Destined to be You and Me
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: It's been a while since I've written anything, and been having difficulty coming up with new ideas. So I decided to rewrite one of my favorites: Sexy Dice. The summary inside explains everything. Read on if you wish. And enjoy. Dean/Castiel. WARNING for heavy smut.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Hunting...

It's a harsh job with no few injuries. It's not kind to you when battling the supernatural beings that bump in the night. Your senses must be sharp at all times, and you must never turn your back on them. But most importantly, never let your guard down.

This way of life can be very lonely... You can't get too close to people you care about. I myself had to keep distance from those I held close to my heart, fearing that my enemies would take them away from me.

There are times I'd wish that none of it were real. That our lives could've ended up different...

At night when I dream, I'd picture myself living happily with my family. Mom, Dad, Sam and myself. In these dreams, there are no creatures that lurk in the dark. No Demons making deals for souls. No Angels hell-bent on getting Sam and myself to accept our so-called 'destiny'. And no Apocalypse... Just us... living the normal life.

And to be completely honest, I wish it was real.

But then I'd think to myself, that if my life ended up like that... I never would have met you.

When we first met in that shed, I wasn't sure if I could trust you. Hell, you were kind of a dick at first. But over time, I got to know you better. You're steadfast and stubborn. Strict, yet kind. Powerful, but merciful... And hilariously gullible, which I have grown to like.

Aside from my brother, you are the second most troublesome person I've ever met. You've saved my life time and time again by risking your own. You even gave up your whole life, and everything you knew... for me.

And I... never bothered asking you why... why you chose us over Heaven. Why you chose to become the enemy of your own brethren. Why? Because I asked you to?... Well, that's what I chose to believe, that you did it because you thought it was the right thing to do.

But... I was far off on that...

I never would have thought that you, an Angel, would fall in love with someone like me, someone who didn't believe that beings like you existed. I'm more surprised that I've fallen for you too. Me, Dean Winchester, fall head over heels for an Angel.

I admit, in the beginning I was scared. Who wouldn't be if they discovered that they were to be soul mates with a celestial being. But, there were other reasons for my fears. The first being that you occupied the body of a married man. But I was able to look past that. It was mostly because I was afraid that if I fell for you in the same way, I'd lose you too.

Like everyone else I've grown close to...

You see, I'm not the luckiest man when it comes to love. Because of this life, being a Hunter, people I loved were killed. This life is full of dangers... So I left behind the one's I loved, in order to protect them... Like Lisa... And Cassie.

You may be able to handle yourself, have eons of combat experience, but you're still so fragile... especially around me.

There's no way I can tell you any of that. How could I? Even I've got stuff like pride, or embarrassment, or persistence... But... I want to hug you and whisper, " I need you." And that I want you to stay by my side.

Because when I'm with you... all my thoughts and worries drift away. And when I look into your eyes, the world seems to stand still as I become lost in them.

And as I lay here with you beside me, embracing your warmth, feeling the light beat of your heart against my chest, and the soft brush of your breath on my skin. I can't help but wonder... That my dreams of the normal life are coming true. That I am to spend the rest of my life... with you.

I hold you closer to me, afraid of letting you go.

We both know of the dangers that lay ahead of us. We will be hunted, more than we already are, because our love is forbidden. But this is nothing new to us, we will face them together, side by side.

So stay here with me, and I will protect you.

Because I love you...

Castiel.


	2. Roll of the Dice

CHAPTER 1: Roll of The Dice

The door of the dark motel room swings open harshly, and in walked Sam Winchester. Tired, wounded and hungry. Behind him, his brother Dean marches in after, tossing his duffle bag onto the nearest mattress.

The brothers have just returned from a hunt. A nasty Shtriga had been preying upon the children of Altus Arkansas. The case was slightly difficult to deal with, it wasn't like the last time they encountered this kind of creature. But it was nothing the Winchester's couldn't handle.

The case is done with, and now's the time for the boys to kick back, down a few beers, sleep off their aches and pains, then they'll be off by morning in search of a new case.

While Sam went off to clean and mend his broken body, Dean decided to watch some television. Since he suffered from minor cuts and bruises his body didn't need much tending to. Dean flops onto his bed, grabs the remote from the nightstand and began channel surfing to find his beloved show; Doctor Sexy. When the said drama was found he smiled, resting his back against the headboard.

From behind the bathroom door Dean can hear his little brother complain. " Please tell me you're not watching that stupid drama show? I thought you gave it up."

" I lied." Dean replied with a smirk. In his mind's eye he pictured Sam's trademark ' Bitch Face'. It was the face that never ceased to amuse Dean.

Once Sam finished showering, and patching up his tormented body, he sat at the table with his laptop, typing away in research.

Meanwhile, his classic rock fanatic brother was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Dean's been at it for fifteen minutes now, and Sam's surprised he hadn't paced a hole through the floor yet. Dean appeared very anxious, but for what reason, neither Dean nor Sam had the answer to.

Dean's odd behavior began a few days ago. It started off with hot flashes, with Dean waking up in the middle of the night sweating profusely. Sam would be woken several times at night, hearing Dean mumbling and moaning in his sleep. That was just the beginning. Afterwards, Dean got an erection in the middle of questioning one of the children's parents the other day. God knows how embarrassing that was for Dean, having to excuse himself to the bathroom and resolve his un-welcomed problem.

But what really interested Sam, was the conversation from earlier before heading out to gank the Shtriga. Dean had been mentioning a strange odor lately. One only Dean, apparently, could smell. Dean didn't really seem to be complaining about it. In fact, he seemed to be enticed by it.

Earlier today, Sam had caught his brother wandering out of the diner. It was like he was under a spell, walking up to and smelling people he passed by, as if trying to locate the source of the scent. It was very awkward, and embarrassing for Sam having to apologize for Dean's unusual weirdness.

Now was this unexplained anxiousness.

Dean believes it might be the side affects from that Siren they hunted a week ago.

Sam thought otherwise, which is why he was on his laptop. But it would be much easier though, if his brother's pacing wasn't so damn annoying.

" Dude, will you stop! it's getting me irritated."

Dean shot Sam a glare. " I'm sorry Sam, it's just... That smell has got me on edge... I can't think straight." He then rolled his eyes to the low growl that emanates from his stomach.

Sam chuckled lightly. " Well, since I'm here doing my thing, why don't you go pick us up some dinner." He added. " There's a pizza shop close by."

Dean pouts to his brother's suggestion, but he was definitely hungry, and pizza was beginning to sound good right about now. And since it is Dean's turn to order takeout, he didn't mind.

Grabbing his hand-me-down leather jacket, Dean left.

The cool evening air felt great against his skin, relieving the lingering hot flashes he's been experiencing. He strolls quietly down the block, winking at a group of passing hotties. He should be coming up to the shop soon enough, it wasn't far from the motel, but Dean was in no rush. He wanted to enjoy the outdoors for as long as he possibly can, and get some time to himself; to get his mind off his unknown condition. Because, frankly, that mysterious smell was beginning to drive him out of his mind.

Dean suddenly comes to a halt when he catches a glimpse of something in the window of a shop not far from his destination. He gazed up to the logo that reads 'Spencer's Gifts'. Dean had heard about this place once. An idea suddenly struck his mischievous mind. Dean then smirks slyly as he enters the shop.

Inside seemed like a whole new world. It was dark, with only party lights that were layered out in different sections of the store giving some illumination. The aisles were lined in perfect rows, each shelf containing various of products. From joke props and beer games to posters and clothing; hey, they even had erotic toys.

Dean wanders through the aisles in fascination of the many selections to choose from. He eventually stumbles upon a particular item that caught his eye; a bubble gum shocker. A grin appears on his face while he allowed his mind to flow with ideas to prank poor little Sammy. But Dean wanted something really good to get his brother with, and a gum shocker is a bit too obvious. So Dean moves on.

Not too far he finds yet another joke prop; it appeared to be toothpaste that looked exactly like the brand Sam uses. But when Dean takes a closer look at the back label he discovers that this prop turns the user's teeth purple.

" Oh, I can picture Sam's face now." He says to himself, a mental image played, seeing his little brother brushing his teeth, then freaking out in rage when they go purple. Dean adds it into the basket and moves along to the next aisle.

Dean is amazed of how much there was here, he wished he could buy the whole store. His basket already held several items he wanted to use for his little prank. A whoopee cushion, inked binoculars, the toothpaste, and an air horn were now added to his selection. Now with everything he wanted, Dean saunters his way toward the cash register. But the hunter abruptly stopped as his eye caught on something interesting. A pair of dice. Dean picks up the small package to have a closer look at them.

" Sexy Dice, making your love life more fun and erotic." He reads aloud to himself. Dean shrugged, adding them to the pile, thinking it'll come in handy the next time he brings a girl to the motel.

At the register Dean drops his batch onto the counter, he smirks brightly at the beautiful brunette who stood at the opposite side. She returned the gesture, then began scanning each item and placed them into a bag.

" That'll be thirty-four fifty." She said with a smile.

Boy, for a bunch of joke props that will soon be used on Sam, it sure was expensive. Dean didn't mind though, since he had plenty of cash he saved from winning those games of Pool at the bars between their hunts. He pays her, but doesn't flirt with her any further, being that he's too hungry and tired to do so.

So he takes his props and leaves.

Later...

" Dude, what took you so long?" Was the first thing that came out of Sam's mouth as Dean walked in with the pizza.

" The line was long." Dean replies, placing the delicious pepperoni and olive pie on the table, then helped himself to a slice before sitting at the edge of his bed.

There he let his thoughts contemplate Sam's prank episode that will take place tomorrow morning. Dean pretends to watch television so that his brother didn't suspect anything. Then his mind wanders, ' What should I do first? Ooh, I'll get him with the air horn and toothpaste first. Afterwards the whoopee cushion. I'll save the binoculars for a hunt-'

" Sexy Dice, making your love life more fun and erotic?"

Dean almost chokes on his pizza to the low monotone voice beside him. When Dean caught his breath he glanced up to the person... well, Angel, that voice belonged to. Castiel.

The Angel was standing by the nightstand beside Dean, examining the dice. He seemed to be very interested in them. Dean takes a nervous glance towards his brother. The questioning look on Sam's face almost made Dean burst out in laughter. But as funny as he looked, Dean didn't want his plans foiled because of Cas's curiosity.

Dean thought quickly.

" Hey, Cas, how's it going buddy?" Was all he could come up with, hoping it was enough to change the subject.

He snatches the dice away from his celestial friend, and puts them in his duffle bag. The moment he turned around he jolts in surprise. Castiel was in his personal space... again. Apparently, Castiel has a habit of forgetting that Dean didn't like it. He didn't bother mentioning anything of it this time; knowing Cas would just forget about it again later. So he moved away, and sat down.

" I wish to discuss something with you." Castiel answered hesitantly.

Dean looked to him with a raised brow. " Sure... What is it?" He asked as he stretched himself out along the bed, waiting for Cas to start.

"..." Castiel remains silent for a moment, then peeks over his shoulder toward Sam, who was eavesdropping on their conversation. " Do you mind if I speak with your brother in private, Sam?"

The younger hunter narrowed his brows in confusion. Usually if Castiel had something to say, which were mostly about clues to help the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse, Sam was always present. Castiel and Dean rarely spoke in private nowadays, unless Sam were asleep, or however else they spoke alone. But this time was different, for Sam noticed something a bit out of place with the Angel. Ever since Castiel had been cut off from Heaven's power, and slowly losing his mojo, he's been acting very odd. Especially, whenever he was around Dean and himself.

Then Sam noticed something. Castiel's frame was slightly swaying from side to side. And in the light, Sam can see beads of sweat trailing down Castiel's brow, his pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were slightly red.

Sam wanted to ask if he were okay, but he can clearly see in Cas's eyes that he really needed to talk to Dean in private. Whatever is wrong with the Angel, Sam will have to find out later.

The younger hunter clears his throat and says, " Sure... I'll take a walk to the store anyway." He gets his coat and grabs a slice of pizza as well. " Do you guys want anything while I'm there?"

" A beer." Dean responds with a raised hand.

Sam then looked to Cas. " You want anything?"

" Nothing... Thank you."

Sam nods, then made his way for the door. He gave one last glance toward Castiel and Dean before finally leaving. At last he shuts the door behind him.

With the younger Winchester out of sight Cas turns his attention to his charge.

" Listen, Dean... Something's been-"

" Hold on for a second." Dean interrupts his friend, reaching into his duffle for his bag of props, then laughed his way into the bathroom.

Castiel stood there in bemusement, his head slightly sloped on one side as he observes the man slip a tube of toothpaste into his pocket, then replaced it with another.

" What are you doing?"

" If you stick around long enough you'll see." Dean answered.

While Dean was busy doing... whatever it is he's doing, Castiel's baby blues drift toward the duffle. Curiosity pulls at him like strings on a puppet, and he retrieves the dice again. He examines them, wondering what exactly they were meant for. The Angel decided to open it, hoping Dean wouldn't mind. He reads what seems to be instructions on each side of the four die, which egged his curiosity even further.

Dean hadn't noticed when he came out and went into Sam's bag to replace his binoculars with the inked pair.

" What are the purpose of these anyway?" The Angel finally speaks up.

Dean peered over with a sigh. What was it with him and those dice? He was attracted to them like a moth to a flame. Dean steps toward Cas to take them away, but Castiel prevented him from doing so by bringing them behind his back. It was so childlike that Dean stared at him with surprise. In Castiel's eyes the Hunter can tell he wasn't gonna get the dice back until the Angel got his answer.

Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance. " They're used for all sorts of things. Board games, Gambling and... well, apparently for sex too." Dean then gestured for Cas to hand them over.

" How do you play?" He asked instead.

Dean sighed heavily. " You roll 'em, see what it says and follow it through, okay? Now hand 'em over."

Castiel does the opposite, dropping the four die onto the nightstand next to him, then reads the instructions.

The first die reads: For 10 seconds

The next die: Kiss

Third die: Tenderly

And the last: While caressing your partner

" See. You roll, take turns and all that jazz." Dean then placed the die back where they belonged. " Alright, now what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asks as he faces the Angel.

What happens next caught Dean completely off guard. Castiel. Angel of the Lord, and Dean's closest friend, had suddenly planted his lips onto his. The hunter froze in shock with his eyes the widest they could get.

The Angel's kiss was hesitant and very inexperienced. Dean then felt Castiel's hands graze up his back. Cas's movements were slow, and a bit unsure if he was doing it right. And yet, the reaction to his touch was sending a chill up Dean's spine. Castiel's fingertips pass the man's shoulder blades, lightly grazing up his neck, brushing against his jaw-line before finally settling at cupping his cheeks. Castiel then changed the angle of his head to deepen the kiss.

Dean knew how wrong this was, and in so many ways. Not just because he's being kissed by Cas, an Angel. But that said Angel is in the vessel of a married man. But one thing that really bothered Dean... was that he wasn't pulling away. No. He was actually starting to kiss him back.

' What the Hell's happening?! Why is he kissing me?! Better yet, why am I kissing him?!' Dean thought frantically, not knowing what he should do. Dean has nothing against the whole guy on guy thing, he and Sam had come across folks who were same sex couples. He just... doesn't swing that way. And yet, here he is... Kissing his best friend.

But why was he kissing Cas back? Dean didn't know. All he knew was that his body was reacting in a way he couldn't explain. His insides felt like they were on fire, and more intensified than the hot flashes he's been feeling all week.

This sensation was not the same he would feel when touched by a woman. It was like electricity, coursing through him at lightning speeds. Every cell inside him was working on overdrive, sending wave upon wave of titillation throughout his body. This intense sensation suddenly fires up to his brain, it was so overwhelming that Dean half thought that sparks were about to start spewing out the top of his head. Then suddenly, that sensation would shoot down to his groin, and by God, Dean's never felt a more exciting feeling than this before. Never. And never has something as simple as a kiss had ever gotten Dean hard so fast.

His building erection pressed against his jeans, screaming for attention, to be touched, and rut against the nearest person for friction. That's when Dean's hips instinctively thrusts forward against Castiel's.

The brief connection ignites something inside the Angel, who out of nowhere, shoves Dean against the wall. Cas presses his frame closer to Dean, trying to get as close to his warmth as possible, moaning loudly with arousal. At some point during the onslaught of kissing, Dean could have sworn he heard Cas growl.

Dean reaches up, wanting to push him off. But surprisingly, he pulled the Angel closer instead. His own damn body was betraying him, and it scared Dean.

' What the fuck am I doing?!' He internally screams at himself, but his body would not yield. It was like Dean's body was on auto-pilot or something.

" Uhh..." Castiel's head falls back with a deep groan as he felt the hunter's hands grope roughly at his ass. The Angel grips his shaking hands tightly onto the collar of Dean's shirt, rolling his hips forward in response.

Dean grunts to the added friction between them. The hunter grips the lapels of Cas's stupid overcoat and pushes him backward. Castiel's legs hit the edge of the bed, losing his footing and falls back. With his vise grip still on Dean's shirt, the hunter falls over with him, landing on top of the Angel.

Both are at a loss of breath, with clouded eyes searching longingly at one another.

Dean's eyes drift down to Cas's now exposed neck. That's when he finally noticed the smell. It was the same aroma that's been hitting his senses all week, only now it was stronger than ever before. That odor was coming off Castiel?! Dean was smelling Cas this whole time?!

Dean absentmindedly takes a deep whiff of the air, his eyes rolled back as the fragrance of Spring filled his senses, Dean's favorite time of the year.

Dean always liked the smell of freshly cut grass. He remembers the many times he'd open his window whenever he drove the countryside, just so he could inhale that grassy air. And this same scent was oozing out of Castiel. Dean wanted more of it. No, he needed it. To taste it. He wanted to touch and caress every part of Castiel until that scent rubbed off onto himself.

Dean lowers his head, forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. He expertly massages his tongue at every corner of the virgin Angel's mouth, inwardly grinning as he feels this powerful being beneath him quiver. He then begins to thrust his hips into Cas, and the Angel breaks away from their kiss, moaning Dean's name out loudly. Dean takes this opportunity and starts sucking at Castiel's neck.

God, he tasted so sweet. Honey has no comparison to how delicious the Angel tasted. Dean was quickly becoming intoxicated by it. He wanted more of it. It wasn't enough. Everything he was doing wasn't measuring up to his needs. Dean needed more of it. He needed more of Cas. All of him.

" Dean." Castiel calls out, wrapping his arms around the man, trying to pull him closer, to feel the warmth of his body against his own.

Dean starts to leisurely stroke the outline of Castiel's body, feeling a warm, static like sensation against his palm that would course its way up his arm, then fire it's way down his spine. The hunter's eyes clamped shut as he quivers with excitement, causing him to rub his hips into Cas. The Angel's head falls back with a groan.

Filled with curiosity, Dean opens his eyes and looked down at Castiel.

Their eyes met, and Dean suddenly froze.

Castiel's eyes were a color he'd not seen before. It was different from their usual appearance. They almost looked like they were filled with love. Feeling that he was going to get sucked in by those eyes, Dean's breathing suddenly became difficult. He didn't know why. It was as if the sweet emotion had constricted his heart and might even stop it entirely.

To escape the intense gaze, Dean looked away. As soon as he did that, strong arms wrapped around him. Lifting his head he was once again caught in Castiel's eyes. They were so close, their noses almost touched. Both of them remained still, just staring into each other's eyes. Castiel's gaze would shift from each of Dean's eyes, as if counting each and every speck in those emerald orbs. He then slides one hand up the back of Dean's head, lacing his fingers through his hair.

" Beautiful..." Cas whispers.

Dean's brows narrowed. " What?"

" Your eyes... They're beautiful. I've admired them for some time now." Cas replies with a soft smile.

As those words left Castiel's lips, Dean felt his heart thump hard against his chest. A whole new sensation suddenly washes over him, a feeling so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. He knew exactly what this feeling was. The light headedness, the skipping heartbeat, butterflies in the stomach, and the sweaty palms... These were all the things you'd feel when falling in love. And Dean quickly went from surprised to scared.

In love? With Cas? Impossible the Hunter thought. All of this is just one big misunderstanding, and Dean starts to pull away.

Suddenly they both hear a noise coming from the door, a clanking of a key being inserted into the lock. Dean's attention snaps toward the door. Sam has returned already? His heart races with fear, what is Sam gonna say if he catches them like this?

It would seem that Cas thought the same, because out of panic he shoves Dean off him, with a little too much strength that sends the Hunter not only onto the opposite bed, but bouncing off the mattress and finally hitting the wall.

Sam hears the commotion from outside the room. " Dean?!" He calls out and rushes inside. " Dean?!" He ganders around the room frantically for his brother.

The older Winchester springs up from behind the mattress. " Hey, Sammy." Dean says nervously, doing his very best to act normal. He suddenly comes to realize that Cas was no longer in the room. He must've flown off to avoid the embarrassment he had caused. ' Thanks a lot, Cas.' He thought.

" You okay? What happened?"

" I'm fine." Dean replied in an unusually high voice, then adds," I tripped... my quilt... it was hanging too low, I walked over and tripped."

Sam narrows a questionable gaze towards Dean for a moment. Dean's features were flustered, acting as if he'd been caught with his pants down. As much as Sam wanted to question that hunk of whopper, he was too exhausted to ask. " Right... where's Cas?" He asked as he sat at the table, opening his laptop to resume his research.

Dean shivered at the mention of the Angel's name. " He... He-uh..." Dean didn't have a clue what he should say. He sure as Hell ain't mentioning anything about the action that took place on Sam's bed no more than a minute ago. Knowing his brother he'd be up his ass about it for weeks. Dean has to come up with a bullshit story somehow. And all he could muster up was, " He had an errand to run."

Sam's eyes peek over his laptop with interest. " Really?... did he mention what it was by any chance?"

Dean went tight lipped, thinking quickly for a proper answer to go with his lie. " He said he's looking into clues he found that might help us with our Lucifer problem, and needs to be sure it's accurate... or something like that."

" Hm... sounds good." Sam says with a shrug, then returned to his computer.

Dean sighed in relief. Being glad his little brother fell for that load of whopper without question. With that dealt with, Dean kicks off his boots, pulls back the sheets and climbs into bed. Not caring he was still dressed, he was tired and needed to get his thoughts away from his earlier encounter with the Angel.

" 'Night... Bitch." Dean says teasingly.

" Good night, jerk."

Two Hours Later...

It's around two-thirty in the morning, Sam is sound asleep in his bed, snoring up a storm. And as for Dean, he laid in the opposite bed, wide awake staring at the ceiling. His mind was stuck in a whirlpool of thought. Dean couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss. No matter how much Dean tried to rid the images from his head, they'd always find their way back.

The hunter could still ( in an odd way) feel Castiel's lips on his own, like a lingering reminder of how those lips massaged against his own. Filled with such passion, and impossibly softer than any women Dean's ever kissed. He can still feel a tingling on his lips. Dean absentmindedly brings a hand up to touch them, shutting his eyes as he feels that tingling amplify, and Dean couldn't help but feel aroused.

Dean's thoughts began to drift further from reality, and deeper into his subconscious. Where his mind was free to wander away into imagination, where his deepest desires laid hidden from the world.

His thoughts of Castiel carried on. Dean seeing those lips red and swollen from ravished kisses. The Angel's chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Those baby blues staring longingly into his, calling out his name over and over again in that gruff voice. Hands searching, groping, pulling, and caressing.

A smile tugged at the corners of Dean's lips.

Wait!... What?!

Dean's eyes went wide and he shot upright. ' What was that?!' He thought. Dean felt his stomach churn. Did he just think about fucking Cas just now? And he was enjoying it? Dean shot a glance down to the concealed erection pressing hard against his jeans.

Yep...

An uncomfortable shiver crawled down his back. Hopping off the mattress he quickly headed into the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water, then glanced up to his reflection.

" What is wrong with you?" He whispered to himself. " Cas is your friend... stop thinking of him that way, it was just a mistake... that's it."

Dean tells himself to forget it, to lock it away in the deepest corners of his mind and throw away the key, to never mention, talk, or even think of it again. But one little question prodded his mind. Dean's brows knitting together as he trained on that thought.

And in a hushed tone he asked himself, " Why did he kiss me?"

Meanwhile...

" Gabriel..." Castiel appears out of nowhere before the Archangel who was seated upon a lounge chair, enjoying an ice-cream sundae while watching a Godzilla marathon.

" Dang it Cas, you ruined the best part." Gabriel pouts, dropping the remote to his lap. " Wait a second... How the hell did you even find me?"

" It wasn't exactly easy... I came because I need to speak with someone and you're the only one I can trust." That's a bit of an exaggeration, but it's true, Gabriel is the only Angel that isn't trying to kill him. Cas moves toward the window of Gabriel's created illusion home, gazing out to a waxing quarter moon just over the horizon.

Gabriel reclines in his comfy chair, folding his arms behind his head, then replied, " Listen, if you're here to convince me to help the dynamic duo hellbent on stopping Lucifer, my answer's no."

" I'm not here about that."

The Archangel smiled gratefully, rising from his beloved recliner and saunters into the kitchen. With a click of his finger a buffet of cake, candy and every other cavity inducing sweets appeared across the table. " Alrighty then, what can I do for you, Cas?"

" It's... difficult to explain..." Castiel starts off nervously. " I did something... stupid."

Gabriel gazed at him with raised brows, a spoon full of cake stuffed in his mouth. " You taking sides with those two, of course it's stupid."

" I'm being very serious, brother." The Angel shot a glare his way.

Gabriel raised his hands in defense. " Okay, okay... I'm listening."

Castiel became even more nervous now, leaning against the wall, twiddling his thumbs together. " I... I- um almost... consummated with Dean."

Out of shock of hearing those last words Gabriel spat milk everywhere, patting his chest to clear his throat. " W-what?! YOU HAD SEX?! WITH DEAN-FUCKING-WINCHESTER?!" He looked at Castiel, eyes wide in disbelief.

Castiel shifts uncomfortably. " I said almost." He corrected.

" But still!... Dean?!... Question: did a screw come loose in that melon of yours when Raphael turned you into a lifesize water balloon?" He gestures by poking Castiel on his forehead.

Castiel's brows furrowed as he slaps Gabriel's hand away. " I assure you my mind is perfectly intact... but I have been feeling strange lately."

Gabriel sighs heavily. " Alright... what kind of strange are you talking about?"

Castiel ponders in silence for a moment, then answered, " I've been having these... urges lately. As well as hot flashes, and feeling restless..." For a minute or two Gabriel remained in silence to process the information Castiel was giving him.

A huge grin formed across his face and raised a hand to stop Cas from continuing. " I know just what you're going through, little bro."

" You do?"

" You're in heat."

Castiel slopes his head to one side in confusion.

The Archangel laughs, patting Cas on the back. " Come on, don't tell me you've never been in heat before?"

" I never even knew we went through such a phase."

" That's because there were so many Angels, we had no need for it. But since our numbers have diminished drastically over the millennia, our instincts take over to try and replenish those numbers. But unlike the other of dads creations, we Angels are assigned a mate. We become drawn to them, and they to us. And the effects you're feeling... that's just the beginning, because our Heat intensifies during a full moon... Oh my dad, I sound like an old college professor. Eww!" Gabriel says as he shivers uncomfortably.

" And what does this have to do with my behavior around Dean?"

Gabriel brings a hand up to his chin, thinking. " That explains a lot... Odd though, mating rituals between Angels and Humans became forbidden a long time ago... If you and Dean-o are assigned mates, perhaps the old man has plans for you both." The Archangel pondered a bit more. " Knowing Dean he'll go ballistic when he finds out... Heaven too." He chortled, though he immediately stops as he caught a glimpse of Castiel's melancholic expression. " Sorry..."

" How long until this Heat is over?" Castiel asks under his breath.

" Not for a while, but it should ease up a bit after the full moon... But to be honest, Cas, it'll only continue no matter how long you resist." Gabriel observed in sympathy as the other Angel hears this unfortunate truth. Before he could fall deeper into a well of pity for his celestial brother, Gabriel cleared his throat, and claps his hands together. " Alrighty then, sorry to cut your visit short little bro, but I gotta ask you to leave."

" Leave?"

" Yep... Don't take it personally, but now that you know about my hideout, I'll need to relocate... later, Cassy." With that the Archangel clicked his fingers.

Castiel suddenly found himself standing out in an open field, the waxing quarter moon's light was raining down her enchanting glow over the Angel's features. Slight surges of titillation course through Castiel's body, and flashes of heat pulsate inside him. Castiel nearly loses his balance from this overpowering feeling, having to catch himself before falling over. He leans against the nearest tree, raking his fingers through his hair. He takes a few deep breaths.

After a few minutes the tension begins to dissipate, and the Angel removed himself from the tree. He then begins to stroll alongside a lake nearby. He observed as the moon's reflection danced with the ripples of the water. His gaze drifts up to a sight he very much adored, the stars. Ah, the vastness of space, beautiful and filled with endless mysteries mankind has yet to discover.

Thoughts arose and clouded his mind. Should he confess to Dean about his situation? But... Castiel also thought about what Gabriel had mentioned: that Dean would react negatively if he found out. This made the Angel feel uneasy. He knows Dean, knows that he prefers women, and Cas's vessel doesn't fit into that category. What happened earlier at the motel was nothing but the cause of this Heat Gabriel talked about. Dean wouldn't have allowed that kiss to continue if his mind wasn't clouded by his pheromones.

So Castiel decided, that he was to fight this Heat for as long as he can. But he has no idea how long it will last. It could be weeks, or even months before it dissipates. Should he avoid Dean for the duration? Cas then shook his head, knowing he couldn't do that, the brothers might become concerned if he did.

So how is he to deal with this situation?

And for the first time throughout this entire event, Castiel asks himself, " What am I going to do?..."

TBC


	3. Irresistible Temptations

CHAPTER 2: Irresistible Temptations

It's well around seven in the morning, and Sam is peacefully asleep in his bed. He shifts onto his side to gain a little more comfort. Although, he would be sleeping a lot better if his brother wasn't pacing around the room. Meddling around with Sam's laptop, or whatever it is he's doing. And frankly, Sam was growing very annoyed of it.

" Dean! Can you be more quiet?! If you can't sleep just go for a walk or something." Sam complains.

The room grows quiet, and Sam is finally able to return to his slumber. But, unfortunately, it doesn't last very long. Sam is suddenly jolted awake to a very loud, and very deafening sound of an air horn. Sam's frame literally jumps a few inches off the mattress and falls over with a thump. The young hunter angrily peers over the bed, his ears ringing, and obviously pissed. He spots his brother at the foot of the bed, holding his sides in laughter.

Sam gets up, rubbing at his aching forehead. " Ha ha, very funny, jerk." He says, then made his way into the bathroom with his duffle bag in hand.

Dean snorts as he watched his brother shut the door behind him. When the sound of running water reached his ears Dean clasps a hand over his mouth, preventing the uproar of chortles from passing his lips. Oh, today is gonna be a long, fun day.

A few minutes later and...

" What the Hell?!" Sam's scream causes Dean to chuckle.

Showtime.

The bathroom door slams open. Sam is standing in the middle of the pathway, his teeth gritted with anger. Dean doubles over into a series of breathless cackles at the sight of Sam's purple teeth. Dean literally falls onto his knees, pounding a fist into the carpet.

" Dammit, Dean! This isn't funny!" Sam yelled. As he shuts the door again he shouts, " I'll get you back for this! I mean it!"

" Oh come on, Sammy, have a sense of humor... Ha ha ha." Dean replies as he wipes the tears from his eyes. " Let's grab breakfast... I'm buying." He grabs his bag, then heads outside.

Meanwhile, Sam stood in front of the mirror, his fists were clenched at his sides. Dean has pranked him many times throughout the years, some were annoying, and others were quite questionable. But Sam always managed to get payback. And he will again. But right now, he needed to get ready.

Outside, Dean climbs into his precious Impala. Reaching over to the glove-compartment he retrieves the whoopee cushion, and prepares it for Sam's arrival. Dean hides it well in the passenger seat, then waits for his brother.

Finally dressed and ready to go Sam grabs his phone, and is out the door. He saunters to the passenger side, and Sam hops in. The moment he sits, a rasping noise sounds off. He glared at his brother as he lifts his bottom to remove the rubber cushion.

" Not funny..." Sam says.

Dean had the biggest grin on his face, and replies, " Score: Dean 3. Sam 0." Dean starts the car and exits the parking lot.

After a five minute drive and listening to Sam's complaining, they pull into the lot of the town's diner. The brothers enter the establishment together. They are met by one of the waitresses, and were given the table at the far corner. Sam sits at the opposite side of the table, where he can observe his surroundings. It wasn't as crowded today like it was the day before.

The same waitress who showed them to their table, hands them both a menu. " Good morning, I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress for today... Would you like to start off with drinks before you order?" She asks.

Sarah is a very attractive woman. Long blonde curly locks, light tanned complexion, a facial structure that matched that of a goddess, and eyes like sparkling sapphires. Definitely the kind of girl Dean likes.

Speaking of Dean, it didn't take long for the hunter to unleash his flirtatious charms upon her. Giving Sarah his most irresistible smile as he answered, " I'll have some orange juice." He winks in the process. The waitress absolutely melts, smiling bashfully in return.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's typical behavior around women.

Without breaking her gaze away from Dean, Sarah asks Sam, " And anything for you, sir?"

" Iced tea, please."

She writes it down onto her little notepad, then giggled her way towards the kitchen. Dean eyed her the whole way, from top to bottom, whistling with satisfaction.

" Would you stop eye-humping the waitress?"

Dean peers to Sam with a smirk, " What? She's hot."

Sarah returns moments later with their beverages. " Here's your iced tea... And your juice." She placed their cups beside them. " Would you like to order now, or do you need a minute?"

" We'll order now." Dean answers, shifting in his seat, then gave her his most prized smile. Sarah laughed lightly. " I'll have the eggs, over easy, with toast and bacon... Extra bacon."

" I'll have eggs too, sunny side up, toast and a side of fruit salad." Sam butts in order to break their trance on one another.

Sarah nods, writing it all down.

Dean wasn't finished yet. " So what's a pretty thing such as yourself working as a waitress?" A cliche pickup line, but Dean knew he had her in his grasp as she beamed at him. All the while, poor Sam was forced to watch this unfold with his own eyes. Sam sighed in annoyance and glanced out the window. Dean kept at it, " When do you get off?"

" How about I get your food, then I'll tell you." She winked, and she was off to the kitchen again.

Dean's eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the doors, then shift his gaze to Sam. He notices that Sam was staring at the space beside him. The hunter narrowed his brows, looking to his right, then practically jumping out of his skin to see that Castiel was there.

" Hello, Dean." The Angel greets him in his usual stoic tone.

Dean gulped, not expecting Castiel to return so soon, not after what happened last night. Dean sat there silently, staring into those deep blue pools for a long while. Occasionally, his eyes would drift down to his lips. Dammit, all those hours spent trying to rid the memories of that freaking kiss, comes crashing down in a matter of seconds. Not to mention the sensations were resurfacing as well, making Dean feel very uneasy. The hunter had to force himself to look away from those enticing eyes. Why did he have to show up now?

" Hey, Cas..." He replied, nervously sipping at his juice.

Castiel's eyes remained on Dean for a moment longer before turning his attention out the window.

Throughout the awkward greeting, Sam was looking between the two, wondering why they were acting so odd. Something's up, Sam can tell. They never acted like this before. The unusually long staring into each other's eyes was nothing new, but the uneasiness that radiated between them definitely is.

Sam cleared his throat, " So, Cas... Dean told me that you might have found some clues to stop Lucifer."

Castiel whips his head around, looking confusingly at the younger Winchester. " What are you talking abou-." The Angel is cut off by Dean's foot that jabbed at his leg. Castiel shot a glare at his charge, who only glared right back. Cas then realized that Dean must have lied to Sam in order to cover up the incident that took place last night. " I'm... not entirely sure if it'll work... I'm still looking into it."

Sam had never felt more suspicious than ever, something was definitely going on. What in the Hell happened last night to make them act like this? It was really beginning to freak Sam out. As Sam opened his mouth to ask what it was, he stops himself when the waitress arrived with their food.

Sarah sets down the plates. Then she handed over a small piece of paper to Dean. The hunter took it with a smile. As he opens the note, Castiel could not help but take a peek.

( I'm off at 3, call me.) The note reads, at the bottom was her phone number.

" Sweet." Dean whispers, stuffing the paper into his pocket.

Castiel suddenly felt a pressure building up in his chest, and a tightness forms in his throat. What's happening? What was this feeling? Is this jealousy? Anger? The Angel is unsure because he is very new to human emotions, it's a bit difficult for him to differ between them. Whatever he was feeling, it was definitely showing. On his lap, Cas's hands tightened into fists, his gaze flashed at the girl. Castiel didn't understand why, but he felt the urge to harm her.

Meanwhile, Sam is witnessing the whole thing, the look on Cas's face alone was scaring him. ' What the hell is going on?!' He thought. The young hunter is afraid Castiel would pounce at Sarah at any second. When the girl walked away, the Angel's expression begins to ease up. ' Okay... this is crazy.'

" You okay, Cas?" Sam couldn't help but ask, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

" Hm?" Cas turns his attention to Sam, while Dean's turned to the Angel.

" The way you were looking at the waitress... It was like you wanted to hurt her."

" Did I?"

" Right... Um, I'll be in the restroom, trying to get this crap off my teeth." Sam rose from his chair, walking off towards the bathroom.

Once Sam was out of sight, Dean whispered, " What's wrong with you?"

" There is nothing wrong with me." Cas replied.

" Really?... Then why were-... Wait a minute. Were you jealous of her?"

The question throws Castiel off guard, not exactly knowing how to answer that. Telling Dean the truth is definitely out of the question. Hell, if Cas is unable to control his emotions, he can only imagine how he'd react if Dean rejected him. So the Angel decides to lie. " Angels have no need of emotions. You know this."

Dean easily saw through that hunk of whopper and laughed. " Holy crap, you are jealous."

" Do not test me, Dean." Castiel threatened.

Dean scoffs, " Alright, forget that. What I really should've asked is... Why did you kiss me last night?"

Castiel went stiff. His heart rate suddenly skyrockets. He wasn't sure how to answer that either. He didn't wish to, he only wanted to forget it. To deny that it ever happened. " I was merely following the instructions from the dice... Just as you explained it to me." Is the only thing he could come up with.

" That's bullshit, and you know it... There was a reason for that kiss, so what is it?"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Castiel's heart rate continued to climb, inwardly begging for Dean's persistent prodding to stop.

" Yes, you do." Dean refused to let it go, continuing to poke until he got the answer he wanted.

" Dean, I'm warning you, just forget about it." Castiel warns once more.

" Dammit, Cas, quit being a little bitch and just tell me."

" I don't know!" Cas yells as he rose quickly from his seat, the metal legs scraped along the tiles with a loud screech. All eyes fell upon them. Dean darted his eyes to the onlookers, chuckling nervously due to the attention Cas had drawn to them.

All the while, the emotions the Angel was experiencing was beginning to boil over, and Castiel couldn't handle it any longer. His throat tightened, and it was becoming too difficult for him to breathe. He got so dizzy that he felt the need to leave, he needed air, and fast. And alas, Castiel stormed out the front door.

" Shit..." Dean runs after him, not giving a second thought about the people whose eyes followed him all the way out. Rushing out the diner he tries to catch up to his retreating friend. Never, in the time he's known the Angel, has he ever seen Cas act like this. Losing his grace must be putting a huge toll on the poor guy, and Dean's constant shoving might have triggered something. " Cas!" He calls out, but the Angel ignores him. " Come on, buddy, just stop for one minute!" Cas still refuses to yield. " That's it!" Dean snatches Castiel by his arm, dragging him into the alley behind the diner, and shoves him against the wall. " Listen to me you son of a bitch, something is happening to me, and since last night it's been getting worse... What the hell did you do to me?!"

" I have done nothing to you."

" Don't deny it, Cas, you've been acting strange too. What's happening? And don't lie to me."

Cas avoids Dean's eyes the entire time as he answered, " You... Wouldn't understand."

" Try me..."

Their closeness was already starting to affect Castiel. His body starts reacting violently to Dean's touch. Castiel felt weak at the knees as a series of titillating heat pulsate violently throughout his being. His breathing becomes a lot heavier as well.

Every fiber in Castiel wanted to reach out and touch the man, wanting those lips against his own again, to feel that expert tongue reach deep into his mouth and massage deep inside. The thought of having Dean grinding himself against him the same way he did last night, made the Angel gasp. He digs his nails into his thigh to prevent himself from leaping at Dean. This is merely the Heat trying to take its course, but Castiel refuses to allow it. He must fight it.

Castiel was beginning to regret to have shown up. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to keep his distance, he always found himself drawn to the hunter. He always knew where to find him. Even with the Enochian sigils he had carved into the brothers ribs, he was somehow able to locate them. This is the process of his Heat, seeking out his mate. This is why it's too dangerous to be around them. Being able to pinpoint the Winchesters whereabouts meant that their enemies could use Castiel to find them. Which is why he must leave.

At the same time, he wanted to stay. He won't admit it out loud, but he disliked being alone. Heaven has turned its back on him, and labeled him a traitor.

The Winchesters are the only ones he's got left. The only ones he can trust. But... as much as Castiel wanted to be with Dean, he could not have him. It is forbidden for Angels to consummate with humans. Doing so is punishable by death. He's already on Heaven's most wanted list. If they were to discover Dean and Castiel together in that way, every known Angel would hunt them down.

Although, most of the matter, is how Dean would react if Cas were to confess to him. The man he had risen from perdition, the righteous man, a womanizer, Mr. No-chick-flick-moments... What if Dean were to reject him, how would Cas be able to handle it?

" Cas?..."

" Dean... Please..." Castiel strained, " You need to let me go..."

" Cas, just tell me what's wrong." Dean didn't let up his hold on the Angel's arm, fearing if he did, he'd disappear again. Silence falls upon the alley, the only sounds heard are the footsteps of those passing the alley mouth, and roaring of car engines. " Cas? Look at me..."

Castiel finally obliges, hesitantly looking up. When his gaze meets Dean's, the hunter is taken by surprise. Were those... Tears? That wasn't all, his pupils were wide, sweat trickled down his features, and his cheeks were red.

" Cas?..."

Castiel's hands slowly rise, shaking, grabbing at the lapels of Dean's leather jacket. He leans forward. His lips drew closer, until they were just millimeters away from touching Dean's. But Castiel stops himself. Holding still for a moment or two, fighting away the onslaught of urges firing in his brain. Then, he slowly pulled away. He removes Dean's hand that had eventually loosened its grip.

Castiel slowly lowers his head. " I can't..." He says under his breath, then brushed past Dean.

The hunter remained where he stood, looking over his shoulder toward the Angel.

Dean then hears the Angel speak once more. " I'm sorry, Dean... everything will be back to normal in a few days. Until then... please, don't come looking for me." And with that, Castiel departed.

As soon as the flutter of wings sounded, Cas was nowhere to be seen. Castiel's expression lingered on Dean's mind. The Angel looked like he was in pain, but from what? What was so wrong that was keeping the Angel from telling him? Did he not trust Dean with the truth? Or... was Cas afraid of what Dean would say?

Dean thought really hard on this, trying to piece everything together. And as he drew closer to the answer, Dean's eyes widened with realization. ' Do you have feelings for me?...' Dean thought. It would explain that kiss, and his strange behavior. But it didn't answer why these things were happening to them. The scent that emitted from Cas, and why it affected Dean.

Dean clearly knew that whatever was happening to him, was also happening to Castiel. But why? That he'll have to find out for himself. But Sam must not know anything about this, at least not for now.

Concurrently, inside the diner, Sam returns from the restroom with his teeth free from that awful gunk. And he was very hungry. He stops mid-way towards the table, realizing that Castiel and his brother were gone. Sam ganders around the diner, but they were nowhere to be seen. The young hunter shrugged, he is too hungry to be chasing after them. They'll come back eventually. So Sam takes a seat before his delicious meal. The aroma itself was making his stomach growl.

" Are you enjoying your meal, sir?" Sarah asked as she strolled by, a bright smile on her face. Sam nodded in response, his cheeks stuffed with toast and eggs. " That's good, is there anything else I can get you?"

" No, I'm good, thank you." Sam muffled.

" Alright then. If there is anything you need just give me a holler." She says, then moves on to the next table.

Sam crams the last of the french toast into his mouth, then starts working on the fruit salad. He also helps himself to some of Dean's eggs. Why wouldn't he? Dean steals his food all the time, unless it's too healthy for his taste.

While Sarah tended to the customers next to Sam's table, another waitress, a brunette, comes behind Sarah with a huge smirk. She pulled Sarah away and spoke in a low voice, yet loud enough for Sam to eavesdrop.

" Guess what?" The brunette whispered.

" Hm?" Sarah hums in reply.

" You know that hot guy you gave your number to?"

" Yeah. And?"

The brunette's smirk grew even wider, she leaned closer and says, " Well, I was out back having a cigarette break. I look over and there he was, about to kiss some guy in a trench coat."

Sam was suddenly choking when he gasped at the mention of trench coat. Pounding at his chest to clear his airway of the iced tea he had inhaled. When he finished coughing, he wipes a napkin over his mouth. His face was beet red, and his eyes so wide they looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets.

" Are you all right, sir?" Sarah asked.

Sam nods and waves his hand, " I'm fine... Went down the wrong pipe is all." His voice was very hoarse when he spoke.

He turns away, pretending to be looking out the window, but in reality he didn't want the waitresses to see the shocked expression on his face. Dean and Cas... Kissing?! That can't be. His brother is straight, he's always around women at the bars, always flirting with them, Sam's even lost count on how many he's slept with. He didn't want to believe it, but Sam had learned to tell who was lying or speaking the truth. It's what makes him a great Hunter. And that brunette was speaking the truth. Sam's mouth gaped.

' What the hell happened last night?' Is all Sam could think.


	4. Sing Me to My Death

CHAPTER 3: Sing Me To My Death

It's been two days since Dean's encounter with Castiel in that damp alley. The hunter's thoughts were still haunted by Cas's last words when he left Dean all alone. ' Everything will be normal again in a few days. Until then... Please, don't come looking for me.' Is what kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

Since that day Dean was unable to sleep, because he wished to understand what the Angel meant. His discovery of Cas's feelings toward him is one explanation, but the Angel having to keep distance from him is what truly puzzled Dean.

The Hunter drifts deeper into his thoughts. He began to wonder if the reason Cas is afraid to confess his affections to Dean is because he feared that he'd be rejected. Dean begins to understand. Due to slowly losing his grace, Castiel is going through a turmoil of emotions that is too overwhelming for him. And because of that, Castiel may also be frightened of how he'd react to certain emotions.

Dean wishes he could help the Angel, he really does. It's just that this whole ordeal that's going on between them... it scares him. From the unknown attraction Dean has towards Castiel, and the titillation he experiences whenever the Angel is near that would overpower his senses. Dean had even lost control of himself and forced himself onto Cas. So yeah... it scares him.

What is Dean supposed to do? How is he supposed to deal with this?

Right now, Dean will have to save his thoughts for another time. He needed to focus on the situation at hand. The Winchesters are on the road to Mississippi to visit America's largest river. Well, not exactly visiting, they're on a new case.

People have been reported missing lately. And just yesterday two bodies were found by local fishermen, both taken place in the Mississippi river.

During the drive, Sam spent the time searching up possible sea, or river creatures they are dealing with. As soon as the boys arrived in Vicksburg they booked a room at the nearest motel, wanting to rest up a bit before they start investigating.

Dean opens the door to their room, expecting to see what you'd usually get from a cheap motel. Boy, were they up for a surprise. There was a 45 inch flat screen TV, instead of the 90's hunk of junk that hardly worked unless you gave it a beating. The wall paint was a poetic gray, instead of the old 'peeling over time' wallpaper. The beds looked brand new as well, memory foam by Sam's guess. The furniture were a mix of blacks, whites, and grays. Lastly, the decor gave the room its accents of red, silver, and gold.

Hell, if the room looked this nice, Dean couldn't wait to see how the bathroom was. He hoped there was a jacuzzi tub in there. As he made a beeline for the restroom, he opened the door and a grin spreads across his face. There it was, a jacuzzi bath.

" Jackpot!" Dean hollered. He is definitely gonna have a good time here, and be the first in that tub.

" Wow... Not bad for fifty bucks a night." Sam says with an impressed nod. The last motels bed springs did a huge number on his back, and that top quality bed was beginning to look very comfy. He's gonna have a great sleep tonight.

" Hey, while you're doing your nerd stuff, I'll be taking a nice bath. It's been a long drive, I want to relax." Dean says before shutting the door behind him.

Sam chuckled lightly. Dean seems to be having the time of his life already. Sam drops his duffle bag onto one bed, then retrieves his laptop. He takes a seat by the round table, and continues his research.

After twenty minutes Dean steps out the bathroom, half dressed, with his towel draped over his shoulder. His hair was still a bit damp. As he went through his bag for a shirt he asked, " You find anything, Sam?"

Sam glanced over his laptop and at his brother. " Well, I've been looking up all sorts of creatures and spirits involving everything Bobby had given us. So far it points out to one thing."

" And that is?..." Dean gestures for Sam to continue.

" A Nix."

" A what?..."

Sam sighs. " It's an ancient water creature. They attract their prey into rivers and lakes, where they are drowned while the Nix feeds on their hearts, livers and intestines."

" Gross... go on."

" The Nix can shapeshift, mostly taking the form of their victims deepest desires. They can hypnotize others when looked in the eyes."

" Right, right. what's it say about killing the damn thing?" Dean tries to rush his brother. The quicker they know how to gank the son of a bitch, the quicker they can move on. But... it was mostly because Dean wanted to watch some good movies on that sweet flat screen.

" I was getting to that... we'll need a wooden stake, dipped in virgin blood, but..." Sam turns the laptop screen towards Dean, then reads aloud, " Only by those under its influence can it be slain."

Dean pursed out his lips in thought. " Hm... so where do we find virgin blood? we don't got squat on hand. And we can't exactly go around asking around for virgins."

" We could ask Cas." Sam suggested.

Dean flinched a little. Dean was doing just fine without having his mind constantly focused on Castiel, then Sam had to go and mention him. ' Thanks a lot, Sammy.' Dean thought.

Dean won't say it out loud, but he actually did want Cas there. He wanted to say yes so badly, he wanted to call out to him, just so he could have the chance to get the truth. To ask why the Angel needed to stay away from him, and to find out what was happening to them. Everything was becoming too much for him. It's hard to focus on almost anything. Hell, Dean wasn't even paying attention now.

The entire time he spent stuck in his thoughts, Sam had been waving a hand in front of him and calling out his name.

" Dean?... Dean!... Hello, earth to Dean!" Sam hollered.

" Huh?..." Dean finally snaps back into reality.

" You okay? you've been really out of it lately."

' No Shit, Sherlock.' Is what Dean wanted to say, but instead he goes with, " Just haven't been getting enough sleep. I'm fine now."

" Are you sure? we can wait until tomorrow."

" I said I'm fine, Sam... I'll call Cas, then we gank the Nix. I'll worry about sleep when we're done."

Sam shrugs. " Alright. Fine."

Dean hesitates for a minute, but soon closes his eyes, and speaks aloud, " Cas... can you hear me?... We know you must be busy, but we need a favor from you. Do you mind dropping by?"

Sam's brows narrowed as he listened to the way his brother called out to the Angel. This is maybe the first time Sam has heard Dean ask so sincerely for Castiel to come. Dean was usually so rude about it. This time he sounded... like he was very worried. But... about what? Is something wrong with Cas?

Dean opens his eyes. He looks to his left, then to his right. But Castiel is nowhere in sight. " Cas... Please..."

There's a long pause, but still no sign of the Angel. Now Sam was beginning to worry. " Dean? What's going on with Cas?"

Dean looks to Sam, his own expression showed concern. " I've been trying to find out myself. He wouldn't tell me." He replied. Dean's anxiety levels were closing in to its peak, causing Dean to shout out, " Come on, Cas!"

" There's no need for you to yell." The Angel's voice surprised the brothers. Dean whips around, then froze. Castiel's appearance was a bit of a shock to behold. His hair was damp with sweat, he looked very sickly, and his skin was red from the neck down. He looked worse than the last time Dean saw him. The poor Angel was all wobbly, he was barely able to even stand. " What do you need?" Cas asked, acting as if nothing were wrong.

His eyes suddenly roll back and his legs give way. Sam and Dean's instincts kicked in, and ran up to the Angel, catching him before he collapsed. They guide Cas to the round table and set him down on one of the chairs.

" Jeez, Cas, you look like Hell." Sam says.

" I'll be fine... my body is just enduring the affects as my grace depletes." Castiel explains. Sam knew right off the bat that that was a lie. Castiel has been cut off from Heaven for months now, and never have they seen him like this. " Is this why you called me here?"

" No... We needed virgin blood, but forget that. Right now lets worr-." Sam was cut off because the Angel abruptly departed before he could finish his sentence. " Did we piss him off?"

Castiel returns just seconds later, with a jar of blood in hand and passes it over to Sam. " Here."

The young Hunter takes the jar. " Um... Thanks... you sure you're gonna be okay?"

" I'm fine..." He reassures the younger Winchester.

Castiel takes one last glance to his charge, eyes locking with Dean's. And Dean stared back into those blue orbs, the emotions in his own eyes were clearly asking him to stay.

The Angel hesitantly looks away. Then leaves.

The brothers are left with more questions than answers.

Sam shot a glance at Dean. Something is up between his brother and Cas, something more than he already knows. He asks, " Dean... what's going on with you and Cas?"

Dean's heart rate suddenly increases, it looks like Sam's starting to catch on. Dean does not break character as his brows knit together, acting as if he were confused by the question. " What are you talking about?"

Sam huffed a humorless chuckle, and shook his head. " Come on, Dean! I'm not blind... You both have been acting weird since Arkansas. And Cas... I'm worried about him. He doesn't look good. So what the Hell is going on?"

" I don't know, Sam." Dean replied with a swift shrug. " Whatever is happening to me, it's happening to Cas too. I tried getting answers from him, but he won't tell me."

Sam sighs, and rakes a hand through his hair. " Maybe we should hold off on this case, at least until we figure this out."

" And what? let this Nix, or whatever, stay on the loose and kill more people?"

" This is Cas we're talking about, Dean... he's our friend, aren't you worried that something must be seriously wrong?"

Dean suddenly snapped, " Of course I'm worried about him!"

" Then we should call him back."

" What?! No."

" Dean!"

The brothers continued to argue back and forth, Sam wanting to aid Castiel in his situation, and Dean trying everything to push away the idea out of fear.

That Night...

Castiel stood out in an open field, in the middle of nowhere. The waxing gibbous moonlight illuminated the Angel's features. He stared up at the moon for a long while.

Waves of electricity suddenly coursed through his vessel, causing the Angel to lose his footing, falling onto his knees with a hiss. His breaths became short and shaky, his entire frame quivers with arousal. His insides were on fire, an uncomfortable pressure began building up in his gut. Along with these sensations Castiel also felt a calling, a powerful psychological pull, an irrepressible urge to go to Dean. And the Angel was doing everything in his power to remain put.

" Tomorrow's the full moon." Castiel quickly turns to the voice, then spots Gabriel strolling up to him. The Archangel helps Cas to his feet. " You look like Hell." Gabriel chuckled. Castiel gripped at Gabriel's shirt as another wave shot throughout him, and a painful groan escapes his lips. " Boy, you've got it bad."

Castiel peered at him, his legs ready to give out again, and he was forced to hold onto his celestial brother for dear life. " It's getting worse... brother, please, how do I make it stop?" Castiel pleaded.

" Cas, I told you before... resisting your Heat will only intensify it." Gabriel steadied Castiel to sit.

Castiel gets another shot of titillation, emitting a loud groan as he falls to his side. " Dean will not accept me as his mate."

"And how do you know that?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel turns his head in shame. " Dean prefers women. My vessel is a man... I know he will reject me." He explained.

Gabriel scoffed at that. " Really?... little bro, this is Dean Winchester you're talking about, the man who gets all girly over Doctor Sexy."

" Who?"

" That's not important... The point is, is that you should tell Dean everything. About your Heat, him being your chosen mate... Oh, and your feelings for him." Castiel brows knit together, and Gabriel laughed. " Come on, baby bro, it doesn't take a keen eye to see that you are in love with Dean."

There's a long pause before Castiel sighed, and looks away again.

Meanwhile...

The Winchesters sat quietly in the Impala, parked in a lot not far from the river. They had waited there all evening until no one was around. Now was the waiting game for signs if the Nix appears. Dean retrieved a pair of binoculars from his bag, peering into the lenses to get a better view of the river.

" Looks quiet... you sure the attacks took place here?" Dean asks.

" Yep. All the info Bobby gave us, this is the spot... You remember the plan, right?"

" Yeah, yeah, get in the boat and wait for the Nix to jump me." Dean replied.

" Good... And remember, you have to stab it in the heart six times." Sam says as he hands Dean the wooden stake.

Dean removes his leather jacket, tosses it in the back seat, then takes the weapon. " If anything happens, you better save my ass." He then exits the car.

Sam observes as his brother jogs down towards the river, watches him hop into a boat and start rowing out. Sam keeps an eye out, his hand rested on the door handle. If the plan goes south, he'll need to be ready.

Dean sat quietly in the boat, humming some AC/DC songs to himself. He then grabs out a walkie-talkie. " Just so you know, you owe me a beer after this." He says, but no reply came after. Sam would usually have a remark like: 'Whatever'. Dean shakes the device. Have the batteries died? Dean tries again. " Sam... Sam, can you here me?" When there was no answer, Dean turned to wave down his brother, but realizes that he was surrounded by a thick fog. Dean cautiously draws out the weapon, peering at the water surrounding him. If this Nix bastard plans on sneaking up on him, he'll have to be ready.

Suddenly, he hears a male voice humming behind him. Dean swings around, ready to deliver the killing blow, but he froze when he got his sights on the Nix. The creature was seated at the opposite end of the boat. Its appearance takes Dean completely off guard. It looked exactly like... Castiel.

" Hello, Dean."

From the Impala, Sam was blind from the fog. He gets out of the car, but he still couldn't get a glimpse of his brother. Sam gets out his radio. " Dean, you there?... I can't see you." There's no response, just static. " Dean?... Dean!" Something was very wrong. Sam sprints down to the river. He tries desperately to spot his brother through the mist. " Dean?!" He called out. No answer. In a panic Sam gets in a boat and rows out as fast as his arms would allow him.

Back on Dean's boat, the Hunter is still in awe, staring at the face of Castiel. Dean shook his head, this is the Nix playing tricks with his head. It's only using the Angel's appearance to get Dean to let his guard down. But why Castiel? Sam said the Nix takes the form of its victims deepest desires, so why would this creature think that he desired the Angel.

" You look surprised to see me." The Nix says, sloping its head to one side. Its gaze deepens into Dean's, then flashed brightly.

Dean suddenly felt his mind slip into a deep well of calmness, but he knew what it was trying to do, and he tries to fight it. " Get out of my head you son of a bitch." He threatened. Dean struggles to raise the wooden stake, but when fake Cas's eyes flashed again, Dean finds that he couldn't move anymore.

The Nix smirked. " You're stronger than the others, I give you that... but..." The creature reached out a hand, its fingers graze lightly onto Dean's hand. " Eventually..." Dean's eyes start to droop, feeling himself falling under its will. " Everyone gives in."

The weapon slips from Dean's grip, his mind trapped in the Nix's hypnotic trance. The Hunter draws closer to fake Cas, placing a hand on its cheek. " Cas..."

" Don't worry, Dean." The Nix suddenly grabs the man by his shirt, and reveals its true form. It looked absolutely hideous. Its skin shimmers with scales, it's eyes flare red, and large, flesh tearing canines sprouted from its gums. An ear splitting grin spreads across its face. " I'll take good care of you!" It hissed before jumping into the river, dragging the Hunter in with it.

At this point Dean had broken from the trance, although, it was too late to stop it from pulling him under water. Dean had to think quickly, and starts putting up a fight against the creature. Throwing every punch and kick his body can muster. But he was never able to hit it. Somehow the Nix would liquify its own body to prevent any of Dean's attacks from landing.

Dean's lungs will need air soon, so he pulled out a silver knife he kept in his back pocket and starts slashing away, hoping he'd get it. Luck seemed to be on his side as his attempts caught the Nix on its face, a deep gash slicing its way across its cheek. The Nix releases Dean, giving him enough time to make his way to the surface.

As soon as he hit the top, he gasped. " Sam!" Dean screams out just as the Nix pulls him under once again. The monster wraps its vise grip onto Dean's arms, leaving him defenseless while it dragged him deeper into the abyss.

Sam finds Dean's boat, but it was empty. The young Hunter quickly retrieves the Colt, " Dean!" He yells, peering to either side of his boat, no sign of Dean, or the Nix. Sam's heart raced with anxiety. He knew he should've went with his brother, but Dean was stubborn, saying he could handle it himself. Sam shouldn't have listened. " Come on, Dean..."

From beneath, Dean's lungs were screaming for oxygen. He's doing everything in his power not to inhale, but his body was becoming desperate to breathe. He couldn't fend off the Nix because it held him tightly. It watched with amusement as Dean fought.

Fear starts to set in, his mind screaming, Dean's body couldn't take it anymore, he needed air. And his body forces itself to inhale, filling his lungs with water. With every gasp he took, more water flooded in. Dean was scared. Is this how he goes out? Drowned to his death by some fish-looking bastard?

The Hunter's gaze shifts up to the surface, he can see the moonlight, but it was slowly fading from his sight. Everything is beginning to darken. Dean didn't want to die, not like this. And as the world around him starts to black out, his last thought was, ' Cas...'

Concurrently...

Back with Castiel and Gabriel, the two Angels were seated in the grass, looking up at the moon.

" Can I ask you something, Gabriel?"

" Shoot." He replies.

" Why aren't you affected by the Heat?"

Gabriel smiled and answered, " I learned to keep it under control... took a very long time to get it down though." He then peered to his little brother with a proud grin. Castiel returns the gesture with a weak smile.

Then suddenly, Castiel sensed that something was very wrong, because the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. The psychological pull he felt earlier intensified ten fold. Someone is calling out to him. The Angel's eyes widened. It was Dean. Castiel can sense he was in danger.

Without any hesitation, he took off. So quickly that a strong gust of wind rushed at Gabriel.

The Archangel waves a hand in the air to clear the dust. " Good talk..." He sighed.

Back At The River...

" Dean!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

Out of nowhere, the Hunter felt a rush of wind hit him from above, followed by a sharp, shrill sound, as if a large object were falling at high speeds. Sam looked to the skies to pinpoint the sound, but the fog was too thick for him to see anything. Suddenly, before Sam could blink, a dark figure drops from above in a swift blur, and crashes into the water. The impact causes the water's surface to explode upward. Sam quickly braced himself as an onslaught of waves bashed against his boat.

" What the Hell?"

From beneath, Castiel appeared. He sees the Nix, it's arms wrapped tight around Dean. The Hunter was losing consciousness. Castiel went to work fast, laying his hand upon the Nix's head, and in a white light he smote the beast.

In a blur, Dean witnessed this happen. ' Cas?...' He thought before finally passing out.

The Angel swims towards Dean, wrapping his arms securely around him, then transports them to safety. They land onto the soil, both of them were soaked to the bone.

Castiel wastes no time and rolls over.

" Dean?" He calls out. Castiel hovers a hand to Dean's nose to feel if he was breathing. Nothing. The Angel then moved that same hand to Dean's chest, and concentrates. Cas transmits a small electric shock into Dean, and the man jolts awake, coughing up all of the water he had inhaled.

The Hunter gasps, fresh air finally pooling into his lungs. He opens his eyes, everything is blurry at first. As his vision becomes clearer, Castiel is the first to come into view. The Angel looked so relieved.

" Cas?" Dean says in a hoarse voice, slowly sitting upright. " How'd you find me?"

" You were calling out to me." Castiel replied with a smile.

" Thanks..." Dean says.

Castiel stands up, then helps Dean to his feet. The hunter reached out a hand, patting the Angel on the shoulder. There's a long pause between them, both enjoying this triumphant moment. But it is short lived, because suddenly, the smile on Cas's face quickly fades away, his baby blues roll back and his body goes limp, collapsing against Dean. Surprised, the hunter catches him, but the dead weight against him makes Dean nearly lose his footing.

" Cas?..." Dean scurries to his knees, carefully laying the Angel against the dirt. " Cas!"

" Dean!" Sam's voice echoed from the river. Dean peers over his shoulder, spotting his brother rowing his way to shore. When the younger Hunter reached land, he hopped out the boat and runs over. " Thank goodness, you're alive." Sam then noticed the unconscious Angel. " Is that Cas? What is he doing here?"

" I called to him... He saved me."

" What happened?"

Dean shook his head, " I don't know, he just passed out... Get the car, we need to get him to the motel."

Sam nodded, then quickly makes his way to where they parked the Impala. Meanwhile, Dean scoops the Angel up into his arms. Castiel was a bit heavy, but the Hunter was too worried to pay any mind to it.

" I got you, Cas... hang in there okay."


	5. Say Something

CHAPTER 4: Say Something

On The Road...

The Winchesters are on their way back to the motel. It's around three in the morning, and there are no cars in sight. The brothers were silent throughout the ride, with Castiel in the back seat, still unconscious. Every minute or so Dean would check on him through the rear view mirror. And Sam would notice this. The young Hunter can clearly see the worry on Dean's face.

Sam peers to the Angel, seeing no improvement on Cas's condition. Sam sighs softly, then asked, " He really doesn't look good... jeez, Dean... what's happening to him?"

" I don't know..." He responds without removing his eyes from the road. " We'll find out as soon as we get back to the motel."

They arrive at their destination fifteen minutes later. Sam enters the room first, holding the door open for his brother so that he was able to carry Castiel inside. Dean hurries to the closest bed, and lays the Angel down. He then rests his palm onto Cas's forehead.

" He's really burning up." Dean then looks over to Sam and says, " Fill the tub with cold water, we need to cool him down."

The younger Hunter nods and runs into the bathroom. While Sam was readying the bath, Dean was trying to undress the Angel. He starts with his tie, loosening it up just enough to slip it over Cas's head, then tossed it aside. Next he moves to unbuttoning his dress shirt. Dean's fingers were messing up with each button, his anxiety levels were so high that he can barely control his shaking hands. It was beginning to become very frustrating.

" Sorry about this, Cas." Dean announced as he rips the shirt open instead, a button or two flinging across to God knows where. Dean didn't care, right now all he cared about was getting Castiel's body temperature down.

Dean lifts Castiel upright, resting his head against his chest while he slipped Cas's arms free from the other layers of clothing. After that Dean lays the Angel back carefully, then went on to take off his shoes and socks. Finally, the Hunter gets Castiel out from his slacks. He left the boxers alone, they can stay on as he cooled down.

" Here we go." Dean whispered as he loops Cas's arm over his shoulder. He holds the Angel's back firmly with one arm, while his other supported his legs. With a careful lift, Dean carries the Angel into the bathroom.

Sam shuts off the water, looking over his shoulder and sees Dean coming in with an almost naked Castiel. " You undressed him?"

" Not now, Sam!" Dean replied angrily. He slowly lowers to his knees as he placed Castiel into the tub. When the ice cold water touched his skin Castiel hissed uncomfortably, and his body jolts. Although he was unconscious, the Angel gripped tightly at Dean's shirt, putting up a bit of a struggle to get away from the cold water. " Hey, hey... It's okay, Cas... calm down." Dean repeats his soothing words, and soon enough Castiel eases up, allowing Dean to finish lowering him into the tub.

Once he was settled, Dean began to gently splash water up Castiel's chest. He retrieved a rag from a drawer next to him, soaks it into the water and begins damping it against the Angel's neck and face.

Sam watches him the entire time. Seeing that look on his brother's face reminded Sam of the time when he was five, and had the flu. They were at Bobby's house at that time, and their dad was out hunting a werewolf. And Dean... He never left Sam's side. He remembered how his brother would put him in cold water whenever his fever got too high. Remembering how Dean fussed about him not staying in bed, or when he gave him his medicine, or hand fed him soup. Dean wasn't just a brother to Sam, he was also a father and a mother. Underneath that tough bravado is a caring, and loving human being. And seeing how Dean is taking care of Castiel is definitive proof of his brother's nurturing heart.

A soft smile spread across Sam's face, then cleared his throat. " I'll be in the other room if you need me... call me if anything changes." Dean didn't answer, he just gave a nod, not ceasing his actions as Sam exits the room.

It wasn't long until Castiel began to stir awake, slowly opening his eyes. He felt cold. He ganders confusingly at his surroundings, not recognizing where he was. " Where am I?" He asks, his voice low and weak.

Dean felt relieved to see him awake, and he smiled. " Hey there, Cas... it's okay, we're at the motel." When the Angel tried to move, Dean stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. " Whoa, not so fast."

" I can't be here. I must leave." Castiel says, and attempts to get up again.

Dean holds him by the shoulder this time. " You're not going anywhere until we get your temperature down."

" Dean, please-"

" Cas, I swear, I'll trap you in a ring of holy fire if I have to!" Dean cuts him off with a threat. And with that, Castiel remained put, letting Dean resume patting the cold rag onto his neck.

The Angel observed Dean as he soaked the rag once more, then brought it to his forehead to wipe away the sweat. The man's features were stern, he was so focused with his movements. Castiel thought Dean looked very handsome, no matter what face he made. Cas always admired his beauty. And he has, for some time, always found it difficult to pull his gaze away whenever they looked at each other.

Dean finally noticed the Angel's stare, and raised a brow. " What?..."

" Nothing..." Cas answered, nervously looking away. His brows then narrowed, asking, " Where are my clothes?"

Busted.

Now it was Dean's turn to be nervous. The Hunter cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to reply. " I was uh... I was the one who... yeah, I uh... you see the thing is... uh..." Dean kept stumbling on his words. It was kind of difficult to explain himself with Castiel staring right at him with that... freaking adorable face. Dean had to look away before he became trapped in those beautiful blue pools. " I was the one who undressed you."

Castiel sloped his head to one side, confused. " You could've put me in here with my clothes on, Dean. I'd be able to dry them myself."

" Yeah, that wasn't the first thing on my mind." Dean says with a slight attitude. Then he sighed. " I was too worried... you were out cold, and you were burning up. I was doing what my instincts were telling me to do."

There's a moment of silence between them. Then Castiel reaches out a hand, laying it upon Dean's shoulder. " Dean..." The Hunter looks Cas in the eyes, " Thank you."

Dean's eyes drift to Castiel's hand that rested atop the area where the hand print scar was. The Hunter can feel a light throb resonate through the Angel's touch. It felt warm, and comforting. Dean shut his eyes, allowing this sensation to spread throughout his body. Opening them again, he was immediately swooped away into those baby blues.

They held their gaze for a while longer before Castiel's eyes peered away. The Angel removes his hand as well, and the sensation dissipates. Dean's eyes followed Cas's gaze to Sam, who was peeping at them over his laptop. The younger Hunter snapped his eyes back onto the screen after getting a dirty look from his brother. Dean slams the door shut, wanting a little privacy with Cas without Sam eavesdropping.

" Listen, Cas... please don't push me away when I ask you this... what's happening?... to you... to us." He asks very calmly, not wishing to frighten the Angel away like he did last time. " I can't help you if you don't tell me... so... please."

Castiel doesn't say a word. He was too busy thinking about what Gabriel had told him earlier. That he should stop fighting it and confess everything to Dean. The Angel takes a deep breath of courage. " Okay..."

Dean was a bit surprised to get Castiel to agree, but he wasn't gonna mess up this chance for answers now. The Hunter shifts about, going from his knees to a sitting position, his ears open and ready to listen. Dean then gestures for Cas to start.

The Angel hesitates, taking another breath, and he begins. " Days before I came to see you in Arkansas, I've been feeling very strange. I didn't know what it was, so I put it off that my depleting Grace was causing side effects. After that night... when I kissed you... I was frightened. I needed answers for my actions, but there was no one I could trust. So I sought out Gabriel."

Dean immediately waved his hands for Cas to stop, and blurts out, " Whoa, whoa, back up... Gabriel?... really, Cas?"

" I had no other choice... I needed to understand what was happening to me... And Gabriel was the only one I could turn to." He explains, then continued. " Anyway, I told him about these experiences and..." Castiel began to feel nervous again, and the words suddenly became difficult to utter. The little voice in his head was screaming for him to run.

" It's okay... take your time."

Dean's reassurance gives the confidence he needed to keep going. " I... I'm in Heat." There it was, it's finally out in the open. Castiel remained quiet, waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean only stared at the Angel, more confused than surprised. " What?..." Was the only thing Dean could say at the moment. And Castiel knew he would have to explain with a little more detail.

Castiel sighed heavily, then starts, " A lot of Angels have been dying, our population is nearing extinction, and they're trying to replenish the numbers lost... Any Angel that is left will become attracted to their assigned mates."

The Hunter's brows knit together, now he's even more confused. His eyes shifts around as he trained on his thoughts. " What exactly does all of this have to do with me?"

" Well... something like this rarely occurs but... Angels, like myself, can also be paired with a human."

" So you and I are... assigned mates?" Dean asked. And when Castiel nods in response, Dean questions him again, " And the... things that have been going on between us... what's the deal with that?"

" Well... while Angels are attracted to the pulse that emits from their mates grace, our attraction toward one another is very different... You are drawn to the pheromones that my body gives off, which spurs on the strong urges you've been feeling... And those urges grow stronger during the lunar cycle..."

The whole time Castiel spent explaining everything, Dean was busy trying to process all this information. He didn't really know what to think. Him and Castiel... chosen to mate? Dean didn't want to believe it, even if Castiel was being completely honest, Dean just couldn't put it upon himself to think it was true. He wanted to say something to disprove it. Anything.

" Are you sure that Gabriel wasn't just playing mind games with you?"

Castiel looked away, shaking his head. " I had a feeling you would say that... It's why I didn't want to tell you."

" Come on, Cas, let's be realistic for a minute... this, everything you've said... it's crazy."

" How else do you explain what happened in Arkansas? You could've pushed me away then, but you didn't... And what about the sensations you've been feeling... Tell me, Dean, how do you explain that?"

Dean says absolutely nothing for a long while. The two only traded wordless glances to one another. Castiel's brows narrowed almost worryingly, eagerly waiting for Dean to respond. The silence was so deafening that Castiel felt the urge to scream at him for an answer.

Suddenly, Dean lurched forward, reached out his hand, grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and tugged him into a fevered kiss. The sudden action took Castiel completely by surprise, but he immediately reacted, and returns the kiss.

Dean just couldn't hold back the temptation anymore, he needed to touch the Angel. It's just like Cas said, Dean will feel irrepressible urges due to Cas's pheromones. And that urge was to touch the Angel, to kiss him, lick him, bite him, and claim him. From the very moment Castiel saved his life from that Nix, and up until now, Dean had been fighting off these desires. But he couldn't anymore, because all of this craving was bursting out of him like a geyser, causing the hunter to lose complete control of himself.

Their kiss was messy, but it was filled with so much passion. Whenever Dean's lips connected with Castiel's, he felt that electrical surge course throughout his body. He shivered at the sensation, and his cock twitched for attention. The Hunter's tongue trailed across Cas's lips, asking for entrance, and the Angel couldn't resist as he parted his lips and accepted him.

When Dean's tongued finally slipped inside, the electric-like feeling increased, and a shockwave of arousal shot down to Dean's groin. Dean's hips thrust forward. He was already so hard, and ready to fuck. He wanted to feel Castiel's heat around his cock, to bury himself deep inside him, and fuck him like he never fucked anyone before. A low groan resonated from his throat as lips and teeth colliding hungrily against Castiel's, their minds becoming blinded by pure lust.

The hand that was buried in Castiel's hair starts to snake its way down his neck, getting that pins and needles sensation against his palm. When his fingertips graze over Cas's nipple, the Angel arches his back with a gasp. So, Castiel is very sensitive there. Dean smirked, mentally noting that one down. He then begins to rub Cas's nipple between his index and middle finger.

Castiel clamps his eyes shut as he gasped. He covers his mouth with one hand to prevent the moans from escaping while his other searched frantically for support, grabbing at the edge of the tub in a white knuckled grip. The Angel looks at Dean, his eyes were dark and filled with hunger. Cas's eyes pleaded for the other man to touch him more, to caress every inch of his being with those expert hands.

Without breaking his gaze, Dean's hand starts to move lower, sliding over every muscle of Castiel's abdomen, his fingers tracing the lining of his hip. Finally Dean's fingers reach the hem of the other man's briefs.

" Dean." Castiel whined quietly, his baby blues were glazed with longing, his head falls back with a stifled and needy moan. Dean watched with amazement as Cas's adam's apple bobbed with each groan that passed those swollen lips.

Dean leans forward, using his free hand to cradle the Angel's head. Feeling those dark, wet locks slide between his fingers was enough to drive Dean crazy. He makes Cas look his way, and inches closer. He was so close that he could feel Castiel's body heat against his own skin, and Dean nearly lost it.

And just as he was about to kiss him, Dean suddenly snaps out of this sexual trance, realizing what he was doing. Dean's eyes shot wide with shock, and yanks himself away from Castiel. He panted frantically as he scoots as far away from the other man as possible.

"..." Dean was speechless of his actions. He just mindlessly forced himself onto the Angel. Who knows how far he would've taken it if he hadn't broken from the trance. Dean shook his head, he can't do this anymore. If he is going to blackout and take advantage of the Angel every time he was around, Dean just couldn't allow this to go on. Feeling Castiel's gaze still on him, Dean only kept his eyes to the floor as he spoke, " Cas... I understand what you're going through is difficult..."

Castiel felt his chest tighten, fear crept its way into his mind. He could feel that 'but' about to come out. The Angel's breathing grew heavier with each second Dean remained silent. Cas open his mouth, wanting to ask for the man to speak, but the words refuse to come out.

" But... we can't do this... I'm sorry." Dean finished.

" Dea-..." Cas could barely call the man's name without his voice cracking due to the overwhelming emotions that came crashing down on him. His heart throbbed painfully, it was as if someone had taken an Angel blade and drived it into his chest.

Dean doesn't respond. He slowly rises to his feet, still avoiding the Angel's eyes. " I'll get you some clothes, and book you a room..." Is all Dean says before moving away towards the door, and exits the bathroom.

Dean tries and fails to act casual as he made his way to the bed, grabbing his duffle bag to retrieve clothes for the Angel. Sam looks over curiously to his older brother, catching a brief glimpse of his panicked expression.

The younger Hunter's brain switched into worry mode, and shuts his laptop to ask, " How's Cas doing?"

" He's fine now... I'm gonna book a room for him. He should stay close, just in case."

Sam narrowed his eyes, wondering what was wrong. There's something else going on, he can feel it in his gut. They were alone in there for a while, so what happened to make Dean get this way. Is Cas's condition something to be worried about? Is Cas being hunted? Is he hurt? What was it?! Dammit, now Sam was starting to panic.

Sam nearly jumps up from his seat as he spoke in a very serious, and very parent-like manner, demanding, " Okay, seriously, you're both starting to scare me... what's going on?"

" It's complicated..." Dean answered. The Hunter retrieves an old t-shirt, along with a pair of briefs and jeans.

As Dean turns toward the bathroom door, he stops, hesitant at first to go back in there. After pushing the Angel away like that, Dean had no idea what he'd be walking into. He believes he might have just made Castiel's worst fears come true, and a tight knot formed in Dean's chest at the thought of it. But he knows he'll have to face the music sooner or later, he won't be able to avoid Cas forever. Dean takes a deep nervous breath, and finally enters the bathroom.

Dean pokes his head in first, his eyes immediately trained on the bathtub, only to find that there was no Angel occupying it. Dean ganders around to locate him, sighing in relief when he finds Cas standing behind the door, drying himself off. Dean enters hesitantly, not saying a word as he sauntered to the toilet, closing the lid and places the clothes down.

The hunter peers over to Castiel, whose back was turned to him. Dean sighs. " These might be a little big on you, but it should be good for now." No reply comes from the other man, who only resumed to leisurely dry himself. Dean then adds, " Also, your phone got screwed up from the water so... I'm lending you one of my extras." He then lays the cellphone upon the pile of clothes. " I'll be outside if you need anything..."

Without another word, Dean exits to the other room, shutting the door behind him.

Ten Minutes Later...

Nothing but silence filled the room, the click clacking of Sam's fingers tapping the keyboard of his laptop was the only source of noise. Beside him, Dean was slowly pacing back and forth. The younger brother looks over to Dean. Sam was literally able to feel the anxiety radiate off him, his eyes then shift toward the bathroom door.

" Cas has been in there for some time... Is he okay?" Sam at last breaks the unbearable stillness.

Dean doesn't respond to Sam's question, instead he moves to the door. He raised a hand, paused for just a moment, then gives three light knocks. " Cas?..." He waits a bit, but no answer comes. " I'm coming in, if you're not dressed you better tell me now..." He paused again, and yet no response followed.

Dean was slowly beginning to get frustrated, he understands that Cas is upset about earlier, but this silent treatment is a bit childish. Dean knocks again, with a little more force this time.

" Cas!... come on, man, answer me..." Again, nothing. Dean huffs out an annoyed sigh and opens the door, only to discover that the Angel wasn't even in there. Dean noticed that the clothes he left him were gone. " Dammit." The hunter stomps over to his bed, grabbing his duffle and retrieves his cellphone.

" What's wrong?" Sam asks, but he is hushed by Dean's raised hand as he speed dials Cas. " Dean?!"

" One minute, Sam!" Dean hollered, then brought the phone to his ear. The line rings, and rings, and rings. " Dammit... pick up..."

Meanwhile, Elsewhere...

Castiel was sitting silently on a park bench at some random town, far away from Vicksburg Mississippi. He was staring blankly at the phone Dean had given him, staring at the number that flashed on the screen as it rang. Castiel's thumb hovered over the buttons, not sure if he should answer it. He knew it was Dean calling, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him at the moment.

What took place earlier in the bathroom, Dean pushing him away, it revealed exactly what Castiel had feared from the start. The Angel believed that confessing would ease his fears, he also knew that it may cause him pain, but Castiel could never have anticipated just how much of that pain he would feel. It was like a literal kick in the feelers.

He shuts off the phone, then slides it into his pocket. He needs time alone in order to think, without any distractions. After taking a deep breath to gain composure, he gazes toward the horizon. Castiel shuts his eyes to think. Dean has rejected him, not only that, but his Heat is growing stronger everyday. Talk about a double whammy.

Castiel buries his face into his hands with a frustrated groan. He doesn't know what to do next, and it scares him.


	6. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

CHAPTER 5: I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

It's been a month since Castiel vanished that night in Mississippi, and ever since then, Dean has been nothing but worried for him. So worried, that it actually interfered with his performance during hunts. He was having great difficulty focusing on the job, and because of this, he had been injured on several occasions. Sure you can't escape receiving a few cuts and bruises while battling the big baddies, but Dean was damn near killed during every encounter possible. On four separate accounts to be exact.

The first time it happened, the brothers were hunting a nest of Vamps at some old farm out in Missouri. While there, Dean was ambushed in the back alley of some bar, and was brought to their nest where they fed on him slowly. If Sam hadn't shown up in time like he did, Dean would've died of blood loss. In the end it took three days for him to recover.

The second incident occurred in Jacksonville Texas, where a Shapeshifter was posing as family husbands, killing the wives and children, and in the end, pinning the murders on the real fathers/husbands. Two nights later, Dean finds himself being beaten to a bloody pulp by that said Shifter, who took the appearance of the Deputy. That time he was rescued by the Sheriff.

During the third incident, Dean was attacked by a vengeful spirit of a college student who was killed during a prank that went wrong. He was preying upon those who caused his death. When the hunter arrived to protect the two remaining students, the spirit turned its rage on Dean. And after successfully burning the spirit's personal possession, the older Winchester was left with a concussion, four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a hairline fracture to his collar bone.

And the final occurrence had just taken place last night in the Salmon-Challis National Forest, Idaho. The brothers were on the prowl for a Wendigo that has made those woods its home, and has been killing campers over the years, but all the cases were concluded as animal attacks. The hunters later discovered that twenty years ago, a man, Carl Wilson, survived one of these attacks, and they interviewed him. He revealed that the attacks were not caused by any animal, but by the said Wendigo. He also added how he told this to the police, but no one believed him.

That night, the brothers and Carl banded together to search for this creature. Everything seemed to have been going well, until... Carl did something very stupid.

Now...

Brightness washes over Dean like a glorious golden river, made into a physical thing by the warmth that accompanies it. The sun greets him as an old friend the moment he steps from the cave mouth, beaming down on him from a limitless expanse of soft blueness. Not a single wisp of cloud dares intrude on the reunion.

Now that Dean stands once more beneath its beautiful rays, the dark and dank, and monstrous Wendigo he and Sam encountered in the subterranean realm is left behind. It will soon be forgotten by a drive back to the motel, a couple of downed beers, and he'll be sleeping off the aches and pain.

In his elation, Dean can't resist looking up at the shining orb, so long hidden from his sight. He meets its potent, burning gaze, and holds it for a moment. Then he looks away and closed his eyes, relishing the colorful afterimage that glows before him.

Behind him he hears a shuffling of feet approaching. Dean peered over his shoulder, spotting Sam exiting the cave. His features were littered with dirt, blood, and minor wounds. Though it was in no comparison to Dean's injuries.

His arm had been dislocated at the shoulder while trying to save Carl from being dragged away. The cut across his forehead was caused from running about in the pitch blackness of the cave, and hit face first into a wall. Lastly, there were the three, long, and deep gashes down his abdomen that were received from his personal encounter with the Wendigo. Dean knew right away that he was going to need stitches.

" This might have been the longest week ever." Sam says.

" Tell me about it... We are in serious need of a break from all this crap." Dean complains.

" I hear ya." Sam agreed, then added, " Let's get back to the motel and get you patched up before you bleed to death."

Dean nods silently in agreement, and the brothers start walking.

A lush plain stretches away in all directions, it's green mantle studded with whites, yellows, and pinks where wildflowers have laid their claims. The verdant grass is evidence of rain in spite of its present cloudless warmth. Far ahead of them it yields to the edge of a forest, a dense mass of tall conifers that stand as though in battle order.

" It's been a long night, I could use a bite to eat... and a beer." Dean huffs.

" Let's worry about that after, okay?..." The younger hunter replied.

Later...

It took Sam about thirty to forty-five minutes to stitch up his brother's wounds. Dean was very lucky, if the Wendigo had dug its claws any deeper it would've ripped out Dean's innards. Afterwards, the brothers took to the road. Sam demanded that he drive, with Dean injured and hopped up on all sorts of painkillers, Sam didn't want his brother behind the wheel.

The younger Winchester decided that they'd go to Bobby's. There, Dean can recover for a couple of days. The ride was very quiet, Dean is sound asleep in the passenger seat, while Sam is lost in his thoughts.

What had taken place this past month, with Dean nearly getting himself killed at every turn, it really worried Sam. Of course every now and then he and his brother would nearly bite the dust fighting against a certain monster or Demon, but that was usually a rarity. Perhaps once, or even twice something like this would happen. But four times in one month? Dean was too distracted, and Sam knows it was about Cas.

Ever since that night in Vicksburg, Dean's behavior had taken a drastic turn. He barely sleeps, he'd have a short temper over the littlest things, and he was drinking more than usual. Sam also recalls Dean sneaking out of the motel late at night. On two of these occasions, Sam had tailed him to some empty lot, or in the woods behind the motel. And in both of those instances, Sam would hear Dean praying out to Castiel, begging, wishing for him to appear, and talk to him. And when the said Angel never answers, Dean would stomp off to the nearest bar, and drink himself unconscious.

The young hunter knew what was going on between them, he figured it out weeks ago. It didn't take a genius to know that Castiel has feelings towards his brother, nor was it hard to discover why Dean was doing his best to hide his reasons for pushing Cas away. Sam had mentally jotted down the answers about them both.

First was Castiel: A warrior of God who is sworn to his duty. Someone who once showed no ounce of emotion, nor would he have hesitated to kill if given the order. Then throw the Winchesters into the mix. Spending all that spare time with them, learning from them. It changed him. Dean changed him. Cas began to question things he once believed in, he began to feel emotions, and doubt. His brethren have grown to fear that he was straying from his mission, and they tortured him to keep him in line. And it worked, for a while. But when Dean begged for Castiel to help them, he left behind all he ever knew... for Dean.

Next is his brother: The womanizer, the no-chick-flick moment kinda guy. Of course Dean is a bit cocky, flirtatious, humorous, and tough for the most part. But there's also that sensitive side not many people get to see, a loving, caring side of him that he rarely lets to the surface. And Sam knew why. After their mother died, Dean slowly built up a mental wall to protect himself, pushing away anyone he felt he was falling too deeply for. To Dean, he felt he was protecting those he cared for from their enemies. And Dean is doing the same with Cas.

Sam completely understood why too. Sam had died in Dean's arms once, and he knew how much it devastated him. Dean even sold his own soul to get him back. So the hunter understands... If Dean were to allow himself to fall for Castiel, then end up losing him... It would destroy him.

The younger man glances over at his slumbering brother for a long moment, wishing he could talk to him about all of this, but knows that Dean would just argue and tell him to forget it. Returning his eyes onto the road, Sam decides to keep the questions to himself, he'll wait until he felt that Dean was ready to talk about it.

The Next Morning...

Dean rolls over quietly in his sleep, one he hasn't had in such a long while. Beams of sunlight peek through the curtains, greeting the hunter to a new day. Dean opens his eyes groggily, his body ached with a reminder of his injuries.

Dean leaves the comfort of the bed, showers, and redressed his bandages before making his way downstairs. He is welcomed by the aroma of a freshly cooked meal, beckoning the man into the kitchen. Sam comes into view, sitting at the table, and sipping on some coffee. He was on his laptop, possibly looking up on Lucifer stuff.

Meanwhile, Bobby saunters in with a plate of grub in hand, and sets it at the opposite side of the table.

" Sit... eat." Bobby orders.

Dean's eyes fall upon the dish. Bacon and scrambled eggs? You don't have to tell him twice if bacon is involved, one of his weaknesses, it's right up there next to pie. He settles himself down and begins to eat.

" How are you feeling?" Sam asks, his eyes leaving the screen only for a moment to his brother.

Dean picks up a strip of bacon, and takes a bite before shrugging as he answered, " Like crap, but..." He crams the rest of the greasy meat into his mouth, adding, " I'll live... What are you looking up? You find anything on Lucifer?"

Sam huffed out a heavy sigh, " Sadly, no... but, I may have found a new case. There have been reports of animal attacks out in San Francisco, all of which have several occurrences over the span of four months... But get this, all of the attacks... They all took place during the lunar cycle."

" So we got ourselves a Werewolf... sweet, I'll start packing."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam and Bobby hollered in unison. Dean froze on the spot before he could even lift his butt from his seat.

" What are you doing?" Sam asks.

" We got a case don't we?... There's a Werewolf that needs to be ganked... Duh." Dean replies.

" No... Bobby and I are gonna take care of the Werewolf... You are staying here so you can recover." Sam then gestures to Dean's wound.

" But-"

" No buts, boy... You're staying put, you hear?" Bobby demanded, pointing a threatening finger at the older Winchester. Dean doesn't say another word, he just sits back down with a pout.

Afterwards...

About an hour and a half after Sam and Bobby leave, Dean perches himself onto the couch. A beer in one hand, and remote control in the other. Considering that Bobby's television is quite old, Dean knew there aren't gonna be much channels to watch. It's the same TV he and Sam used to watch classic horror films when they were younger. Dean even memorized the channel those movies can be found on.

Flicking to that said channel, Dean kicks up his feet onto the coffee table, then shifts a little bit to gain more comfort. Invasion of The Body Snatchers was currently playing. Dean's not much of a science fiction fan, but it is one of his favorites. He pops the cap from his beer and takes a swig, swooping his free arm across the headrest as he enjoys the movie.

Hours go by excruciatingly slow. Dean has watched three classical movies so far. It could've been more actually, Dean doesn't really remember because he sort of fell asleep halfway through Dracula. Either way, watching TV wasn't able to distract him from the thoughts that have been prodding his mind for weeks, thoughts that were completely focused on Castiel.

Ever since that night, Dean hasn't heard a word from him. Dean has prayed out to him, called him, texted him, but Castiel just refused to answer. And frankly, this whole ignoring him thing was really getting on Dean's nerves.

He suddenly felt a pressure in his chest, feeling anxious and irritable at the same time, it was building up more and more with every passing second. He begins fiddling with the beer in his hand restlessly while thoughts continued swimming in his head. Not only was his mind very active, his body was in a tizzy as well. His entire being ached, but it wasn't his injuries that were the culprit, it was that undying need to have Castiel here with him, to touch him, kiss him, and it has only been getting stronger each day.

Dean has tried every now and then to relieve this urge himself, but no women was able to satisfy this need. He never experienced that intense, fiery, static-like sensation with them like he would with Castiel. And because of that, Dean had a lot of difficulty... getting it up. Dean can't count how many times he wasn't able to go any further than kissing before losing complete interest.

This whole situation was bringing the hunter to the brink of insanity, and he couldn't take it anymore. These urges were becoming too intense. Dean knows this is due to the lunar cycle crap Cas warned him about, because the following night after Cas bolted, Dean went through a frenzy. He was aroused almost all the time, Hell, anything from as much as a handshake gave Dean a hard on.

Dean absentmindedly looks out the window, it was getting dark. He cussed under his breath, suddenly realizing that there's supposed to be a full moon tonight. He didn't want to go through all of that, not again.

Slamming his bottle against the table, Dean shuts off the TV before stomping his way into Bobby's study. He fumbles through some books until he finds what he's looking for, a summoning spell. If Castiel wasn't gonna come when asked, Dean was gonna make him.

After grabbing everything required for the spell, Dean saunters into the kitchen. He brews the ingredients together in a bowl, chanting in Enochian as he adds a few drops of his own blood into the mix. Finally lighting a match, Dean hesitates for a quick second before dropping the flammable stick, and the contents burst with a bright flash.

Dean waits... and waits... and waits.

Until at last he hears that magical sound, that light flutter of wings that hadn't reached his ears for a month emanates from behind him. Dean turns on his heels, coming face-to-face with a very displeased Angel. Castiel was still wearing the shirt and jeans Dean had leant him. Although he wasn't in his usual attire, it didn't make Castiel look any less intimidating.

" Hey, Cas..." Dean says with a half smile.

" What did you do?" Castiel demanded, completely ignoring the hunter's greeting.

Dean is taken aback by the foul tone in Castiel's voice. " What the Hell's with the attitude?" He responds in the same manner.

Castiel steps forward, shifting his eyes to the bowl and book that was barely concealed behind the other man. Narrowing his gaze back at Dean, Castiel adds, " You forced me here through a summoning ritual..." He takes another step. " Well, I'm here now, so..." Now he was right in Dean's personal space. " What do you want?"

Dean gulped as he stared into those angry eyes, feeling an uncomfortable shiver crawl down his spine. The last time Castiel looked at the hunter with those eyes, he had threatened to throw Dean back into the pit. But... Dean had to admit, seeing the Angel get all wrathful sort of turned him on, and how that scowling stare would make Dean tingle. Alarm bells quickly sound, and he mentally shakes that thought from his head.

' Not helping, brain!' He thought. Ripping his eyes away before he became trapped in those enticing baby blues, then says hesitantly, " I wanted to talk..."

Castiel's eyes widen a bit as he slowly eases himself away from Dean. " There's nothing to talk about."

Dean felt that Cas was going to leave again, and panic quickly sets in. He swiftly grabs his arm. " You left without saying a word!... Why?"

The Angel yanks his arm free. " I am trying to ensure yours and Sam's safety."

Dean narrowed his brows in total confusion, asking, " What are you talking about?"

Looking away, Cas shook his head with a humorless chuckle. " You still don't realize it, do you?"

" What?..."

" I branded yours and Sam's ribs so that no Angel, not even myself can locate you... And you never bothered wondering how I managed to find you in Arkansas?... Think about it, Dean... You never called, nor prayed to me that night..."

Dean was silent, taking the moment as he pondered. He remembers... Cas had shown up out of the blue, at the motel, and the diner that following morning. Dean gaze reverts back into Cas's, and quietly speaks, " I remember, but... care to enlighten me some more?"

The Angel sighs. " Because I'm in Heat... I am drawn to you. I don't fully understand how myself, but I always know where to find you... And my brothers? If they were to find out about our situation, they'd use that to their advantage... I cannot allow that to happen."

Dean stared quietly at the other man, treading closer toward him. Wrapping his thumb and index finger around Cas's chin, Dean motions for the Angel to look at him. " I know there's more to it than that, Cas... so spill it."

Castiel takes Dean's hand, and pulls away. His gaze falls to their feet, not wanting his charge to see the sorrow that was apparent in his eyes.

" The night I left... your exact words were that you understood my problem... but we couldn't be together." The Angel moves further away from Dean. " I felt like a fool... hoping you'd accept me as your mate." There's a very long pause before he sighs, continuing, " But I was right..." It suddenly became difficult to speak as a lump formed in his throat. " Perhaps if I had a different vessel... then maybe..."

Dean's head snaps in his direction, he knew exactly what Castiel meant by that. To hear that come from his mouth, it infuriated the Hunter. He grips at either side of Castiel's shoulders, forcing him to turn and look at him.

" You listen to me. It has nothing to do with your vessel being a man... Alright, fine, maybe it does a little... " Castiel's eyes finally meets Dean's, a combination of surprise and confusion written on his face. " I mean come on, what about your vessel, Jimmy Novak, the happily married man whose body you're wearing... Remember him?... Cause even if I did want to go through with this whole mating thing, wouldn't it be totally weird that he's in there knowing we got our freak on."

" I didn't get that last reference, but... Dean... When Raphael killed me, He also killed Jimmy. His soul is at rest."

Dean quickly waves his hand to stop Cas from talking. " Wait... wait... so you're the only one in there?"

" Yes... This body is my own now." Castiel then angles his head to the side curiously. " Is that why you pushed me away?"

Dean clams up once more, he knows we would have to answer him, Castiel at least deserves that. But Dean was dawdling, trying to find the right words to use. After a long while of thinking, Dean finally knew what to say. But before he starts, he quietly gestures for Cas to accompany him into the living room. The Angel follows without question, and they both take a seat on the couch.

Dean takes a deep breath. " I can never get too close to anyone, Cas... Because they either get hurt, or worse, so I push them away. Because I can't afford to lose them. And I'm afraid that... if I were to fall for you the same way you have for me, and then lose you..." Dean can feel the sting behind his eyes as the tears began to well up in his vision. He can feel Cas's gaze on him, but he couldn't look him in the eye, because he did not want to be seen in this vulnerable state. He then finishes with, " I don't know what I'd do."

Castiel stares at the other man for a very long while, eventually understanding everything. He stretches out a hand, laying it upon Dean's shoulder. The hunter shuts his eyes, feeling a faint and comforting warmth pulsate inside him.

" I know you and Sam have lost a lot." Dean opens his eyes again as Castiel continued, " But you shouldn't let the past overcome you, doing that will only make you continue to fear the future."

The two grew quiet once again. Dean thought hard on what Castiel just said, and it is somewhat true. He is afraid of the future. This life, hunting monsters and demons, there is no happy ending for him and Sam. It all leads to one thing, and that's death. There are a long list of enemies that would love to destroy the Winchesters, even if it meant taking away their loved ones.

But then Dean thought...

Castiel is not like anyone Dean has ever known. For one, he's a freaking Angel, and a damn good one at that. He is fearless, powerful, and headstrong. He is a warrior that's willing to fight to his final breath for what he believes in. But along with all of that greatness... came vulnerabilities. The first thing, he's low on grace. Although, that never stopped the Angel from being a total badass in a fight. But... Castiel's greatest weakness of all?... is Dean.

Dean knows that the Angel would risk everything in order to protect the brothers. And if Dean's guess on Castiel's feelings toward him is true, then it presents a larger problem. Because if the Angel is indeed in love with him, it means that he'd be willing to sacrifice his own life for him. Dean knows this through personal experience, because he's done it for Sam.

But then something else came to mind... Would it really be that bad if he allowed this whole mating thing to take its course? Yeah, Cas's vessel is a dude, so what. Dean could look past that. But could he really take down the walls he's spent years hiding behind? Will he be willing to fight for a chance of something good? With Castiel? Then he recalled again what the Angel said, to not let himself become dominated by fearing what the future may hold.

The hunter finally peers into those blue pools. Dean doesn't know what awaits them in the future, and yes, he is afraid. They might die fighting this whole Apocalypse ordeal, or they might survive. Who the Hell knows. But what Dean does know is that when you really want something your heart desires, sometimes, you have to fight for it.

And it is that thought that helps Dean to come to a final decision.

Without any hesitation, Dean finds himself inching closer toward the Angel. Castiel's gaze drifts to the hunter's lips as they approached, his heart pounded so loudly he can hear it in his ears. When Dean halted just an inch away, Castiel looked up into those green orbs. They stared at one another for what felt like hours.

Before Dean moved any closer, the Angel spoke, " What are you doing?"

Dean doesn't answer as he let's his hand rest behind Cas's neck, his fingers sliding into his silk like hair. And at long last, the gap between them closed. The kiss was soft, slow, and passionate. Dean's tongue sinks into Cas's mouth, and the Angel shivered with arousal. Their kiss grew more hungry, battling for dominance, which Dean wins with ease. They pull away for a short moment to catch their breaths, eyes hazed with desire.

" It's okay..." Dean finally says.

As he leans in to recapture those lips, Castiel placed a hand against his chest to stop him. " This isn't some one time thing, Dean... If we do this... We will be mated for life." Castiel whispered. He angles his head slightly, then says, " Is that what you really want?"

For a while Dean only stared at him. Then without pulling his gaze away, he reached up and took hold of the hand on his chest, and leans closer. " I want this..." Dean whispers against the Angel's ear.

Dean suddenly pushes Cas down against the couch, and kisses him violently. Taken aback by Dean's sudden movement, Castiel was powerless to stop the man from pushing his tongue into his mouth. This wasn't Dean blacking out due to overpowering urges, or the pheromones that spurred them on. No, this was Dean breaking free from the confines of the wall he built around him all those years ago. He was finally letting go, and dammit, Dean was glad he did.

" Ngh... Mm..."

Castiel started to lose sense of what was happening as Dean's thick tongue pushed so violently into his mouth that he could barely breathe. As soon as Castiel opened his mouth to try and get a word out, Dean changed angle and pushed his tongue in even deeper.

Dean pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. As he licked the roof of Cas's mouth, every muscle inside him shook. The kiss continued. It tasted so rich and sweet. His tongue being massaged by the other man's tongue, he couldn't help but allow Dean to do as he pleased.

Finally parting lips, Dean whispered sweetly in his ear, " I want you... Cas..."

The Angel tried to catch his racing breath and come to his senses. He couldn't go at Dean's pace. He had to calm down. But he also wanted to taste Dean again. He lunges his head forward, slamming his lips back onto Dean's. He rubs his hands at the hunter's cheeks over and over. The kiss tasted so sweet on his lips. Dean pulled the tuck-in shirt from Cas's pants and pushed his hand in. When the warm hand touched the Angel's skin, he broke out in goose bumps.

Giving up on the kisses, Dean licked his neck sensually and started rubbing his chest. He started out softly, but then quickly moved on to pinching. Castiel's breathing just got more and more erratic.

" Dean... wait... not here."

Dean lightly nips at Cas's earlobe before whispering, " Bedroom..."

A chill of excitement spasms across Castiel's body, and without warning he transports them into the nearest bedroom in the house. Their position suddenly shifts from laying to standing, causing Dean to lose balance.

" Whoa!" Dean catches himself before falling over. " A little warning next time, Cas."

" My apologies..."

The hunter wastes no time as he shoves the Angel against the wall. Pressing his hips hard against Castiel's, emitting a loud moan from the Angel's lips. Dean bucks into Cas's already hard cock, and Castiel's head falls back as he groaned deeply. His neck now exposed to its full glory, Dean leans in and licks at his flesh.

" Aah!"

Dean lets out a growl in response to Cas's moans. Dean fought to remove the Angel's clothing, desperate to feel more of the other's skin against his own.

Once Castiel's shirt was removed, Dean then resumes his previous actions, biting and licking at the Angel's flesh. As Dean moves lower, he tasted more of Cas. Dean suddenly remembered how sensitive Cas's nipples were, and takes one into his mouth. This new form of contact caused the Angel to nearly lose his footing, having to brace himself against the wall in order to stay up.

" Uuh! Hah!" Castiel groaned. He feels the Hunter's hand begin to fondle with his other nipple, rubbing and pinching roughly at the hard stub. With every pinch, every bite, and every lick, Castiel's body would quiver with excitement and his hips would thrust forward.

Dean was very pleased with himself on how he was getting this powerful being before him to cry out in ecstasy, and have him rut his body with wanting. Oh, Dean was going to give this Angel the greatest experience of his life.

Dean moves even lower, watching Castiel's reaction as he circled his bellybutton with his tongue. He smirked, observing as the Angel's head fell back with an uproar of moans, bucking his hips forward urgently, so much so that Dean had to hold him in place. Dean wanted to take his time with him, wanting to study every inch of the Angel's body. To know where he is the most sensitive, and find the spots that will have Cas calling out his name.

While continuing to watch Castiel's expressions, Dean lightly bites at his flesh just below his naval. And as expected, Castiel thrusts forward as he erupts in pleasurable moans.

" Dean!... P-please..." Castiel begs. He wanted more, his Heat was driving him over the edge, he was burning up.

The Hunter slowly began to rise, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks up Castiel's abdomen and chest. When he got to his feet he swiftly pulls his own shirt over his head, and lets it slip from his fingers.

He caresses Cas's now red cheeks, smirked, then leaned in to whisper, " It's okay... I'll take good care of you... Castiel." Hearing Dean speak his full name made the Angel feel even more aroused, shivering violently in Dean's arms. Dean smirked slyly. " You like it when I call you by your full name?... Castiel?"

" Mmh..." Castiel's body reacts with another tremble.

The Hunter chuckles softly. " Wow, you really shake every time I say it." Dean slips his fingers into the hem of Cas's jeans, pulling him along as he backs up closer to the bed. " Take off your shoes."

Castiel obeyed, using his feet in order to remove each shoe. All the while, Dean unfastened Cas's belt buckle, and slowly starts to unzip his jeans. The leisure movement was making the Angel blush violently. Castiel decided to do the same to Dean, bringing up his shaking hands, and undoes Dean's pants. The Hunter kicks off his own boots.

Dean had never thought he'd be doing this with another man, let alone with Cas. The one who dragged him out of Hell, who saved his life from Alistair, and betrayed his own brethren... for him.

When Castiel first came to earth, it was his duty as an Angel to follow orders without question. But during his time amongst humanity, and with Dean, Castiel began to develop human emotion. The Angel had disobeyed orders to help the Winchesters, and has even died doing so. Cas was always willing to help whenever Dean asked, no matter the cost.

Dean snapped back to reality, then resumed to pleasure the Angel. No, his Angel. Castiel was now his, or well, he soon will be once they've consummated. He slides both of his hands into Castiel's jeans, grabbing and squeezing firmly at his ass, and was replied with an eager mewl. Dean then moves one hand to the Angel's groin, which throbbed to his touch.

Dean was a little hesitant at first, not that he was unsure, but this is his first time with a man after all. Then Dean thought about how he himself liked to be touched down there. He uses that to his advantage, and resumes his actions. When Dean began to rub up and down at Castiel's dick, sounds of pleasure erupted from the other man.

" Aah!... Dean... please." Castiel issued little groans.

" Not yet, Cas... remember... have patience." Dean said. Then, to annoy him, he nibbled a little on his earlobe.

Dean pushed his hand behind the Angel's back and, finding the crack in Cas's ass, he started to finger the sensitive part. Castiel reflexively reacted as if to move away, but that just pushed his cock further into Dean's other hand. Either way, he was going to be penetrated. Castiel was flustered.

" Why are you touching me there?"

Dean laughed. " How else are we supposed to have sex?"

The Hunter started moving his hand again, he was rubbing harder against his dick, and nipping at his ear. The finger had made its way into Cas's back passage and started to wriggle inside. Castiel was feeling more excited.

" Mmm..." He suddenly sucked in his breath. Dean had slipped his hand under his boxers. The palm of his warm hand was softly stroking Cas's inner thigh, a part of him that was so sensitive. The Angel shivered under Dean's touch. " Aah!... Dean, I can't take it anymore..."

Dean's hand didn't stop. Instead, he stroked the top of Castiel's dick. He removes both his hands from the Angel, getting a protesting moan in return. Castiel suddenly felt cold without the Hunter's warmth. Dean then pushed Castiel's shoulders and he fell down with a thud onto the bed. While holding the Angel down, Dean took off both of their jeans and boxers.

" Wait just a little bit longer." Dean's low voice sounded composed, but he was shaking a little.

Castiel didn't know whether this was out of fear or anticipation. Dean slowly climbed over the Angel. Castiel closed his eyes. To be completely naked in front of his charge, he hadn't felt it then, but now he felt shy. A hand reached between Cas's legs and with rhythmic movements, started to urge Cas on. It was too much for Castiel who was already feeling a high state of arousal. His whole body was hot. He was losing his wits.

At some point, Castiel had started moving his hips to match Dean's hand movements. His body was in absolute agony from his Heat. However, his legs opened of their own accord. His body was submitting to his desires.

Dean suddenly stopped his vigorous hand movements. Castiel, at the height of pleasure, had almost been released. He almost cried with irritation. Opening his eyes, they met with Dean's who was now looking down at him.

" What is it?..." Castiel asked, still dazed with lust.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but... you look beautiful..." Dean said. " The faces you make when I touch you." He started caressing Castiel again to add emphasis to his words. His actions were gentler and were intent on having Castiel react. " It gets me going."

Dean then inserted a finger into Cas's hole. Feeling a powerful shock wave shoot throughout his body, Castiel's face screwed up. The Angel felt a burning sensation where Dean probed. It wasn't pain he was feeling though, but a pleasure so great it made him want to cry. There was a squishing sound as Dean's fingers kept probing in that small hole. Castiel's Heat had moistened his insides, which intrigued the Hunter.

" Looks like I won't be needing any lube... I take it that your Heat is the cause?..." Dean said seductively, edging Castiel even further into arousal.

" Ah..." It was going to make Castiel crazy. He couldn't hold back. Emotion and reason left him. All his body knew was hot pleasure.

" You like that?"

Hearing the man whisper only drove Castiel over the edge. He wanted it. He wanted Dean inside him. He needed it so much he couldn't think of anything else. A hunger. A needful lust. Castiel peeked at Dean. Their eyes locked together in wordless passion.

Castiel gazed unblinkingly at the hunter. " Please... I want you."

For a moment, Dean was silent. Then he finally lays down on top of Cas. Their skin touched. The warmth of another's skin on his was more than Castiel could take. At just the feeling of having nothing between them, Cas's excitement increased all the more. When they embraced, the passion that he had held back inside him burst out like a geyser.

Dean ran a finger down the Angel's deeply flushed chest. When he touched the marks left by Dean's biting, Castiel felt a shock of pleasure.

" Dea-... Ah!.. Mmm..." In the middle of his sentence, Castiel's words changed to sweet groans of pleasure because Dean had buried his fingers deep inside him again. Dean stretched out Cas's tight hole, moving his fingers in just the right places. He made scissor motions, even curled his fingers around, wanting to be sure that Cas was properly stretched. Angel or not, Dean doesn't want to cause him any discomfort. The Angel gasped and pulled at Dean's hair. " Dean... I'm begging you." He arched his back and shook his head, issuing cries of ecstasy.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out his fingers, and Castiel let out a frustrating groan. Dean lays over him and Castiel could feel Dean's cock brush against his buttocks. In front of the Hunter, he opened his legs. His arousal and desire had now overcome any feeling of embarrassment he once had.

" You ready?" Dean said.

Castiel couldn't sum up the words to answer, he only nods. Dean then put his dick near Cas's entrance. Slowly, he pushed it in. It was entirely different from fingers. Castiel felt the tiny ring of muscles stretch out to the point of tearing, and he hissed. It should hurt, but the Angel was too far gone in pleasure to notice it.

Dean had been hard for such a long time now, and entering Castiel's tight hole, he almost felt himself come straightaway. When he was fully inside, Dean had to remain still. It was very different than fucking a woman and, with Cas's Heat added into the mix, it drove Dean absolutely crazy. The Angel's insides were so hot and moist.

Dean suddenly felt Cas squirming beneath him, his hips pushing against his own with impatience, begging for Dean to stimulate him.

Dean obliges, pulling out slowly and, just as he was almost fully out, he pushed back in again. From that one thrust, Dean felt an electrical surge fire up his spine, it was so overwhelming it made him dizzy. The hunter rests his forearms against the mattress in order to stabilize himself. He continues his steady pace, each thrust being rewarded with shock waves of titillation.

" Uuh... More..." Castiel gasped.

" Don't rush it." Dean said. But the Hunter was just as excited, and he soon started to thrust in with more force.

Castiel felt enormous pleasure. Dean's cock was filling him up inside. All the muscles in his body tensed with pleasure.

" Uhh..." Dean grunted. He lifted Castiel's legs up, rested them in his arms, carefully repositioned himself onto his knees, then resumed to move his hips again.

With Dean deep inside of him, Castiel was lost in a dream, but his body kept responding to Dean's thrusts. " Ngh... Ah..."

" You want more?" Dean gasped.

The Angel shook his head furiously. Dean was pounding inside him over and over. And each time he did, a sweet moan issued from Cas's mouth. As if Dean thought he might be able to taste those groans, he kissed Castiel. His tongue also reached deep down inside the Angel.

Castiel couldn't hold on much longer. He was feeling something else building inside him, much different from the overwhelming titillation he'd get whenever Dean shoved into him.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and put more strength into his thrusts. And Castiel arched his back, pushing his hips higher up and accepting the man deeper. He was no longer bashful at what he was doing.

" Dean... Ah!... something's happening... my body is..." His heart and his body leapt at the same time. Reason had left him. This Hunter who was now his; now, he wanted to be this man's. He wanted all of it. He wanted to be consumed by this feeling. His body. His heart. He didn't want to leave anything. He wanted to give it all to Dean.

" It's okay, Cas... just let it flow."

He felt it. Dean's body made him feel close to danger. " Aah!... Dean!" His body reaching the climax. What goes up, must come down. The moment when your heart and body become one.

Then, all at once, Dean felt a burst of heat and electricity envelop his entire being, completely flooding his senses. The sensation causes him to scream out in ecstasy. By God, it felt so amazing. His whole body trembled violently, every muscle inside him spasms simultaneously. It was almost as if Dean was experiencing everything Cas was feeling. This sensation, this electrical charge coursing inside him, Dean was actually feeling the Angel's orgasm radiate into him.

This was nothing like anything Dean has ever experienced before. The hunter's insides twitched violently with pleasure, pushing him completely over the edge. And soon enough, Dean's thrusts become more urgent. He was coming fast, and he starts pushing into Castiel with whatever strength he had left. The force of his thrusts shook the bed itself. The headboard over them slammed hard against the wall over and over again, but neither of them noticed, for their blissful cries drowned out all other noise.

Castiel held onto Dean for dear life, his nails digging into the Hunter's back. The pleasure was becoming too much. Castiel's screams rang out, and Dean's own shouts of pleasure would respond. Dean was pretty sure that all of Sioux Falls could hear them.

Suddenly, Dean's world went white. " Aah!" Both of them, in that moment, reached and fell from the pinnacle of pleasure. Dean rides out his orgasm with short, quick thrusts, filling the Angel with his seed. The hunter collapses on top of Castiel from exhaustion, both panting laboriously as they try collecting themselves.

Later...

Dean and Castiel lay there quietly in bed. And Dean, with his firm hold on his Angel, observed as Castiel slept. Angels do not sleep, is what the Hunter was told. But Castiel's mind and body was completely spent from his Heat, and now that they have mated, he was finally able to rest. They both were.

Dean remained awake for a little while longer, enjoying this moment with his Angel. Leisurely stroking a hand down Castiel's arm, feeling a light warmth shoot into his palm. It was so comforting he didn't want to stop, but he too was very exhausted, and sleep was calling his name.

Dean smiled softly. " Good night, Cas..." And with that, he finally joins Castiel in slumber.

Meanwhile, Elsewhere...

At a park somewhere around the world, sat a man. He was well passed his middle age, with gray hairs and was partially bald. But looks can be very deceiving.

The park is in a very nice area, a perfect spot to watch the sunrise.

From behind, another man stepped forth. He looked much younger, he also wore a similar suit. He seats himself beside the other man who took very little care at noticing him.

" I take it that you've heard, sir?" The younger man said.

" About what?" The other man replied.

" Word has been spreading throughout Heaven..." He looks over to the older man, then resumed, " Castiel has mated... with a human." He says, the tone in his voice was filled with disgust.

The Angel rolled his eyes at the mention of his traitorous brother. " So he was assigned to a human mate... Do we know who it is by any chance?"

The younger Angel smirked, then answered, " Dean Winchester."

" Is that so?..." A baleful grin spreads across his face. " Interesting..."

" Castiel has broken an ancient law, he must be punished... So, What are your orders, Zachariah?"

Zachariah peered to his fellow Angel and smirked darkly. " Oh, he will be, I assure you... But for now, we'll do nothing."


	7. Addicted to You

CHAPTER 6: Addicted to You

Three Days Later...

The early morning sun is beginning to rise from the east, which is accompanied by the cheerful chirping birds that wake from their slumber to greet the day. And from a distance, the revving of a car's engine filled the air, approaching Bobby's place. A Jeep pulls up beside the house. The engine cuts off, and from the vehicle came out Sam and Bobby.

The two hunters have taken care of the Werewolf problem in San Francisco, and were now ready to sleep off the long drive. They grab their duffle bags and head inside. The first thing they notice once they set foot in the house, was the silence. Funny, Dean would usually be up at this time, watching TV while sipping on a cup of coffee. But no, it was quiet. And Sam thinks that Dean may have taken his advise and was probably resting.

" What the hell was that idjit brother of yours up to?" Bobby grumbled as he entered the kitchen.

Sam looked over in Bobby's direction, then noticed a bowl and book on the table. The young man sauntered up to get a closer look and recognized the page the book was opened to. A summoning spell. Sam sighs, Dean must've made Cas come to see him while they were gone. Being forced to go someplace against your will? That must have really ticked off the Angel. Speaking of which, if Cas is here, where was he? Where was Dean?

While Bobby was busy bellyaching about Dean being lazy at cleaning up, Sam wandered off in search of his brother. He decides to check upstairs first, thinking he'd find Dean hunkered down in one of the guest rooms. He first checks the room just across the hall of the master bedroom. It was empty. He then makes his way in the opposite direction to the room down the walkway.

When he opens the door, Sam instantly froze in place. His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped at the sight before him. Well, he's found Dean, but it's how he found him that shocked Sam. Dean is asleep on the bed, and was positioned on his back. Castiel was curled up beside him, with his arm rested across Dean's chest. The sheet draped over them barely concealed their naked forms.

Sam rubs at his eyes, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him because he was exhausted. Nope, they were still there. His mouth gaped even wider in disbelief.

Dean stirred awake to the feeling of being watched, his very sleepy eyes gander around, until they fell upon Sam. " Hey, Sammy..." He mumbled before shutting his eyes again. It took a few seconds for Dean's brain to finally process, then his eyes shot wide open. " SAM?!" He hollered, jolting off the bed in surprise as if lightning had just struck him in the ass, and he hits the floor with a loud thud.

The commotion wakes the Angel, and he looks to where his lover had fallen. " Are you okay, Dean?" He asked. Dean looks to Cas nervously, then back toward the door. Castiel followed his gaze, finally noticing the younger Winchester standing there. " Oh... Hello, Sam."

" Hey..." Sam says under his breath. His mind was still in shock of what he had just witnessed.

A monsoon of thoughts filled his mind. What has been happening here the last few days? When did this start? What was the whole situation that was going on between them? Question after question kept prodding poor Sam's brain.

" Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

" Hm?" Sam breaks away from his thoughts. " Oh... y-yeah, I'm good... I'm gonna go to bed..." And with that, he turns and leaves without saying another word.

There's a long silence in the room, then Dean peers over to Cas and shrugged. " He seems to have taken that well..."

" Dean... I believe we may have to explain our situation to him." The Angel suggests.

Dean sighs heavily, saying, " Do we have to?"

Cas nods in reply. " Sam has been worried for both of us this past month, he deserves some answers, don't you think?"

The hunter huffed out another sigh. " Yeah, I guess you're right..." He smiles as he hops onto the bed and pushes Cas down, laying on top of him. " We'll talk to him later... In the meantime..." Dean gives a quick peck at his lover's lips as he finished, " Let's go back to sleep."

Dean leans over and pulls the sheet over them. He holds Castiel close to his chest, and soon after, they joined together in slumber.

Later...

Dean is awoken to the rays of sunlight that beam passed the silhouette curtains. The hunter stretches out his limbs, letting out a satisfied groan as his muscles quiver away the knots that had formed during his sleep. He looks to the clock sitting on the nightstand beside him. It's nine-thirty. He slept for eight hours, that's a first, but it's better than his usual four. Dean then rolls onto his side, now facing the Angel who is still asleep.

For several minutes Dean just lays there, watching Castiel as he slept. He then reached out his hand, and begins to lightly caress the Angel's cheek. Castiel stirs awake to the touch, slowly opening his baby blues that immediately lock with Dean's.

" Good morning." Dean whispers with a warm smile.

Cas smiles in return while leaning his head into Dean's still caressing hand. He then scoots over, wanting to be closer to his charge, and nestled himself against Dean's chest. The warmth of the other man's skin made Castiel feel completely at ease. He liked this feeling, he wished they could stay like this. Castiel starts to stroke his hands up Dean's torso while the hunter mimics the same motion up and down Cas's back.

Both of them relished in the sensation that spread calmly within them, no violent urges to cloud their senses. There are no surges of titillation or arousal whenever they'd touch. Nothing... Nothing but the light pulsing of warmth that channeled between them.

Castiel suddenly stops his movements as his hand came into contact with something wet. Glancing down to where his hand was on Dean's abdomen, and sees patches of blood that soaked his bandages.

" You're bleeding." Castiel announced, sounding very concerned.

Dean followed his gaze toward his wound, and sighed, " The stitches must've come loose... I mean, we were a bit rough these past few nights." He finishes with a chuckle.

" Dean..." Castiel raised his voice slightly, assuring the other man that this was no laughing matter.

" It's okay, Cas. It's nothing a few stitches can't fix." He sits upright, being careful not to irritate his wound any further. " I'm gonna go re-patch the stitches. In the meantime, start getting dressed."

Castiel angles his head curiously, asking, " May I ask why?"

Dean could not help but laugh at the Angel's adorableness, and replies, " As much as I'd like for us to spend the whole day in bed together, I can't stay inside this house anymore... I might go stir crazy if I don't get out for a bit."

" And you wish for me to join you?"

" Yeah... come on, it'll be fun. We'll head over to the diner in town. They make the best blueberry pancakes of all Sioux Falls."

Castiel agrees with a nod before watching as Dean saunters off to the bathroom. The Angel smiles brightly, he truly enjoyed seeing the older Winchester's mood in such high spirits. With everything the brothers have been through with the pressures the life of hunting brings, they deserved happiness.

Meanwhile, Dean takes a quick five minute shower, fastens up his reopened wounds, then wraps himself into a clean pair of bandages. Afterwards, he gets into his best clothes. A plain black t-shirt with a red short sleeved plaid shirt on top. He chose to wear dark blue denim jeans, then finishing the outfit off with his black boots. When he was done, Dean observed himself in the mirror and smiled. He was ready to hit the town.

When Dean re-enters the bedroom, he spots Castiel sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. The hunter looks the Angel over. He was wearing his original dress shirt and slacks, but left out his blazer, tie and overcoat.

" You ready?" Dean asks.

" Yes." Cas replies. With that, Dean gestures for him to come, and Castiel follows.

As they leave the house, the hunter rests a hand in the small of Cas's back. " I'm gonna show you how to have a good time."

Afterwards...

Sam wakes up five minutes after the two had left. Stirring in the sheets and slowly sits upright, blinking a few times, then rubs his hands down his face. He then looks over to his left at the clock, it's nine forty-five. He gets out of bed, got dressed, then sauntered down the hall to check on his brother. He wasn't set on finding out about what he saw earlier, he just wanted to see if Dean's wounds were recovering properly.

Once he reached the door, he knocks. " Dean?..." He calls out first, because if those two were in the middle of doing it, Sam did not want to walk in on that. But there was no answer. Sam cautiously opens the door, and peeks inside. " Guys?... are you in there?" He then swings open the door, only to find that the room was empty.

The young hunter then made his way downstairs to the kitchen, thinking he'd find them there. But no, he only found Bobby, sitting at the table eating breakfast. The elder hunter looked to Sam with questionable eyes.

" What's wrong, Sam?" He asked.

Sam nervously scratched the back of his head, then responds, " Nothing... Have you seen Dean and Cas?"

Bobby nodded. " Yeah, they left a few minutes ago. Why?"

Sam shook his head. " Oh, it's nothing... Hey, mind if I borrow your car? Thanks, Bobby." He blurted out all at once, grabbing the keys to the Jeep and rushed out the door before Bobby could even utter a word.

Bobby sighs deeply, shaking his head. " Something is up with those idjits." He says to himself, then resumes to enjoy his meal.

Outside, Sam jogs toward Bobby's car. It's not really like Sam to want to go spying on his brother, but he was just too curious. He hops into the driver's seat, starts the ignition, and takes off.

At the Diner...

Dean and Castiel were seated opposite of each other at a table just outside the diner. It felt so good to be outdoors, feeling the nice breeze hit their skin, and enjoying each others company. Their food has yet to arrive, so they just sat there, talking. They did not talk about Monsters, or Demons, or Angels. Nor about Lucifer and the Apocalypse. They just... talked.

They discussed about likes and dislikes. And although Castiel knew a whole lot about Dean, his fears, his favorite foods, and so on and so forth, but he found their conversation to be very enjoyable.

" Okay, Cas, what's your favorite color?"

" Turquoise." Cas replied. " What's your favorite movie?"

" That would be the good, the bad and the ugly... Aside from Chuck Norris, I'm also a Clint Eastwood fan." Dean tries to think of a question for the Angel. " Your favorite time of the year?"

Castiel's eyes drift to nowhere in particular, and smiles. " Winter... I like watching the snow, it always felt peaceful." He looks to Dean again. " I know you really adore pie, but... what is your favorite flavor?"

" All sorts really, but mostly Apple." Dean chuckles, then adds, " Come on, Cas, I'm pretty sure you know everything about me already."

" I know, but you know very little about me. And to be honest..." Castiel stretches out a hand, and lays it upon Dean's. " I'm really enjoying myself."

Dean peers to their hands. He may not be much for public affection, but Dean takes that hand into his own, letting his thumb caress the Angel's soft skin. " I've been meaning to ask... Whenever we touch, there's a pulsing feeling inside me... any idea what that's about?"

" It is my Grace touching your soul... They link with one another whenever we touch." He clarifies.

" And our first night together?... what I felt, what was that?"

" When we linked, we created a stronger bond between us... Originally, Angels have no physical form. So when two Angels mate, it is not physical, our Grace temporarily fuse together to make that connection... While others, like myself, our bond must be made through copulation."

Dean leans forward just a little, and whispers, " I feel a 'but' coming on."

" But... A bonding between Angels and Humans were made forbidden a long time ago."

" Why?" Dean asked, brows knitted in a questioning way.

" Nephilims... long ago, Angels who mingled with the women of earth, created dangerous hybrids... They were wiped out in the past, but since then, mating rituals between Angels and humans were forbidden."

" And any who broke that law... were killed?"

The Angel nods silently.

With his hold still on Cas's hand, he squeezed lightly. " That won't be the case with us, right?... I mean, we're both dudes."

" True, my vessel is male, but... I'm a celestial being, I'm indifferent to sexual orientation."

" So... I take it that that won't matter to them... Won't it?" Castiel nods once more. The Hunter quickly realized that the subject must be upsetting Cas, so he squeezed at his hand again. And as the Angel hesitantly gazed up, Dean smiled weakly. " Let's not talk about that anymore..."

Concurrently...

Sam is parked three blocks away from the diner, observing Dean and Cas through a pair of binoculars. It was kinda weird spying on his brother, but Sam really wanted to know that everything he's learned about them was true. And so far, from what he is seeing, from the long stares and holding of hands, that it is true.

" Spying on your brother, I see. So naughty."

The young Hunter jumps to the voice that came from beside him. He looks over, and his expression changed from surprised to anger. " Gabriel?... What the Hell? What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

Gabriel puts up his hands in defense. " Wow, so many questions, Samster."

" Okay, first off, don't ever call me that. And second, how did you find us?"

" Moody much?... I came looking for Cas. I haven't seen him in a while, and was wondering if he was okay." The Archangel responded. He conjures his own pair of binoculars out of thin air, and takes a peek. He can see Dean and Castiel eating together, talking and laughing. Gabriel smirks widely. " Oh ho, either my eyes are deceiving me, or those two are actually holding hands... I didn't think Dean would actually accept Cas as his mate."

Sam narrowed his eyes, then shot a glance at the Archangel. " His mate? What are you talking about?"

" Cas is in Heat, and Dean is his assigned mate." Gabriel replied without taking his eyes off Dean and Castiel.

That explanation only made Sam even more confused. He asked again, " What?"

Gabriel sighed, this time he looks to the young hunter. " Listen to the words that come out of my mouth." He says very slowly, and Sam glared at him. Gabriel didn't care for the dirty look, and continued, " Heaven is low on Angels and need to gain some numbers. Angels are assigned to a specific mate, Dean and Cas fall into this category. Which means, your brother is banging my brother... Any of that get through your thick skull?"

Sam sat there, staring awkwardly at the Archangel for a long while, his brain still attempting to process the information given to him. " I got it... And what about Dean's weird behavior this past month. What was all that about?"

"Oh, that's simple." Gabriel starts, and a jelly donut appeared in his hand. He takes a bite before finishing, " Dean was reacting to Cas's pheromones. And as I recall, they get stronger during the lunar phase."

There's a long pause, then Sam spoke, " There's one more full moon tonight, isn't there?"

" Yep... The earth is gonna be moving tonight!"

Sam gives the Archangel that awkward look once more. " There's something seriously wrong with you."

Later...

That Afternoon, the two took a quiet stroll through the park. They didn't talk much, figuring they'd spend some time in silence to enjoy the scenery. They stood very close to each other, every now and then their fingers would touch, just so they could feel their connection fluctuate between them. Dean was having such a great time with Cas. Hearing the Angel laugh, or seeing him smile made Dean just as happy.

Not far behind, Sam and Gabriel continued pursuing the two, being careful to remain unnoticed.

" Why are we still following them?" Gabriel asked curiously.

" Aren't you just a little bit curious? I mean look at that! Dean hates public affection, and yet, they're holding hands." Sam waves his arms in the air in front of him to point out the obvious. " I don't know how or when this started, but look at Dean... It's like he is a completely different person all of a sudden. He's happy, like really happy."

Gabriel smiled softly, patting the taller man on the back, saying, " That's what love does to ya, Sammy." And when the young hunter gave him a look, Gabriel laughed, " Come on, you and I both know that Cas has had feelings for your brother for some time now."

" I wasn't disagreeing with you... I just didn't expect it to happen so fast."

" It's because they're bonded." When Sam gave him another look, Gabriel smiled as he says, " Happiness, pleasure, it's a euphoric like reaction that's created whenever Cas's grace links with Dean's soul... It's easily addictive." He then points a finger toward the couple. " Notice how your brother keeps going for Cas's hand? Dean has already become attached to the feeling."

" I see." Sam says. But after a quick thought, he asks, " But when Cas loses all his grace... when he becomes human... would that bond still be there?"

Gabriel looks to the taller man. " That's a good question..." He replied. Returning his gaze to the couple, his mind wandered. He had no answer for Sam's question, because he honestly doesn't know what would happen. He's never witnessed an Angel become human to be with their mate before. Castiel was the very first. So the Archangel simply added, " I don't know."

That Night...

After having a nice meal at a bar and grill, Dean and Castiel resume their stroll through town. The two were having such a wonderful time, and Dean got to discover a few new things about the Angel. He found out that Cas's favorite food was hamburgers, and preferred soft drinks over alcohol. Dean didn't think Cas would be able to taste flavors, since Angels have no need for food and all that.

The two were passing by the park, casually making their way back. Dean suddenly stops in his tracks when he took a whiff of the air. Something so familiar has fired up his senses. That doughy and sweet sugary aroma, it made his mouth absolutely water. The Hunter makes a beeline to locate that smell, practically pulling Castiel off his feet. Dean finally found the source of that heavenly scent as they come across a street vendor.

" Ah, yeah... Zeppoles!" Dean's mouth watered, staring at the puffy clouds of heaven, looking at the different selection of toppings from the pictures posted beside the booth. There was honey, plain, powdered sugar, and even ones with Oreos stuffed inside. " You smell that, Cas?... that's the smell of puffed, sweet deliciousness."

Castiel inhaled this aroma, and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. " That does smell good."

" Hello. What will you be having?" The man in the booth asked.

" We'll have six Zeppoles with the powdered sugar, please." Dean answered.

The man nodded, and quickly went to work. Using a large spoon, he scoops up some dough, then drops it into boiling oil. Thus creating the cloud-like pastry, and with each scoop that was added, the shapes would come out much different than the previous one. As the pastries were cooking, the man takes a paper bag and fills a few spoon fulls of powdered sugar inside. After that, he takes all six pieces of the puffed dough, and adds them in the bag. He closes the top and gives it a good shake before handing it to Dean. The Hunter pays the man, then he and Cas stepped aside.

" The first time I had these babies, I was eight... it is like an orgasm in your mouth." Dean says, then holds one out to Castiel. " Prepare to be blown away."

The Angel gazed at the crazily shaped powdered covered ball in astonishment, his mouth watering from the smell. He takes a bite, and Dean observed closely, waiting for a reaction from the Angel. Castiel's eyes shot open wide, suddenly cramming the rest of it into his mouth, and practically taking Dean's fingers with it.

" Mmh." Castiel moaned.

" That good, huh? 'cause you nearly ate my fingers."

Castiel simply nodded in response, taking another that Dean offered. " So good." He says, then takes a bite.

God, how the sugar dissolved once it touched his tongue, how the warm fried pastry made his taste buds sing with delight. While the Angel was busy having a food orgasm, Dean couldn't help but watch the way Cas licked his lips. Dean had to forcibly hold himself back from shoving Castiel against the booth and kiss him.

" May I have another?"

" Easy, tiger. Let's save them for later."

It's been so long since Dean was this carefree. Then he thought to himself: if he could feel happy every day like this, with Castiel at his side, no worries in the world, no thoughts on the Apocalypse, just free from all the troubles that lurked around them. Dean really liked that thought.

Spending all those years avoiding a relationship in fear of losing them to death's clutches, leaving behind Lisa and Cassie to protect them. But Cas? Sure he's tough, but Castiel can be vulnerable too. Dean's had his fair share of witnessing the Angel nearly die. Dean didn't know if he'd be able to bear seeing it actually happen, especially with this bonding thing they're going through.

Then a little voice in the back of Dean's mind suddenly rang out, swearing that he would kill anyone who dared to try. Dean has lost too much his whole life, but no more, if he was going to be with Castiel... He is going to fight, tooth and nail, to make that happen. Dean was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Castiel fidgeting about uncomfortably beside him.

When Dean finally notices, he also noticed the distinct smell hitting his senses. The hunter immediately knew what this was, and glanced over to Cas. Dean can see the signs, the sweaty features, the flushed skin, and the uneasiness. Castiel is still in Heat, it was clearly present in the pheromones that are emitting off him.

Dean then remembers the Angel telling him the other day: that his Heat might take months to dissipate. He also recalls the full moon being responsible for increasing the potency of those pheromones, which in turn increased Dean's sexual appetite.

Odd though, just this morning he felt nothing, now all of a sudden the urges return like a literal smack in the face. Dean takes a wild guess that maybe the sensations aren't as intense during the day than they are at nighttime. Dean peers to the north-east where he sees that said full moon peeking over the horizon.

Dean looks to the Angel who was still squirming about. Soon enough, Dean starts having difficulty concentrating, because Cas's pheromones were starting to take affect. He digs his nails into his thighs, doing his best to fend off the urges that were already clouding his mind. And of course, to ignore the pitched tent that is forming in his nether regions.

He felt a powerful urge to maul Castiel, he wanted to tear him out of those clothes and fuck him senseless. Dean wanted to hear those delicious screams erupt from those equally tasty lips. Those pheromones were getting stronger, overwhelming the hunter's senses, and he couldn't take it any longer. Dean walks off urgently, tugging Castiel along into a dark alley, shoves him against the wall, and immediately pressed himself firmly against Cas. The Angel sucks in a breath to the touch, shooting his gaze toward Dean. He doesn't ask Dean for a reason for this sudden action, since it's apparent on the man's face that he is reacting to his scent. The Angel simply closed his eyes, allowing Dean to do as he pleased.

Castiel's silence signaled Dean to continue, and soon enough, he slides his hand closer to Cas's crotch. The Angel's head falls back, biting his lower lip to suppress his voice. Doing that only made Dean press harder against his cock, forcing out a guttural moan. Finally hearing that gruff voice sends a shock of arousal down to Dean's already hard erection, causing him to roll his hips. Lucky for them, there weren't many people strolling about to catch them in such a lewd act.

Dean wanted the Angel so badly, he was so close to the point of turning Castiel around and fucking him right there. But Dean holds out. He pulls away, but his hungry eyes remained locked on his lover's. And in a low, sexy voice, he says, " Let's get back to the house."

Castiel felt his cheeks flare up, and he shivered with excitement. He nods breathlessly, wanting the man just as much as he did. And with that, Dean and Cas make their way out of the alley and down the block, completely unaware that Sam and Gabriel were hanging out just by a window inside a coffee shop, watching them as they stormed off.

Gabriel smirked widely. " I take it the mood has struck."

Sam chuckled. " I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, aren't I?"

The Archangel laughed breathlessly, then replies, " No kidding. Those two are gonna be breeding like rabbits."

Sam rolls his eyes. " Thank you so much for that mental image!" He says sarcastically.

" You're welcome." Gabriel peered at the taller man with a Cheshire like smile.

At the House...

It was a good thing that Bobby wasn't home at the time, because as soon as Dean had opened the door, Castiel had jumped him. And Dean had responded immediately. Their kiss was so hard and passionate, it was more like they were biting each other. Bodies had intertwined. They had stumbled their way into the bedroom. Castiel was very eager, all he wanted was Dean right now. He wanted to reach the peak of ecstasy together with this man.

They pull away to catch their breaths, staring longingly at each other for a while until Dean, with a serious face, began to undress. And Castiel watched with excitement as Dean pulls his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the floor.

Dean licks at Cas's jawline, sending a wave of excitement through his lover. A gasp of pleasure escapes those swollen lips, his head falling back to let the man taste at his flesh. A static charge coursed its way inside Dean's body, which quickly fired its way down to his dick, and Dean lets out a low grunt.

" Dean..." Castiel pleaded, biting his lower lip as Dean rubbed down his back and over his buttocks, only egging Castiel on.

The Angel undoes Dean's belt and jeans at an eager pace, and Dean lets out a sigh of satisfaction now that his imprisoned cock was freed. The Hunter swiftly kicked off his boots, then climbs out of his pants. Finally undressed, Dean starts undoing Castiel's clothes.

Now that they are both naked, Dean sauntered toward the bed and sits. His lust filled gaze locks onto the Angel, then gestures for him to come with a motion of his finger. Castiel's steps closer to his charge until he was standing right over him. Dean once again motions a command, this time tapping at his lap, telling Cas to sit. And he does, turning around and seats himself onto Dean's lap.

The hunter wraps an arm around Cas and pulls him against his chest. The Angel was curious, wondering what Dean was planning and peers over his shoulder. Dean only stared back at him, his expression was serious, but his eyes showed mischievous intentions.

Dean then begins to lightly rub his hands down Castiel's chest until he reached the base of his cock, halts for a moment, then maneuvers them back to his chest. The whole motion caused the Angel to arch his back, moaning loudly. Dean gets a little more touchy now, and begins to rub Cas's nipples between his fingers. Castiel gasped, thrusting his hips back in response, adding friction onto Dean's cock.

" Uhh..." Cas moaned into Dean's ear.

While his lover was lost in arousal, Dean sneaks one hand downward. He reached Castiel's cock that was just begging to be touched. Dean smirked, he was impressed with how he can get Castiel hard so quickly. Wrapping his fingers around the sensitive organ, Dean starts rubbing up and down in a steady motion.

Castiel gasps. " Haah... Uuh... Mhm..."

The Angel kept pressing himself against Dean's member, which grew harder each time Castiel thrust his hips back. Dean knew right then that it was going to be a long night. He knew that one round of sex wasn't going to be enough for either of them. Even though they've only started sleeping together, they have become addicted to the sensations they felt while making love.

Dean returns his focus on his lover, his hold on Cas's member grew a bit tighter, and began to pump faster. Castiel suddenly lurched forward until he was nearly bent over, but Dean's hold on his chest stops him. The hunter leans in, placing light kisses and bites at the small of his back. The Angel was losing his breath, it felt so good that he couldn't even make a sound. Then the hand that was still fondling Cas's nipple made its way down as well, giving a light squeeze at Cas's balls.

" Aah!"

" Did that feel good?" Dean said with a sly smirk.

" Yes... Haa..."

The Hunter squeezed once more, then moved his hand lower. " Lean back and spread your legs." And he does, giving Dean better access to wherever he wished to touch him. " Good boy."

While resuming his movements upon Cas's cock, Dean's free hand slid lower. His fingers slipping between the Angel's buttocks, finding the tight ring of muscles that gave a twitch at Dean's touch. Dean begins to fondle the sensitive area, making circular motions around his entrance. He teased Cas first by pushing just the tip of his finger inside. And each time he did that, Castiel lost his wits, gasping and moaning with anticipation.

" Do you want me inside you?" Dean asked seductively into his lover's ear. Then as he pushed his finger fully inside, stretching his hole wider, he says, " Castiel?..."

" Aah... yes..."

A grin spread across Dean's lips, and he continues to tease him. Then he slipped a second finger inside. " Right now?"

Castiel groans, replying, " Yes!"

Dean inserts a third digit, then a fourth. And Castiel went wild with pleasure, thrusting himself eagerly onto Dean's fingers. " What's the magic word?"

The Hunter's persistent teasing was driving Castiel crazy. He needed release, and Dean's hands weren't enough to give him what he needed. He wanted Dean buried inside of him. He needed to feel Dean's soul link with his grace. He needs that connection in order to release. But he didn't want to beg for it.

" Don't make me beg, Dean..."

Dean chuckled. " Come on, Cas..." He pushes his fingers deeper into his lover's ass, and Castiel bites his lip to contain a scream. " It's a simple please." He removes his hand from Castiel's cock, seductively running it up his body, and started to gently pinch his hard nipples.

The loss of stimulation on his member is what drives Cas over the edge, and finally gives in to the man. " Please... I need you."

" See... that wasn't so hard now, was it." Dean says, nipping at Cas's earlobe. He pulls out his fingers, getting a protesting moan from his lover. " Get up."

Dean released Castiel so that he could climb off. The hunter gets up as well, then slowly approached behind Cas. He leisurely strokes the outline of the Angel's body from top to bottom, feeling every muscle quiver to his every touch. The hunter absolutely loved it. He leans over and licks at Cas's earlobe. When Dean's warm breath hit the moist skin on his ear, little waves of electricity passed down his spine.

" Turn towards me..." He purred seductively into his ear. Castiel felt shy all of a sudden, he was unsure of what Dean was planning to do to him next, but he did what he was told and faced the man behind him. Teasingly, Dean ran his finger over Castiel's lips, then says, " Lay down."

Dean was up to something, Cas could see it in his eyes. But instead of asking, Castiel sits at the edge of the mattress and lays back, his gaze never breaking away from Dean's. The corners of Dean's lips raised slightly, seeing the Angel in his current position was really turning him on.

The Angel began to blush from the way Dean was staring at him with those hungry eyes. Castiel fidgets with anticipation, glancing at Dean's hard member for a moment, then back up at him. " Dean?"

" I'm just admiring the view." Is all he says.

Dean leisurely steps toward the bed, eyeing his lover the entire time. He then leans down, crashing his lips against Castiel's. He then rests one arm on the bed to level himself, while his free hand rubbed up and down Cas's torso. Finally laying on top of Castiel, Dean slowly presses his hips into him, and their cocks rub against each other. Pins and needles fired up Dean's spine and into his head, causing him to growl in response to the sensation. A minute or two later, he wraps both hands around the Angel's inner thighs, then yanks him across the mattress until his ass was by the edge.

The sudden movement surprised Castiel. As the Angel was going to ask what he was doing, he suddenly could feel Dean working his way deep up inside of him. " Aah!" Castiel's voice pitched at the sudden intrusion.

" Sorry, Cas... I couldn't wait any longer." Dean growled into his ear.

Dean pulls out fully, only to hear Castiel moan in protest before plunging in again. He repeated this action several times, and each time he was replied with a delicious moan from the Angel. Castiel wasn't stretched, so it stung, but Castiel clung to Dean and opened himself as much as possible.

Dean knew what Cas liked and thrust deep inside of him. The Angel felt everything. He wanted all of Dean. He wanted them to be one. Castiel moaned as Dean started to move his hips. He slowly pushed into Cas, each thrust becoming slightly more aggressive than the last, and Cas was penetrated deeper and deeper.

" Ah! Mmh!... Uh!" Castiel bites down on his lower lip, nothing but sheer bliss was throbbing in his head. Dean grips at Cas's hips tightly to the point of bruising, and becomes more aggressive with his thrusts. " Haa! Aah!" And Castiel's moans only grew louder.

Dean swiftly seats himself upon his knees next to Castiel's buttocks. He grips at his lover's ankles and spreads his legs as far apart as he could, and resumes his rough movements. Cas's eyes clamp shut, with Dean filling him up inside, Castiel felt immense pleasure.

Dean hunches over, biting at his earlobe, and whispered, " You like it when I do it violently?"

Castiel moans a yes repeatedly into his ear. Dean begins to pound faster inside of him, issuing screams of pleasure from those beautiful lips. Cas couldn't hold on, he can feel himself coming fast.

" Dean... I can't..."

" Uhh! It's okay, just come..." Dean's thrusts gained momentum, pushing Castiel closer to climax.

A few thrusts later, Castiel clenches at the sheets as he cums in the space between them. Dean smirked, he couldn't help but feel prideful for being able to get the Angel to orgasm entirely untouched. Castiel was completely spent, his mind was in a haze, and his body felt like jelly.

Dean on the other hand, has yet to achieve release. His cock throbbed eagerly inside Cas for more stimulation. And in a deep state of arousal, Dean flips Castiel over and onto his stomach, then thrusts in forcefully. Laying his hands on the small of Cas's back, Dean held him in place as he continued to slam frantically into him.

" AAH!" Cas screamed. Dean's movements were keeping Castiel in that pinnacle of pleasure, feeling the euphoria engulfing his being. It drove Cas nuts, every fiber of his being convulsed with excitement every time Dean pushed into him.

Dean stops abruptly, he suddenly felt like teasing his lover. He was curious if he could get Castiel to beg again. It didn't take long for Castiel to start wriggling beneath him, but Dean does not answer what Cas's body was asking for. He wanted to hear it from him personally.

That's when Cas finally looked at Dean, his eyes pleading. " Why did you stop?" His voice was a bit hoarse.

Dean smirks slyly as he slowly pulls back until he was almost fully out, holds, then slams back in. And Cas lets out a brief shout, at the same time, Dean suddenly heard an explosion from somewhere in the house.

Startled, Dean asked, " What the Hell was that?"

" I believe that was the television." Cas replied, half lidded eyes glancing at the hunter. Castiel then wriggles his hips around impatiently. " Now please move."

Dean raised his brows with surprise, then smiles wickedly. If he could get Cas to blow up a TV from just one thrust, what would happen if he did it again? Dean goes with it, and repeats his previous action. This time, all the lights in the room flared up for a brief moment. Unimpressed, Dean does it again, only harder. The dresser and nightstands suddenly skidded across the floor. He does it one last time, and there was suddenly a loud commotion downstairs, like something big had been thrown across a room.

Bobby was gonna kill them when he finds out about the mess. Oh well, they'll clean up after.

Dean pulls his lover up onto his knees and holds him close to his chest. Dean wraps his arms securely around him, one holding his chest, and the other around his abdomen. The hand on Castiel's chest began to fondle with his nipple. The other remained where it was, pulling Castiel into his thrusts. Dean's movements were now slower, more passionate.

But Castiel shook his head in protest. " No... don't slow down." He pleads, desperate for release.

" Hush, baby..." Dean says. " hold on a bit longer."

Dean grabs at Cas's chin, motioning his head toward him. Their lips met. Their tongues tangled. They expressed the depth of their desire in a way that words couldn't. They groped and fondled each other until Dean didn't know where he ended and Castiel began.

" Dean, you can be gentle with me another time... Please!" Cas urged.

Dean lightly bites and sucks at his lover's neck, leaving behind a small mark. His hands move around again, one to Castiel's hip and the other grabbed at his shoulder. He then bends the Angel over slightly and begins to thrust faster. Finally answering to his desires, Castiel uttered a small cry.

" Don't stop..." Castiel urged, desperate for Dean to keep going. And as Dean's movements became more frantic, he was rewarded with Castiel's delicious voice. The Angel slides his hand onto Dean's that held his hip. " I want you to touch me." He moaned as he tugged eagerly at Dean's hand.

The man obliged, letting his lover guide him toward his cock. Their fingers tangled together around his member, and they start stroking in unison.

" Ah! Mmh..."

Dean smiled wickedly, thrusting inside his lover brutally. Dean can tell that Castiel was close to climaxing again, because his insides were clenching tightly around his cock. Then it came, the moment when everything blurs and breathing isn't possible. When all the feelings that are burning up inside find an exit.

Castiel slumped into the bed, feeling like his chest would burst at any moment. " Aah!" He screamed. Warm, white cum erupted out of his cock, soaking the sheets beneath him. The pangs of gratification caused small convulsions in his stomach muscles.

" Ahh!" Dean shouts as they climax together. He rides out his orgasm, filling his lover up with his cum, until he collapsed on top of the Angel.

The two laid there for a while, panting heavily as they slowly come down from their high. When Dean had enough strength, he moves. But before he could pull out, Castiel quickly reached back and stops him.

" No... not yet..." Castiel says, wriggling his hips upward against Dean's to add emphasis to his words. The look in his pleading eyes was enough to make Dean hard again pretty quick.

Dean smirked, leaning in to give a quick peck onto Cas's neck, and replied, " I think I made a monster out of you."

Castiel reaches back and pulls Dean into a kiss. " No. Not a monster... just addicted to you."

Dean grins with amusement, wrapping his strong arms around his lover. " Yeah... The feeling's mutual." He replies, laying soft kisses across Cas's back.

Suddenly, from downstairs, they hear, " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" Dean and Castiel shot a glance toward the door. Bobby has returned from his outing. He's discovered the mess they caused, and was, as predicted, very pissed off about it.

Dean leans over and whispers, " We should hold this off for now."

" Agreed." Cas replied.

Then they both quickly got dressed and headed down, knowing they better clean up the mess before Bobby stormed up and threatens them with a shotgun.

To be continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lmfao I have a very perverted mind


	8. The Proposition

CHAPTER 7: The Proposition

The Road So Far...

A few weeks have past, and a lot has happened with the Winchester brothers. During their most recent hunt, Bobby had informed the boys about a young couple who ate each other to death... literally. It was definitely something up their alley. The moment the brothers had arrived , they interviewed the parents straight away. The victims were the usual type, average guy and girl, plenty of friends, good grades, the whole works.

And the longer Sam and Dean hung around town, the more people that started to die. One poor bloke's stomach had exploded from eating so many Twinkies. And another man died from alcohol poisoning. The brothers dug deeper into the situation, and visited the morgue to thoroughly inspect the bodies of the first victims. It was then that they found a clue, and believed a Cupid had gone rogue, and was going on a killing spree. Castiel was then called over to help them catch this Angel.

They later discovered that the deaths were caused not by the Cupid, but by one of the four Horseman: Famine. Castiel was the one who came to this conclusion, due to the fact that he had become affected, and was eating burgers back to back during the entire case. Not long after, Sam too became infected by Famine's power, having to fight the urge to drink Demon blood.

That same night, Dean locked his brother to a pipe in the bathroom, while he and Castiel left to search for the Horseman. Although, their plan to ambush Famine had failed miserably, because Castiel became trapped in a trance, and Dean was captured by the Demons guarding the Horseman.

But everything came around when Sam showed up to save the day. The good news? The younger hunter managed to kill the Demons and defeat Famine, winning them the Horseman's ring. But the bad news? Sam had succumbed to his urges, and had drunk Demon blood.

Now...

All Dean can hear was the agonizing cries of his little brother in the panic room. Dean had no choice but to lock Sam in there, and have him detox the demon blood from his system.

After a while, Dean leaves the basement, because he could no longer handle Sam's screams. Entering Bobby's study, he finds a nearly emptied bottle of scotch that sat upon the table. Dean downs the rest of it, knowing that Bobby wouldn't mind since he was out getting supplies. Feeling the burn as the liquor slides down his throat felt good, it was exactly what Dean needed, it helped numb the emotions he was currently going through. Not only being worried about his brother, but for Castiel as well.

The Angel came down with stomach pains from consuming so much meat. Every now and then he'd wind up regurgitating. Speaking of Castiel, Dean wanted to check up on him, and see if he was getting any better. So the Hunter heads up to the guest room Bobby had set up for Cas. As soon as he opened the door, he hears Castiel hurling into a bucket.

Dean sits on the bed beside his lover, rubbing at his back to help ease the pressure while Cas continued to gag. " You feeling any better?" Dean asks. Castiel shook his head. " I'll get you some medicine." Before he gets up, Cas grabs hold of Dean's arm.

" Before you do that, can you help me into the bathroom? Please?" He asked. Dean replies with a nod, then aids Castiel off the mattress, practically carrying him towards the bathroom. Castiel suddenly felt dizzy, the room seemed to be spinning violently around him, causing him to rip from Dean's embrace, and storm to the toilet to hurl. Dean massages his lover's back again. " I'm sorry, Dean."

" Don't be sorry... it's not your fault." Dean turns on the bath water, and while he checked the temperature, Castiel was busy washing out his mouth. Dean then moves over to help his Angel out of his clothes. Afterwards, he aids him into the tub. Once the warm water touched his skin, Cas sighed with relief.

" Let me get you that medicine." Dean walks off quietly.

Using a sponge, Castiel begins to spread water over his chest and shoulders, his body slowly relaxing to the warmth, gradually getting better than earlier. His charge returns with a glass of ginger ale in one hand, and a couple of pills in the other. Since Castiel is an Angel, one pill wouldn't affect him. Cas takes them and downs the pills with no problem. He already felt better after drinking the ale, his stomach stopped hurting almost instantly.

" I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Castiel can hear the depressed tone in his lover's voice. He lays a hand onto Dean's arm. " Please stay..." He says, eyes gazing sadly into the other man's.

The Angel feels that this mood Dean was in is the cause of his worries for not only Sam and himself, but what Famine had told Dean as well. Dean has hardly spoken a word since they arrived at Bobby's. He understands that what Dean's going through is heart-breaking, but distancing himself only hurt the Angel.

" Dean..." Castiel pulls at Dean's chin to make the man look him in the eye. Dean was hesitant, but he glances to him. " What Famine said... it's not true... I brought all of you out from Hell, I held your very soul in my hands... there is nothing missing, I assure you." He cups at Dean's cheek.

The Hunter closed his eyes, feeling a comforting warmth pour into him. A single tear falls from his eyes, leaning his head into Castiel's caressing hand. Opening his eyes again, Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Castiel's. Hearing his lover tell him that set Dean's mind a little more at ease, and he was thankful for it. The hunter shows that appreciation by placing a soft kiss upon Cas's cheek.

From there on, Dean remained in the bathroom with his Angel.

The Next Morning...

Dean stirs awake, feeling fully refreshed and ready to kick some ass. Before getting out of bed he peers over to his still slumbering lover. A warm smile spreads across his lips, relishing at how peaceful Castiel looked. Without disturbing the Angel, Dean leans in and lays a delicate kiss on his cheek.

Finally leaving the comfort of the bed, Dean gets dressed and heads downstairs. He checks on his brother in the panic room. So far, Sam has been out cold. Dean then decided to make some breakfast for him. He cooks Sam's favorite: eggs sunnyside up, whole wheat french toast, a side of mixed berries and some green tea. After setting the meal on the table beside his brother, Dean heads back upstairs to Bobby's study to do some research on Lucifer.

After about an hour of looking through books and searching all over the web, Dean realized that this crap was not as easy as he thought. He found absolutely squat on anything that can help with their Devil problem.

He huffs out a frustrated groan. " I need a beer." He says to himself. Sauntering into the kitchen he opens the fridge, but finds that it is empty, nothing left but... was that a jar of blood? " Damn." He slams the door shut.

Looks like he'll need to head out and pick up a six pack, and maybe a little something to eat. Grabbing his jacket and keys, Dean took off.

Afterwards...

Dean drives to the nearest gas station in town. He pulls up to the pump. Dean thought he might as well kill two birds with one stone, and fill the tank too. When he exited the car, out of nowhere, Dean feels an eerie chill crawl up his spine. He halts only for a brief moment, then shook off the feeling, telling himself that it's only his nerves being on edge due to his worries for Sam and Castiel.

Entering the store, Dean swiftly went to work, grabbing some snacks, a six pack, and of course, one of those small containers with a piece of pie in it. Making his way to the front, he drops the items upon the counter. Dean notices that the clerk wasn't present. Dean ganders around the shop in search of the clerk, or anyone else that worked there.

" Hello?!... Need to buy some gas!" Dean hollered, his voice booming throughout the empty store. " Yo!..." He shouts again, but no answer comes.

It didn't take long for that feeling he got earlier to resurface. The hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, and he begins to feel a very weird sensation buzzing in his chest, that beckons him towards the door. Dean abandons his items as he steps outside. And he just stands there, staring blankly at nothing, trying to figure out what was causing this feeling. It was growing stronger, and Dean's heart rate starts to climb. Anxiety was building up in his gut, something was very wrong. Dean's eyes widened with panic and suddenly bolts for the car. He doesn't understand why, but this feeling was telling him that danger was near.

Firing up the engine, Dean slams on the accelerator, and the Impala responds as the tires skidded across the pavement as it races down the road. This sensation in his chest was pulling at him like a magnet, calling him home, guiding him back to Bobby's house. Something had to be wrong for him to suddenly get this feeling, if so, he needs to get there quick. With Sam and Castiel out of commission, they were both vulnerable to attack.

Within five minutes, Dean pulls up the lot at the house. Not wasting any time, Dean rushes out of his car and towards the house. The hunter can see that the front door was open, by instinct he draws out his weapon and enters with caution. The first thing he does is check every room on the main floor. He finds nothing out of the ordinary. He then made his way to the basement, then halts in surprise when he finds the panic room's door had been ripped from its hinges. And Sam was missing.

Dean starts to panic. " Sam?!" He calls out, hoping his brother was only hiding somewhere in the house and could hear him. No answer follows. His heart pounded fiercely against his chest as he races up the steps to the main floor. " Sam?!... Bobby?!... Cas?!"

He doesn't stop, he rushed for the stairs to the upper floor. As he got about halfway up, Dean suddenly froze. There is some in the middle of the walkway. Dean carefully moves closer, getting a better view of who or what it was. The hunter's eyes widened with shock. Dean has found the elder hunter, he was laying on his stomach, in a pool of his own blood.

Dean feels that stinging at the back of his eyes, but he bites back those tears. He slowly kneels before Bobby, reaching out a shaking hand he placed his fingers to the elder man's neck with a spark of hope that he may still be alive. But when he finds no pulse, Dean suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Bobby can't be dead. Where is Sam? Where was Cas?

Then it hits him. " Cas?!" Dean rose up, making his way to the bedroom where he last saw his lover. He quickly as a pungent smell hits his senses, it smells like something had been burnt. That only made Dean's anxiety much worse. It grew stronger the closer Dean got to the room.

Finally reaching the bedroom, the first thing he gets a glimpse of is the broken door laying on the floor. Upon entering the room, Dean spots two bodies sprawled on the ground, lifeless. The hunter could tell that they were Angels from the wings that had burnt into the wood. The room was completely wrecked, the furniture and windows were shattered from what looked like one Hell of a fight had taken place.

With his gun still in hand, Dean moves further in. " Cas?..." He called out, stepping over one of the bodies to get to the other side.

Dean then catches a glimpse of bared feet that were poking out from the opposite side of the bed. As he stepped closer, and the body came into view, Dean's heart suddenly sunk to the pit of his stomach to sight laying before him. Dean stares in disbelief at Castiel's lifeless form, then peers to the angel blade that was impaled in his chest. His features were battered and covered with blood.

An overwhelming tightness forms in Dean's chest, and the tears he's fought back began to flow, cascading down his cheeks. The gun in his hand slips from his grip, hitting the floor with a loud clank, but he was unable to hear it due to his heart pounding so hard. For a long while, he wasn't able to breathe because his throat had tightened. He felt weak all of a sudden, his knees give way and he topples to the floor.

" Cas..." He choked, crawling closer to his lover. Reaching out his trembling hands, he cups either side of the Angel's face. " Cas?... Cas!..." Shaking his head, Dean takes Castiel's limp body into his arms. " No..." He gazed at his lover's perished wings, and breaks down into sobs. " No..." Dean cradles his lover's head into the crook of his neck, holding him tight, sobbing. " Don't leave me..."

" I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction..." Spoke a very familiar voice. Dean's brows knitted together in rage, knowing exactly who it was, and glared over his shoulder. It was Zachariah. The Angel was seated on a chair in the corner of the room, looking at Dean with that disgustingly smug look on his face. " Don't bother shedding crocodile tears, Dean... None of it is real."

The hunter is taken aback, quickly shifting his gaze to Castiel who's body suddenly dissipates into smoke. Then suddenly, the room itself starts to warp and vibrate, vanishing to reveal a completely different room. This new area was vastly similar to that of the white room Dean was trapped in the night Lucifer was released from his cage.

Zachariah rises, burying his hands in his pockets as he stepped closer toward Dean. " Actually... I wouldn't think of what you just saw as fake... but as a foreshadowing."

Dean balled his hands into fists. " You son of a bitch."

Zachariah ignores the obvious rage that is radiating off the hunter as he continued, " You're probably wondering how I found you... Well, you could thank Castiel for that." The Angel looks to the floor, taking another step forward. " You see, a little birdie came to me and informed me that Castiel had been assigned to you to become his mate... And I thought, what better chance would we have than this? There's one thing you should know about us Angels... We prefer to remain close to our mates. So I had one of my associates tail Castiel until we found you, and we waited for the right moment to move in."

" Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Dean says, purposely trying to piss Zachariah off. And it worked.

Zachariah glares his way, angered by Dean's remark. " Funny... Now you listen to me, I've tried to do this the nice way, so now here's the alternative... Either you say yes, or Castiel dies."

" You touch him and I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Dean spat.

" To God? You never met the man... besides, it won't be me killing your beloved pet." The Angel then gestured his finger for Dean to look behind him.

Dean glanced back to find a mirror standing there. He looks at his reflection, confused. " Why am I looking at myself?"

" Take a closer look..." Zachariah clicks his finger.

The reflection changes. An image begins to appear, then Dean can see himself, asleep in bed with Castiel beside him. And standing over his lover is one of Zachariah's henchmen, with an angel blade in hand. The hunter's eyes narrowed. He's been sleeping this entire time? So everything that's happened, from the moment he woke up and until now, was nothing but a dream?

" So... what is it going to be, Dean?"

Dean starts to panic, knowing if he gave the answer he knew would get Cas killed. He has to wake up, he needed to protect Castiel. Dean pinched at his forearm as hard as he could, thinking it would wake him, but it does nothing. He moves on to slapping himself repeatedly across the face, yelling at himself, " Wake up! Dammit, WAKE UP!"

Zachariah observes the man with amusement, watching as Dean tried every method possible to wake himself, only to fail every time. " It doesn't matter what you do, Dean... I have you in an induced sleep, you can't wake up."

Dean's infuriated gaze falls upon the Angel. " Get out of my head!"

" Not until I get my answer."

" Go screw yourself, asshat, how about that?!" Dean retorts.

Zachariah lets out an irritated sigh and says, " Oh well... at least we have front row seats." He clicked his finger again.

Dean's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just done, he blurted that out in the heat of the moment. He may have just signed Castiel death certificate. He snaps his head back toward the mirror, he sees the Angel preparing to deliver the killing blow.

" CAS!!!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

Concurrently...

Almost simultaneously, Castiel hears Dean calling out to him from his sleep, and wakes with a start. He spotted the intruder just in time as he thrusts the sword downward. Castiel rolls out of the blades path at the last second before it hit. He then delivers an elbow into his brother's abdomen, sending him stumbling backward. Castiel quickly gets to his feet, he is defenseless without his sword, so he raised his arms up in a defensive stance, ready to counter incoming attacks.

The other Angel lunged forward, he attempts another stab, but Castiel dodges to the left and punches him in the cheek. He then knees the Angel in the gut and finished with a sharp elbow to his back, dropping his brother to the floor.

" Please, stop this! I don't wish to kill you!" Castiel pleaded, not wanting to do what he knows must be done in order for him to survive.

" Zachariah sends his regards..." The henchman muttered, his eyes then shift slightly, looking behind Cas.

Castiel turns on his heels, and the next thing he knows, there's a blade digging into his side. Enormous pain fires throughout his whole body, and Castiel howls in agony. The first Angel quickly launched forth, taking this advantage for the finishing blow, but Castiel maneuvered to the side, tricking his attacker into killing the second Angel.

Without hesitanting, Castiel yanks the blade from his body with a painful grunt, then skillfully thrusts it into the remaining Angel's chest, killing him instantly. With both intruders dead, Castiel finally collapses to the floor, gripping tightly at his wound.

" Ngh!..." He was quickly losing consciousness, but he fights it as he dragged himself towards the bed. Cas then lays his palm against Dean's forehead. The man springs upright with a gasp, glancing around frantically until his eyes fell upon his lover barely clinging onto the mattress.

" Cas!" Dean hops off the bed, quickly bringing himself to his Angel's side. He rolls Cas over to inspect the extent of his injury. It doesn't appear to be fatal, a few inches higher and it would've impaled his heart. Dean's chest throbs heavily, he had almost lost Cas.

" Dean..." Castiel says as he motioned the man to look at him. " I'll be okay... It'll heal."

Dean becomes filled with tears as he gazed at Castiel, feeling that he had failed to protect him. He isn't sure if he'll be able to sleep ever again, not after what had taken place tonight. Being trapped in that dream state, then forced to watch his lover barely fend off his attackers, and getting hurt in the end.

The hunter suddenly goes for the sword when he hears heavy footfalls quickly approaching them. Dean was ready to fight, he wasn't going to let anyone get near Castiel this time. And through the door, storms in Bobby.

" What was all that racket?!" He hollered. Bobby immediately spots the lifeless Angels, then looked to Dean who was holding Castiel for dear life. " What happened?"

" Zachariah... he sent them to kill Cas while I was stuck in some nightmarish reality... because I still refused to say yes to Michael." Dean replied.

Without saying a word, Bobby runs off, only to return moments later with a first aid kit, and tosses it onto the bed. " You patch him up while I start warding the house." After that, the elder hunter disappears again.

Dean grabs the kit and opens it. He immediately becomes hesitant, seeing Cas's grace illuminate through his wound scared him. Dean feared that if he were to touch it, he might hurt the Angel even more. But he needed to risk it, and when he hovered his hand closer to the wound, Castiel's back arched as he screamed in agony. Startled, Dean yanks his hand away quickly.

" It hurts!" Castiel groaned, his eyes clamping shut in pain.

" I know, I know... But I need to fix you up." The hunter whispered. " How long do you think it'll take for you to heal?"

Castiel shook his head. " I don't know... I'm low on grace as it is..." He replies before finally losing consciousness, slumping into Dean's arms.

The hunter's jaw clenched with sheer anger, and under his breath he swore that he'd make Zachariah pay for what he has done.

Later...

Dean opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Castiel was lying on the bed, resting. It's been three hours since the attack, and since then, Dean has remained awake, keeping watch. Although Bobby had already warded the entire house, Dean wasn't taking any chances.

The hunter kneeled on the floor and rested his upper body on the bed. He pressed his forehead against Castiel's, and strokes his hair. The Angel was sound asleep. Dean wanted to watch his lover sleep for hours, but he couldn't. He needed to keep an eye out for any surprise attacks. He swept Castiel's hair back and stood up. He was turning to leave when Cas called out to him.

" Dean?" Cas's voice was weak. The hunter swung around. " How long have you been up?" Castiel also sounded drowsy. Well, he was hopped up on a bunch of painkillers.

" For a few hours. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you. I was going to continue my rounds." Dean pulled the sheets up over Cas and tucked him in. " Are you in pain?"

" Not really. The medicine you gave me is doing the trick." He replied. He then patted the space on the bed next to him. " Lay down with me."

Dean lays beside his lover and snuggled close. Castiel held Dean's head against his chest. The hunter could hear Cas's heart beating. It made him feel sad. Castiel had put his life on the line, has went against the laws of Heaven, just to be with him. And look how it's turned out so far: Zachariah found them, and has used Castiel's life against Dean. He may have refused, but doing so nearly got his lover killed. And Dean knows that this was only the beginning.

As if he was able to sense Dean's feelings, Castiel motioned his lover's face up and kissed him. " Stop blaming yourself... There was nothing you could've done to prevent what happened... But I'm okay. I'm still here with you, Dean."

Castiel knew that Dean's feelings had to be jumbled: the pain of sorrow and regret, mixed with guilt. But the Angel's soothing words were enough to put some ease on Dean's worries.

Dean closed his eyes, biting back the tears that were fighting to come out. Sometimes he couldn't believe the amount of affection this Angel gave to him, and with no hesitation. Dean, at times, wished he could pour his heart out just as easily. It's what any lover should do, to tend to each other's wounds with words of love.

" Cas..."

" Yes?"

The words wouldn't come, though, so Dean just held Castiel even tighter.

To Be Continued...


	9. Holding Out For A Hero

CHAPTER 8: Holding Out For A Hero

Two weeks have passed, two weeks since the Winchesters encounter with Famine, and the attack by Zachariah. The brothers were back on the road once again, going wherever they were needed. Hunting monsters, combating demons, and on the side they continued searching for clues on stopping the Apocalypse.

Bobby and Castiel joined along as well.

Several hours ago, they were on a hunt for a Rugaru in Coffey County, Kansas. But during their plan to ambush the creature, Bobby, Sam and Dean were injured. Luckily, Castiel showed up just in time to save them, and dispatched the Rugaru with ease.

When they returned to the motel, Bobby had patched up the boys the best he could. That Rugaru had done a great number on Dean, leaving deep gashes across his back and his right leg. As for Sam, his forearm had been broken when the Rugaru slapped his arm away when he attempted to shoot it. Bobby wrapped Sam's arm in a splint, and had it slung into a homemade support brace. And Bobby? He only sustained a minor concussion from being tossed around, along with a few cuts and bruises.

Sam knew they'd have to spend the night for Dean to recover before they could return to Sioux Falls. So while Dean rested, Sam and Bobby headed to the library to resume their research on Lucifer, and Castiel decided to stick with Dean for the time being.

Castiel Angel proofed the whole room, to ensure complete safety for them both. And from time to time, Castiel would check on his lover's wounds, clean them and bandage them up. Hell, the Angel may be low on power, but after long observations with the brothers, Cas learned how to use a medical kit pretty well.

Afterwards...

" Ow... fuck." Dean lets out a grunt, pain shooting to his back and feeling a burn across his wound. He only wanted to move just a little to get more comfortable to watch TV, which was easier said than done.

" Don't move too much." Castiel was immediately at his side. " Here, let me help." Cas carefully moves Dean forward to retrieve and adjust the pillows.

" You didn't have to do that, Cas. I'm used to this kind of pain." Dean chuckles, he felt like he was a sick child, and Cas was the mother nurturing him.

" You did the same for me, so I find it fair if I do it in return." Cas pulls the covers over Dean, then shuts off the television. " You should rest now."

Dean didn't argue with that, because one: he was too exhausted, and two: the darks under his eyes were evidence of his lack of sleep. Closing his eyes, Dean fell asleep within minutes.

Castiel watched him for a long while, smiling at Dean's almost peaceful expression as he slept. But right now wasn't the time to let down his guard, he had to keep watch. Cas never knows what dangers lay beyond that door. There could be more enemies out there, searching for them. So the Angel seated himself on the bed next to Dean's, his guard up and his senses heightened. Waiting for both Dean's recovery, and for Sam's return.

Two hours pass and all the hunter could think of was the dangers awaiting him in his dreams. Dean squirmed about, mumbling random things and calling out to Cas. He was still asleep, but stuck in a nightmare. Ones he's been having for several nights, which were also the cause of his sleep deprivation.

" Get away from him..." He gripped tightly at the sheets. " No..." He shook his head violently as the nightmare grew worse. " No!... don't... NO!"

" Dean!" Castiel's voice calls out. Dean awakes in utter shock. He grips onto Cas's coat, his body was shaking from the aftershock of the nightmare. This was a first for Castiel, the first time he's heard his lover cry in distress. " Another nightmare?..." He asked. Dean nods against Cas's chest, seeking comfort, which the Angel gave in an instant. Feeling arms embrace his shaking figure, Dean held onto his lover tighter, not wanting to let go.

" I can't tell if these dreams are real or not anymore..."

" Tell me about your dreams." Castiel makes Dean look at him, wiping away his tears. Dean shut his eyes, leaning into Cas's hand then gazed at him. His orbs suddenly widened as he catches a glimpse of a man standing behind the Angel. " Dean?..." Castiel backs up a bit.

Dean tries to warn the Angel, but the words couldn't come out.

" What's wrong?" Dean then tried to move, but a force was keeping him in place. " Dean?..." Blood suddenly splatters across Dean's face.

" No!" The words finally come out, he tightly shut his eyes, this had to be another nightmare. But every time he looked he can only see blood.

Castiel glances down, seeing a tip of an angel blade poking from his chest. Then out of the shadow, the man showed his face. Zachariah. Dean was speechless, staring at Zachariah with disbelief.

" You should've said yes." Zachariah says as he lunges the angel blade deeper into Cas, and a burst of blinding white light enveloped the room.

That is the moment Dean finally woke up. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath, his body was shaking violently. Sweat drenched his shirt, and salty tears flooded his vision. Dean glanced at every direction of the room in a panic.

The dawning sun peeked through the curtains but, his vision was still blurred from his tears. He blinks a few times then peered to his left, and there was Castiel, sleeping peacefully in the other bed. He exhales heavily in relief. Then he winced at the sting in his wound, groaning loud enough to wake the Angel.

" You're awake..." Castiel moves onto the bed with Dean. He rested the back of his hand against Dean's forehead. " Dean?... What's wrong? why are you shaking?..." Castiel asks.

Dean did not answer, he just pulled the Angel into a strong embrace in response, which Castiel confusingly returned. " I don't want to sleep anymore..."

" I don't understand.." Cas pulls away.

" I keep dreaming of you dying. Every time I close my eyes, I see Zachariah kill you. And every single time... I'm too late to save you..."

Castiel sighed, and hugs Dean once more. " It's okay... I'm here, and I won't leave your side... They are only dreams, don't let them get to you."

Dean holds Cas a little tighter before saying, " Can you stay with me until I fall back to sleep?"

" As you wish." Cas lays Dean down, then rest his head on the Hunter's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around him. " Now rest." Dean hesitantly shut his eyes, falling quickly into slumber. With his Angel close to him he was more at ease.

Meanwhile...

Sam and Bobby were still at the library, and at this point they believed they may never find the answers they needed. Everything they came across ended with the same conclusion: that Lucifer is defeated by Michael. The answer is somewhere out there, Sam knows it. There's always another way, there's always that plan B if the original plan doesn't pan out. And Sam will find it.

The young hunter yawns from a sleepless night, doing nothing but search on his laptop, while Bobby stepped out to buy some breakfast. Sam sighs in frustration, he needed to get his mind off this whole Lucifer thing, just for a little while. Pulling out his phone, he wanted to know how Dean was doing, so he calls up Castiel.

The line on the other side picks up. " Sam?" Cas answers.

" Hey, Cas... um, how's Dean? is he getting better?"

" His injury is healing well..."

" I feel a but coming on, what is it?"

" Apparently, he is bothered by the nightmares he's been having."

Sam furrows his brows. " He's remembering hell again? I thought that passed."

" No, not about hell... he dreams about me dying..."

Sam can hear the worry in Castiel's voice, it made Sam feel the same. " Is he sleeping now?"

" Not at the moment... I'm accompanying him to the coffee shop, he refuses to rest..."

" Have you tried knocking him out?"

" I would, but not in front of a crowd, Dean says I'll freak them out."

" Will you two stop talking about me, I'm right here... AND SAM, STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" Sam hears Dean yell over Cas's phone.

Sam sighs, leaving the safety of the motel is the greatest mistake Dean could make. With him hurt, and every Angel in Heaven hunting down Castiel, who knows what can happen with them out in the open. " Listen, Cas, get Dean back to the motel... I don't care if you have to zap him there."

" I will- AAH!"

Sam pulls the phone away from his ear from the high pitch whine that followed Cas's scream. " Cas?... Cas what happened?!" Sam can hear Dean calling out the Angel's name in the background. " Dean?! Hello?!"

Concurrently...

Dean scrambles for the phone. " Sam, Cas is gone!... he's gone, he just vanished." Dean panicked.

" I told you to stay at the motel, Dean!... dammit, hold on I'll call Bobby. We're on our way." Sam hangs up.

" Dammit... what was I thinking?" Dean's eyes widen.

He was so busy being afraid of his nightmares that he had completely ignored the true danger that awaited in the real world. This was the work of Angels, Dean knows it. Castiel had warned Dean that Heaven would hunt them down, and now they have taken Castiel away from him. What's worse, is that Dean doesn't have the slightest idea where the bastards have taken Cas.

Later...

Dean paced back and forth in the room, rubbing his face in frustration and anxiety. His eyes would drift to the clock every five minutes. He was angry, very angry. Dean was seriously going to kill Zachariah for kidnapping his Angel. But he was mostly mad at himself for not listening to Cas's warnings of wandering out the room, and away from the barrier that protected them both.

Dean throws one enraged punch at the wall, leaving behind a pretty big hole. He didn't care about the cuts on his fingers, nor the sting on his knuckles that came with it.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

" Dean... it's us, open up." Sam's voice fractured Dean's thoughts. Dean quickly lets them in. " We came as fast as we could... now, tell us exactly what happened before Cas disappeared."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, " We were just walking, and suddenly there was this bright flash of light, and a loud bang. I was knocked back. Then I heard Cas scream, and when I looked, he just vanished right in front of me."

" Damn... that's not a lot to go on." Sam says.

Dean rolled his eyes angrily. " No Shit Sherlock!... how the Hell are we supposed to find him, when we don't even know where he was taken?!"

The whole time Dean was hollering and cussing, Sam was staring wide eyed behind his brother. " Dean... The TV..." The young Hunter pointed out, and Dean turned his gaze to the Television.

The box had turned on entirely on its own, and Zachariah suddenly came into view. " Well hello, boys." He greets with a cocky smirk.

" You son of a bitch! What did you do with Cas?!" Dean spat.

" Oh, don't worry, he's alive... for the most part." Zachariah replied. He smirks mockingly at Dean and says, " Since our previous discussion didn't go quite as planned, I decided to do something more drastic..."

Zachariah then maneuvered slightly, gesturing someone off screen to come. Two more Angels suddenly come forth, each one gripping at either side of Cas's arms as they dragged him into view. Zachariah saunters up to Castiel, grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head upward.

" Smile for Dean, Castiel..." Zachariah then returns his attention to the boys. " You will meet me at the Methodist church in Gary, Indiana... You have exactly ten hours. Any later and... Well, you get the picture. See you soon." After that, the television powers down.

Dean doesn't waste any time being surprised, and says, " We better head out now." He immediately gathers his things into his duffle.

" Right. We should stick to the back roads to avoid traffic." Sam adds as he quickly packs away his belongings as well.

" You boys do that, I'll stay behind and call a hunting buddy I know out there. I'll see if he can stake out the place and inform me if anything happens." Bobby says, immediately pulling out his cellphone and starts dialing.

" Thanks, Bobby... Let's go then." Dean grabs his duffle bag and his key as the two storm out the motel room.

Meanwhile, At Gary, Indiana...

" Aaahh!" Castiel's agonizing screams echoed throughout the abandoned structure. " Ahh!!"

Castiel's hands were bound together in chains that were embedded with Enochian sigils, preventing him from breaking lose. He was hung up like some slab of meat at a butcher's factory. Castiel was stripped of his trench coat and blazer, and his dress shirt was ripped open. His chest and abdomen were lined with deep cuts that were made by an Angel blade.

And standing before Castiel, was Zachariah, whistling to himself as he cleaned the fresh blood off his Angel blade. Not an hour has passed and the bastard was passing his boredom by abusing Cas.

Castiel glared furiously at him as he returned.

" Don't you dare look at me like that!... If you hadn't decided to betray your own brethren, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Blinded by outrage, Zachariah slashed the blade across Castiel's cheek.

" Nh!" Castiel strained to hold in his voice.

" Now look what you made me do... The stress you and those boys put me through... It's exhausting." He sighs. " I guess I should've picked a closer location for them to find... but, then again... that would spoil the punishment I have in store for you." Zachariah then leans in and whispered into his ear, " I'll let you in on a little secret... Once Dean says yes, Michael wishes to take it upon himself to execute you."

Castiel's eyes widened, and he thrashes about fearfully. Zachariah chuckles amusingly as he watched the helpless Angel struggle. Castiel tugs and pulled at the unbreakable chains, his heart racing with anxiety. In his thoughts he prayed that for once God was hearing his pleas for help. But no answer came. Castiel felt more helpless, and ceased his flailing in defeat. No one was going to help him. The only ones he can believe in now was the Winchesters, they'll find him.

" Go to Hell." He mumbled.

" Huh? I didn't catch that." Zachariah leans a bit closer. " Say again..."

" I said, go to hell." He spits blood at his face.

Zachariah grits his teeth, enraged. Then pounds his fist to Cas's face a few times, roaring aloud, " How dare you disrespect me!"

Castiel only chortles, completely ignoring the pain. " Dean will come for me... and when he does... he's going to kill you..."

" Why you little-" Zachariah takes the blade and slashes down Castiel's chest.

" AAAHH!"

" Ramble that mouth of yours like that again and I'll just kill you now." He pulls at Cas's hair. " You hear me, you little disobedient worm!" Zachariah then vanishes to cool himself off.

Castiel took this moment and ganders to his surroundings, it was dark, but he can count how many Angels were there with him; monitoring him closely. He counted six so far, but who knows how many more were outside.

Back With The Winchesters...

" You do know you're going 65 on a 45 limit road right?!..." Sam yelled nervously as Dean swerved around the road, racing passed any car they came by. People honked their horns whenever the Impala cut them off. Dean was determined to get to Indiana, and Dean didn't care if they ended up being pulled over by cops. " Dean, you need to calm down with the peddle please, you'll get us killed!"

" I know what I'm doing Sam... stop fussing." Dean cuts in front of a mini van. " Crap!" Dean suddenly spots a sharp turn about a hundred yards ahead of them. He glances to the passenger seat at his panicking brother, and warns him, " Hang on, Sammy."

" What?!"

And without warning, Dean slams on the breaks, and the Impala skids to an abrupt deceleration. Sam yelped in horror, bracing his uninjured hand against the dashboard as he was lurched forward. Dean then expertly turns the steering wheel just as the car was coming to a stop, and the stern swings harshly to the side, cutting perfectly into the turn. Dean quickly accelerates, and the engine roars in response, tires screeching loudly against the pavement. The Impala immediately resumed its original speed, racing down the countryside roads.

Sam tried to buckle up, but with the Impala's constant swerves and turns, it was a little difficult. " Don't do that! You almost got us killed back there!"

" Baby is capable of anything, Sam... she never lets me down." Easy for him to say while Sam's practically having a heart attack. They were now on a long straight road, and Dean accelerates to 85 mph. " Let's hope this road stays straight for a bit." Dean says, peering to Sam who still held a terrified expression.

" Dean! Watch the road!" Sam squeals, and Dean listened as he returned his focus on the road. Sam sighs in relief. " Please, Dean, slow down a bit!"

" Not yet, our exits coming up soon."

Meanwhile, Back At The Motel...

Bobby was stuck on the phone with an old hunting buddy who lived not too far outside Gary, Indiana, and had asked that friend to have a lookout at the Methodist Church for him. At the moment, Bobby was receiving updates.

" Really?... How many exactly?... No, no, don't do anything crazy. The boys are on their way there as we speak... Alright, I'll let them know right away... okay, thanks a bunch, Ron. I owe you one..." Bobby then hangs up.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. It was a good thing Bobby knew a friend out there, and giving him the info he needs to pass on to the Winchesters. Bobby now had to call Sam to inform him on everything Ron had told him.

" Sam, tell your brother to keep speeding... Ron tells me he's been hearing things coming out from the church... says it sounded like someone being tortured."

" Thanks a lot Bobby." Sam replies.

" Do me a favor... you bring that other idjit home... alive, you hear me?..."

" Yes, sir, we will..." Sam answered, then hangs up.

Bobby sits back, burying himself in his shell of thought. If anything terrible ever happens to the boys, he'd have nothing to live for. He'd be alone. Those boys are like sons to him. And when Castiel entered the picture, it was like having an added member to the family. After Bobby had gotten the news of the Angel being kidnapped, he didn't know what else to feel besides anger.

Bobby sighed, shutting his eyes and says, " Castiel, I hope you can hear me, hang in there, kid... They're coming for ya."

At The Church...

Castiel's eyes open slowly when he hears Bobby's prayer. " Dean..." He whispered to himself.

Cas peers over to Zachariah who was busy picking out a new torture weapon. The Angel could try wiggling himself loose from the chains, if only his body wasn't in so much pain. The wounds on his body had yet to heal themselves due to his shortage of Grace. Castiel only had enough energy to keep himself conscious.

Suddenly, his heart began to race as Zachariah made his way back with a new weapon. One Castiel was very familiar with. Something he feared more than the Angel blade. Zachariah smirks, waving the torture tool around to heighten Castiel's distress.

" Hm... the spear of destiny... it took a while for me to find this. Those Nazis surely knew how to hide away precious artifacts..." He lays the cold steel pike against Castiel's neck, then nicks at the flesh.

Castiel hissed as a wave of pain shot throughout his body, hitting the core of his grace. It was like having a thousand red hot pokers jabbing his insides simultaneously. Castiel held his breath to keep himself from screaming as this pain shot through him. His vision blurred for a moment before he finally gasped for air.

" Wow, I already like this one." Zachariah laughs, sliding the blade down to Cas's chest, made a few cuts there, then moved it to the side of his ribs.

Castiel withered around at every incision that was made, trying his best to hold in the screams that begged to be released. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks, his face reddening from holding his breath, trying so desperately to fend off the waves of agony pulsating within him.

" You can't hold in those screams forever, Castiel... it doesn't amuse me if you're not crying out in pain..." Zachariah then rests the blade at his stomach. " I want to hear your screams." He pushes in hard, and Castiel's voice is forced out with a shout. Zachariah grins wickedly. " That's much better."

This is by far the worst form of pain Castiel has felt in his existence. He wanted it to stop, all of it, the torturing, the pain. " Stop..." Words were hard to speak from the blood seeping from his mouth.

Zachariah removes the spear. " Guess that was a bit too much."

" Please... stop... stop... I'm begging you..." Castiel shakes his head weakly.

" You're begging me?... ha ha ha, it's too late for that."

Castiel peers at him, tears still falling, pleading. " Please... please..." Is the only word he can utter, he was barely able to breathe, or even remain awake at this point.

" You're starting to irritate me..." Zachariah says as he pinches the bridge of his nose, becoming annoyed. But Castiel kept repeating his plea. Zachariah then shouts, " Shut up!" He raises the blade over the Angel's heart.

Just as he was about to impale Castiel, he was interrupted. " Zachariah... They've arrived."

Zach glances to his follower with raised brows, then looked to the clock. " Seven and a half hours? I'm impressed." He lays the blade with the rest of his torturing tools. " Excuse me while I step out for a bit... I'll get back to you in a moment." He then points to one of the other Angels. " You, keep an eye on him..." After that, Zachariah vanishes.

Concurrently...

Sam and Dean make their way inside the abandoned church. The brothers cautiously walked down the aisle, it was empty and quiet. A little too quiet.

" Hey, chuckles!... we're here, now come out!" Dean shouted.

" I do have a name." The brothers swing around, facing Zachariah. " Glad you can make it... oh..." He snaps his finger, and four Angels appear, grabbing hold of the hunters.

They began searching them. Dean rolls his eyes when one of them found an Angel blade hidden in his jacket sleeve. The other Angels found one hidden in Sam's sleeve as well. Both weapons were handed to Zachariah.

" Wouldn't want you two doing something to break the deal now, don't we..."

" Fine... you have us, now where's Cas?" Dean demanded.

" Castiel won't be joining us at the moment, he's being held someplace else... Now can we get this over with? say yes, then Castiel goes free."

" I already know that you're lying, just like every other time you have, you junkless bastard."

" Watch your tongue around me, boy!" Zachariah takes a deep breath to calm himself. " Listen to me, you worthless ape... this is your destiny, you can't change that..." He says through gritted teeth.

Elsewhere...

Castiel is woken by the sounds of screams outside the room, a struggle between the Angel's, and an unknown intruder. The only Angel in the room with him, stood his ground, blade in hand, and ready to fight. Soon, the yells eventually fall silent.

Suddenly, the doors fly off their hinges and are thrown across the room.

A dark aura filled the air, so powerful, and fearsome. Castiel felt this energy before, his eyes drifted towards the door. He couldn't make out the intruders face, though deep down he already knew who it was. He only hoped he was wrong. Castiel watched the Angel position himself for battle.

" Easy there tiger... don't force me to kill you." The intruder cautioned.

That voice, Castiel's eyes widen with fear.

" Lucifer, what are you doing here?" The Angel kept up his guard. And Lucifer kept his calm composure, moving closer, until he was face to face with his celestial brother.

" Is it wrong for me to visit my baby brother?... Hope you don't mind." Lucifer makes his way to Cas.

Castiel wiggles with whatever energy he had left, after the last visit from Lucifer, he only tried to convince Cas into joining his side.

" I can't let you do that..." The Angel pressed his blade to Lucifer's back. The devil shut his eyes, sighing.

" Do me a favor... just don't..." He warns.

But when the Angel refused to take heed of his words, Lucifer rolled his eyes, clicking his finger and the Angel explodes before he could land a blow. Blood and chunks of flesh splatter all over the place, even on Lucifer's back.

" Yuck... Always so messy." He says as he flicks an ear off his shoulder. Lucifer returns his attention to Castiel. " Hello little brother... it's been a while..." He strolls to the table of blood stained blades, playfully gliding a finger over each and every one of them. " I've been hearing rumors about you and Dean lately..." He then looked to the Angel. " I gotta say... not really impressed."

" Why are you really here, Lucifer?..." Castiel says with an attitude.

" My deal is still on the table, you know..." He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

" I would rather die than join you..."

" Oh please, save your chivalry for someone else." Lucifer takes a step closer to Cas. " Come on, little brother, we'll have the time of our lives. You and me against the world, partners in crime... It'll be more fun than playing doll house with Dean."

" Don't speak ill of Dean!..." Castiel grits his teeth, the fear he had earlier had ceased when Lucifer decided to insult his lover.

Lucifer looks away, putting his hands up in defense, and chuckled. " Oh, well excuse me, my apologies for making fun of your princess." A small smile then crept across his lips. " Let's be serious, Castiel. Have you asked yourself why Dad chose Dean to be your mate? Even though it was 'him' that banned Human/Angel coupling... I mean... Heaven was after you before, but now? Whoo... and here I thought I was public enemy number one." He says with a look that was a mix of being intrigued and puzzled at the same time, his eyes peering to nothing.

" Why do you even care?"

" Just curious, I guess..."

Castiel looks away, refusing to say another word.

" Don't want to talk? Fine... how about this... You tell me where I can find Sam, and in return, I'll spare you and Dean. You two can have the white picket fence life, no one to bother you... No demons, no Angels. Just you and Dean... How's that sound?"

Castiel peered back to his fallen brother, he was beginning to get annoyed. " I would never betray Sam like that."

" Oh Well... Can't say I didn't try..." Lucifer then grabbed an Angel blade from the table. Lucifer looks into his brother's eyes, and Castiel stared right back. He did not bother struggling, his body was far too weak to do so anyway. All he could do was watch as his brother raised that blade. " Goodbye... Castiel..."

Before Lucifer could even thrust down the blade, he was suddenly sent flying across the room. Castiel was baffled at what happen next. A flutter of wings sounded next to him, and Castiel looks over.

" Sorry I'm late."

" Gabriel?..."

The Archangel snapped his finger and the chains vanished into thin air, and Castiel collapsed to the ground. Too weak to stand on his own, Gabriel aided him to his feet.

" How'd you find me?"

" Never mind that... Let's get you out of here first..." He grabs his brother's coat and blazer.

" Gabriel?!... is it really you?..." Lucifer walks into the room, slightly enraged, but surprised to see the ex-trickster.

" Sorry, Lucy... I'll deal with you next time." And with that, Gabriel and Cas disappeared.

Lucifer stands there for a moment, chuckling to himself. Before leaving the premises Lucifer says under his breath, " We certainly will."

Meanwhile...

Dean and Zachariah so far had spent six minutes arguing back and forth. And frankly, Zachariah was beginning to lose his patience.

" I've had enough of your babbling, Dean... is it yes or no... annoy me any further and I'll order Castiel's death sentence!"

" Screw you!" Dean knows it was dangerous to taunt the Angel. But he also knows that Zachariah won't kill Cas, because then he'd lose his trump card against Dean.

Zachariah began to lose his temper. Lightening flashed outside the structure, powerful winds clatter the stained windows to the point of exploding. The ground rumbled violently beneath their feet. Zachariah and his followers were unfazed, but the Winchesters were having trouble staying on their feet.

" I've... Had it up to here with you two!" His voice boomed like thunder. " You're going to say yes, even if I have to beat the word out your mouths." With the snap of his finger, the brothers fell over onto their knees, vomiting blood. " Say it!" He kicks Dean in the stomach. " Say it!... now!"

" Bite me!..." Dean spat, giving him a bloody grin.

Zachariah grips at Dean's throat, lifting him at least a foot off the floor. " Very well..." He points at one Angel without removing eye contact from the hunter. " Bring me Castiel!"

" Sir!" An Angel comes running into the chapel.

" What is it?!" He shouted, finally glancing over his shoulder.

" It's Castiel!... He's gone!"

Zachariah releases Dean, and stared wide eyed at his associate. " That's impossible! The chains were specifically designed to hold an Angel, how could he escape?!"

" He didn't, sir... Someone released him."

" Who?!"

" That would be me." Announced a voice in back of the chapel. All eyes fell upon the source of that voice, and out from the shadows steps out Gabriel. " Hey there."

Zachariah gazes towards the Archangel. " It can't be..." He stares with a dumbfounded expression.

Sam looks over to see who it was. " Gabriel?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

" Be with you two in a second... Zach, you know what this is right?" Gabriel points to the wall beside him. Zachariah squints to get a better view of what it is, then let out an irritated groan. Gabriel had used his own blood and had drawn a banishing sigil. " Yep... adios, Zach." He then slams his hand on the spell to activate it.

" No!!" Zachariah shouts as he and his followers were suddenly banished from the area.

Gabriel wasted no time, and rushed to the hunters, quickly healing their wounds. " Good thing I came in time..."

In a panic, Dean grabs Gabriel by his shirt. " Where's Cas?... Is he okay?" Gabriel just stares at him, noticing the turmoil of emotions in Dean's eyes. Fear, sorrow, anger, guilt; he's never seen this many feelings in a person before. Gabriel was surprised by this. " Gabriel!..." Dean shakes him.

Gabriel looks away, he only touched Dean and Sam's shoulder, transporting them back to Bobby's house. Sam glances around, realizing that they were in the guest room. He then spotted Castiel laying half conscious on the mattress. The lower half of his body was covered in a blood stained sheet, and his upper frame was littered with deep cuts.

" Dean..." Sam taps his shoulder.

" What?" Dean follows his gaze to the Angel. His heart nearly stopped beating as he takes in the gruesome sight. " Cas?" He stumbled toward the bed, and kneels down beside his lover. " That son of a bitch... what did he do to you?..."

"..." Gabriel looks the other way to hide away his sorrow and rage from the brothers. " The blade Zachariah used, it's... it..." The Archangel could barely say it. " I'm sorry..."

" What are you just standing there for?! Heal him!..." Dean says.

Gabriel shakes his head. " You don't think I tried that already?... Cas was stabbed with the spear of destiny... There's nothing I can do..."

" There has to be!" Dean turns to him. " There's always a way..."

" I'm sorry, Dean, but-"

" Please!..." He begged.

" I can't!..." Gabriel hollered. " The spear's power drains the life from those stabbed by it, as well prevent others from healing them." Gabriel then raises his hand, showing the brothers his partially charred appendage. " I tried to heal him, and this is what happened... There is nothing we can do... I'm sorry."

Dean was speechless at this point, his eyes slowly drifting to the floor as he took in this information. Tears well up in his eyes, the overwhelming sorrow causes him to drop to a sitting position. Sam observed as his brother buried his face in the sheets and grip Castiel's hand into his own. Seeing Dean this way made Sam's chest throb with sorrow. This can't be happening, not when Dean and Cas were just starting out their relationship.

' No!' Sam thought. His jaw clenched, and his eyes flicker with determination as he rose to his feet. There had to be a way to save Castiel, Sam will find it. " Gabriel, I need you to go pick up Bobby."

" Why?" He asked.

Making his way out of the room, Sam answered, " I'll need his help."

An Hour Later...

" Coffee?" Bobby gestured to Sam, placing a mug before him.

Sam thanks the elder hunter and resumes skimming through the pile of books before him. Bobby returns moments later with another cup for himself, then joins digging through the books with Sam. The elder hunter has so many volumes of books: Demonic and Angelic lore, books about creatures of the world, but not much on the Spear of Destiny. Bobby owns a grand total of four books that mention this specific weapon, so he and Sam focused mainly on them. A little while later, Gabriel enters the study, seating himself by the window.

Sam looks over to the Archangel and asked, " How's Cas doing?"

Gabriel sighed, lightly shaking his head as he replies, " Not so good... He's getting worse." He then gestures his head to the books scattered across the table. " You find anything useful?"

" No... Nothing yet..." Sam answered.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang from outside. Sam quickly rushed out of the house, and into the junk yard. Those noises were being made by Dean. Sam knows this, because his brother stomped out not long after Gabriel had said he couldn't help Castiel. The banging grew louder and louder the closer Sam got. He turns passed a wall of stacked cars, and finds a very drunk Dean with a sludge hammer, bashing in the hood of an old Volkswagen.

" Dean!" Sam yells. The other man ignored Sam, continuing to smash the car out of pure guilt and rage. Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder, but he was still going at it. " Dean, stop!"

Dean shrugs him off, ceasing only to take a swig from the bottle of scotch he found in Bobby's cabinet, then hit the car one last time before loosing his balance. " What do you want?..."

" You're a mess..." Sam sits next to him.

" No shit... Cas is dying, and there's nothing we can do to save him..." He wipes away the tears. " You bring any beer?... I'm out." He asks, gesturing to the empty bottle in his hand.

" No... no more drinks, Dean... let's get inside, it's getting cold." Sam rises, then gestures to help Dean's drunk ass up.

" I don't care..." He slaps his hand away.

" Sam! Dean!" Gabriel came running towards them. " Bobby needs you guys inside... Now." He blurted, then transports them to the bedroom. The Archangel moves away to get a chair, and sets it beside Castiel. " Dean, you sit here." Dean was confused, but he did as he was told. " Okay, Old geezer, the floor is yours."

" Don't call me that, you idjit." Bobby retorts, then cleared his throat as he resumed, " I've found something that may help Cas."

" Really?" Dean says, leaning forward in the chair.

Bobby scans his eyes across the pages of the book he held. " I'm not exactly fluent in Enochian, but, it does mention something about the Spear-"

Gabriel rolls his eyes and cuts in, " Alright, Old man, you're boring me." Bobby shot him a glare, but Gabriel continues, " How much do you guys know about the human soul?" All three hunters stared at the Archangel, wordlessly telling him that they had no time for guessing games. " Souls are like power plants, and their properties are almost limitless."

" And that would mean?..." Dean asked.

Gabriel chuckled, rolling up his sleeves. " If I channel your soul into myself, it may give me enough strength to bypass the Spear's spell, and I'll be able to heal Cas."

Dean is taken aback by this news, which ignited a flicker of hope in his heart. Sam too was excited to hear this, but something bugged his mind, and had to ask, " What's the catch, Gabriel?" Sam adds.

" Well... it's uh... It's dangerous."

" How dangerous exactly?" Dean jumps in.

" Um... If I touch your soul the wrong way, even the slightest bit. You'll die... and not in the taking your final breath kinda way. I'm talking about the pop goes the weasel kind."

" Well, that sounds comforting." Sam says sarcastically.

" I'll do it." Dean muttered.

Sam glances to Dean. " Are you sure about this?" He asked. " I mean, you heard Gabriel, it's very dangerous... You could-"

Dean immediately interrupted him, blurting out, " You got any better ideas, Sam?... This is the only chance we've got to save Cas... and I'm taking it." He then peers to the Archangel, and nods. " Do it."

Gabriel immediately went to work. He hovered a hand over Dean's abdomen. " Brace yourself, because this part is where you're going to scream." He warns.

" I've felt worse..."

" No you haven't... just try to hold still." Gabriel presses into Dean's stomach, his grace suddenly opens a path to Dean's soul.

Dean lets out an agonizing scream. Well, at least Gabriel was right about the pain. Dean squeezed at the armrests, his eyes focused on Castiel in order to tune it out. Soon enough, the energy from Dean's soul started to course its way into Gabriel. The Archangel's eyes flashed in a white glow, he then carefully laid his other hand on Castiel's chest.

The Angel's eyes suddenly shot open, and he screamed as the energy intruded his weakened figure. Sam watched anxiously, praying that Gabriel didn't mess up. Sam then noticed that Castiel's wounds were beginning to mend, it was working, it's really working. And as the last of Cas's wounds are healed, Gabriel carefully pulls out of the hunter who instantly passes out after.

" That should do it."

" Dean!" Sam rushes over to brother.

" He'll be out cold for a while..." Gabriel mentions before moving over to Castiel " Hey... wake up baby bro..." Gabriel taps his cheek lightly. " Come on... that's it, Cas."

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his surroundings, then at Gabriel. He sits up, and notices that his body had been healed. " What happened?"

" I just saved your life. Well, actually, Dean was a load of help." Gabriel pats his back then moves off the bed. Castiel looks to his unconscious lover a long moment before he too passed out. " Come on Sam, let them rest, it's been a long day for you all." Gabriel exits the room.

Sam is about to follow, but takes a last glance to Dean. His brother had just risked his own life to save Castiel's. Of course, Sam is glad that it worked, but doing something that dangerous, he could've easily lost his brother in the process. Although, Sam can't count out Dean's reckless driving from earlier either. Then Sam thought: it's insane, the great and impossible lengths people would go to for those they love.

And it is that thought that worried the young hunter.


	10. Road Trip

CHAPTER 9: Road Trip

Dean awakens with a groan, blocking the sunlight that beamed brightly on him. He quickly realizes that he was in bed. The last thing he remembered was passing out in the chair after Gabriel's attempt to heal Castiel. Dean springs upright, fully alert and searching for the Angel, wondering if he were okay. He then wished he'd hadn't gotten up so fast, because he suddenly felt dizzy.

" You're awake..." Dean looks over to his lover seated next to the bed. " How are you feeling?"

"..." Dean was speechless for a moment, seeing Cas in good health, and not a scar left behind from those awful wounds he had received from Zachariah. Dean was overwhelmed, and relieved that the Angel was alright. " I'm aching everywhere... and I'm starving." He replies.

Cas smiles warmly, rising to his feet. " I believe Bobby has prepared breakfast for us... Shall we head downstairs?"

Dean was about to speak, but was interrupted by the growl of his stomach. " Hell yeah, I'm starving... but first..."

Dean grabs Castiel's coat, and pulls him onto the mattress, the Angel let's out a grunt as he lands on top of the hunter. Dean held his lover in a strong embrace, his free hand brushing through Cas's messy hair. He looked deeply into the Angel's orbs, something seemed a little different about them, they looked more... human.

Dean cups at Cas's cheek, caressing him lightly with his thumb. " I almost lost you." He whispered.

" But you didn't..." Cas says, pressing his forehead against Dean's. He then chortled when he hears Dean's stomach growl. " Let's go have that breakfast now."

" Yeah..." Dean chuckled.

They both leave the bedroom and head downstairs. As they drew closer to the kitchen, they can overhear an argument between Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel. What was it this time? It better not be something stupid, Dean thought.

" What's going on in here?" All eyes drift to Dean.

Sam clears his throat. " Gabriel has come up with a suggestion that you, me, and Cas should take a break.. which I told him we have no time for!" He shoots a glare to the Archangel, who raised his hands in defense.

" I'm just saying, you guys are getting overly stressed, and after what happened with the whole Zachariah ordeal, I thought that you could at least use a few days away from it." Gabriel explained.

As much as Dean would love for Sam, Cas and himself to take a breather for a change, but right now wasn't the time for that. If they weren't so busy trying to stop the Apocalypse, then maybe.

" Sorry, Gabriel, but I agree with Sam." Dean says.

The Archangel shakes his head, sighing at their decision. " What if I were to say that I know how to help you with Lucifer?"

" What do you mean?" Castiel asks.

" We can lock him back into his cage... with the rings of the horsemen." Everyone narrowed their brows at him.

" You couldn't give us this information sooner, ya idjit?!" Bobby raises his voice.

" You guys never asked." He answered. Bobby suddenly smacks the back of Gabriel's head. " Hey!... look, Bobby and I will try to locate Pestilence and Death, while you three take a break." Sam and Dean glance at one another. " Don't make me force you..." He then gestured by getting ready to snap his finger.

" Whoa, whoa! fine we'll go... sorry, Bobby." Dean and Sam immediately headed up to their rooms to pack. Hell, they both didn't want Gabriel zapping them into one of his illusions like he did months back.

As Castiel waited for the brothers outside, Gabriel and Bobby continued to talk.

" What's the real reason you didn't tell us this?" Bobby asks after taking a gulp from his cup of whiskey.

Gabriel hesitated at first, looking away for a moment. " At first, I didn't want anything to do with the fight between Michael and Lucifer... but Dean and Sam told me that I was being selfish." He leans against the counter. " I may love my brothers to death, but I love humans more." Gabriel looks out the window, observing Castiel as he paced around the front lot.

Bobby follows Gabriel's gaze to Cas, and sighs. " I've been meaning to ask... How'd you know where to find Cas?"

Gabriel faces the elder hunter. " I heard his pain... I'm pretty sure every Angel did... But I was the only one willing to do something about it."

" Well... I guess I'll speak for the boys when I say thank you for your help."

The Winchesters come down a few minutes later, with their duffles in hand. Gabriel inspected their bags to be sure they weren't planning on hunting while on their break. He then searches the brothers for hidden weapons, and found the demon knife on Dean.

" No weapons... this is supposed to be a vacation."

" It's only for emergencies, Gabriel, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean snatches the knife back.

" Fine... well, you guys have fun." Gabriel says as he shoos them to leave. He then snapped his finger, then both he and Bobby vanished.

On The Road...

" So... where exactly should we go for our so called 'vacation', Dean?" Sam asks from the back seat.

" Not a damn clue..." Dean replies with a sigh. In his hunting life there's no such thing as a vacation, maybe a day or two if they were lucky. But a week? that's very rare.

Sam leans back, burying his hands in his pockets, and stared out his window. His brows narrowed, looking down to his right pocket, then pulled out an envelope. " How did this get in there?"

" What?" Dean questions. Sam passes the envelope to Cas to show Dean.

Castiel opens it, taking out a piece of paper and a pamphlet. " Gabriel must've put it in your pocket... he left a note." Cas reads it aloud. " Hey, guys, heres a resort I think you will find interesting, have fun and get a good rest- your friend Gabriel... p.s- I've reserved a house for you for the week." Castiel ganders at the booklet. " Corolla Light resort village..." He continued reading. " They have fairly interesting activities there... crabbing, volleyball, basketball, bingo and movies under the stars... what is bingo?"

Hell, Sam and Castiel seemed interested in going now, but they needed to get Dean's opinion in this.

" We should go, Dean. I mean Gabriel was generous enough to get us the house... It's by the beach, has its own pool too-"

" I'm not driving all the way to North Carolina, Sam..."

" Even if I said that it also has its own jacuzzi, you wouldn't go?" Sam made sure to prolong the word jacuzzi, because he knew how much his brother loved them.

There's a long pause, until, " You had me at jacuzzi... but first, we need to buy extra clothes." Cas sloped his head questioningly to Dean. " You don't have enough clothes for a week. Folks might think you have hygiene problems... Don't worry, I know a place that sells affordable clothes."

" Where are we gonna get the money for that?" Sam asked.

" Yeah... I think Gabriel slipped money in my pocket." Dean replied, trying his very best not to smirk.

A While Later...

" Walmart?... are you serious?" Sam complains, pushing the cart as they made their way towards the mall.

" Is there a problem?" Castiel asks with curiosity.

" Sam and I aren't the mall-going-type... But like I said before, we need clothes." Dean explains.

When they entered the store, it didn't take long for them to find the clothing aisle.

While Sam leaned against the wagon in boredom, he watched Dean look through shirts for Castiel, who was too busy figuring out how to put on the sandals Dean picked out for him.

Sam moves to Cas, and lends him a hand. " There, now see how they feel." Castiel gets up and takes a few steps, they felt very different from Jimmy's dress shoes, but he found that the sandals were a bit more comfortable. " They fit?" Sam asks, and Castiel responds with a nod. " Okay... You and Dean continue doing what you're doing, while I head to the food section and grab some stuff for the road," Sam added, then trails off.

Castiel peers to his lover, who was still fumbling through shirts.

" What size are you?" Dean asked, his eyes peering his way. Cas only sloped his head in confusion. Dean chuckled lightly, and walks up to his Angel. " Lean your head forward." Cas does as he's asked, Dean then looks at the tag on the shirt. " Medium.. good, cause I found plenty of shirts I think you might like." Dean moves back, and goes through the pile. He pulls out a beige shirt. Dean turns it to show Cas. " How about this?"

Castiel stared at the perfectly designed portrait of the beach, the water looked somewhat realistic. And in old english font, it read: ' Life In Paradise' was written across the top.

" I like it... what else have you picked out?"

Cas digs into the pile of shirts to choose what he found suitable. Dean smiled, watching Castiel like this, it made Dean want to do this more often with him in the future. His smile slowly faded as he drifted into thought. What would happen when they face Lucifer? How exactly are they supposed to get him into the hole? it's not like you can just open the cage, and expect Lucifer to willingly dive in.

Stopping the Apocalypse won't be just some walk in the park... This inevitable battle that awaits them, it's gonna end bloody, people are gonna die in this fight. And it's the matter of who that truly troubled Dean's thoughts.

So much was going through Dean's mind, he hadn't noticed that Castiel was talking to him. Dean snaps himself back to reality, right now he needed to push away these annoying thoughts.

" This one looks pleasant, what do you think, Dean?" Cas hovers a black shirt before Dean, showing it's golden cross with white wings spread out across from shoulder to shoulder.

" If it's what you like, add it to the cart." Dean replied. He gazes to the bench and raised a brow, where'd all the other twenty shirts he put there go? He then realized that the Angel had tossed them all over the floor. The guy may be an Angel, but Dean just discovered that Cas is pretty picky. " Um, Cas?... you shouldn't throw the shirts on the floor."

Castiel's baby blues glance at Dean. " My apologies." Cas begins picking them up.

" It's okay." Dean chuckles, kneeling down to help him out. " You don't like these right? I'll put them back on the racks."

Castiel quickly grabbed one off the pile in Dean's arms. " Wait, I like this one too."

It was a light gray button down shirt. Dean had picked it out because he thought it would look nice on his lover, and it made him happy to see that Cas liked it too. Castiel added it to his favorites in the cart. Dean can picture the Angel wearing it now, and Dean smiled widely.

Dean just plops the unwanted shirts on top of the rack. " There we go... next is shorts."

The two make their way down a few aisles until they reached the pants and shorts section. Dean first picked pairs for himself, and Sam, adding them into the cart. Then he went up to Cas once more to check his size. After he gathered three or four pairs, they were off to pay up. While on line waiting for their turn, Sam occupied himself by reading the pamphlet.

" I hope I grabbed enough food for the week." Sam says.

" Don't worry, we can do more shopping when we get there..." Dean replies, taking a few steps forward. " We should've went to register eleven." He added, because the line they chose was taking too long, and there were also people behind them.

Afterwards...

After getting the clothing they needed, and food and snacks for the trip, they were back on the road to North Carolina. Castiel sat quietly, watching the cars they passed, enjoying the fresh air beat on him through his window. Dean was listening to his AC/DC collection, bobbing his head to the beat of Highway To Hell, and taking a sip from the watermelon slushy he got for himself. Occasionally Cas stole a few sips, but Dean didn't mind. As for Sam... well.

" I find it unfair that I'm in the back with all the food crushing against me... I told you we should've taken Bobby's van." Sam complained, a couple of bags were laid across his lap.

" I'm not driving in some soccer mom van... I choose to go on vacation in style."

Sam rolled his eyes to Dean's reply. " Fine... but can you at least change the song?"

" Like what? I got Bon Jovi, Kansas, Def Leppard-"

" None of those."

" Fine... would you like to listen to I'm a barbie girl instead?" Dean teased.

" Ha ha, Dean, very funny."

A Few Hours Later...

The trip to North Carolina is a whole days drive from Bobby's, and probably longer, depending on traffic. It was going to be one of the longest rides the brothers have been on.

Sam was forced to deal with Dean's loud classic rock pounding in his ears, while Dean had to hear Sam nag at him to lower the music. Castiel on the other hand, had it the worst, to withstand the brothers bickering, and the loud music at the same time. Castiel admits, that at first he was used to it, but after four hours of it he began to get annoyed. In fact, it's giving him a headache.

" Dean, we've heard this tape three times, turn it off!" Sam shouts over the music.

" It's a long drive Sammy, I don't like awkward silences!" Dean chortled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Castiel sighed. He's at the verge of tossing the tape out the window. " Dean, I believe we can enjoy the drive a lot more if it is less noisy." Cas says as he lowers the music himself.

" Finally." Sam exhales.

Dean peered over to Cas with a pout. " Party pooper..."

Later...

It was almost night fall, the sun was setting behind the trees, and the moon just starting to rise from the east. Castiel observed the skies red-like hue, the beauty he loved witnessing. And the clouds were just as beautiful, Castiel smiled to one specific formation of clouds, it almost resembled a pirate ship, and with the red glow of the setting sun, it appeared as if it were on fire.

Meanwhile, Dean was beginning to get tired behind the wheel, letting out a long yawn. " Sammy, can you drive? I need to shut my eyes for a bit."

" Sure." The young Hunter replied.

Dean pulls over so that they can switch places. At last Sam didn't have to be crowded by bags for a while. Once Dean drifted off to sleep, Sam had a chance to chat with Castiel to pass some time.

" So... Cas, I've been meaning to ask... When this is all over, this whole Apocalypse I mean... Are you going to stay?" He asked.

Castiel glanced over, giving a confused look. " What do you mean?"

Sam clears his throat nervously. " Are you gonna stay here?...on earth, with Dean..."

Cas smiled brightly. " Of course I'm staying, Sam... Dean and I are mates, and as mates we stay together for life..." He replies.

" Will you become a human then?" The younger Winchester questioned, wishing to hear about Castiel's thoughts.

The Angel was quiet for a moment, processing Sam's question, then answered, " Yes... I'm sure becoming human will be difficult, but I know that your brother will help me every step of the way."

" Wow... you've really thought a lot about it." Sam beams to the Angel. " So tell me, Cas... What do you see yourself and Dean doing in the future?"

" To be honest, I haven't thought a lot about it... With this whole ordeal with Lucifer, and Heaven, it's been difficult to think of anything else... May I ask, what are other things that human couples enjoy in life?"

" Well... there's growing old together, being there for each other through the good and bad... maybe having kids, and all that."

Cas narrowed his brows in thought. " Sam, my vessel is incapable of bearing children..."

Sam chortled. " I know that, Cas... All I'm saying is that I know you and Dean will live great lives. I know because I see how crazy Dean is about you... even if he doesn't talk about it, I know him well that he can't stop thinking of you... I mean, after Zachariah took you, Dean went crazy. He almost got us killed just to get to you..." Sam's emotions sank a little. " After we got you back... we all thought you were gonna die. Dean took the news badly... He blamed himself for what happened."

"..." Castiel slowly glanced at his slumbering lover.

Sam continued, " People would do insane things for the ones they love... When I lost Jess, all I could think of was getting revenge, so I know what it would've been like if Dean lost you... He'd search for Zachariah to the ends of the earth." Sam held back his tears at the thought of Jess.

" You loved her, didn't you?"

" I was gonna marry her. And then..." Sam couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Memories of Jess's death flashed before his eyes, and Sam cleared his throat to fight back the emotions that came with those memories. " Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

" Of course..."

And from there on, Sam and Castiel spent the rest of the drive chatting away.

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you are enjoying the remake so far. I know that this chapter was a bit short, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. See you at next week's update.


	11. A Little Slice of The Apple Pie Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short delay, was doing some last minute changes to this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 10: A Little Slice Of The Apple Pie Life

The Next Morning...

Dean opened his eyes lazily, and gazed out the window. He noticed that they weren't moving anymore. He hears laughter coming from the front, so he sits up to see what the fuss was about. In the drivers seat, Sam was laughing, but what the Hell for? Dean then peered to his Angel, who suddenly joined Sam in his howl of laughter.

Dean narrowed his brows in annoyance. " What the hell's so funny?" He groaned.

" Oh, nothing..." Sam heaves in laughs once again.

Dean widened his eyes, they did something to him while he was sleeping, he knows it. Dean examined himself, checking for anything that could be used to prank him, but he finds nothing.

" Okay, I give... what did you do, Sam?"

Sam raised his hands in defense. " Don't look at me." He chuckled.

Dean looked to the Angel in shock. " Cas?" Dean would never have thought for a second that his innocent Angel would pull a prank. " What did you do?..."

Castiel only responded by showing Dean a pen before snorting into a cackle. Dean's mouth gaped, then moved closer to get a look from the rear view mirror, and there it was, the word ' IDJIT' written across his forehead, all letters in capital.

" Did Sam talk you into this?" His question was directed to Cas, but his eyes glared daggers to Sam.

" Sam believes that since we're spending the whole week here, we should at least make it as fun as possible... and no, Sam didn't talk me into anything, I did it myself."

" Oh really?..." Dean then steals a quick peck on Cas's lips. " You little devil." He kisses Cas again.

" Ugh! Get a room you two!" Sam looks away quickly.

" Aw, does Sammy want a hug?" Dean teases, lips pursed out in a pout, and giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Dean attempts to grab his brother, but in a panic from awkwardness Sam opened the door to get away, and face plants to the floor. Dean bursts into a series of chuckles. Sam sits up, rubbing his hurting schnoz, glaring at the love-birds. " Oh, cheer up, Sam. We'll have a whole week to prank one another..."

" I'm up for the challenge... how about you, Cas? you in?"

" I already find it amusing... so yes, I'm in." Cas agrees.

" Alright... but that'll need to wait, because we've got some unpacking to do." Sam adds.

Dean climbs out the Impala to get a good look at the house they were gonna be staying at for the week. His brows raised. " Wow..." He was quite surprised.

The house was pretty big. A house that was meant for a family of four or five. Two stories of rooms, perhaps two and half bathrooms, three or four bedrooms, a nice kitchen, and maybe a pool. And this was all by Sam's guess as he took in every detail of the structure.

" Sam, I bet you twenty bucks there's a huge flat screen in there." Dean runs for the front door, too bad he didn't have the key, Sam did. " Hurry, hurry I want to see."

" Slow down, dude, I'm coming..." Sam chuckles, opening the door for his impatient brother.

Dean felt like dancing the moment he got a look of the inside. " Oh ho ho, now this is what you call a house." Dean breathes in the calming odor of incense in the air, no smell of whiskey, or old books. The white painted walls shined like pearls, polished oak wood floors, and railing leading up the stairs. Dean strolls deeper in the house towards the back. " I found the pool!"

The area had its own mini-bar, on the other side was a creme colored couch, beige carpeted floors, a glass coffee table with oak wood leggings, and sliding doors leading to the backyard. And just above the fireplace was... you guest it, a sixty-five inch flat screen TV.

" Give me twenty, Sam." Dean says, holding out his hand, gesturing his brother to cough up the dough. The younger hunter sighed, and handed over a twenty to Dean. " Let's go see the second floor." Dean grabbed Cas's hand into his own, and both of them ran down the hall and up the stairs. " Come on, Sammy!" Sam smiled widely, then followed the excited couple, this was going to be a great seven days for them.

" Wow..." Sam says when he reaches the second floor. Sam walks into one of the bathrooms, he grins to the sight of a tub/jacuzzi, with a forty inch flat screen built into the wall.

" Sam, come look at this, it's amazing!" Dean shouts, Sam catches up with the couple to see what he was missing on.

" Whoa..."

The three look around with awe. The kitchen counters were Mercury Quartzite, with a Alaska Gray Splitface style backsplash. The wooden floors were Oak Bourbon. The white walls gave a sense that the room was larger than it appeared. The living area had no walls, just large glassed windows, that brought in lots of natural light, and had an excellent view of the beach.

An awesome looking fireplace, and another sixty-five inch TV built in the wall just above the fireplace mantle. There was a large couch that could fit up to seven people. Dean was right about it being amazing. This is something most people would want in a house of their own.

Later...

After spending about an hour bringing in the bags of clothes and food, unpacking, and putting everything where they needed to be, they all sat at the bar on the first floor. All of them enjoying a refreshing lemonade.

" Well... we're gonna be here for a week... what should we do first?" Sam questioned.

" Let's find the best restaurant in town, and pig out." Dean suggested.

" Of course you think of food, Dean... I vote that we go to the beach. The weather is perfect for it." Sam voted.

" I agree. And perhaps we could participate in some of the activities listed in the pamphlet." Castiel added.

" Sounds good to me, then we can head to town later for dinner, I've seen a restaurant not far from here."

" But I'm hungry now." Dean complains.

" We got food, we'll eat breakfast here, lunch at the beach then have some crab for dinner... how about that, Dean?" Sam replied.

" Okay, agreed... now who's gonna cook?"

" I am, of course... You two want eggs and bacon?" Sam asks.

" Yes." Cas and Dean replied in unison. Sam chuckled at them, sometimes those two thought so much alike.

A While Later...

The brothers and Castiel sat together, enjoying their eggs and bacon, while Sam chose to have an egg salad sandwich instead. Castiel practically devoured the eggs, but took his sweet time with the bacon. Same went for Dean. And Sam could swear, that they were meant for each other from how they ate.

" I'm gonna get soda, you guys want anything to drink?" Sam puts down his sandwich.

" Get me a beer." Dean answered.

" I'll have some more lemonade, please."

Sam leaves his seat, opening the fridge, grabs a beer, then handed it to his brother. " Where'd you put the plastic cups?"

" Oh, they should be in the closet over there..." Dean points out. Sam saunters to the closet at the other side of the room. Once he was out of sight, Dean turned to Castiel. " Psst, hey, Cas... wanna see something hilarious?" Dean pulls a bottle of super hot sauce from his pocket.

Dean removes the top of Sam's sandwich, pours a little sauce onto the egg salad, then quickly put the bottle back into his pocket, and resumed eating just in time as Sam returns with two cups. Sam gets his soda, and Cas's lemonade, then sits down. Cas and Dean observe Sam pick up the sandwich of death. And as Sam was about to take a bite, he noticed that they were staring.

" What?"

" Nothing." Dean replied, then looked away.

The young Winchester rolls his eyes and takes a bite. He chewed, and chewed. And suddenly, he felt his mouth getting hotter. Dean and Cas snigger as Sam's face begins to go red.

" What's the matter, Sam? you look like you're about to pop." Dean chuckles.

Sam glares at him, wanting to say something, though all that came out was, " AAAHH!!!" Sam howled as he rushes to the sink, gargling down the cold water. Dean was pounding on the table, laughing so hard that his abdomen ached. " Yeah, laugh it up, Dean!" Sam yelled, his tongue lingering under the faucet.

Dean wipes away the tears, trying to catch his breath. " I got that idea from a movie." Dean can barely utter a word from how much he was laughing.

" Good one." Cas says.

Afterwards...

" Dean, are you ready yet?" Castiel asked as he walked into the master bedroom. Dean chuckled as he sees that Cas was wearing a white shirt and blue swim shorts.

" Yeah, I'm ready." Dean steps closer to him with a smirk. Dean removes Cas's shirt. " You won't need this... we have sun-block." He then slid his delicate fingers down Cas's abdomen to the button of his shorts, the Angel shivered to the touch. " Somebody's ticklish." Dean says as he resumed sliding his fingers across the hem of Cas's shorts.

" Dean..." The Angel placed his hands on each of Dean's to stop him. " Save that for tonight... we're supposed to go to the beach."

Dean held in his laugh as he pulls his hands away. " I'm holding you to that." He gave him a passionate hug before he resumed packing supplies. " And... we're ready."

Dean and Cas head outside where Sam waited for them, they then followed a crowd of families who were making their way for the beach as well. It wasn't far at all, heck, it was only two blocks away from the house.

" Yikes... we should've left earlier." Dean mentions.

The beach was packed. Guessing since the weather is perfect, a good breeze, and not a single cloud in the sky, that it was the best time to sunbathe. The waves were weren't that big, but it satisfied some of the surfers.

" Look there's a spot!" Sam yelled, and points out.

" Go!" Dean hollered as he ran for that spot before it can be taken while Sam and Cas trailed after him. Dean settled down the bag and began laying out the blanket, towels and sun-block. Sam who carried the cooler, and chairs set up everything else, while Cas toted some boogie boards Dean had found in the garage. " Wanna go for your first swim, Cas?" Dean peers to his lover.

" I will, but one question... what exactly are these?" Cas gestured to the boards he held.

" Uh... well... you see what those guys are doing?" Dean points towards the surfers, Cas observes closely, and nods. " They're used like that, except you surf on your stomach."

" Oh... can you show me?"

" Sure... but first..." Dean walks over with the lotion. " Arms out." Cas does as he's told, and Dean begins to apply lotion all on his upper body, Cas shivered; it was a bit cold to the touch. Dean rubs some on his face and legs, when Cas was done he gave a thumbs up. " Let's go in."

" What about you? don't you need to protect your skin too?"

" No, I tan easily." He replies, then grabbed a boogie. " Hey Sam, you coming in?"

" No, I'm might take a nap, you two go ahead." Sam sits down, takes out a beer, and relaxes.

Dean and Cas run towards the water, eager to enjoy their swim. Dean charges in with his boogie board, diving in first to ignore the cold temperature as he hit the water. Castiel on the other hand took his time, feeling sudden changes in temperatures was very new for him, and he found out that he did not like the cold very much. Dean floats around waiting for his lover to catch up.

" It's cold." Cas says, his arms hovering over the water, and his boogie board bobbing over the waves.

" You'll get used to it." Dean chortled. " You ready for your first ride?" Though he was still cold, Cas nodded. " Alright... there's a good wave, face the shore, and when it comes, hop on the board and let it carry you." Cas nods.

Both of them waited for the right moment, then hopped onto their boards. Dean whooped all the way to shore. Castiel sort of tensed up at first, gripping tightly at the board as the wave pushed to the shore.

" How was it?!" Dean asked, still in the water, chuckling. Cas got to his feet in a rush, and ran back in with a smile.

From his chair, Sam watched the two have fun, laughing when he sees Cas tip Dean off his board as a joke. Then observed his brother dunking the Angel's head under water out of revenge. Sam began to think: if Jess were alive, she would've loved to have met Cas, he's pretty sure they'd make good friends. Sam then sees his brother gesturing for him to join them. With a smile he grabbed his board, and ran right in.

The three men had spent more time at the beach than they originally intended, it was just too much fun to leave so early. Sam and Dean were taking turns on dunking Castiel under water for laughs, boogie boarding, and occasionally sipping beer in the sand together. Whenever they got exhausted they took short naps in the mid-afternoon sun.

A long day has past, and they finally leave to clean up, and prepare themselves for a ride to town for dinner.

Later That Night...

" Boy, that was the best crab I ever had." Dean says, rubbing his satisfied stomach as they left the restaurant.

" It was your first time eating crab, Dean." Sam laughs.

" So what... it was still awesome."

" It was delightful... and the service was great." Cas adds.

After that, they hop into the Impala, and start heading back to the house. When they got back, Sam immediately went to his bedroom, wanting to read some books he borrowed from Bobby. Gabriel may have restricted them from hunting, but it wouldn't hurt if Sam reads.

Meanwhile, Dean has been waiting all day to jump into the hot tub in the backyard. Quickly changing into his shorts, he went right in. Letting out a long sigh as the warmth enveloped his tired being, leaning his head back, he shut his eyes for a moment. This always cleared his mind, which was why he loved Jacuzzis so much. No thoughts on hunting, no thoughts on the Apocalypse, nothing. Just relaxation on his mind.

" This is more better than the ocean." Dean cracks open an eye to Castiel's voice, Dean hadn't even noticed the Angel had joined him. Cas sits close to his lover, resting his head against Dean's shoulder. " I see why you love this so much." Dean spots that look Cas always made whenever he felt comfortable, and that small smile he had, it always made Dean get a little excited.

Dean wraps an arm across Cas's shoulder, holding him closer. " Welcome to the club." He then smirks when he feels the Angel snake his hand onto his thigh. " Someone's being naughty..." Dean peers to his lover with a sexy grin. Cas stares back, his pupils almost wide with lust, a smirk of his own drawn across his lips.

" I did say we should hold off until later, Dean. I'm holding my promise." Cas whispers seductively into his ear, the breath from each word tickled Dean to the very core.

Dean groaned as Cas climbed onto his lap, and began to rock his hips. Castiel looked into his eyes silently for a while, then pulls Dean into a fevered kiss. Holding the edge of the hot tub as leverage, Cas then pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped both arms around his lover's waist, letting Castiel do as he pleased. Their cocks brushed one another through the fabric of their shorts.

Dean thrusts upward. " Ah..." Castiel moaned, throwing back his head to the sensation, feeling a strong heat pulse through his being, quickly consuming him.

Dean suddenly remembered that they were outside. " Wait, we shouldn't do it out here... someone might see us." Dean pants.

Castiel refused to stop, licking at the crook of Dean's neck. " Then that's their problem... they shouldn't watch." Cas groans. Sliding his fingers down Dean's abdomen, emitting a long appeased sigh from him. Castiel smirked at Dean's reaction to every touch he laid upon his figure. Castiel trails his tongue across his collar bone, then lightly bites at the hand-print scar on his shoulder, causing Dean to thrust forward urgently. " You like that?"

" Haa... Yeah..." Dean is at the point of losing control of himself, he pulls at Cas's hair to expose his neck, brought his lips to his beautiful skin and begins to nip and suck. Cas's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. While he let Dean taste at his flesh, Cas rocked more vigorously against Dean's cock. " Ah!... fuck, Cas!" They were getting a little loud now, and Dean knew Castiel wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

So to make things harder, Dean lifts Cas up into his arms. Dean didn't know how he managed to get out the hot tub, but he does. He even finds his way to the sliding doors, all while kissing his lover. He lays Cas onto the couch. Both of them were soaked, but they gave no attention to that. Dean slowly, and teasingly removes Cas's shorts, observing how more aroused Cas got once the air-conditioned draft touched his now un-prisoned cock.

Watching how he arched his back, how his expressions changed so easily. Dean loved it. Without delay, Dean rested on top of him, adding more friction between them. He worked on one of Cas's nipples. Lightly biting, and licking, and sucking on the hard stub.

" Dean..."

Dean kept his focus on Castiel's face, moving lower to his navel, placing sweet kisses, and a hickey or two. Listening closely to Castiel's moans, being sure that every move he made felt excellent for him. Gliding his hand up his thigh, abdomen, and chest, and all the way towards his nipple, pinching hard enough to get a satisfied response.

" AH! Dean!" Castiel gasps.

Dean smirks. With his free hand he pumped at Castiel's cock. He starts off slow and steady, then gradually his movements grew more vigorous. Castiel withered and moaned, his breaths getting heavier.

Castiel suddenly pushes Dean back, climbing off the sofa. " Just sit there." Castiel whispered as he undid Dean's shorts.

He kneeled on the floor and lowered his head towards Dean's crotch. Burying his face in the still damp pubic hair, Castiel licked the penis with the tip of his tongue. With each lick, Dean was steadily getting harder. Finally, it was tense and fully hard. He took the hard shaft into his mouth and started to caress it with his tongue and lips. The thin skin covering it was smooth and Castiel was absorbed in how good it tasted.

When Castiel took the whole cock into his mouth, little shock waves ran through Dean's body. " Ngh... Mmm." He issued little groans. " Uhh... Cas, where did you learn to..." Castiel started moving his mouth again so Dean couldn't finish his sentence. The Angel was sucking hard on him and was moving his moist lips up and down.

Dean's orgasm was building, he couldn't turn back now. He placed his hand on the back of Cas's head. Castiel thought that his lover was going to make him stop, but Cas wouldn't let him and kept on pleasuring Dean right to the inevitable end. All the blood rushed to Dean's crotch and his back arched. He made a low groan and shot into Castiel's mouth. The warm fluid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it.

" Wow..." Dean huffed. Regaining his breath, he pulls Castiel up towards him.

Castiel pulls Dean close, kissing him before saying, " Shall we take this up to the bedroom?" Cas then rolls them over, both falling off the couch with a thud. " I have more in store for you." He smirked.

Meanwhile...

Sam was in his room laying comfortably on his bed, nose deep in one of his books, and sipping on some iced tea. Everything was going peacefully, that's until he heard a loud thud come from down the hall.

Sam went to check the hallway, it was dark. Sam knew that Castiel and Dean were on the first floor. He then quietly went back to his room, went in his duffle for a flash light. As silently as possible he made his way down the hall. He checked the kitchen, living area, and bathroom, but there's nothing in sight.

A second loud thud brought his attention back to the living area. Sam crept down the hall towards the master bedroom. The door was closed, but he can see light coming through. Sam can also hear a commotion going on, but couldn't make out anything. Sam readied himself, his fingers wrapping around the knob, his mind numbed with anxiety. Then Sam finally bursts through the door.

" OH... GOD!!" Sam shouts, startled, and his cheeks flushed with total embarrassment. He has just walked in on his brother and Castiel making out on the bed, stark naked. The lover's were surprised as well, both staring back in shock. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat. " S-sorry... I'll just... leave you g-guys alone..." Sam turns to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel and Dean laugh, poor Sam's brain is scarred as it is from overhearing their love making, but now the image of them together will be etched in his brain, possibly for life.

Castiel pulls Dean's chin to face him, their laughter fading. " Now... Where were we?..." Castiel asked in a teasing way, groaning as Dean licked up his adams apple in response. " Now I remember."

Cas lowers himself to Dean's strong chest, moving lower towards his navel then back up to his collar bone, leaving gentle trails of kisses and light bites behind. Castiel began to lube up his fingers with his saliva, then slipped them between his legs. Dean grew ever more excited, watching as Castiel slipped those fingers into his hole and began pleasuring himself.

" Haa..." Castiel hisses through gritted teeth as his finger intruded his tight opening.

Cas's eyes remained on his lover while he began to stretch himself. He pushes in another digit. Dean's cock twitched eagerly for attention as he observed the Angel hovering over him, thrusting his hips back, fucking himself onto his own fingers. Dean wanted to reach out, and grab at Cas's ass, but he wasn't allowed to. Castiel had set rules that Dean was not allowed to touch him until he was told that he could. At first the Hunter thought it would be exciting, but soon realized how difficult it was to keep his hands to himself.

Castiel made a scissor motion against his prostate, arching his back, and releasing a loud moan. Castiel took the opportunity to capture Dean's lips, his free hand tugging lightly at his hair, mouth traveling to his neck.

" Cas... I want to touch you."

Castiel adds a third digit, increasing the sensation that coursed inside him. " AH! not yet, Dean... not yet." Castiel's breaths became shorter, his vision beginning to blur. A pressure starts building inside him, but he needed more. He wanted more. " Dean... your fingers... put them inside with mine."

Dean did not hesitate as he reached out his arm, his fingers touch Cas's hand that hadn't ceased its movements. Dean laces his fingers with his lover's, and pushes them into Castiel's entrance. Every muscle suddenly tightened around their fingers, and Castiel quivers with complete arousal. Dean smirked, then begins to guide Cas's fingers in the positions inside him that he knew drove the Angel crazy. And when their digits found that sweet spot, Castiel's forehead pressed against Dean's chest as he moaned loudly.

Dean's cock throbs with excitement, becoming more and more eager to feel Cas's warmth around him. Dean moaned desperately. " Cas, please... I want you."

" Not yet..." The Angel adjusted his position without disrupting their fingers inside him, laying his free hand on Dean's stomach.

Castiel then took Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean gasps, gripping and tightly at the sheets. Cas bobbed his head up and down while his and Dean's fingers continued to thrust inside him in unison. Dean felt like coming right away from the way Castiel sucked on the very sensitive organ. What drove Dean insane is whenever Castiel moaned, the rumbling in his throat would vibrate against his cock.

' When did he learn this?' Dean thought, the preparation itself felt so good he wondered how the main course was gonna be like.

Castiel was making Dean a little more anxious now, becoming more eager to fuck him. Dean believed Cas heard his thoughts, because he suddenly removed their fingers, and situated himself on top of Dean, but he did not move any further until Dean's eyes fell upon him.

They looked into each others eyes with so much passion for just a minute. Dean then placed his hands on either side of Castiel's hips, and lightly rubs his cock against his buttocks. " What are you waiting for, baby?"

" Nothing... I was just lost in thought." Cas replied. Then he began to lower himself onto Dean's awaiting cock.

Every inch of Dean was finally being enveloped by Castiel's warmth. The heat made Dean groan deeply, and he clenched tightly at his Angel's hips. Castiel was a lot tighter than usual, for whatever reason it nearly made Dean cum. Again Castiel remained still, trembling. In this position, Castiel realized that Dean's cock reached deep inside him. The hunter leans up slightly, his hands gripped at Cas's buttocks, and spreads his cheeks. Doing that allowed him to slip further inside the Angel.

" Aahh!" Castiel's eyes went wide, and his body thrusts forward by instinct.

Cas lifts himself up, until his lover was almost fully out, then slams himself back down. Dean's hips automatically responds to his lover's movements by thrusting upward. Their motions were steady and passionate at first, but Dean knew that Castiel would eventually want more. And just as Dean predicted, Castiel's movements increased.

" Ah... Uhh... Cas." Dean moaned.

" Dean... am I doing it right? Does it feel good?..." Castiel grunts. He observes Dean's expressions tense up with each thrust. That alone told Castiel that Dean was enjoying it.

" You're doing great, baby... just keep doing what you're doing." He answered.

And Castiel smiled with satisfaction. Now it was the time to try out something a little new. Something he had read in a book, and he was sure that Dean would enjoy it as well. Castiel ceases his movements, and climbs off of Dean, getting a protesting groan from him. But once Dean saw what Castiel was trying to do, the Hunter got curious.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" Wait, and you'll see, Dean." Castiel answered. " Spread your legs open a bit."

Dean was confused, but he does as he was asked. He lies on his back, and slightly parts his legs. Castiel then settles himself back onto Dean's dick again, and puts his hands between Dean's legs to serve as support. Cas bends his knees as he places his feet against his lover's chest. Dean finally realizes what Castiel was up to, and was very surprised by it.

Then Castiel begins moving his hips up and down, his head falls back with a groan as he is penetrated deeper than before. All the while, Dean observed his lover's movements, and his eyes would roll back with every thrust. As Castiel plops himself harder onto his cock, Dean's hips would thrust up in response.

" AH!... Fuck!... Cas!"

To know that his lover was enjoying every moment, Castiel's movements became more passionate. " AH! AH! UHH!... AAH!" Screams of ecstasy erupted from Cas's mouth. Dean was at the edge of exploding from all this irresistible inclination, he reached around to his lover's untouched cock, but Castiel swiftly slapped his hand away. " No... I want to come with just you inside me..." Those words alone almost made Dean blow his load.

Castiel was close to his limit, and the built up pressure was ready to burst out. He uses every ounce of energy his body could muster, his hips thrusting up and down frantically. And after a few moments, Castiel releases. " AH! DEAN!" His muscles spasm as he comes all over Dean's chest, then collapses on top of him.

With the little strength he could conjure up, he climbs off, and laid on his stomach beside Dean. He never knew that riding Dean would take so much energy out of him. He smirks weakly. " How was it, Dean?" Castiel asked breathlessly.

Dean was at a loss of words, the only thing he could think of was: ' Where the heck did he learn to do that?' Castiel's little surprise had aroused Dean so much, that he was still stiff and ready for another round. Without saying a word, Dean suddenly rolls over and pinned himself against Castiel's back, positioned his cock against his hole, and thrusts in forcefully.

"Aah!!" Castiel's voice pitched at the sudden intrusion.

Dean leans down. " You're full of surprises, Cas... I like that." He growled into his ear.

Dean hunches over panting, kissing, and nipping at his Angel's flesh. His thrusts quickly become aggressive, and Castiel felt enormous pleasure. The Hunter gripped at Cas's hips tightly to the point of bruising, becoming more frantic with his thrusts.

" Haa! Aah! Uhh! Ah!" Castiel's moans grew louder. He arched his back, pushing his ass higher up to feel Dean slide deeper inside. Dean lifted Cas to his knees, then started licking up his back while he caressed his cock.

" Does this feel good, baby?" Dean grunted, then bites at the nape of Cas's neck.

Castiel couldn't hold on much longer, he can feel himself coming again. " Dean... I can't anymore..." His heart and body leapt at the same time.

" Just a little longer..." Dean's thrusts gained momentum, trying to catch up. Wanting them to orgasm together.

Dean was seated upon his knees next to Castiel's buttocks. Dean gripped at his lover's hips and resumes his rough movements. Castiel's eyes clamped shut, with Dean filling him up deep inside his already sore entrance, Castiel felt both pain and pleasure. The Angel could feel Dean's eyes on him as he rocked back and forth in time with Dean's thrusts.

" Uhh!... Hah! I'm gonna come..." Dean panted. His movements became faster until he reached his climax, firing his hot cum deep into Castiel.

" Ahh!" Castiel orgasms as well, his seed spilling onto the sheets beneath them. He then collapses onto his stomach, he was completely spent. Finally falling over next to his lover, Dean motions Castiel against his chest.

" Wow..." Castiel panted.

" That was fucking amazing..." Dean adds.

Castiel lays his head on Dean's chest with a smirk. " Yeah, it was..." He shuts his eyes, exhausted and ready to sleep. " Good night, Dean..." He says before drifting into slumber.

" Good night..." Dean holds him closer. " Castiel..." He whispers before he too falls into a deep slumber.

To Be Continued...


	12. Foreshadowing of Our Future

CHAPTER 11: Foreshadowing Of Our Future

It's early in the morning of day two, Castiel had woken before the brothers and is enjoying a bowl of cereal at the moment. He is spending his alone time watching television, just relaxing as he munched on some Raisin Bran, his attention entirely focused on the movie.

During his time with the brothers, the Angel has grown to like horror movies. He was watching Dawn Of The Dead for the first time. He sat at the edge of the couch, completely captured by the suspense, and focused on the screen.

" Morning, Ca--"

Castiel jolts to the unexpected voice behind him, quickly rising from the couch, spun around and threw the spoon with all his strength. Cas stood there staring wide eyed at the person before him.

" Gabriel?... what are you doing here?"

The Archangel glanced over to the spoon that was now lodged in the wall just a centimeter from his face. He very well knows it wouldn't hurt him, but that was one heck of a reflex Castiel had.

" That's one Hell of a throwing arm you got there, little bro." Gabriel steps towards the couch. " I dropped by to see how your first day went." He smiled warmly to his brother, then seated himself upon the sofa.

" It was exciting... I learned how to swim and boogie board." Cas sits next to Gabriel. " Hows the search for Pestilence and Death?"

Gabriel let out a frustrated groan. " Not so good... no leads to their location yet... Not to mention Bobby and I aren't exactly getting along..."

" Why not?..." He asked. Castiel immediately got suspicious, narrowing his eyes and questioned his brother, " What did you do?..." Castiel folded his arms over his chest, resembling a parent demanding an explanation of a child's misbehavior. Gabriel bit his lip to suppress a grin. " Gabriel..."

" It was only one time..." He chuckled. Cas only stood silent, waiting for him to resume. " I was really bored, I needed a little laugh... so... I uh... put a tutu on Bobby while he was interrogating a Demon..." He finished with an innocent grin.

Castiel held a serious gaze for a moment, until his expression slowly began to shift into a grin, and he suddenly burst out in laughter. The Angel couldn't help but imagine seeing the elder hunter in that tutu, beating information out of the Demon. " How did Bobby react?"

" He chased me all over the junkyard with a shotgun... still in the tutu." Gabriel chuckled.

" Wish I can do that... We're having a prank competition... something like that would be useful."

Gabriel's brows raised with surprise. Castiel... pranking the brothers? Suddenly, the gears in his head began to turn and Gabriel's smirk grew wider, he's just come up with the greatest idea. " I can teach you how..." He offered.

Castiel stared back, he was only kidding, yet the Archangel is willing to school Castiel on the know how? Cas then smiled mischievously, saying, " When can we start?"

Two Hours Later...

Dean wakes with a groan, stretching out his body to wake his still exhausted muscles. He still felt a bit sore from last night's rough housing with Cas. After getting up, getting dressed, and having breakfast, Dean decided to go for a little walk. Since Sam had went off to do his morning jog, and Castiel seems to have gone out too, Dean thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air as well.

Right before exiting the front door, Dean suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. His brows narrowed as he looked behind him, searching around the empty hall. It's very odd, Dean swears that's someone was standing right behind him. Dean gave a shrug, thinking that his nerves were just playing with him.

Gabriel and Cas sniggered behind Dean, but the hunter could not hear, nor see them. " Get ready, Cas." Gabriel chuckled.

At the exact moment Dean opened the door, Castiel clicked his fingers, and Dean's shirt transformed into something else entirely. His dark grey Def Leppard shirt turned into a pink v-neck, with glittery letters across his back that said ' Pop star Princess.'

Gabriel doubled over cackling at Cas's choice of clothing. It was hilarious how Dean's muscular figure looked in it. " Good one!" Gabriel gasped.

" This is so much more fun than I thought..." Castiel replied.

The Archangel heaved deeper in his laughter, almost falling to his knees. " Let's follow him, I wanna see what happens." Gabriel clapped his hands like an overly excited child.

" Sure, but we can't be seen."

Remaining unnoticed, the two Angels trailed behind Dean.

Dean inhaled the fresh morning air, completely unaware of his change of attire. The first group of people to notice Dean were five women across the street, whom halted from their morning jog, and stared.

Dean waved to them as he went on. " Good morning." He greets them, and the women only snickered in return. As Dean strolled along, he came upon a small field.

" How do you not notice you're wearing a pink shirt?" Gabriel asked out of curiosity.

" I played a trick with his eyes. Everyone else can see the shirt except for him." He says, then looks to Gabriel with a mischievous grin. " Not yet at least..."

Gabriel smiled brightly, patting Castiel on the back as he says, " Look at you... being a trickster like your big brother."

" Shh..." Castiel shushed him, while tapping at his side. Gabriel returns his attention to Dean, then noticed that the younger Winchester was approaching their way. The Angels remained quiet, and watched to see what will transpire.

" Uh... Dean?"

The hunter turns around and smiled. " Oh, hey, Sammy."

" Hey... I was just coming back from my jog... I gotta say, Dean, you're looking very... fashionable today." He said with a smirk, doing his best to suppress his laugh.

" What do you mean?..."

" Well... that's a very nice shirt you're wearing."

At this point Castiel swiftly clicks his finger, which now allowed Dean to see his new look.

" It's just my Def Leppard shir-..." Once Dean looked down, he grew silent for the longest twenty seconds of his life. And then... " WHAT THE FUCK?!!" He shouts. Sam held his sides, at last releasing the laughter he desperately held back. " SHUT UP, SAM!!... HOW THE HELL DID I-?!!... WHA-!... WHAT'S GOING ON?!!"

" I think it suits you." Sam chuckles.

Dean glares daggers at his little brother. "Shut your trap, Sam!"

In the background, Gabriel and Castiel fall over cackling to tears. The Archangel had fallen over, kicking his feet helplessly and holding at his sides. Cas was hunched over, his cheeks bright red from laughter.

" I wonder how Dean will react when he finds out that you did it." Gabriel added, he then remembered something. " Oh damn, I gotta get back to the old man, he's expecting me."

" Alright, we'll see you again soon." Castiel replied before Gabriel went off. He too vanishes, returning to the house, because he had a plan to put together.

Later...

Castiel waited patiently for the brothers to return, he popped in a new movie to pass the time while he munched on some popcorn. Smiling the whole time, he got Dean, and now it was Sam's turn. He got everything ready the moment he returned. Now he had to play the waiting game, and act casual. His smile widened when he hears the door opening.

" Hey, Cas." Dean walked in, he was no longer in the pink v-neck. The new shirt he was wearing was slightly big on him. Cas also noticed the annoyed yet furious expression on his face, and it took everything for Cas to keep himself from laughing.

Time to play.

Castiel narrowed his brows. " Is something wrong, Dean?" He asks, acting as if he were curious about his lover's foul mood. Then suddenly Sam wobbled in, and Cas almost snorted. Sam was in the pink shirt now, and being that it was smaller on him, it was quite tight against his frame. " What's with the shirt, Sam?" He asked.

" Cas, have you seen Gabriel by any chance?" Dean asked, his voice sounded like he wanted to kill something.

The Angel continued to play innocent. " No... Why do you ask?"

" Because he's a dead man- or angel- whatever! he's dead meat... the son of a bitch put me in that stupid shirt!" Dean shouts, gesturing to the shirt that Sam now wore.

" Can I get my shirt back now?" Sam glared to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, and followed Sam to the next room. Cas remained seated, a grin growing across his lips, eyes peeking over his shoulder. As soon as the hunters opened the bathroom door, Castiel's trap was set. It was a classic bucket hanging over the door prank, and they fell for it too. A pail of water suddenly poured onto both of the hunters... well, mostly on Dean, since he went in first, Sam was covered with whatever water had splashed off his brother and onto himself.

" That's just old, Cas..." Sam said, then flipped on the light.

Too bad, because Castiel had set another trap there as well. The moment Dean stepped inside, he triggered the trip wire, which dislodged a pen from a fan that Cas had placed in the shower. And standing before that fan was a small table with a heap of colorful feathers on it.

Cas gets a great view of feathers puffing out of the restroom, his head falls back with a chortle when the brothers walked out. Sam's face was plastered with the feathers, everywhere else was untouched. As for Dean... He was covered from head to toe.

Dean spits out a few feathers before saying, " I never should've let you watch Home Alone..."

" That makes six points for me." Castiel says.

" Why do you get six points?" Sam and Dean whined.

" Well, there was the 'IDJIT' I wrote on Dean's face... the Pink shirt I put on him as well... The water and feathers were actually meant for you, Sam, which would've given me two points for two pranks, but since I got the both of you, that's two points from each of you... so that makes six." Castiel smiles, then returns to watching the movie.

" Wait, wait, wait... You were the one who put me in that shirt?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked to his lover with a mischievous grin, and replied, " Yes, I did."

The Winchesters slowly glanced at one another. They nodded in unison, as if saying they had the same thing in mind, then suddenly ran over to Castiel. Sam quickly grabbed the Angel's arms, while Dean went for his legs.

Startled, Castiel tries wiggling free, but failed. The brothers carried him to the backyard, and towards the pool. " Wait- WAIT!! No!"

They begin to swing him back and forth. " One... Two... Three!" Then they tossed him in.

Castiel immediately swam to the top and grabs Dean by his shirt, pulling him in. And out of reflex Dean grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him along as well. The three of them splashed around at each other like children, having the time of their lives.

That Afternoon...

At around two o'clock, the Winchesters and Castiel went to the beach. Sam and Dean wanted to join the volleyball competition. It was guys against girls. The beach was lively, loud party music echoed through the air, and crowds of people were dancing. Tonight there's gonna be a movie under the stars, and some fireworks.

While the brothers played their choice of activity, Castiel was with another group, getting lessons on how to surf from a life guard. To be honest, it was tough to stand on the board the first twenty tries, but Castiel gradually got better each time, managing to stand a few seconds more with each attempt.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean's team was tied to the opposing team, the girls were really good. And it was Sam's turn to serve.

" Come on, Sammy, give us the win!" Dean cheered from the front line. Sam serves the ball, and hits it over the net. One girl gets it back up in the air before it hit the ground, while another girl smacks it back over. The ball came to Dean, he hits it up, and his team member smacks it down to the other side. " Whoop!" Dean hurrahed along with his group, they have beaten the girls by one point.

" Great game, boys." One girl says, winking at Sam before walking off.

" Ooh... she's had her eyes on you the whole game, Sam... go talk to her." Dean bumped his elbow to his brother's side.

" Uh... no thanks."

" Chicken..."

" Shut up..." They strolled back to their spot by the water. " Where's Cas?"

" He said something about learning how to surf." Dean replied, laying back on his lounge chair, and shuts his eyes to have a quick nap.

Sam shrugs, sitting on the blanket next to the portable barbecue they had brought from the house, and started preparing some hot dogs.

" Wow, who's the hottie?"

Sam and Dean peek over to see two beautiful brunettes looking out to the ocean. One girl wore a pink bikini, the other wore black.

" Which one?" The girl in black asked.

" Duh, the one in the blue shorts riding the waves." The other pointed.

Dean followed their gaze to who their focus was trained on. His brows raised with surprise, it was Castiel, surfing across a wave in a zigzag. Then swimming back out to catch another wave, having a blast. Dean was surprised at how quickly his lover became a practical pro at surfing in just a half hour. A speedy learner, as usual. Dean can overhear whispers from the girls who talked about his Angel.

" We should ask him out for a drink..." The girl in pink suggests.

Dean didn't understand why, but he suddenly felt a bit heated by their words. Sam kept his eye on Dean the whole time, seeing how his older brother looked, it made him grin. Oh, Sam is definitely gonna use this to tease his brother in the future.

" Oh my God, he's coming this way."

Dean narrowed his brows, and smirked. He had a plan to get rid of those girls, so he waits calmly for his Angel to come over. Castiel set down his board, wiping his hair away from his eyes.

" Dean, you should try this, it's fun." Castiel says with an excited smile.

Dean removed himself from his chair, and saunters up to his lover. He then pulls Castiel close, planting his lips onto his, not giving a damn about anyone who saw them. He wanted the whole beach to know that Castiel was his and his alone. Castiel got a bit confused at first, but soon returns the kiss. From Dean's point of view, he glanced at the two girls who were now gawking at them with shock. Eventually, they walked away with the look of disappointment on their faces.

Dean inwardly grins, then pulls away. " After we eat, okay?" They both sat down as Sam passes them each a hot dog. " Thanks."

After their lunch, the three were back to joining in activities. Dean accompanied his lover in surfing, while Sam chose to take a stroll and take in the sights. And as the hours go by, the afternoon soon drifts toward evening, some families went home for the night. Others remained at the beach, along with the Winchesters and Castiel.

" Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please gather around, we are about to start the light show." One of the life guards announced on the microphone.

The crowd begins grabbing their belongings and gather around a large area to get a good view of what's to transpire. Sam rose up, grabbed his chair and began following the crowd.

" You guys coming?" He asked, halting as he gazed back to the lovers.

" You go ahead. We can see from here." Dean answered, gesturing Sam to go.

" See what?" Castiel asks.

" The fireworks... it'll be awesome, just watch." Dean wraps an arm around Cas, pulling him close.

A few moments later, high pitched whistles suddenly grabbed the Angel's attention. There's a loud bang, followed by a flash of colors that light up the darkening sky. Castiel's eyes widened slightly, watching in amazement. So many colors, so many patterns, so much beauty. It amazed the Angel that something like this could bring such comfort and joy to him.

" It's beautiful..." Cas says as he leans his head on Dean's shoulder, taking his lover's hand into his own.

Not far from them, Sam would take glimpses at them every once in a while. Seeing how Dean showed his love to Cas in public made Sam proud. It amazed Sam how much his older brother had changed.

" Hey, Sam." The young hunter swore his heart leapt to his throat in surprise by that voice. He turns to face a happy Gabriel. When the heck did he show up? Gabriel takes a quick gander to the love birds with a grin. " They seem to be having fun." Sam peers to the couple, only to see them making out. " A couple of horn dogs, aren't they?" He chuckles.

" You have no idea." Sam added, then turns back to the Archangel. " So... how's the search going?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

Gabriel pouts. " I already told Cas that it's not going too well... can we please drop the ring thing, and have a real conversation?" He looks away to watch several fireworks go off.

" And what kind of conversation do you start?..."

" Like how was your day, what you did, and so on and so forth... well?"

" Everything's good..."

" That's it?... boring..."

Sam raised a brow. " Why are you so interested in how we're doing?..."

The Archangel hesitantly gazed back. " Well, Bobby's out doing an errand. Plus..." Gabriel sighs, looking away. " I'm a bit lonely... And you three are the only people I like talking to." He then looks over his shoulder toward Cas and Dean, and a weak smile spreads across his lips.

All the while, Sam's eyes were locked on the Archangel. Sam can practically sense the sadness radiate off him. Worried, the young hunter asked, " Gabriel? You okay?"

The Archangel doesn't say anything for a while, just watching his little brother and Dean chatting together happily. " You know, I had a mate once..." Gabriel finally spoke.

Sam looked at him curiously, it's not like Gabriel to just blurt out about personal stuff. But, being the kind-hearted person he is, Sam says, " Really? What was her name?... or his name?" He wasn't sure how he was supposed to ask that, since Angels don't have a gender.

" Her name was Sariel... We were together since the beginning... until the war broke out in Heaven." Gabriel's eyes slowly looked to the sky once more. With the help of the flashes of the exploding fireworks, Sam noticed the tears that were welling up in Gabriel's eyes. " During the war, I was sided with Michael, but Sariel sided with Lucifer... I didn't find out, until it was too late..." The Archangel paused for a moment to collect himself, then continued. " It all happened so fast... I sensed an enemy coming at me from behind. I acted out on instinct, and attacked... The next thing I know, I'm staring into Sariel's eyes, with my blade in her chest."

Sam was silent the whole time, he didn't know what to say at the moment. All he could muster up was, " I'm sorry..."

Gabriel returns his gaze to the fireworks, a long silence drifted between them. " All of Heaven believed that I was dead. I spent centuries on Earth, living my life as the trickster." His eyes then fall to the sand. " I left heaven not just because I couldn't take the fighting anymore. But because of Sariel's death..."

Sam completely understood how Gabriel felt. Losing the one you truly love is the hardest thing to experience. But to lose someone who died by your hands, that's something else entirely. That stays with you, it haunts you. And to think that Gabriel had spent centuries with that kind of guilt on his shoulders, Sam felt great sympathy for the guy.

" Another reason why I'm here, Sam... is to look out for Cas." Gabriel resumes, " Angels mate for life, and mates are inseparable. Our bond is more powerful than anything... But..." At last the Archangel peered to the taller man. " If one mate is killed, and that bond is suddenly severed... The surviving mate experiences a pain so immense. It's worse than death... I don't want that happening to Cas. And although I'm not a fan of your brother, I wouldn't wish it on him either."

Sam was still silent as he listened to Gabriel's words. His hazel orbs drift over his shoulder, and towards his brother and Castiel. Observing the couple holding one another as they watched the fireworks.

Images began to plague Sam's mind. Scenarios of 'What if's' flashed in his mind's eye. Sam pictured Dean, writhing around the ground in pain while Castiel laid lifeless beside him, his clothes stained with blood, and his scorched wings etched into the earth. Or if it went the opposite way, where Dean is the one who is killed.

Sam suddenly felt a tightness form in his throat. Just the thought of seeing either of them killed hurt him equally. And being that the Archangel has such a close, brotherly bond with Castiel, it'd probably destroy Gabriel too.

In a way, Sam was grateful that the Archangel was watching over them. It showed the young Hunter that Gabriel actually had feelings for others too, rather than just towards himself.

" What?" Gabriel's question breaks Sam from his thoughts.

" Hm?" Sam replied, a bit confused.

Gabriel sort of fidget about on his feet, then says, " You're smiling at me... it's a nice gesture, but it's kinda creeping me out."

" Oh..." Sam responds, then nervously cleared his throat. He hadn't realized he had been smiling. " Sorry."

" Don't be... It's nice to finally talk to someone about my past... I should be thanking you for listening."

" No problem." Sam replies before returning his gaze to where Dean and Castiel would be, only to realize that they were no longer there. Nothing but the sheet and three pairs of towels are left behind. Sam then sighed. " Looks like the so called horn dogs went off to fool around... again."

" Again?" Gabriel shot a surprised look at Sam, then chuckled. " Jeez... how many times do they-"

" Almost everyday..." Sam cuts him off in an annoyed tone. " And most of the time more than once."

Gabriel's eyes widened with shock. " Damn..."

Meanwhile...

Back at the house, the lovers were not doing what Sam thought they were doing. Dean was down on the main floor grabbing some beers from the fridge. He then made his way up to the second floor, where Castiel was preparing dinner. As he ascended further up the staircase, Dean's senses were hit with the aroma of spices. Dean's mouth watered when he took a whiff of the air. Whatever Cas was making it smelled good. And as Dean turned the corner toward the kitchen, and Castiel came into view, Dean halted.

The Angel was standing over the stove, stirring a wooden spoon into a pot of tomato sauce. Cas was still in his swim shorts, with an apron being the only thing covering his torso.

Dean remained where he was, taking in the sight before him. He smiled, it was as if he was taking a glimpse into the future. Dean can picture it clearly: coming home from work every night to a warm greeting and a delicious meal, or waking up every morning with his lover wrapped in his warm embrace in a home of their own. A dream maybe, but it's the one dream that Dean wants to fight for. The Apple pie life.

" So, Dean... are you going to just stand there watching me? or are you going to come and sit?" Castiel asked as he looks over his shoulder to Dean with a smile.

Dean narrowed his brows curiously, and chuckled. " How'd you know I was here?"

" I'm a warrior, Dean, it's instinct... Besides, I can feel you from here." He replied, then returned his attention to the sauce.

Dean walks up behind the Angel, then wraps his arms securely around his waist. " I'm guessing that's because of our bond, right?" Dean asks, resting his chin upon Cas's shoulder.

" Our bond makes us capable of sensing each others whereabouts... think of my Grace and your Soul as magnets that are constantly drawn to one another... you know that tingling sensation you get in your chest?" The Angel asks. Dean nods, interested. And Castiel continued, " That is our bond. The closer we get to each other, the stronger the sensation gets."

Castiel then scooped up a little sauce onto the spoon and brought it up to Dean's lips. The Hunter takes a taste, letting it linger on his tongue for a bit. Dean can taste all the flavors hitting him at once. Garlic, pepper and salt. There's also a hint of sweetness. Dean shut his eyes and let out a low groan, then looked to Castiel.

" That is good sauce... what did you add in there?" He asked.

" Salt, pepper, minced garlic, Italian medley, a tablespoon of sugar, and..." Castiel paused, scooped up a piece of meat with the spoon. " Meatballs."

" Mmh, that looks good."

" Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, because it's ready... You mind helping me set the table?"

" Sure." Dean replied, then retrieves some plates and utensils, placing them on the table. Dean then hands Castiel the oven mits, even though he knew the Angel had no use of them, but Castiel took them anyway.

Dean seats himself at the table as Castiel followed behind. After placing the pot down, Cas then retrieved the second which contained spaghetti, and placed it beside the sauce. Dean watches while Castiel prepared the first plate, his mouth began to water as the sauce and meatballs is poured onto the pasta. The Angel then gives it a finishing touch by sprinkling some parmesan cheese on top before handing it over to Dean. Boy, it sure looks delicious, but Dean waited for his lover to prepare his own dish before digging in.

Castiel looks over to the Hunter with curious eyes and says, " Go on, taste it and tell me how it is."

Dean obliged, picking up his fork and swirling up a bit of spaghetti, then takes the first bite. As soon as it touched his tongue, Dean could've sworn he just had an orgasm in his mouth. His eyes roll back and he groaned.

" Well... How is it?" Castiel asked, waiting for his personal review on his cooking.

Dean nods in response, then gazed at the Angel with a lopsided smile. " Cas... this..." He gestures the fork in his hand at his plate, saying, " This is absolutely amazing... I mean I've had my fair share of restaurant pasta, but this... this beats it."

" I'm glad you like it. Sam taught me how to use the internet, so I thought it would've been nice to look up recipes and cook something you might like."

Suddenly, both of their attention is drawn to the footsteps coming up the stairs. Dean and Castiel glance over to see Sam pop into view, who stops in his tracks with surprise.

" Oh, hey guys..." Sam says. He then narrowed his eyes and adds, " Is that spaghetti and meatballs?" He was answered by Dean's nodding head, a goofy grin on his face and his cheeks stuffed with meatballs, and a bit of sauce dribbling down his chin. " Who made it?" Again he is answered by his older brother who drifted his gaze to the Angel seated beside him. " Cas?... You cooked?"

" I did... would you like some?"

It has been too long since Sam has eaten an actual home cooked meal, and from the rate his brother was eating, it had to be out of this world.

" Sure..." Sam replied and saunters over to the table to join them. He sits in the chair opposite of Dean, and it wasn't long until a plate was set down before him.

Sam takes the first bite and he was swept away by the flavors in the same manner as Dean, another positive response which made Castiel proud of himself. The Angel finally joins in the feast, and from there on the three conversed about their day.

Their worries on the Apocalypse, and Angels, and Demons were far from their thoughts. They enjoyed idle talk about the beach, the fireworks, and the activities they had participated in. Just simple talk. For once Dean and Sam didn't have to obsess over how to stop Lucifer, or plan their attack against monsters. To finally have a conversation like every other normal person.

Dean fell quiet after a few minutes, and observed his brother and Cas as they spoke to each other. Seeing them talk about random subjects, and laughing. This scenario before him, this is what Dean always dreamt of. A normal life where he, Sam and Cas get to hang out, joke around, and maybe one day, spend the holidays together as a family.

Yeah, that sounds pretty good.

That is Dean's dream.

His hopes of the Apple pie life.

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the summary I mentioned that I was removing Sabriel from the story, and it was pretty difficult fixing up this chapter the way I wanted. I also wanted to give a bit of a backstory of Gabriel's life, and this was the best I could come up with at the time. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you on next week's update.


	13. The Nightmare Returns

CHAPTER 12: The Nightmare Returns

It's late in the afternoon of the following day, the Winchesters and Castiel had spent most of the day indoors due to a thunderstorm that had rolled in earlier that morning. They watched movies, and played board games to pass the time. As the day was drawing to an end, and the storm lets up, Sam and Dean headed out into town. Castiel decided to remain at the house again, he wanted to use this time alone to look up a new recipe for tonight's dinner.

Meanwhile...

When the brothers arrived in town, they went their separate ways. Sam headed off to check out the local library, have some time to himself and catch up on some reading. As for Dean, he continued strolling through town where all the shops were. Dean thought it'd be nice to do a little window shopping while he was here.

There were so many stores to see. Clothes shops, gift shops, furniture, shoes, etcetera. But Dean wasn't so much interested in those things, his destination was set on one place he had passed by the day before.

And soon enough he came up to his destination. A jewelry store. He stops in his tracks to gaze at the beautifully designed bracelets and necklaces that were displayed in the window. Although, Dean wasn't exactly here for that. Dean then steps towards the opposite side of the shop, where more jewels were laid out. They were rings. Dean stared at them in awe, astounded at how the light reflected off the diamonds and illuminated their beauty. These were engagement rings.

Dean reached into his pocket, and takes out a small piece of string. It had been tied in a loop, resembling the shape of a ring. The hunter stared at the small thread in thought.

Earlier That Morning...

Dean had woken up about two and a half hours before his lover. And throughout that time, Dean just laid there beside Castiel, watching him as he slept. Dean smiles, lightly stroking his fingers through his lover's hair. Thoughts of last night begin to flood his mind, about his future with Castiel. Dean is happy with how far their relationship has brought them, but he had to be honest, he wanted more.

After what he experienced from observing Castiel and Sam from last nights dinner together, the joy and laughter they all had together, it made Dean think. And Dean was beginning to think about popping the question. He loves the Angel with all his heart, he really does. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Cas, he wants to live in a cozy house of their own, and wake up every morning with Cas beside him.

Dean then quietly climbs out of bed and makes his way towards the bathroom. He retrieves the first aid kit from his duffle bag, and gets out some thread before making his way back to the bedroom. Again, he carefully crawls onto the mattress, then with the thread, he slowly loops it around Cas's ring finger. Dean's movements were very careful and slow, doing his very best not to wake his lover.

When he finally gets the thread fitted to Castiel's finger, he goes through the same process again to remove it without untying it. Castiel begins to squirm around, and Dean froze on the spot. But the Angel does not wake. Dean sighed with relief, and at last removes the thread.

Dean takes a moment as he gazed at the looped piece of thread, allowing his mind to wander with ideas on how to propose. A romantic dinner at some fancy restaurant was a bit too old fashioned, and hiding the ring in a glass of champagne is too cliche for Dean's taste. It has to be surprising, but not too expecting.

But, he can't exactly propose without a ring. And Dean knew just the place to go to.

Now...

Dean beamed brightly as he finally enters the shop. He knew it was getting late, and the store would be closing soon, so he skimmed to each display searching for just the right one for his Angel. Then, there it was, laying on the glass counter near the jeweler. It was a gun metal Tungsten ring with a square diamond setting, added with a polished finish. Dean smiled, it was the one. He then looks up towards to jeweler, whose back was facing him, and was busy arranging other items.

" Excuse me.." Dean spoke up. The jeweler jolts in surprise and spins around with a gasp. " Sorry..."

The jeweler takes a few breaths and chuckles. " You gave me quite a scare... I'm sorry sir, but we're closing in five minutes."

" This'll be quick.. I'd like to buy this one." Dean points to the ring.

The jeweler quickly puts on her glasses and examines the ring closely. " Hm... I don't remember receiving this from the orders... Oh well, I'm always busy around here, one of my employees must've put it on display..."

Dean digs into his jacket pocket to get his wallet. " So... how much are we talking?"

" Four-hundred and sixteen dollars." She answered. Dean's eyes shot wide with shock at the jeweler. " I know, it's expensive... If you want, I could show you our cheaper brands."

Dean glanced at his wallet, pulling out a card. He stares at it for a long moment. This card holds the money that the brothers had saved up over the years, and is only meant for emergencies. Although, neither Sam or himself have touched a penny from it.

" Sir?" The jeweler tries getting his attention.

" No... I'll take it..." Dean finally speaks up.

" Very well... Do you know the lucky lady's ring size?" She asked.

Dean went in his pocket once more. " I don't exactly know his size, but will this help?" He then hands over the piece of string.

The jeweler is taken aback, her hand rested on her chest, and had a surprised expression on her face. " I must apologize. I assumed the ring was for a lady." She says with a nervous chuckle.

" It's okay." Dean replied.

" Well then..." The lady takes the string and adds, " Let me go see if we have this size in stock." After that, she headed into a room in the back.

Dean's phone suddenly begins to ring, and he gets it from his jacket pocket to answer. " Hello?... oh, hey, Cas... What's up?"

" Where are you, it's getting late." Castiel says.

" I'm on my way back now, just needed to get a few things."

" You bought more joke props, didn't you?" Dean can picture the smile on Cas's face when he spoke over the phone.

" You got me..." He lies. " I'll be back in ten minutes."

" Okay."

Concurrently, At The House...

" Anyway what are you up to?"

Castiel strolls into the bathroom, the phone against his ear. " I'm gonna take a bath, then start dinner." He replied, turning on the water.

" Alright, I'll see you soon." Dean finishes before hanging up.

Castiel shuts his phone and places it next to the sink. As the tub starts to fill, Cas prepares for his bath. As he was starting to undress, a sudden chill runs up his spine, and Castiel freezes his movements. He gets a very weird feeling, the atmosphere around him changes quickly... becoming very dense and unsettling.

His heart begins to pound with anxiety, his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right. Cas remained quiet, listening for any form of movement. The only thing breaking this deafening silence was the sound of dripping water from the tub. If something or someone was there, Castiel had no way of defending himself, because his sword was in the Impala.

He needed to get out. Castiel slowly gazes to the door leading to the bedroom, then to his phone. This feeling, this unforeseen phenomenon happening right now is beginning to frighten him.

When he reaches for the phone, it suddenly went flying across the room, smashing against the wall. That was enough activity to get Castiel to run. Castiel's uneasiness turns to panic. He reaches for the door leading to the hallway. But a powerful force suddenly throws the Angel against the wall, pinning him there.

Castiel tries to scream out for help, but the weight against his chest was preventing him from muttering a word. He struggles to get free, digging for whatever power he had left, anything to aid him. It's barely working. This force pushed him higher off the ground.

" LET GO OF ME!" He shouts, at last pulling out the strength to move, and tries pushing himself off the wall.

It didn't last long as the unknown energy presses him down again. His cries for help soon turn to screams of pain. Blood splatters everywhere as deep gashes suddenly appear down his chest. Tears of pain wells up his vision, listening to the tearing of his flesh. Another gash appeared, then another, and another. When each cut that was made Castiel would howl in pain.

Whatever or whoever this was, Castiel wasn't just gonna lay here and let it kill him. With that, Castiel drew out whatever energy left in him and he shouts. At last the pressure is thrown off, and Cas falls to the floor. The unseen force tries to pull him back as he struggles to reach the door. Cas tumbles through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him.

A blinding light whites-out the cracks of the door. Unable to fly off to safety, injured and panicking helplessly, Castiel tries crawling to find somewhere to run. He reaches for the knob leading to another room, but an electrical shock throws him back. The Angel sits there, temporarily paralyzed, then witnesses a horrifying scenario build before his very eyes. A White light envelops the hallway, two flashes of lightning shoot into an arch. Booming of thunder shook the whole house, and the lights starts exploding all around him.

Castiel's eyes widened with fear, he tries getting to his feet, but instead tumbles down the stairs. He lands on his back with a wince. The fear he was in right now, he did not care for the pain anymore, his only priority now was to escape.

He runs for the front door. " Help!" Before laying a finger on the door he's suddenly tossed across the hallway, landing on hard on his back.

Castiel doesn't give up, he looks in all directions for an escape, and suddenly realized that he was in the room that leads to the backyard. If he can just make it to the door, he'll be able to climb over the fence. He took this chance, jumping to his feet and sprints, but a menacing figure was suddenly standing there, blocking his path.

Castiel bolts his way in the other direction. As he ran, Cas felt himself being pushed side to side, hitting the walls along the corridor. This thing was toying with him, but he kept on running. Desperation drove Castiel to continue, and the Angel managed to reach the door. The moment he passes through, everything flashed into a white glow, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a field.

Castiel ganders at his surroundings in complete confusion. What happened? Where was he?

" Hello... Castiel..."

"?!" The Angel slowly looks over his shoulder towards the unknown voice, his baby blues widen in utter incredulousness. " You..." Castiel resumed to stare at his attacker in shock, his body trembling with fear. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that this wasn't happening. And as he opened his eyes again, his assaulter was still there, glaring at him.

Those dark eyes filled with fury, wisdom, and dark intentions. He takes a quick step back as his attacker advances.

" What's the matter, Castiel?... Are you afraid?..." The assaulter takes another step closer, and Cas takes a few backwards. " How pitiful... you seemed more courageous when you left me in the holy fire..." Castiel remains silent as the aggressor continued, " What was it that you said?... That I was your little bitch... I guess that was all talk."

" How did you find me, Raphael?" Castiel choked.

The first time he bumped into the Archangel, he was killed by him when he helped Dean get to Sam. The second time he was lucky because he and Dean trapped him. But right now, his luck is running out, he had no weapon to defend himself, and no holy fire. He's in deep trouble and there is no one around to help him.

" It wasn't that difficult... I found that pathetic friend of yours. Bobby Singer, I believe. I forced the information out of him, so here I am." Raphael explained.

" What do you want?"

" You know exactly what I want, Castiel..." Raphael cuts him off. The Archangel buries his hands into his pockets. " Now, enough small talk, let's get to business. Where are the Winchesters?" He ordered.

The fear that Castiel had felt moments ago was quickly shoved away, and was replaced with rage. " Like I'd tell you."

Raphael tightened his jaw with impatience. " Don't play tough with me, Castiel... You and I both know it is their destiny to become Michael and Lucifer. You dare go against God's word?"

" If father disliked my choices, then why did he bring me back?" Castiel implies strongly.

" Enough!" Raphael's voice boomed. " I'm getting tired of you testing my patience... Tell me where they are!"

Castiel can feel Raphael's rage radiate through his vessel. Castiel had so many thoughts surging his mind to come up with something. If he tells him where the brothers are, he'll die, if he doesn't, he'll die. So either way it goes, Raphael will kill him.

" I'm waiting..."

" Sam and Dean are my family... And I would die to protect them." Castiel stands his ground.

Raphael's nostrils flared, knuckles cracking as he balled them into fists. The restraints on his rage were breaking and was ready to unleash his wrath. The Archangel takes a deep breath, " If that's how you want it..." And with the flick of his wrist, Castiel hunches over choking on his own blood, " That's fine by me!"

Castiel collapses onto his knees, gripping at his gut, the feeling of knifes were churning and tearing at his insides. Blood spurts through his gritting teeth. With every gasp he took, blood was sucked into his lungs, causing him to vomit. The lack of air made his body too weak to move and Cas falls to his side, gasping. More of his blood spews out, and for a second, Castiel thought he had felt chunks of his stomach come out.

Raphael ceases the torture for a moment to ask, " Are you ready to give me their location?..."

Castiel glares up at his brother, " Never!..." He growled.

Raphael raises his hand and another, more powerful wave of pain swept through Castiel's being. The pressure on his body was so high that his bones began to crack, every molecule in his body boiled. His vision went red with the blood that began seeping through his tear glands.

" Graagh!" He screamed in unbearable agony. The Archangel releases Cas once more.

" You're beginning to irritate me... your death will be quick and painless if you just tell me now..." Raphael rolls Castiel onto his back with his foot, then kneels down next to him, " Tell me where they are."

Castiel stares deeply into those cold dark orbs, looking for any ounce of mercy in his celestial brother. But there is none. Castiel can't give up, he refuses to do so. He must continue to fight. " Go to Hell..." He gasped.

The Archangel slowly rises, jaw tightening with increasing rage. " You little..."

Raphael kicks Castiel in the ribs, sending the injured Angel sailing across the field, and slamming into a nearby tree. The relentless force of the crash could break a mere human in two, killing them instantly, but for Castiel it's just another surge of pain to endure from Raphael's wrath. Before Cas can collect himself from the hit, Raphael stood before him. And all Castiel could do was watch as the Archangel gripped tightly at his throat and lift him off the ground.

" You pathetic little maggot... Why do you protect them?!" His grip grows more tighter, Castiel gasps and struggles to breathe. " You mean nothing to them!"

" You know nothing about them!..." Castiel chokes out.

Raphael chuckles at those words, " I know enough about you and Dean. Mating with a human?... It's disgusting... You've become clouded by these humans and their emotions."

Castiel grits his teeth. " Shut up..."

" And Dean?... what he has for you is not love, it is only lust."

" Stop it..." Castiel shuts his eyes tightly, how dare he speak of Dean like this. How dare he!

" And when I kill you, Dean will just move on to someone else... you'll be completely..." Raphael pauses, moves closer and whispers into Cas's ear, " forgotten."

And just as that word past his lips, everything suddenly went silent. Raphael narrows his brows in confusion and looks around. His illusions all came to a halt, the images of the park began to fade away, bringing them back to reality. They were back in the house, smack in the middle of the living room.

Raphael glanced to Castiel with surprise. " How are you doing this..."

" You..." Castiel's voice was cracked, he sounded extremely pissed. Raphael's eyes widen as the structure begins to rumble. He returned his gaze to Castiel, his own blue orbs were glaring back like a raging inferno. " SHUT UP!" He howls, and a large burst of his grace throws Raphael off, sending him crashing through the wall.

Castiel lands on the floor, his eyes wide in disbelief. How did he pull that off? He's so low on grace, he didn't actually believe he'd be able to do that. This was his opportunity to escape, and he takes it. Castiel stumbles onto his feet, then limps his way down the hall.

" CASTIEL!" The lights explode from Raphael's booming voice. Castiel covers his eyes as glass cascaded down upon him. " YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" The house began to quake, making the escape more difficult. Castiel ignored the pain in his bare feet as he steps on broken glass, he just wanted to get out.

Meanwhile...

Dean is only halfway down the block, making his way back to the house as quickly as possible. Not long after he had left the jewelry store, Dean got that strange feeling. He knows something was wrong. It wasn't the usual gut feeling instinct he'd get. No. It was a strong tingling sensation, which enveloped his whole being. And this feeling was beckoning him urgently to the house.

Dean remembered the talk he and Cas had last night, about the bond they share. Their Grace and Soul are like magnets, if one is in need, that metaphorical magnet will pull one towards the other.

Dean was close, but suddenly slows as he comes upon a crowd. He hears a commotion with the neighbors, and Dean gets closer to listen in.

" Something's happening at that house... It's like world war three in there." Said one man to one of the neighbors.

" Excuse me." Dean bumps in, " Which house are you talking about?"

The two men glance to Dean. They both hesitate to say at first but then one of them spoke up, " The house down the block... Funny, I believe it's the one you're staying in."

Dean's heart suddenly dropped, the bag he held slipped from his fingers before he bolted down the block as fast as he could.

" WAIT, IT MIGHT BE TOO DANGEROUS!" The man hollered.

Dean pushed and shoved past the crowds of people. The closer he drew to the house, the bigger the crowd got. From a distance he can see flashes of lights and as he got closer he could hear the sounds of furniture being thrown around, and glass exploding.

Dean's heart pounded against his chest with anxiety, it was the house they were staying at. The Hunter maneuvers through the crowd of clamoring and confused onlookers. " Move!... Get out of the way!"

Dean finally makes it to the steps towards the walkway. Several people shout to him not to get too close, but he did not hear them, all his worries were for the one inside that house. The sounds of smashing and colliding furniture were deafening. The on and off flashing of lights were nearly blinding. Dean felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Dean could not bear it any longer. " Castiel!" He shouts as he runs across the pathway. The front door swings open, Dean can see Castiel. The Angel looked utterly terrified, " Cas!" Dean calls.

Castiel looks up to the Hunter, his expression turns from fear to relief. He limps towards Dean, reaching out a hand to him. But out of nowhere a flash of white burst out between them, followed by a powerful gust that parted the lovers away from one another. Dean looks to Castiel, his vision temporarily blinded from the light. When it cleared, Dean got a faint glimpse of Raphael standing between them. The Archangel glared at Dean for a brief second before turning his attention to Castiel.

" Dean! Run!" Castiel yelps before Raphael throws him inside with the flick of his wrist.

The Archangel peered at Dean once again. " I'll come back for you..." He says, waving his hand in Dean's direction, and the Hunter is thrown into the cramped crowd. Everyone is soon running for their lives, screaming in horror. Dean tries getting to his feet, but the scattering crowd knocks him over a couple of times.

Back inside, Castiel lurches into the kitchen. He makes it to the window and attempts to get out from there. But Raphael stomps up behind him, gripped at Cas's shirt, then catapults him towards the cabinets.

" I said you're not leaving here alive..." He growls, retrieving the Angel sword from his blazer. Castiel grovels to get away, " That's it. Squirm. Try running away, Castiel..." Raphael presses his foot onto Cas's back, he presses down hard, feeling a rib or two crack under the weight. Castiel cries out. Raphael grips the lapels of Castiel's shirt, forcing him onto his knees. Raising the blade in the air, the Archangel growled, " Farewell, Castiel."

Castiel shuts his eyes as Raphael thrusts down the sword. When nothing happens, Cas reopens his eyes, seeing that the blade had stopped just a centimeter away from his chest. He peers to Raphael who was struggling to push the sword further down, but something was holding him back.

The blade starts shaking violently in Raphael's hand, until it was torn from his grip. " What?..." The Archangel too is suddenly rammed up to the ceiling, then dropped to the tiled floor. He is flung up and down several times before being tossed into the living room.

In that moment, Castiel can see a ghostly shape of a woman appear before him. The woman looks over her shoulder beaming at the Angel. She had bright blonde hair, and wore a white gown. But Castiel couldn't make out her face, his vision was still blurred by the blood to see.

" Go... I'll hold him off for you..." Her voice was soft yet demanding at the same time. The spirits attention returns to Raphael, who rose back onto his feet. " Go now!" She ordered. Castiel nods, and begins limping his way towards the window. Raphael gets ready to inflict his wrath on the Angel, but the spirit appears behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around Raphael. " I'm still here, you bastard!"

" How dare you!" Raphael wriggles to break free, but to no avail with the spirits vise grip over his arms. " Release me!" The Archangel roared, gazing to Castiel who's still struggling getting out of the window.

Raphael struggles more in the souls grasp. Castiel takes one last glimpse to his rescuer with gratitude in his eyes, then let himself fall out on the lawn.

" NO!" A shock wave of energy bursts from Raphael's voice, shaking the very foundation of the house. The walls began to buckle around them, every light in a two block radius explode by the magnitude of his rage.

All the while, Dean was out front trying to get through the door. Putting all the strength he can to break it down. But it just wouldn't budge. By now his shoulder was aching, but he kept at it.

" Dean?!" Castiel's voice calls out in the distance.

Dean peered over his shoulder to the source of his Angel's voice, then spotted Castiel limping out from the corner. He looked completely frightened, his eyes frantically searching his surroundings for the hunter. Dean rushes over to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. Castiel jolts around with a gasp, but sighed in relief when he realized it was Dean.

" We have to go, now!"

Both of them jumped from the loud clap of thunder and flying glass from exploding windows. The earth under their feet cracks and rumbles violently.

" The car!" Dean yells.

The two bolt for the driveway and into the Impala. Once inside, Dean was going crazy trying to get the keys from his pocket, but with all this anxiety he couldn't remember which pocket they were in. At last he finds them, and when he starts the car, the headlights turn on.

" Whoa!" Dean shouts with surprise, jumping back.

Raphael was standing in front of the car, his outraged eyes were focused on Castiel. The Archangel jumps onto the hood just as Dean puts baby on reverse.

" Get off my car, you son of a bitch!" Dean hollered, speeding down the road, swerving the Impala in an effort to get Raphael off.

Raphael slugs his fist through the windshield, immediately gripping at Cas's throat. He ignored Dean's endeavor to get his hold off Castiel while driving at top speed at the same time.

Castiel thinks quickly. Using his own blood, he scribbles onto the dashboard as fast as he can. " Dean, shut your eyes!" As soon as Dean does, Castiel slams his hand onto the banishing sigil, and the Archangel howls, vanishing in the white flash.

Dean knows that Raphael will return in a few minutes, but pulls over to survey the Angel's wounds. " That son of a bitch..." Dean growled under his breath. " Raphael... That.. I swear, I'm gonna..."

Dean strikes a fist onto the dashboard out of frustration, not caring if he broke his knuckles. He brought up a shaking hand to cover his face. A little bit of peace is all he ever wanted, but this hellish nightmare keeps finding them. When will it end?

" I can't..." He whispered.

" Dean... We need to leave. Raphael will return any minute." Cas said.

Dean takes a deep breath, then peered to his Angel. A knot formed in his chest, seeing Castiel injured infuriated the Hunter. His hands gripped tightly at the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. Raphael will pay for what he has done, Dean will be sure of that. But at the moment, he needed to focus on getting himself and Castiel to safety.

So Dean shifts the gear into drive and they were now heading toward the highway.

Later...

Dean takes Castiel to a motel as far away from the house as possible. Dean Angel proofs the Hell out of the room, hopefully Raphael won't be able to track them. He then aides the Angel towards the bed, laying him on the mattress, then gets out his phone.

" I better call Sam..." Dean dials his brother's number, pacing in the kitchen, waiting for him to pick up.

" Hey you've reached Sam, I'm not available at the moment so please leave a message..." The voice mail picks up.

At the beep, Dean spoke, " Sam, whatever you do, don't go back to the house... Raphael found us... Cas is hurt badly. If you get this message, meet us at the riviera motel, 5566 Caratoke highway, poplar branch North Carolina..." He hangs up.

Dean sinks into the chair with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He peers over to Castiel who laid silently on the bed, wincing every now and then as pain shoots throughout his being.

Dean moves from the chair and towards the bed, sitting next to his lover. " Are you in a lot of pain?"

Cas gives a weak smile, " Not as much now... my body seems to have healed a bit..." He hisses, gripping at his abdomen.

Dean hesitantly reaches out, carefully pulling Castiel's shirt up so that he could see the extent of his injuries. The Angel hissed as the fabric pulled at his sensitive wounds.

" Sorry..." Dean whispered.

He then takes a warm wet cloth and as lightly as possible, he dabs at the gashes. He can feel Cas flinch under his touch. Dean remained focused at cleaning up the blood, but his mind was in a turmoil of thought. His expression was very stern, but one would easily guess that he was pissed.

All the while, Castiel stared at the Hunter, concerned. That look in Dean's eyes, Castiel recognized it very well. Something was on Dean's mind. A part of Cas didn't wish to know, but he did want to pull his lover as far away from that thought as possible.

" Dean?" He whispers, reaching out and rests his hands over Dean's. The Hunter's movements ceased, but he didn't look the Angel in the eye. This intensified Castiel's concern, and he squeezed Dean's hand. " Dean, please... look at me..."

At last Dean does, his expression softens a bit.

" Back at the house..." Cas starts, but Dean quickly cuts him off.

" Cas, don't..." He didn't want to hear anything about what had occurred earlier, he only wanted to forget about it. " Just forget about-"

" I saw your mother..." Castiel says abruptly.

"..." Dean suddenly became speechless. After a long look of disbelief, Dean asked, " How?" He didn't know what else to ask. The last Dean remembers of his mother was when her spirit disappeared after saving the brothers from a dark entity a few years ago.

" I don't know... but the moment Raphael went for the kill... Mary saved me..."

The hunter could only think of one possibility, " Sam and I thought she disappeared for good when she saved us... All this time, she's been watching over us." Dean weakly smiles. That smile then faded away as quickly as it appeared.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you... I know how much you miss her."

" No it's okay... I'm... just glad to know she was there to protect you..."

Concurrently...

It was closing time at the library, and Sam had just left. He is still unaware of the incident that had taken place at the house as he makes his way across town. He reaches into his pocket for his phone, he had turned it off earlier to avoid getting shushed at by the librarian.

After turning it on he realized that his brother had left a message. Tapping his finger onto the icon, Sam then brought the phone to his ear. He half thought that the message was gonna be Dean asking when he was coming back. The other half thought his brother was gonna brag about something cool he found in town.

The voicemail played: ' Sam, whatever you do, don't go back to the house... Raphael found us. Cas is hurt badly. If you get this message, meet us at the riviera motel, 5566 Caratoke highway, poplar branch North Carolina...'

Sam's eyes went wide, he swiftly puts his phone into his pocket. He ganders his surroundings to see if the coast was clear before stepping into a dark alley to his right.

Sam wasted no time as he shut his eyes and says aloud, " Gabriel? Can you hear me?... I need your help. Raphael attacked Cas. He's hurt."

Sam suddenly felt a gust of air hit him in the back. The young hunter swings around to face a very pissed off Gabriel. Sam was a bit shocked of his appearance, because he has never seen such an angry expression on the Archangel's face before.

Gabriel stepped forward, " Where is he?!" He demanded.

Sam felt an uneasy chill run up his spine. He knows that Gabriel's anger isn't being directed toward him, but the look radiating from his eyes still spooked Sam.

" Sam!" Gabriel barked.

Sam flinched, snapping out of his trance. He stammered while he replied, " Riviera motel, 5566 Caratoke highway, poplar branch North Carolina."

Gabriel immediately places a hand onto Sam's shoulder, and they were transported to the motel. The first thing Gabriel sees is Castiel laying on the bed.

" Cas." Gabriel rushes over to check on him.

Cas wakes from his sleep with a jolt, the look in his blue orbs showed temporary fear, but eased when he seen it was only Gabriel. The Archangel sits next to his brother, concerned of his condition, and furious of Raphael's actions toward him. Castiel's clothes and face were splattered with dry blood, gashes and bruises that were still healing covered most of his body.

Sam then walks up. " Are you in any pain, Cas?" He asks.

Castiel looks away from the Archangel briefly as he replies, " I've had worse days..." As Gabriel reached out to heal him, Castiel stops him by grabbing his hand, then says, " No... Go check on Bobby and see if he's okay?... Raphael got our location from him. He may be hurt."

" Cas..." Gabriel whispered, the tone in his voice told Castiel that he insisted, wanting to mend his broken body.

Again Castiel refused his aid with the shake of his head. " I can heal on my own, brother... Make sure Bobby's okay... please." He pleaded.

" ..." Gabriel stared into Castiel's eyes, catching a glimpse of his concerns for the elder hunter. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually Gabriel nodded in agreement before vanishing from sight.

Meanwhile, Sam turns towards Dean, who sat silently in the kitchen the entire time, staring blankly out the window. The younger Winchester hovers over him. From that angle, Sam got a good look of Dean's face. There was a look in his eye, something very familiar. Suspicion arose, and Sam had to call Dean out on it. Because that look on his face clearly told him that his brother was planning something... something very stupid, and crazy.

Clearing his throat to catch Dean's attention, his brother looks up at him. " Dean... I need to speak with you... outside..." Sam says. Dean nods, following his brother out the front door. Sam shuts the door behind him. " Are you thinking of doing something insane?"

" What are you talking about?" Dean replies, his tone deep, and filled with anger. He didn't want to start this crap again.

" Don't play dumb, Dean... I know that look... I know what you're thinking about doing."

Dean went silent, his jaw clenched. " I'm not talking about this, Sam. I'm worried about Cas as it is..."

Sam stared at his brother for a moment longer, shook his head and turns to go inside. " You coming in?"

" I will... I just need a minute to clear my head..."

Sam holds his stare on his brother a while longer, then goes inside.

" Where's Dean?..." Castiel asks, his tired blue eyes searching for the said man.

Sam sighed, and walks up to the Angel with a weak smile. " He's coming... he needs a minute." He suddenly froze when he hears the engine of the Impala fire up. Castiel sharply looks to the window with wide eyes. " That lying son of a bitch!" Sam sprints out the door only to catch Dean quickly backing out the parking lot. " DEAN!" Sam runs, calling out for him, " DEAN! STOP!"

He halts halfway down the block with no chance of catching up by foot. He pulls at his hair as he watches his brother speed off down toward the highway. There was nothing he could do now. Sam lets his head fall, and when he turns to head back to the motel, he spots Castiel leaning against the open door with the look of disbelief on his face.

The young hunter returned his gaze in the direction Dean had driven off, tears welling in his own eyes. And under his breath, Sam choked out, " God dammit, Dean..."

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for being a bit late with this update, battery died on me and my tablet takes forever to charge. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next week.


	14. Point Of No Return Part:1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everyone, just wanted to let you know that this Chapter is separated into TWO parts. So, as a treat, I've uploaded both parts for your pleasure. You're welcome, and hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 13: Point of No Return (Part: 1)

A man stands by the jukebox staring at the lists of songs to pick, deciding to play a classic before heading back to his seat to drink. He then peers over and chuckles to the man next to him.

" Let me guess... pink slip?..." He asked as he takes a sip from his glass. But what the man did not know was that this man next to him was in fact an Angel.

It was Zachariah.

The Angel lifts up his own glass. " That obvious huh?..." He replies.

" Takes one to know one.." The man says. Zachariah rolls his eyes, turning his head annoyingly towards the jukebox. " Out sourcing." He continued, and Zach returns his gaze to his drink, shaking his head. " What is your crime against humanity?..."

The Angel scoffs to that question, replying, " The deal of the millennium... couldn't get the one simple yes I needed... gotta nail that bottom line, right?"

" I hear that.."

" All they care about upstairs isn't it... results, results, results... they don't know.. They're not down on the ground, in the mud.. not nose to nose with you pig filthy humans, am I right?"

" Absolutely... filthy what?" The man quickly stares questioningly at Zachariah.

" I mean, whatever happened to personal loyalty?" Zach looks over to the confused human for a second, not caring if he sounded crazy to him as he went on, " How long have I worked for these guys? five millennia? six?" The Angel takes another sip of his drink.

" Seems like a dump."

" Damn straight it does." Zach finishes off the scotch, " Two more." He signals the bartender, he then gestures a handshake to the human, " Zach."

" Stewart." He returns the gesture.

" So what are you gonna do next, Stewart?"

" Hell, I dunno... maybe something to do with the internet..."

" Yeah?..."

Stewart nods. Suddenly, the building begins to shake. Startled, Stewart glances around, seeing the pool table vibrate, the lights swaying and flickering. " Earthquake?"

Zachariah sighs, lifting his glass from the counter. " Nah... my boss..."

The afternoon light outside brightens to a blinding state, and then came the high pitched whine. Zach remains seated, calmly drinking, while Stewart shouts in agony, covering his ears to block out the noise that continued and grew louder. Bottles on the shelves explode, the rumble worsens, Stewart and the bartender screamed. The windows above and around them burst.

Zachariah gets up from his seat, still unaffected, looks up to the heavens and says aloud, " Go ahead..." He chuckles, " Get it over with. I'm ready..." He shuts his eyes almost tightly, arms raised, awaiting for his punishment due to his failures.

All the while, the two humans eyes burst into flames, their screams soon ceasing and they fall over, lifeless.

Zach opens his eyes with confusion, " Wait... what?" He listens more closely to his bosses words. " Yes. Anything, of course, just put me back in, you won't regret it..." He listens to more of what he is told, a smile slowly appearing across his face, " Thank you... thank you."

The pitch and rumble slowly fade into silence. Zachariah's smile grows wider, turning to the counter with a satisfied sigh, picks up his untouched glass and chugs it down.

" Back in business, boys..." He says to the already dead men as he walks out.

Meanwhile, Elsewhere...

Dean sat silently in the dim lighted kitchen of his crappy motel room, with the curtains drawn shut, and only dead silence as his company. The hunter takes a swig from a bottle of whiskey as he wrote a letter. A suicide note, last will and testament, or his final goodbye, call it what you will. But he sat there and wrote. He wrote one letter for each person he cared for deeply. One to his little brother, another to his lover, and the last to his father figure.

Dean did not know how to address his reasons for his actions into these notes he'll be leaving behind. Sighing as he gazed at the piles of crumbled papers laying across the room. Nearly three weeks have past, and he can still remember that night when he left Sam and Castiel behind. The image of Sam's upset expression fading further from the rearview mirror as he drove off into the night wouldn't leave his mind. The knot he felt in his throat at the thought of how much heartache he must've thrown upon Castiel, and chuckles knowing just how pissed off Bobby will be for this stupidity.

Dean gasps to the aching strain in the back of his eyes, it hurt as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't think he could still produce tears after spending hours of crying.

" Son of a bitch..." He chokes out, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears from flowing... But he couldn't... It was just too much for his heart to bear.

After a few hours of writing, and almost two bottles of liquor, Dean was left packing his belongings into a box. His hand-me-down jacket, his favorite gun, the notes and lastly... The ring he bought for his Angel. Dean stared at it with saddened eyes, he didn't want all this, to have the fate of humanity on his shoulders. He didn't want to be Michael's vessel, and he especially didn't wish to break everyones heart. But what else can they come up with to stop Lucifer, how else are they gonna save mankind? How else is Dean supposed to end the assaults on them?

Dean caresses the ring with his thumb, wishing to have at least one more day to see his lover. A broken sigh escapes, holding back his tears and lays the ring neatly with everything else, then tapes the box shut. He heads for the table for another glass of whiskey, and that's when he spots Sam at the doorway, staring at him with a mix of concern and anger.

" How'd you find me?..."

" I guess I know you too well..." Sam then peered to the box, a sudden feeling came over him, " So what?... you gonna kill yourself?..."

Dean looks away for a second at the cup he's holding, then looks back to his brother, answering, " I'm not gonna kill myself."

" No?... So, Michael is not about to make you his Muppet?..." Sam says, a hint of anger in his voice. Dean rolls his eyes as he pours himself more liquor and downs half the cup in one swig. " What the hell, man... This is how it ends, you just... walk out?"

" Yeah, I guess..." He pours more into his cup.

" How could you do that?... especially to Cas... do you have any idea how heartbroken he was watching you drive off like that?"

Dean slams the bottle onto the table, jaw tightening. " How could I?..." He pauses, Sam remains quiet, wanting to hear what Dean had to say. " All you've ever done was run away!"

" And I was wrong... every single time I did..." Dean only looks away. " Just... please.. not now, Bobby is working on something..."

Dean nods, moving towards the bed, " Oh really?... What?..." He waits, Sam only looks to the floor shaking his head. " You got nothing and you know it.." Sam refuses to make eye contact, Dean lets out a soft scoff before chugging down his drink.

" You know I have to stop you..."

Dean sets his cup on the box, stepping closer to his brother, " Yeah well you can try... But just remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time..."

" Yeah, I know..." He sighs, " But, I brought help..."

Dean narrows his brows in confusion, then his eyes went wide as he figures out what he meant. Then he turns on his heels, looking into the eyes of his very pissed off lover. Dean gulped, if looks could kill, he'd die a hundred times over by how Castiel was glaring at him. The Angel raised his hand, and the hunter clamped his eyes shut as two fingers are pressed onto his forehead... and then... everything went white.

Later that day...

' Could this day get any worse?' Dean could only think as he paced back and forth in Bobby's study.

This is exactly what Dean wanted to avoid, a conflict with everyone. Sam hardly talked to him, Bobby was mad... very mad. After hearing about the incident the boys went through caused his hopes to deplete greatly, and hearing of what Dean did made Bobby go on a ranting spree.

As for Castiel? Boy was he beyond pissed. The Angel had ignored the hunter from the moment he woke up in the panic room. He didn't look at him, or even speak a word to him.

And Gabriel? The only thing Dean received from the Archangel was a smack at the back of the head. Well, they have every right to be angry, and Dean wasn't gonna argue with that. Everyone spent almost an hour and a half in Bobby's study trying to come up with a plan. Gabriel on the other hand had his hands full, searching for Pestilence.

" Yeah, no, this is good really... Cause of eight months of turned pages, but tonight. Tonight's when the magic happens..." Dean rants, leaning against the wall.

" You're not helping." Bobby says as he looks through some old books.

" Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair then?" Everyone glances at him.

" What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asks.

" Reality happened." He moves off the wall, " Nuclear is the only option we have left... Michael can ice the devil and save a boat load of people!"

" But not all of them... we gotta think of something else.."

" Well that's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns this mother down and I could've done something about it, guess what, that's on me!"

" You can't give up, son." Bobby tries to get his words through the hunters thick skull.

Dean scoffs, slightly shaking his head. " You're not my father..." Bobby could not believe the words that just came out of his mouth, he also didn't believe the next thing Dean said, " And you ain't in my shoes..."

Dean can sense the glare from Sam, looking to him as Sam shook his head in disappointment. Dean regretted saying that, but it was too late to take it back.

Bobby reaches into the drawer, pulling out a gun and placed it on the table, then took a bullet from his pocket and stares at it while the others observed.

" What is that?"

" It's the round I mean to put through my skull..." He lays it next to the gun, " Every morning I look at it... I think... maybe today's the day I flip the lights out..." He looks to the hunter, " But I don't do it... I never do it, you know why?... BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU, I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!"

There was a long moment of stillness, Sam and Dean's gaze remained on the elder hunter. It was the one thing they've all learned, that no matter how hard you fall you must get up and continue to fight. But now that sounds like an impossible thing after a whole year of nothing but fight after fight, near death experiences and heartache. Everyone was at that edge of defeat, and Dean seemed like the only one in that room ready to take a nose dive.

" Gah!" Castiel suddenly gets a shot of pain in his head, the brothers and Bobby look towards him with concern.

" What's wrong?" Sam asks.

" I don't know..." He rubs at his temples. He then senses something strange, " Something's happening..."

" Where?..." Dean wanted to know. Castiel slowly peers to Dean before vanishing. Dean rolls his eyes, " Oh great, is that how it's gonna be, Cas?! going back to not telling us you're leaving!"

" And who was it exactly that got him into doing that again?..." Sam strongly quizzed his brother.

"..." Dean narrows his brows in annoyance, knowing Sam was implying it's his fault that the Angel was ignoring him. " Shut up..." Dean knew it was, but Sam didn't have to shove it in his face like that.

Elsewhere...

Castiel brings himself to the woods far from Bobby's place, searching around for the precise spot where this odd feeling is taking him. He follows this sensation. As he goes deeper, he suddenly takes in the sight of trees that have been ripped up from their roots, laying outward from the circle in the middle. Castiel cautiously moves closer to the center, knowing that this is the work of his brethren. What were they planning this time?

Cas then catches a glimpse of something moving in the dirt, he gets closer. Kneeling down, he began to dig with his hands, wanting to know who it was they had brought back. But the movement in the leaves behind him suddenly catches his attention, he swings around with his sword in hand, colliding blades with another Angel.

Both struggled in an onslaught of slashes and jabs, each Angel trying to kill the other. Castiel was being vigilant of the sword by his abdomen while he kept a strong grip on the Angel's arm. Cas then delivers a knee to the Angel's rips before shoving him back. Cas jumps rearward as the sword is swung back and forth, he does the same in return to keep him away.

The Angel thrusts his weapon downward, but Castiel dodges, quickly grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. The Angel immediately gets back on his feet, and Cas had to admit, he was a pretty good fighter. Once again they clash. Castiel, in great effort, tries to defend his own life against the other Angel who wanted him dead.

While being too busy holding the blade at bay, from behind, a second Angel appears. They were taking an all too familiar point of maneuver on Castiel, like they did weeks before. Castiel peers over his shoulder to see the new intruder lunge forth with his sword. Cas swiftly moves to the side, the blade tearing through his coat, he clamps his arm tightly onto the second Angel. At posthaste, Cas drops his blade, catches it in time from below with his free hand, and spears it into his first attacker. As the second Angel struggled to get loose, Castiel swings around, bashing his elbow to the side of the Angel's face, then slashed at his chest. The Angel collapses onto his back, and Castiel promptly impales him in the chest, killing him.

Castiel remained heedful of his surroundings, being sure no other Angels were present... Everything seemed to be clear. Castiel then saunters back to the center, resuming to dig. A hand then pops from the dirt, and the Angel grabbed it, pulling the body out with very little effort. The human's face was unrecognizable by the mud, Cas drops the man down. He kneels before the body, looking more closely at his face.

' What are you up to this time, Zachariah?...' Cas thought. He had to bring him back to Bobby's house for now, because if he waited there too long, more Angels were bound to show up sooner or later.

Back at Bobby's...

Sam is in the kitchen reading a book, Gabriel may have already informed them that they must find the rings to lock Lucifer in his cage, but the young hunter was compelled in thought that this plan may not work. He might not like to admit it but his mind boggled to how the hell they'll get the devil in, it's like what Dean once said, you can't expect Lucifer to just jump right in. This was going to take a bigger, more dangerous plan which Sam knew for sure would piss Dean off, so for now he is going to keep it to himself until the time was right. Speaking of which, Dean wanders in.

" Let me get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asks, Sam closes the book as he steps aside from the fridge.

Just as he opens the fridge door, a gust of wind indicated Castiel's return. Bobby ganders to the flying papers he'd just got organized from Cas's departure earlier, and sighs in annoyance.

The Angel saunters to the bed in Bobby's study, with the body over his shoulder. " Help." Castiel calls.

Sam and Dean rush in to see who Cas brought along. Castiel flops the body on the mattress, then backs away to let the brothers get a look, and they both gawk in surprise to the familiar face.

Bobby walks by to see for himself, " Who is it?" The elder hunter asked, peering to the boys.

Dean stood speechless, Sam couldn't believe it but, " That's our brother." Sam replies. Those words alone made Bobby look to them in astonishment, even Castiel was taken aback.

" Wait a minute... your brother? ADAM?" Bobby still could not believe it.

Dean turns to his Angel. " Cas, what the hell?"

Cas places two Angel blades onto the desk as he replied, " Angels."

" Angels?.. why?" Sam was now confused, what did Heaven want with their brother?

Castiel shook his head, " I know one thing for sure..." He then walks up to the youngest Winchester. " We need to hide him, now." He then lays a hand onto Adam's stomach, imprinting an Enochian seal in his ribs which awakens the man in pain.

In shock, Adam sits up panting, gazing to everyone in the room. " Where am I?"

" It's okay... relax, you're safe." Sam explained.

" Who the hell are you?!"

" You're gonna find this a little- a lot crazy but... We're actually your brothers." Dean answered.

" It's the truth.. John Winchester's our father too.. you see I'm Sam and-"

Adam cuts him off, " Yeah and I'm sure that's Dean." Everyone looks to him, a bit amazed, " I know who you are."

" How?..." Sam again was puzzled.

" They've warned me about you."

" Who did?" Dean asked.

" The Angels." Adam replied. All could only guess that Heaven would tell Adam such a thing as they stood silent, filled with both bafflement and disbelief. " Now where the hell is Zachariah?!"

That Night...

Adam has explained everything the Angels have told him, which he strongly believed, but the others tried telling him it was all a lie. Yet the man kept going on how he was not allowed to trust them, that he is Michael's vessel, and wanting to leave so he could meet up with Zachariah. In the end, Sam and Dean had to keep an eye on their brother, being forced to postpone their plans on Lucifer until they get this ordeal under control.

The two hunters took shifts on watching Adam to make sure he didn't end up sneaking off, he almost has at one point, but Sam caught him. As time grew later and Adam finally fell asleep, Sam decides to check on Dean in the panic room.

" Bobby, can you watch him?" Sam requests.

" No problem." Bobby replies, resuming on his research.

Meanwhile, in the panic room, cold and tired, Dean paced around. He should've expected this from the start, being on lock down for who knows how long until he gets his head out of his ass, and realize how he's making everyone else feel about this stupid idea he's thinking. And to think about how he'd make Castiel feel. Dean sighs, deep down he wished he'd go back in time and stop himself from leaving that night. But what's done is done, there's no way of changing it now. So the hunter had to deal with it.

Dean peers to the rusted iron door as it opened, he first spots Castiel, and then Sam. Dean is taken aback by the look in his lover's eyes, they were still filled with displeasure.

" Wow, not for nothing, babe, but if you keep looking at me like that.. we'll end up having angry sex..." He teasingly winks at him, but Castiel keeps glaring, remaining silent.

Sam rolled his eyes to Dean's teasing remark to the already irritated Angel. " It's okay, Cas... just keep an eye on Adam..." Sam looks to Cas as the Angel slammed the door shut.

Dean raised his brows, " I guess he's still mad at me..."

Sam quickly glanced to him and lets out a sarcastic chuckle, " You think?" Sam clears his throat, " look-"

" I already know what you're gonna say, but I'm really not in the mood to hear it..." Dean cuts him off, " You're gonna blab about why I would do this and keep thinking about doing it... well guess what Sam, I'm not stopping!"

Sam sighs, " You don't get it, do you?... Have you forgotten the promises you made to me, to Bobby, hell, even Cas!... You said yourself that you'd keep fighting, that you wouldn't give up, that you'd protect Cas... And just like that, you break those promises." Sam had to pause in order to hold back the aching lump in his throat, " If you were to say yes to Michael... think of how Cas-"

" I swear, if you keep adding Cas into this conversation, I'll start throwing punches!... I know exactly how he'd react!... he already can't forgive me for running off!" Dean choked back the tears, sighing with frustration, " Sometimes I wish I was still in hell... that Cas never came for me..."

Sam's jaw tightened, stomps up to Dean and delivers a single punch to his cheek. Dean falls against the wall. " How could you say something like that?!" Sam turns away towards the door to leave, he can't even look at his brother after hearing that. When he reached the door, he halted for a moment to say, " Do you know what Cas told me on our way to North Carolina? He said that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to him. That he loves you... Think about that, Dean..." Is all Sam says before shutting the door behind him, locking it.

For a brief moment, Dean felt guilt fall on him like a ton of bricks. And then the tears came. Dean had no idea that's how Castiel felt about him. He sinks to the floor, in tears. Why the hell did Sam have to tell him that? Now it's gonna be much harder to deal with the pain, more difficult to think on anything.

" Dammit, Sam..." He whispers to himself.

Upstairs, Castiel and Bobby kept watch on Adam. They both face Sam as he comes up from the basement, and by his expression, the conversation with Dean didn't go too well.

" How's he doing?..." Bobby asks, the young hunter sighs, not saying a word. " How are you doing?..." Sam didn't really want to say, remaining quiet.

He didn't know what else to do to get through to his brother, the man seemed determined to say yes to Michael. He's just hoping that what he told Dean will at least try changing his mind.

After a long moment of stillness, Castiel moves away without saying a word. Sam knew the Angel wanted a word with Dean too, both he and Bobby didn't stop him. In fact, they hope that maybe Castiel's words will do better than theirs.

Cas heads down, in his mind he tried to come up with things to say, questions he wanted answered. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the panic room. Cas rushes to the door.

" Dean?..." He calls out, but there's no response. He began to worry that the hunter might've found a way out. He entered to have a quick search, only to see his lover throw a book across the room. " Dean!" He tries getting his attention, but the hunter kept destroying whatever he could get his hands on. " Dean, stop!" He didn't.

Dean was frustrated about everything, and the only way to get it out was to break everything in sight. Castiel runs over to the man, wrapping his arms securely around him from behind to cease his actions before he ended up hurting himself.

" Stop it... please." He begs. Dean's tightened fists shook at his sides. " Please... I can't see you like this..."

Dean can feel the Angel's tears beginning to soak through his shirt. He then gazed over to see Castiel's face buried in his shoulder. Dean loosens the Angel's grip in order to turn, and hold his lover in a tight embrace.

" I thought you were mad at me..."

" I am mad at you... because I know why you're doing this..." He muffled into his chest, gripping tightly at his shirt. " I know you're doing it because of me... I don't want to lose you Dean. I gave up everything to be with you... Don't give up because of what happened with Raphael... I won't be able to bear seeing Michael take over you..." Castiel's breaths shake, " I'd die... don't you understand?..."

Dean shuts his eyes, fighting back his own tears. " And I can't bear seeing you get hurt... The threats aren't going to stop, Cas... Not unless I make a deal..."

" I don't care!" Castiel pulls away from Dean's embrace, his eyes were now reddened, but the tears kept coming. " I was almost killed time and time again... But I never gave up!" Cas yells, Dean looks away in guilt. " Every time I thought I was gonna die, I only thought about you... You give me the strength I need to survive, to keep fighting... But without you, I won't be able to. I love you too much, Dean... I can't lose you." Cas's head collapses into his hands.

Dean can only stand before his lover, and observe his body tremble with quiet sobs. His own vision welling up with tears, he didn't like seeing Cas like this, it hurt him too much. He steps forward, pulling Castiel into his comforting embrace once more, and the Angel responds by wrapping his own arms tightly around him. The Hunter rubbed up and down Cas's back, his own tears finally cascading down his cheeks.

After a while, the crying ceased, but they remained there in silence for a while longer. Dean continued rubbing at Cas's back, it felt like an eternity since he's last held him. The hunter lays a single delicate kiss in Cas's hair, then presses their foreheads together. " Alright, Cas... I won't go through with it... I'll do this only for you..." Dean caresses through Castiel's hair, staring deeply into those beautiful blue pools, then smiles softly. " I promise..." Dean says, holding Castiel ever so closely.

Concurrently...

" It's a bit quiet down there..." Bobby says.

Sam's attention was in the books but he replies, " Maybe Cas got Dean to change his mind and their making up..."

" That's... one way of putting it. Maybe you're right..." The elder hunter heads to the kitchen for a beer. " You should check on them..." Bobby insisted. " Just in case..."

Sam turns to him with fearful eyes, a shiver crawling down his back. " I've already walked in on them once, Bobby... I don't think my brain can handle a second time..." And when Sam receives a look from Bobby, he quickly added, " Alright, alright, I'm going..." Sam groans, and heads for the basement.

Sam went down cautiously, and as quietly as he could. At each step he paused, listening for any signs of the couple getting their... thing on. When he reaches the bottom step, Dean and Castiel come into view. The couple were just standing there, holding each other. The Angel notices the younger Winchester and looks to him. Castiel gives a slight nod, silently telling Sam that everything was going to be okay. Sam sighs with relief, then heads back upstairs, giving the two some time alone.

" Let's leave them alone for now." He says, walking into the living room, and sits on the couch to resume his research.

Bobby raises a brow. " Well?..." He asks.

" Cas talked him out of it." Sam replies.

Bobby could only blink a few times, then walks to his study, muttering, " Good, 'cause I was about to go down there myself and knock some sense into that boy."

A few hours later...

" SAM!"

The young hunter jolts awake, falling off the couch, " Huh, what?... what's going on Bobby?" He gets up, rushing into the study.

" Adam's gone..."

Sam's eyes widen, glancing to the empty bed next to him. " What do you mean he's gone?"

" Do I need to say it in Spanish?"

Sam begins to panic. " He's gone how?!... what the hell, Bobby?!"

" Watch your tone, boy... he was right in front of me, then he disappeared into thin air." Bobby explains.

" That's because the Angels took him." Sam turns towards the voice, it was Gabriel. The Archangel's clothes were covered in blood, it looked like he went through one hell of a battle.

" What the hell happened to you?..." Sam asked.

" I was close to getting Pestilence's ring, but there was an ambush waiting for me..."

" An ambush?" Bobby steps in.

" Demons... a dozen or more attacked me, and the damn horsemen got away..." Gabriel elucidated, clicking his finger to clean his blood stained clothes.

" Don't make it hard on yourself.. we'll find him... but what did you mean the Angel's took Adam? Cas branded his ribs." Sam says.

Gabriel thought for a moment. " He must've tipped them off."

" How?" Bobby was confused. How could he? The boy was sleeping the whole time.

" Had to be in a dream.."

" Where would they have taken him?" Sam asks.

" The white room, I guess.."

" Well that doesn't help one bit... what white room?" Bobby questioned.

" It's the same room Cas brought Dean to before Lucifer was released from his cage..." The Archangel puts in more information, but the elder hunter was still puzzled at what he was saying.

For a moment Sam remembered Dean telling him about this room, " I know what you're talking about... do you know where it is?"

" You're asking the wrong Angel, man... I've never been there, just heard of it."

" So?... that means the only one who knows where this place is, and can take us there... is Cas?" Sam adds.

Gabriel sighs, " I hate to admit it, but yes..."

" No... the boy has been through so much as it is, just ask him for the location, high tail it there, and get Adam back..." Bobby disagreed. Ever since he was told what had happened in North Carolina, Bobby didn't wish to get Castiel involved into anything that'll put him in danger. In fact, he didn't want any of them put under jeopardy.

" It's okay, Bobby... I can take them..." They all look over to Castiel who's overheard their conversation.

Dean who was by his side, gazed at him too, " No, Cas you stay here with Bobby, Gabriel will take us, just-"

Cas cuts him off, " I understand your concerns for me, and I thank you all for that... But I'm not going to cower away in fear..."

" No offense, Cas, but you're too low on grace, you and I both know the room will be heavily guarded... So are you really ready to do this?" Gabriel says.

" I am." Cas replies.

" Alright then... first we come up with a plan, then we head out first thing in the morning." Dean says, knowing he wasn't gonna get the Angel to change his mind.

So from there on, they all spend that time coming up with a rescue plan.

To Be Continued...


	15. Point Of No Return Part:2

CHAPTER 14: Point of No Return (Part: 2)

In the beautiful room, Adam was making himself comfortable, drinking a nice ice-cold beer, and munching on a few bacon cheeseburgers while he waited patiently for Zachariah's arrival. He took the time to gander around the room, admiring the decorations. Paintings and statues of Angels were displayed at different areas of the small space. There were also some pretty flowers at the opposite side of him. But what Adam was most interested in, was the large painting of Michael with his sword in hand, bringing down the devil. In his mind he wondered if that is how the Archangel really looked, which of course heightened his eagerness to help out in heavens war.

" I see you and your brother share the same taste of nourishment..." Zachariah at last shows himself to the young man.

" So, uh... you ready?" Adam asks with a slight cheer in his voice.

" For what?"

" What do you mean for what?... for Michael."

" Oh... right, about that.. look this is never easy, but I'm afraid... we've had to terminate your position at this time.."

Adam stares briefly at Zachariah, feeling a bit shocked and disappointed of his words. " Excuse me?"

" Hey, don't get me wrong, you've been a hell of a sport, really good stuff.. But the thing is, you're not so much the chosen one as you are... a clammy craft of bait.."

" No?... but what about the stuff you said?... I'm supposed to fight the devil." Adam was beginning to get more tempered by the minute, getting that sudden notice that he's been lied to.

" Hm, not so much... hey, if it's any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half brother of the guy we do care about... that's not bad, is it?"

" So, you lied... about everything.." Adam shakes his head.

" We didn't lie... we just avoided certain truths to manipulate you."

" You son of a bitch.."

Zachariah chuckles, " Hey, how do you think I feel?... I'm the one that's gotta put up with that dumb slacked jaw look on your face." The Angel gets a pissed off glare from Adam. " Kid, we didn't have a choice... The Winchesters got one blind spot, and it's family... See, Sam and Dean, they're gonna put aside their differences, and they're gonna come get you, and that's gonna put Dean right here... right where I need him." Adam could not believe this was happening, now wishing he had taken his brothers warning more serious. " This is the night, kid... Our night... Michael's seen it, the tumblers finally click into place, and it's all because of you... and me, but who's keeping score."

Adam rises from his seat. " Yeah, I can't let you do this."

" Cool your jets corky, sit down, we're doing it together... Plus, you still get your severance.. You still get to see your mom, okay?"

The young man sits back down. "Why should I believe you?"

At this point Zachariah was becoming impatient with him, letting out an irritated sigh, " You know what?... I keep hearing this.." He mocks by imitating his hand as if it were a mouth, " But what I want to be hearing is this." Adam suddenly hunches over, vomiting blood onto the table, feeling as if knives were poking around in his stomach, and winces in pain, " Yeah... that's better." Zachariah smirks with a sadistic satisfaction.

Meanwhile...

At Bobby's, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were still trying to come up with their plans on getting Adam back. So far, they were only able to come up with one, and Dean really didn't want to go through with it. Why?... Well, Castiel suggested to let Gabriel and himself clear any Angels in the area, so that Sam and Dean can get to Adam. Dean only thought about the tremendous risks of this rescue, anything could go wrong.

" You ready?" Gabriel walks in the study where the Winchesters and Cas reviewed the plan over.

" Yeah... how about you, Dean.." Sam peers to his brother, seeing that he was trapped in his thoughts again. Sam understands about Dean's concerns, but they needed to save Adam. Half brother or not, he is still family, and he needed their help.

" Dean..." Cas calls, bringing his hunter back to reality. Dean gazes at the Angel hesitantly.

Dean sighs, time was growing thin, they needed to get their game faces on. " Let's do this."

Everyone places a hand onto Castiel and he transports them near a building outside of an airport. Sam and Dean gander around to find out where the Angel has taken them. Gabriel follows behind, his guard was at its highest because he sensed the presence of his brethren. Cas continues on down the walkway towards the building.

" Where the hell are we?" Dean asks.

" Vanice, California..." Castiel answered.

" Where's the beautiful room?"

" In there..." He points to the building ahead of them.

Dean glances at the structure with raised brows, " The beautiful room is in an abandoned buffler factory in Vanice, California?" He half jokes.

" Where'd you think it was?"

" I- I don't know... Jupiter.. uh- bladed grass. not... Vanice."

" Tell me again why you and Gabriel can't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there?" Sam questioned.

" Because there are at least two dozen Angels in there."

" So? you're both fast." Dean adds.

" Some of them are faster..." Cas removes his tie, putting it in his pocket, " Gabriel and I will clear them out... Dean? Once it's clear, you and Sam head inside and get Adam... this is our only chance."

" Wait- what?! Why don't we all just run in there? I'm sure the four of us could take them out." Dean raises his voice. Castiel looks away with a sigh, giving a quick glance to the Archangel who stood next to Sam in silence. Dean then turned to his lover sharply and says. " Well, what are you waiting for? Hand over a sword."

" That's exactly what they'll be expecting, Dean... If Gabriel and I go in alone, they'll focus on us." Cas replies calmly.

" No!" Dean shouts, " You're not doing this, I won't let you."

" There are Angels surrounding this entire area... look... I know you're worried, but you just have to trust me, Dean." Castiel then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a box cutter, " Besides..." He says under his breath.

" What's that for?" Sam asks.

" My backup plan..."

A Few Moments Later...

Castiel and Gabriel enter the factory with extreme caution. The whole place was engulfed in darkness, with very little light seeping in through the paint-stained windows. Other then the eerie howl of the wind outside, it was very quiet. But the Angels knew all too well that the others were in here somewhere, watching them from the shadows, waiting for them to lower their guard. Both Angels are familiar with this tactic, they've done it as well over the millennia against demons, and Angelic traitors alike.

They continue their way towards a small office at the far end of the factory, immediately halting as they sense their brothers nearing. Castiel and Gabriel kept their eyes and ears open for any attacks.

The fluttering of wings gets their full attention, and Castiel hastily turns to dodge an Angel who immediately rushed in for the kill, but misses. Castiel grips tightly at the Angel's hand, stabbing him in the thigh with his own sword. The Angel yelps in agony as Castiel rips the blade out, and begins pushing the blade down towards his chest. His celestial sibling struggles to push it away, but Cas eventually kills him.

Out of breath, Cas peers around, knowing the others will attack any moment. There were much more than they had anticipated, sensing them nearing quickly. Castiel was aware that he would be too worn out soon, even if he managed to take down another enemy, more would just keep coming. Castiel wished just for one moment for his full strength to return, just a minute to take them out without breaking a sweat.

The remaining Angels finally show themselves, all closing in on Cas and Gabriel. Another battle tactic they learned in the past. To corner your target, giving no escape, then lash out all at once for the kill. This strategy was used countless times before, and they have seen the outcome, which always ended bloody.

Castiel and Gabriel realized they weren't going to be able to fight them all, so they drop their blades to the floor. The Angels halted, taken aback at their sudden surrender.

Gabriel and Cas are back to back, eyeing every Angel that surrounded them. The Archangel looks over his shoulder and whispered, " Plan B?"

" Plan B..." Castiel agreed, then peered to his brothers. " What are you waiting for? come on!" He shouts, mocking them.

And as they finally close in on them, Castiel rips open his shirt and quickly slaps a hand onto the banishing sigil he had carved on his chest. As the Angels were being banished from the premises, the last thing on Cas's mind was him hoping that he survives this. Then he himself vanishes in the blast of white light, along with Gabriel.

Outside, waiting, the brothers hear the echo of shouts. It was the signal Cas had said to wait for.

" Alright, here we go... if Zach is in there... Sam, you better kill that bastard, you hear me?" Dean says. And Sam nods.

Sam opens the door, and Dean goes in first, attentively making his way to the office. He spots the lifeless body of an Angel just around the corner. He stands silently at the door, thoughts racing in his head, and then that strange hint poked at his brain. Something telling him that this was all a trap just to get him to show up. Well, either way, Adam was in trouble.

Dean opens the door slowly, taking a peek inside. Zachariah was nowhere in sight, but he did get a glimpse of Adam laying on the floor, groaning in pain.

Dean rushes over to the boy, " Adam?... Adam.." Dean pulls at his shoulder.

" You came for me?" Adam says, completely surprised to see Dean.

Dean lifts him to his feet. " Of course... you're family."

" Dean.. it's a trap."

" Yeah, I figured..." Just as Dean was carrying Adam to the door, he stops in his tracks.

" Dean, please... did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah appears, a smirk plastered across his lips as always, looking all high and mighty.

" Did you?" Dean replies.

Zach calmly turns to Sam, who charges at him with a blade in hand. Zachariah easily smacks it out of the hunters grip, then flicked his fingers, tossing Sam across the room.

" SAM?!"

" Do you know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Dean looks away from his hurt brother and into the Angel's eyes, " Patience..." Zach points at Adam, and the boy begins to vomit up blood, falling over onto his knees, gagging.

" Adam?" Dean peers furiously to Zachariah, " Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

" I mean, I thought I was down sized for sure, and for us... a firing?... pretty damn literal." The Angel chuckles, " But I should've trusted the boss man... it's all playing out like he said... you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers..." He then points to Sam, and he too starts coughing up his insides. Dean watches as both of his siblings wince and groan in agony from Zachariah's torture. "You're finally ready, right?... you know there's no other choice, there's never been a choice."

" Stop it... stop it right now!..." Dean begged, unable to continue observing this hell.

" In exchange for what?"

" Dammit Zachariah... stop it, please..." Dean can feel the words on the tip of his tongue that was ready to choke out. And then... " I'll do it..."

Sam looks to him in surprise.

" I'm sorry?... what was that?.." The Angel teased, wanting to hear those magical words again.

" Okay, yes... the answer is yes..."

" Dean!..." Sam coughs, not believing what was coming out of his brother's mouth.

Zachariah slightly becomes hesitant, feeling unwilling to trust the hunter's words at first.

" Do you hear me?!... Call Michael down, you bastard!..." Dean couldn't look into Sam's eyes, knowing he'll see nothing but heartache in them.

" How do I know you're not lying?" Zach questions.

" Does it look like I'm lying?..." He replied through gritted teeth.

Zachariah sighs, turning his back towards the hunter with the look of victory written in his expression. He then looks up to the heavens, " Zo ea.. ray do... no co... abara mega..." The room suddenly begins to rumble, and Zach's smile widens, " He's coming..."

During the whole event, Dean peered over to Sam again, seeing the hurt in those green orbs. Suddenly, Dean's expression of defeat quickly formed into a sly smirk and he winks at his brother. Sam narrowed his eyes with surprise. Dean is pulling a trick on Zachariah, to try and get the Angel to lower his guard.

Dean then turned his gaze to Zachariah. " Of course, I do have a few conditions..." He starts.

Zachariah spins around, a bit confused, " What?"

" The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

" Sure, fine, make a list..."

" But most of all... Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you..."

" What did you say?"

" I said... before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass... he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal.."

Zachariah coughs out a chuckle, " You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

" Who's more important to him now?... you?... or me?"

Enraged, Zachariah grabs Dean by his shirt, then gets right into his face, " You listen to me... you are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass, do you know who I am?... after I deliver you to Michael?"

" Expendable..."

The Angel chortles again, " Michael's not gonna kill me."

" Maybe not..." While the hunter had Zach distracted, he slips out the Angel blade he had hidden in his sleeve, " But I am!" He growled before thrusting the sword upward and through the Angel's skull. Sam is taken by total surprise.

Dean did not dare shut his eyes, he wanted to watch as Zachariah's grace was perishing before him. Dean had waited months for this, to get his revenge for everything the bastard had put him, Cas and Sam through.

And as for Zachariah... just as he feels his life thread away to nothing, he gets to see his last memory. ' Dean will kill you.' Those were the very words that Castiel had told him... what a coincidence. The last of Zachariah's life burst into a light that throws Dean back, and the hunter smiled at Zach's now lifeless frame laying at the opposite end of the room.

" That's for what you did to Cas." Dean muttered to himself. There was no time to celebrate, because the high pitch wine indicated that Michael was drawing closer. Dean jumps to his feet, quickly getting Adam back up. " Can you walk?"

" Yeah..."

" Alright, come on." Dean then goes for Sam, helping him up as well. Adam gets sidetracked by the blinding light vibrating all around them. Dean opens the door and rushes out, " Come on, let's go!" He shouts to his half brother.

Adam goes for the exit, but the door suddenly slams shut. " No! Help.. DEAN!" He tries prying it open, but it wouldn't budge. " DEAN!"

" Shit!" Dean lets go of Sam, looking back. The door starts to glow, and when Dean reached for the knob, it was hot and he pulled away quickly. " ADAM!" He can hear Adam calling out to him. " Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Then Adam's yells suddenly became silent. " Do you hear me?!... ADAM!" The light surrounding the door quickly dies out. Dean taps at the knob, it was ice cold. " Adam?..." He opens it, but inside looked like a broken down office space, the beautiful room was gone... and so was Adam.

" What happened?..." Sam asked. " Where's Adam?..." Dean peers to his younger brother with the look of failure in his eyes. "..." Sam remained silent, knowing exactly what that meant.

Later that night...

The brothers are on the road once again. Sam was still achy from enduring the worst pain imaginable, and Dean hadn't said a word since they left the factory. They lost Adam. And then there was Castiel. Dean thought he should've done more to stop him from using himself as bait. As for Gabriel? Who knows where he was. After Castiel had banished every Angel from the building, the Archangel had vanished too, and hasn't shown up since.

" Do you think Adam's okay?..." Sam asked in order to break the agonizing silence.

Dean knew his brother sounded just as worried as him, for both their brother and for Cas.

" I doubt it... but we'll get him. Cas too."

Sam paused in thought for a second. " So..."

Dean looks to him, " So what?..."

" I saw your eyes... you were totally rocking the yes back there... so, what changed your mind?"

Dean sighs, " Honestly... the damnedest thing... I mean the worlds ending, the walls are coming down on us... Then I thought about what Cas told me last night, about how loving me gives him the strength to go on, to keep on fighting... I didn't want to let him down again..."

" You didn't, Dean..."

" I owe you an apology."

" No man, no you don't."

" Just... let me say this... I don't know if it's being a big brother or what... but to me, you've always been this snot nose kid that I had to keep on the straightened arrow... I think we both know that's not you anymore... I mean if you're grown up enough to see faith in me... the least I can do is return the favor... Plus.. I did make a promise to you, Bobby and Cas." Dean glances sincerely to Sam, " So, screw destiny... right in the face... I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way..."

Sam smiles, slightly nodding in agreement, " Sounds good.."

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, this one was a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoyed it. See you on next week's update.


	16. Human

CHAPTER 15: Human

Castiel looked up and down the alley. It was empty. Perfect, he was safe for now. Castiel had no clue where he was. He was lost in an endless maze of alleys. He had been running around in circles for hours... or it could've been days, or weeks. Castiel can't exactly remember at this point. Nor does he recall anything else that happened after he had used himself to banish his brothers. All he knows is that after the incident in California, he woke up in this place.

' Where am I?' He thought.

After passing through corner after corner of dead ends, avoiding dark areas and continuously walking, his feet were beginning to hurt. It was difficult to see through the darkness. His senses dulled down to mortal standards, which told Castiel that his grace had been completely drained. He was now human. But how he ended up in a place like this, he does not know.

He continued on through the maze of alleys. He then smiled, he can see a light just at the corner, and he runs. But his relief quickly turned to utter fear. Castiel's eyes widened, and his skin turned pale.

Just at the mouth of the alley exit stood what he has spent the whole time trying to escape from... An unknown creature. Its appearances would change every time Castiel encountered it. It had taken the form of Zachariah, Raphael, or Gabriel. Most of the time it took Dean's form, and Castiel had almost fallen for its trick the first time. But this form was different, because he was staring frighteningly... at himself.

This creature had a grin of sinisterness plastered on its face, its eyes were full of darkness. Blackish goo leaked from its eyes, mouth and ears.

Castiel couldn't move. He gulped as the other's gaze burrowed into his very soul, flashing brightly with sinister intent. He started to shake as the creature lets out an evil chuckle, and his heart raced as it drew closer- and closer- and closer. It took all the will power for Cas to turn and run away.

" Where are you going, Castiel?... Are you afraid?" Castiel can hear its chortles echo through the alleys.

Afraid? Of course he was afraid! Lately he's been trying to get away from that thing, in fear of what might happen next. He panicked, rounding the back corner of the alley and trips over a row of garbage cans. One fell, spreading trash from wall to wall. The creature shot around the corner after him, jumping over the trash.

' I've got to get out of here,' Castiel thought. ' Got to get away.!' And he was off like a shot.

He was Suddenly on some back street. Without thinking, without looking, he ran. He came to another corner, made another right. Suddenly everything was quiet. Cas stopped. Where was it? He looked around. To his surprise, he was alone again. Not only that, he was in an alley that was completely new to him. That bothered him a little. But it was no real problem. At least he was safe again, hoping he doesn't run into that thing again.

He walked to the next corner, figuring that would bring him back to where he started. It didn't. He turned right again- and then again. He was confused now. And scared. The maze looked completely different now. And he is lost once more.

Castiel is suddenly startled as the walls began to shift, dodging the falling debris of dust and brick. An opening exit reveals a path into the woods. Cas stood in his place gazing around. It's very dark. In the back of his mind, Castiel's instincts told him that it was a trap, and he hesitated to move any further. That is... until he started to hear heavy footfalls echoing from behind him.

That thing was catching up to him again. Castiel knew he'd have to keep going in order to stay ahead of it. So he takes a nervous breath and steps into the forest.

A fog began to rise, the mist curling up and clutching at his feet. He had a bad feeling about this. But his decision to enter the forest was forced as he hears the whispers of his name being called from behind. So he jogs on.

Castiel wraps his arms around himself, it was getting colder the deeper he went in. The littlest of noises would alarm him, and Castiel felt like he was constantly being watched. If his eyes would adjust he'd be able to see where he was going. He stopped again. He had reached a dead-end. It was a wall reaching up as far as his eyes can see.

' Great... what now?...' He sighs. Turning to retrace his steps. Cas freezes on the spot, because his eyes lock onto a pair of glowing red ones in the pitch blackness.

Before Castiel could even budge, the creature rushes up in his face in an instant, gripping at Cas's overcoat. A toothy grin appearing on his face. " Found you..." It slopes its head to the side, observing Cas like a hungry predator.

" What are you?!" Castiel shouts.

The creature laughed. " So pathetic." It hissed. Its voice dropped to such a frightening whisper that Castiel felt as though a cold wind had run down his spine. " We come from a world where all the monsters roam, and stalk, and prey... We've spent many millennia searching for a way out... And you are the key to our freedom..."

Castiel's eyes widened and he shivered. " W-... We?" He stammered.

The creature's very laugh echoed like a thousand monstrous voices joining together in sync. And then it released him. Castiel took this opportunity and bolted into the woods as though the Hounds of Hell were at his heels. Reaching the other side he continued to run, without looking where he was going, until he could go no further. Then he stopped, panting, and collapsed against a wall.

Looking up, he found to his surprise that he was back in the alley where he had started. He leaned his head against the wall, he did not know how long it'd be until it shows up again. Now what? No matter where he wandered he'd be encountering that monster.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Cas by the shoulder. He was snapped around and found himself face to face with that said monster again. " Leaving so soon?... We haven't even introduced ourselves... that's rude, you know." The creature leaned closer and smiled fiendishly at Castiel. " Do you not wish to know who we are?" Castiel briefly looked away, looking for a path for an escape. " LOOK AT US WHEN WE SPEAK!" It howled. And Cas shot his eyes back to it. " You know our name, Castiel... you Angels quiver in fear at the sheer mention of us.."

Castiel's eyes widen with horror. Terrified now of who he was truly in the presence of. He turned on his heels, sprinting for dear life. He ran for blocks, afraid that if he stopped, something awful would happen. His body yelled for him to stop, his legs burning with exhaustion, his lungs gasping for air. Yet Cas kept going. But it made no difference how far he got from it, because it would pop up everywhere, taunting him.

" You can run all you like... it makes no difference... We'll always be able to find you."

Castiel continued racing down the endless road. His eyes shutting tightly. ' This is all a dream! It has to be... Wake up... dammit! WAKE UP!'

And suddenly, there was a small explosion in his chest. He felt like someone had reached inside him, grabbed his heart, and was trying to rip it out. The pain was so immense that he tripped over his own feet, and went crashing down against the hard concrete. He clutched at his chest, gasping for air. The stabbing pain increases, like lightening had struck him. Cas was scared, scared to the bottom of his soul.

The pain increased in intensity until he was writhing in agony. There was a sudden rush of even more intense pain, sharp and flame like... a tearing sound... a feeling that he was being ripped apart... But there was no time to even think about why this is happening. The heat from his body had become unbearable. Lifting himself to his hands and knees, he saw his hands begin to smoke. The heat grew more intense. He realized with sudden horror that his clothes were smoking too. Desperate, he tore at them. Too late. They had reached the flash point. In one horrible moment he was wrapped in flames from head to toe.

" AAAAHH!!!" Castiel screams at the top of his lungs.

And then, everything suddenly goes black.

" AAAAAHHHHH!!" Castiel shot up and cried out in terror. He flailed his body about, as if in an attempt to douse the flames engulfing him.

" Sir! Sir you need to calm down!" A man shouted beside him. But Castiel resumed to thrash about. " Dammit, strap him down before he hurts himself!" He struggled to hold Castiel down while his partner wrapped the straps across Cas's chest and legs. " Damn, this guy is strong!" He grunts, forcing more pressure on Castiel's arms and chest.

The other EMT then fastened his hands down. The other who held him moves away, going through a cabinet for a tranquilizer. Then injects it into Cas's neck. Surely enough his thrashing began to cease, his frame went numb, and his breathing soon returned to normal.

" Sir... can you hear me?" The EMT asked once Castiel was calm. Castiel's eyes open, squinting to the brightness, as if he was seeing it for the very first time. He groans at the pain in his head and his ears rang. " Sir?... can you tell me your name?"

Castiel looks over to the EMT. " Castiel..." He replied hoarsely, coughing to relieve his dry throat. " Where... where am I?"

" You're in Anchorage Alaska..." He answered, laying a blanket over Castiel. " God must be looking out for you... if that fisherman hadn't found you... you'd be a goner." He sat down after putting an oxygen mask over Cas's mouth.

Castiel's eyes were getting heavy. And he got scared, " Please... don't let me... sleep..." He mutters.

The EMT nodded. " It's okay, sir, just rest."

" I... don't..." He slurs, and soon falls asleep.

Later...

Castiel wakes with a start, jolting upright, but winced as pain suddenly rocked his entire being. He then noticed the needle in his arm, which was connected to an I.V drip. Cas ganders at his surroundings, finding that he was in a room at some Hospital. The curtains beside him slide open, giving Castiel a jump. A woman comes into view, dressed in nurse clothing.

" Oh, you're finally awake." She says as she makes her way to the front of his bed. She pulls up a metal chart that was hung at the edge and scans through the pages. " So, how are we feeling, Mr... Castiel?" The nurse takes a brief glance at Cas, then back at the papers. " You got a last name to go with that?"

Castiel's brows knitted together, sloping his head to one side.

" Your surname?" She asks again, but when Castiel didn't answer she sighed. " The name you and your family share."

Castiel knew exactly what she was talking about, he just didn't know what to say. Angels don't have last names. But Castiel is no longer an Angel, he is human. What is he to call himself? He had to think of a name to go by, and he can only think of one.

" Winchester... My name... Is Castiel Winchester..." He finally replies.

The nurse nods, jotting it down on the chart. " Okay. Now that that's finally out of the way, I'll go fetch Dr. Wong."

" Wait." Castiel called out as she was about to leave. The nurse turns to him as he continued, " Do you have a phone I can use?" He asked.

" The phone's on the table beside you. Dial nine, and then the number you wish to call." She answered.

Castiel turned his gaze to where she says the phone is and sees it. He then turned back to her. " Thank you."

" No problem... you need anything just push the call button... Dr. Wong will see you momentarily." The nurse finally leaves.

Castiel picks up the phone and begins dialing Dean's cell number. Every number he pressed made him ever more anxious. He has no idea how long he's been gone for. Or how long he had been stuck in that dream state. For all he knows, he could've been gone for months. But at this moment, all he wanted was to hear Dean's voice. And as he brought the phone against his ear and listened to that ringing tone, his heart would beat faster with every passing second. Then there was a click on the other end. He's picking up.

" Yeah?" Dean's voice answered.

Castiel could have sworn his heart had stopped. His own voice cracked as he spoke just one word, " Dean..."

To Be Continued...


	17. The Summoning

CHAPTER 16: The Summoning

The road So Far...

It's been a rough three weeks for the Winchesters after what took place in California. First and foremost, they lost Adam and Castiel. Not only that, but their search for Pestilence had come to a dead end. So the boys were back to hunting monsters in the meantime, while Bobby reached out to some hunting buddies to widen the search for the remaining Horsemen.

During their journey crisscrossing the country, the brothers stumbled across a motel. There, they had to take shelter from a violent storm. All seemed to be going well, but it didn't take long for them to discover that they were lured into a trap by some Pagan Gods. Of course, these Gods were working together, and were planning on using the brothers as bait to lure Lucifer in and take him out.

Gabriel showed up unannounced to save Sam and Dean, and try convincing the Gods that their plan was a suicide mission. But unfortunately, they wouldn't listen. Soon enough, Lucifer appeared, and wiped out every God that got in his way. Not even Kali, Gabriel's past fling, was a match for the devil.

All seemed lost, until Gabriel plucked up the courage to stand up against his fallen brother, giving the Winchesters a chance to escape with Kali. Though, sadly, the Archangel was killed in the process. But he didn't die in vain, because Gabriel left behind a disk with clues that will help the brothers on their search for the Horsemen rings.

Now...

Stress filled days and tiring nights have passed since the incident with Lucifer and that hotel. The Winchesters have shed blood, sweat and tears following Gabriel's list of items. They had done a lot of traveling across the country, fought battles against demons, monsters and Angels alike. Thanks to the great help they got from Bobby, they've managed to find all three of the objects needed. And through Sam's knowledge, he found out Gabriel had given them a summoning spell. The only thing they wondered was who, or what the spell would invoke.

As they drove all night to Washingtonville New York, Sam went about his research on the spell, but he could not find anything about it. Dean on the other hand, didn't know about the situation, they don't know if this person Gabriel talked about can be trusted, or would even cooperate with them. Dean's gut was confusing him, should they go on with the spell, or forget about it and figure out another way to find Pestilence? He didn't know, he's just eager to get the rings and end this whole apocalypse crap.

" Hey, Sammy, what's the thingumajig we're looking for again?" Dean asks to break the ice, but his brother's focus was locked onto the laptop. " Sam?..."

Sam glances to Dean quietly, " Huh? oh, right.. um... we're done with the list, we just have to perform the ritual in a cornfield at the location Gabriel gave us..."

" Right..." Dean then returned his attention to the road.

Sam's gaze remained on Dean. He knew his brother hadn't really forgotten about that. He knows that Dean just really wanted to talk to him. To talk about anything to get his mind off how much he missed Castiel. And Sam knows that no matter how deep Dean contained his emotions, or how stern he kept his expressions, Sam can always see those worries in those green pools.

" How you doing, Dean?..." Sam asks. He didn't want his brother to hide how he was feeling. Knowing if he held them in for too long, it would overwhelm him in the end.

" I'm fine... why?..." He answered, his eyes remaining on the road.

" I mean how are you feeling... about.. you know... Cas."

Dean's hands gripped at the steering wheel, his jaw tightened and felt a lump form in his throat. How was he gonna answer that? He could just lie, but Sam can always tell if he was fibbing. But Dean didn't wish to speak about it, and yet, every part of him wanted to let it all out before he has an emotional breakdown.

Maybe it was time to talk about it.

Dean finally decided, and taking a shaky breath he replies, " I miss him..." He starts. Dean can already feel the tears coming, but he bites them back as he continued, " I felt it, you know..." His voice cracks at every word he spoke, " When Cas banished himself and those Angels... I felt his pain. And then... nothing." Dean takes a moment to collect himself, and resumed, " I can't feel him anymore, Sam. I can't feel his grace... I'm afraid that he might be-"

Sam immediately cut him off right there, " Hey! Listen to me, Dean... You know as well as I that Cas is tough... He's alive out there. The banishing spell might've weakened him."

" Then why hasn't he called?" Dean adds.

" I... I don't know. But I choose to believe that he's alive... I think you should too."

Dean peers at his brother for a long moment, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Returning his eyes to the road he took that time to think. If Sam believes that Castiel is out there somewhere, alive and well, then Dean will have to believe that too.

Later...

The Winchesters have made it to the cornfields. Now all was left was to invoke the spell.

" Okay, it says there should be a clearing just ahead." Sam says, leading the way through the field.

Dean followed in toe with the items in hand. They've arrived in town that morning, but decided to come out at night, since they were entering private property. The cornfield seemed very eerie at night to Dean. He felt unsettled out here.

" Well, here it is."

Both of them step out into a clearing. Sam gazes up to the twilight sky, the moon is right where they needed it. Now to set everything up.

" Great, now let's get to hoodooing, this place gives me the creeps." Dean kneels at the center, and begins mixing the ingredients together in a bowl.

First he poured in a jar of goats blood, thanks to old Bobby for saving it for just in case. Next, he crumbles an old bone of a saint into pieces and adds it in. Lastly, a jar of water blessed by a priest. Though there was one ingredient that Gabriel said they needed the most... the blood of the summoner. Sam volunteered to do the incantation, since he can read out Latin better than his older brother.

Dean hands a knife over to Sam. The younger hunter takes it, and cuts his palm. Hovering his hand above the bowl, Sam begins to chant, " Zuriel, sanguine hoc te invoco, ostende mihi temetipsum." ( Translation: Zuriel, by this blood, I call upon thee, show yourself to me.) Sam and Dean wait a few minutes. Nothing was happening. Then they glance around, searching for their informant. Still nothing. Sam sighs, " I don't get it... we did everything according to Gabriel's list..."

Dean shakes his head and shrugs, " Maybe you said the spell wrong..." He says.

But Sam's attentions were elsewhere. Suddenly, Sam's hunting instincts kicked in, and he shoved Dean aside just in time as a pitch fork came flying in their direction, missing Dean by a few inches. Almost simultaneously, Sam whipped out a gun he had stuffed in the hem of his jeans.

Dean looks over to where the farming tool had went, seeing that it had impaled the scarecrow behind him. And to think that could've been him. " Thanks, Sammy."

" Thank me later! We've got company!" Sam hissed. Sam gripped the gun in both hands and swung it around to cover the field. Dean considered his options, and drew out his rifle from the cradle on his back as quickly as he could. " We're ready for you. Come on out!" Sam warned. The only response is silence. They had been expecting something like this. Sam then fires three shots into the field. " We know you're there!" He squeezed off a few more rounds into the darkness. The gun's report echoed through the night sky.

Dean swung the barrel of his rifle around, looking for a target. His chest heaved anxiously. " I can't see a damn thing out there, Sammy!" Adrenaline washed over him. Dean felt his fighting spirit burn stronger.

The atmosphere suddenly condensed, thick with a soul-crushing something that sought to etch despair into human minds. The brothers willed themselves to ignore the mounting fear and caught a lucky break.

" There you are!" Dean leveled his rifle and shot two rounds.

Rock salted bullets ripped through the darkness and punched through the black figure he'd spied out of the corner of his eye. And a howl of pain echoed in response. But it wasn't the end. It was just the beginning. Soon more black figures appeared from inside the cornfield. One by one they came out in the opening. Their eyes flashed black.

" Oh, goody... Demons..."

" They must've followed us here from Iowa." Sam assumes.

" Sam and Dean Winchester... you didn't think you'd get away did you?" One demon possessing a young woman smirked.

" Don't start small talk!... we came to get Sam and bring him to Lucifer!" The demon Dean shot earlier said through gritted teeth.

" What do we do with Dean? you know he's not gonna let us just take Sam." A third demon adds.

The girl chortled, " Kill him for all I care... we only need Sam." She then nodded, and the two demons began to surround Dean. Sam moves to Dean's side and points his gun towards the enclosing demons. The woman flicked her hand, and Sam went flying to the ground several feet away. " Stay right there, handsome... We'll be with you in a minute."

Dean's heart raced. He was prepared to fight. The rifle though was useless now, it'd only slow them down. So he drops it, and drew out the demon knife.

" Bring it on you sons of bitches!" He hissed.

The demons moved closer. Dean swings the knife at the one to his left, cutting his cheek. The other to his right lashed forward. And the battle began. Dean gets punched in the ribs, he coughs up blood on impact. The hunter spins around, slashing away in hope to hit. But the demons were quick. There seemed no way he could catch either of them. But he continued to struggle.

One of them uppercuts Dean to the floor. Before Dean could recover from the blow, the demon was on top of him with hands tightened around his throat. The hunter tries reaching for the knife, but it's far from his reach. He glances to Sam who's being held down by the female demon.

Dean then elbows the demon in the face as hard as he could, stunning it long enough to grab the knife and impale it into its chest. He quickly jumps to his feet and leaps onto the woman, pulling her off of Sam. The she devil rose quickly, kicking the knife out of Dean's grip, then punches him. Dean stumbles to his feet. The demon, now with the knife in her possession stabbed toward Dean, striking him. Dean grabbed his side. Blood spurts through his fingers.

" AAH!" He cried out. Still, he fought on. He strikes her across the face with his fist, breaking his fingers in the process.

" How dare you hit a lady!" She back hands Dean across the cheek, knocking him off his feet. She hovers over him with a very pissed expression. She then presses her foot onto his neck. " Where are your manners?"

" DEAN!" Sam shouted, now being held down by another demon. He struggled to get free.

The she devil laughs aloud, " Now... how would you like to die?... quick and painless?... or slow and horrible?" She grinned darkly. Dean turned deathly pale. His eyes widened. " Hmm... I'm thinking slow and horrible." She grinned, then starts putting pressure against his neck. Dean thrashes about, his hands attempt to pry her foot off, but to no avail. She was too strong. At that very moment, a hand quickly wrapped over the she demon's mouth. " MMMMHH!" Her screams were muffled as a blast of light burst through her being. And she drops limply next to Dean.

Dean looks up at his savior. By his side was a man, by the looks he was around Dean's height, with a slim build. Hair as black as night and eyes brighter than emeralds. He also held an emotionless expression. The man then peers to the final demon.

Seeing what he was up against, the demon ran for its life. But the other man made quick work of the fleeing hell spawn with a click of a finger. And the demon explodes.

He returns his attention to Dean. " You're wounded..." He kneels down beside the hunter. Blood was still flowing from Dean's wound. Sam ran to him. The man simply touches Dean's forehead and all his injuries were healed. " I apologize for my tardiness... I needed to be sure that I wasn't followed."

" Are you... Zuriel?..." Sam asks.

" Yes." He replied.

Dean sits up, chuckling before asking, " Hold on a second... you're the informant Gabriel gave us?... an Angel?..."

Zuriel sighs, " I know you both don't have much trust towards my kind... but there are a few, like myself, who have faith in you two..."

Dean shook a hand, " No, no it's fine... at least you're not Michael's ass kisser." He chuckled.

Zuriel's brows furrowed, eyes flashing for a second with anger. " I'd prefer if you did not talk ill of my brother... Some may not agree with his methods, but we still respect him."

" He's still a dick."

" Dean! seriously... we need all the help we can get." Sam bumps his elbow at his brother's ribs, then peers to the Angel. " So... Gabriel said you will help us find Pestilence."

" Yes, I was told of your situation... sadly, I do not know the location of the horseman-"

" Oh, what a great help you are." Dean says sarcastically.

" I wasn't finished..." Zuriel glares to Dean.

" Whatever, Cereal..."

" It's Zuriel..."

" Yeah, yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes. " Sorry... As hunters, it's instinct for us to trust no one..."

" That's understandable..."

" Anyway... if you don't know where Pestilence is then-"

Zuriel cuts Sam off, " I do know the location of a demon who carries out his orders... he may know the horseman's whereabouts..."

Dean blinks a few times, " Okay... if you know where the son of a bitch is then why haven't you shazamed a visit to the guy, and torture the info out of him?" He asks.

" Where he is... it is heavily guarded... by myself, it'll be impossible getting in." The Angel responds.

Sam starts thinking on this one. " Fine... let's come up with a plan and head out."

Eighteen Hours Later...

It wasn't long after Zuriel saved the Winchesters from the Demons that they went to Bobby's for some planning. Dean and Bobby listened in on Zuriel's information he had gathered from the company, where the demon they are looking for was. Another thing the Angel told them was that those sons of bitches were plotting on spreading the Croatoan virus through vaccines for the sick. But that will have to be dealt with soon after they got the ring.

Their planning lasted until nightfall. Zuriel left for a bit to gather more info. Dean was upstairs resting up. Bobby remained awake in his study researching the company, and forming up ideas for future plans to stop the vaccine deliveries. And Sam, well, he was out in the junkyard, stargazing while he sat atop a hood of a broken down Camaro.

Sam was still thinking about how they were gonna get Lucifer back into his cage. This has been on his mind for months now. Sam already had an idea how, but he did not reveal it to his brother. He could only imagine Dean's reaction. It was killing him, having to keep it all to himself. He's bound to tell him someday. Sam thought he should consult it with Bobby first. Though the elder hunter would probably call him a psychotic idjit for even mentioning it. Sam didn't know what to do. He sighed.

He then gazed towards the house, watching as Bobby sauntered from the kitchen to the study. ' Maybe I should tell him. ' He thought. Getting this stressful weight off his shoulders may be good, even if he got a lecture of craziness from Bobby. So he slides off the car and goes inside. He walks into the study.

" Hey um... Bobby."

" What is it?" The elder hunter peered up from the laptop Sam lent to him.

" Mind if I talk to you about something?... I kinda want your advice before I tell Dean." Sam pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat across the desk.

" Sure..." Bobby closes the screen, " What's on your mind?" A minute goes by as Sam explains everything to him. " What?!... are you trying to kill me, ya idjit?!" Bobby rose his voice. He could not believe what he'd just heard.

" Please, Bobby, just hear me out... I've thought of hundreds of other ways, but me saying yes, and jumping in is the best idea I got." Sam tries reasoning with him..

Bobby slams a fist onto the desk. " No... you aren't going through with it... think of how Dean would feel seeing the devil take over you... boy, you've lost your lid."

" I know... but it's all I got..." Sam sighs. This is just what he wanted to avoid. " Do you have any other ideas Bobby... please, do tell..."

"..." The elder hunter is at a loss of words. He groans, pinching his nose and shook his head. " I swear you boys are gonna be the death of me..."

" I do not wish to be the bad one here, but I agree with Sam." Both hunters face Zuriel who was reading some papers by the window. Angels do have a habit of popping up without warning.

Bobby narrowed his brows in anger, " Did anyone here ask for your opinion?"

" Of course not but-"

" Then stay out of this." Bobby then returns his attention to Sam.

Meanwhile...

An ear-piercing, electronic noise interrupted his deep sleep. Dean let out a groan as he was jarred awake by the alarm. He wanted to smash the clock into silence, but instead, he grudgingly rolled out of bed and put the alarm on snooze.

" Thanks for the wake up call, Bobby.." He groaned to himself, his voice hoarse and oozing with discontent. Dean rubbed his eyelids between his thumb and index fingers. The back of his eyeballs stung. He felt a discomfort, as if a foreign object had pushed itself into his skull.

He can faintly overhear a racket from downstairs, Dean stopped rubbing his eyes. It sounded like Bobby. A red warning light began to flash inside Dean's head.

' What's going on down there? ' He thought.

Either that Angel Zuriel did something to piss Bobby off, or Bobby is having one of his moods. Whichever it was, Dean was annoyed of it. Yanking the curtain open, he allowed the late night moon to flood in.

Dean quickly glanced down at the junkyard before heading to the bathroom. He showered in the warm water and, eventually, his head began to clear. As he washed, he wondered if the argument downstairs had something to do with Sam. Dean knew Sam was keeping something secret. Perhaps that is the reason for the commotion down there. Looks like he'll have to find out once he's done showering.

When he finished, he wrapped a bath towel around his waist and entered the bedroom. Dean goes into his duffle and gets out a plain black shirt, pulling it over his naked skin. After getting into a pair of jeans and slipping on his boots, Dean heads down for a drink.

" I'm sorry Sam, but you're losing it." Dean overhears Bobby say, narrowing his brows, he drew closer towards the kitchen quietly.

" Bobby please, at least let me be the one to tell Dean." Sam pleaded.

" You better, because if he finds out on his own he'll blow his lid." Bobby froze the second his eyes caught Dean by the stairs, " You're awake..." The elder hunter coughs.

Dean saunters in, his gaze turning suspiciously to his little brother. " Sam?... what is it that you want to tell me that makes Bobby think I'll freak out?..." He asks.

That look in Dean's eyes had Sam struggling to bring up the words. Like a cat literally caught his tongue. He buries his shaking hands into his pockets and sighs for the thousandth time tonight. " Well... I've figured out a way to get Lucifer into his cage..."

Dean's brows raised, " And?..." He presses him.

" That I say yes to Lucifer and I jump in..." He replies all at once.

An eternal stillness fills the room. And then... " What?!... Bobby's right, Sam, you have lost it!!" Dean barks. He was so upset that he was seeing red. And Dean was ready to throw punches.

" I knew you'd get angry."

" No shit!!!"

" But please listen... Bobby was able to gain control when he was possessed by a demon, so what if I can do the same with Lucifer?"

" That was a low level demon, Sammy, but Lucifer?!... You're talking about fighting the freaking devil himself, a whole new level of possession!!"

" With the right train of thought, Sam actually might gain control long enough to put Lucifer into his prison." Zuriel interrupts.

" Stay out of this, Cereal!" Dean growled through gritted teeth, pointing a threatening finger at the Angel.

" It's Zuriel." The Angel corrects him.

" Whatever!" Dean spat. Suddenly, all three hunters jolt as Dean's phone begins to ring. Dean digs into his pocket for it and picks up, " We're not done with this, Sam... Yeah?"

" Dean?..." A Familiar voice replied.

That voice made Dean's heart drop, he felt like falling over. He leans against the desk to steady himself. Dean never thought in a million years he'd hear that voice ever again.

" Cas?..." He choked. All the anger he had was wiped clean from his mind and felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. " Cas, is that you?..." Dean was really hoping he wasn't imagining this.

" Yes, it's me..." Castiel replied. And Dean swore he heard Cas's words crack a little.

" Where Are you?..."

" At some hospital in Anchorage Alaska... It so good to hear your voice."

Dean takes a shaky breath, " Same here... Listen we're at Bobby's, we found a way to get to the horseman... you mind zapping here?" A smile of happiness Dean believed he'd never show again appeared. But was soon drawn down when his lover responded.

" I wish I could..."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I'm drained... I feel sore, I'm tired... I have a bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it... I'm entirely-"

" Human..." Dean finished his sentence. That would explain why Dean wasn't able to feel his grace, because he no longer had any. " Okay, here's what you missed... Gabriel gave us an informer to help us with Pestilence."

" That's great... Is Gabriel there now? can I speak with him?"

That question literally sucked the air out of Dean's lungs. Castiel didn't know yet of the Archangel's passing. How was Dean gonna explain that to Cas? Since the ex-Angel is human, Dean has no idea how he'd take the news. The hunter knew how much closer Cas was to Gabriel than any of his other brethren.

Dean sighs heavily, "Cas... Gabriel's gone... Lucifer killed him..."

There's a long pause on the other line. Cas's only response is, " Then we can't let his death be in vain... So, about Pestilence? Any ideas where to look?"

" Not yet, but we got a hit on a Demon who does... Bobby will wire you some money, and you can meet us at Alabaster Alabama, the candlewood suites hotel. I'll call to give you our room number."

" Alright, I'll see you then." The line closes, and Dean hangs up.

" Let's pack up and head out, Sam... Bobby, you mind sending some money to Cas for a plane ride and food?"

" Not a problem." Bobby answers, then goes into the study to make some calls.

Dean turns toward Zuriel, and pats his shoulder. " Hope you don't mind joining the trip, Cereal." The hunter then heads upstairs to get ready.

The Angel sighed in annoyance, it seemed impossible to get the man to pronounce his name correctly, so what's the use reminding him. Zuriel turns to Bobby who chuckled. " What's so amusing?"

" Don't take his behavior towards you personally... that idjit was the same way with Cas when they first met... calling him junkless, chuckles and several times a holy tax-accountant... Just give the boy time to warm up to you." Bobby replies.

" I see..."

The brothers come down with their duffles. Dean grabs his keys and they left, along with Zuriel.

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: See you at next week's update.


	18. Reunion

CHAPTER 17: Reunion

The drive to Alabama was going to be a long one, so Dean took the first shift while Sam rested. Dean was still a bit heated by his little brothers idea, though it will be a discussion they'll deal with later. What's important now is focusing on the task ahead. Dean takes a quick glance at his sleeping brother and sighs. Dean knows Sam is only trying to help out, but sacrificing himself to Lucifer is not something Dean wants to witness. And in his mind, he thought of as many plans to beat the devil without letting Sam say yes. But, it wasn't going so well.

Dean felt as if his brain was being smacked around like a tennis ball, and was getting a headache from all these frustrating thoughts. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus his mind on their current task. Dean gazes at the rear view mirror toward Zuriel, who sat quietly and patiently in the back seat, looking out to the dawning sun.

" Is something troubling you, Dean?" Zuriel says, sensing the hunter's eyes on him.

" One question... Why help us?.. I mean, wouldn't you get into a hell of trouble interfering with the prophecy or whatever you call it?..." Dean asks.

" That was two questions..." Zuriel replies.

" Just answer it, chuckles." Dean rolls his eyes.

The Angel finally glances at Dean through the mirror, " Yes, I can... Angel's are denounced as betrayers of not only God's word, but also against the brethren, and punishment is certain death... But my reasons for helping is my own cause."

" And what cause is that?"

" I do not wish to discuss my motives-"

Dean cuts him off, " Listen, everybody's got a reason for something. Sammy and I have ours, Gabriel had his and so does Cas... so?... what about you?"

Zuriel became hesitant, looking away for a moment, then returned his eyes to Dean, and answered, " Gabriel saved my life during the war in heaven... Helping you and your brother is my way of repaying him."

Dean went silent for a long while, then says, " Oh... cool." Dean now felt a bit guilty for being so harsh on the Angel, it's just that the experience he and Sam had went through with the Angels had caused the brothers to build a distrust towards them. But Dean will have to try and make an exception with Zuriel. So he cleared his throat and adds, " Listen... I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, man... we never had much good experiences with Angels lately."

" There's no need for you to apologize. I understand." The Angel finished, then returned to gazing out the window.

After that, the rest of the ride was quiet again...

Later...

Finally they've arrived at the hotel, and in a shorter time than Dean had expected. After booking their room, the hunters and Zuriel took no time to settle in, the three were already going over the plans one last time.

Sam had bought a newspaper to read on the health crisis that's been crisscrossing the country, and of course all the signs were pointing to Pestilence. He also read on the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, the place where their Demon was, and news of the vaccine they've made to combat the swine flu outbreak. And by the looks of it, the Demons are planning to spread the Croatoan virus. Bobby was right about the whole vaccine thing being fishy.

As Sam continued reading, he found something else. Something that didn't involve their current case. The headline read ' Newly Weds Brutally Murdered', and Sam was curious about it. He skimmed through the two page long story, and quickly pieced together everything. He lets out a low groan, looks like there will be two things to be done in this town.

" Sammy... you ready?" Dean looks over to his brother. Sam closes the paper, gets up with a sigh and rests his hands on his hips, " What is it?"

" We got another problem here besides Demons... a couple was murdered last night in their sleep. One of us might have to look into this." He replies.

" We can't just put aside one thing and do another, Sam... we got a Demon to interrogate."

" I know... Zuriel and I should go for the Demon, while you look into this." Sam suggests.

Dean narrows his brows, gazing back and forth between the Angel and his brother. " What, me hunt down some monster, while you and feathers here get to have the fun of kicking some Demon's ass?"

" Yes... Look at the bright side, when you're done you'll be back in time for Cas's arrival... and maybe... have some quality time."

" Did you really have to say that while mister ' I listen in on everyone's conversation' is behind me?" Dean replied.

" I don't understand..." Zuriel cuts in.

" Of course you don't, Cereal." He glares at the Angel, then returns to Sam, " Fine, I'll deal with it, but call me once you got Pestilences location."

" Alright... Let's go, Zuriel." The young hunter and Zuriel head for the door. Sam suddenly stops in his tracks, " Oh, right... Dean, if I'm not back when Cas gets here, tell him I said hey." He smiled and closed the door.

" Okay..." Dean stood there for a few moments in silence. He checks his watch, it was almost eight o'clock.

Dean looks out the window, there's still a little light out. Enough time to get information and gather clues, then find and kill the big baddie, and be back here to meet up with Castiel. So the hunter got into his suit, grabs his fake FBI badge and his duffle. And since Zuriel was zapping Sam to the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, Dean was left with his car keys. He picks them up and is off for the hunt.

Ten Minutes Later...

Dean had decided to hit the morgue first to ask questions about the couples cause of death. All he got was that they were ripped to pieces while they slept. The coroner also mention that there were no signs of a break in, nor any fingerprints were left behind.

Dean then checked the bodies out for signs if it were a ghost involved. He didn't find any ectoplasm, but Dean did find that both victims had some strange markings burned onto their chests. It was in Latin. ' mortem ad qui aperire buxum ' it read. (Translation: Death to those who open the box. )

It was definitely a cursed object. Dean then asked the coroner if there was an odd box in the newly weds house when he picked up the bodies... Well, pieces of them anyway. The hunter was told that the couples possessions were picked up by the Wife's parents, who lived close by. That said, Dean immediately demanded for their address.

Leaving hastily, hoping to make it to their home in time, Dean prayed that they did not open the box. Dean pressed down at the accelerator, racing down the road. Tires screeching with each turn he made.

The victims family home wasn't far from the morgue. He spotted it out with ease, but his hopes were slipping. Why?... the house seemed very quiet, but Dean can see from a distance that the windows were shattered. That wasn't a good sign. The hunter exits the Impala, then goes in the trunk for his handy shotgun. Dean knows he was going into that house blind, with no knowledge of what was in the cursed box, but those people needed help. So he filled his weapon with a few rock salted rounds before cautiously walking up to the house.

When he reached the front door, he noticed it was slightly open. The barrel of Dean's shotgun enters first, he then pokes his head in to check the dark surroundings. Nothing. Slowly he steps inside. The hunter searches around the living room, the entire area was wrecked, there was definitely a struggle.

Dean moves on towards the kitchen. When he passes the island counter, he suddenly looks away from the torn up corpse of a middle aged woman laying on the floor. Her blood was painted on the walls, reading out the same latin words that were burnt on the couple. Dean clenched his jaw, he had to find that box, and quickly.

Next, he goes to the second floor. Dean then hears a ruckus coming from the door behind him. He can see black feet appearing at the bar of light beneath the door. Then there's a loud thud.

" No... No!" A man's voice pleaded.

Dean acted right away. Charging at full speed towards the door, smashing it wide open with the weight of his body. He tucks and rolls, quickly moving onto his knees, and aiming the barrel at the target. The man is the first to come in Dean's sight. He cussed under his breath, he was a few seconds too late, the man was dead. Standing over the body was a hideous shadow like creature.

It swung its head around and gave a threatening hiss at the hunter. It's body wasn't solid, it appeared more smoke like, and it's eyes glowed frighteningly red. It's arms were abnormally long, with razor sharp talons that oozed with the blood of its last victim. It let out a spine crawling roar.

Dean swiftly raised his gun and fired. The creature vanished at impact, followed by a painful howl. Dean took no chance to wait for it to reappear, he searched the room for the cursed object. He then spots it sitting on the nightstand beside the bed and rushed over to the opened box. He closes it, and pulled out a sack from his coat. This special bag is stitched with a binding spell, the brothers use it to conceal most cursed objects powers inside, as long as it remains in the bag of course. Dean drops it in.

In the distance Dean can hear the sirens of police cars approaching. There was no time for him to think of what to do, all he could do was high tail it out of there before the cops come crashing through the front door. Rushing his way back to the Impala, Dean drops the bag into the passenger seat, hops in and drives off just moments before police cruisers came speeding down toward the house.

Dean sighed heavily with relief, he got away just in time. Now all he had to do next, was find out how to get rid of the box so no one else could get hurt. An idea quickly came to mind, and he turns at the next corner, making way toward the cemetery. He figures that burying the thing would be best, somewhere where no one would stumble upon it.

A Few Minutes Later...

Strolling through the spooky graveyard, Dean searched for a good place to bury the cursed box. There was a spot by the tree at the deepest part of the bone yard. The tree looked to be a century or two old, but well maintained and cared for by those who've worked here. It was the perfect spot, and Dean begins to dig. He dug a small hole four feet deep and about a foot wide just at the base of the tree.

He then retrieves the bag laying a couple feet behind him. When he turns, his foot is caught by the root of the tree that poked up from the dirt. Dean trips, the bag falls from his grip as he topples to the ground.

" Ah, dammit." He groaned, gazing up for the bag. Dean's eyes widen with utter horror. Dean realized that he had forgotten to tie the bag shut, because the box was now laying just a few feet from him, and it had opened. " Oh... shit..."

" Raaaggghhh!" The blistering stench of decay accompanied the demonic howl.

Dean's gaze raised terrifyingly slow to the shadow creature glaring back at him. It hisses loudly. Dean looks over to his gun, which had flown from his grip when he fell, and laid just beyond the creature. Very steadily the hunter rose to his feet. Eyes watching the beast and looking to the shotgun. If he can get to it, he can hold it off.

" Hey, uh... How's it going?" Dean nervously chuckled. The shadowed beast growled. The creature lunges forward, immediately going for a killing blow. But Dean dives into a tuck and roll at the last moment as it swung it's talons at him. It gave Dean the opportunity to retrieve the gun and swings back, aiming at the shadow beast. He pulls the trigger, and once again the creature vanishes. " Gotcha!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dean is smacked off his feet, slamming into one of the gravestones which knocks the wind out of him. Dean dizzily observes as the creature returns. And this time, it's body was more solidified, showing it's truest form. It was tall, about seven feet, with elongated limbs. Its features were very bony, and had scaly red skin.

" Boy, now that's a face only a mother can love." Dean gets on his feet.

" Raaaggghhh!!"

" Oh shut up!"

It began with a single gunshot. Scores of rock salted rounds erupted from Dean's shotgun, felling the creature. The creature slowly rose to its feet. Its body showed no signs of damage. The hunter narrowed his brows, leveling the gun at it and pulled the trigger. The shotgun answered his request faithfully and spat out a few rounds. This time, the creature calmly allowed the barrage to sink into its flesh harmlessly while it strode toward Dean.

The talons enlarged as it rose its arm and swiftly carved it through the air. Dean jumped backward in surprise as the hand slashed through the space he had been standing in a moment before. The creature seemed to have crossed several meters in the space of a moment.

Dean stepped to the left and let off another set of rounds, knocking it to the ground once more. It wasn't inhumanly fast after all. Instead, it had somehow extended its arm like a rubbery tentacle. Its elbow stretched unnaturally, shooting across the battlefield to within striking distance of Dean while keeping itself safely in the distance. And Dean noticed something at that moment.

" You're protecting the box." Dean has to somehow knock the creature away and get that box back into the bag.

Dean strategized, and for a moment he felt like Sam had switched bodies with him. Between him and Sam, his little brother was the best with strategizing. Guess Dean has picked up thing or two over the years. He then saw a way in as the beast went for another attempt to hit him, arm stretching out further. Right there, as the arm came swinging down, Dean rolled forward, laying beneath the creature and smirked.

" Hey there..." At point blank range he fired.

The monster stumbled, a high pitched screech bellowed from its throat. Here's his chance, Dean reaches for the box. But the creature gripped his ankle, lifting him off the ground. Dean is now directly in its face.

" Raaaggghhh!!!" It howled, spitting its decaying breath and saliva on the hunter's face.

Dean grimaced, " You're gonna need a lot more than a tic-tac for that breath, pal."

He is then thrown against the tree, and is held there. The creature drew closer to him with a growl. Then opened its mouth inhumanly wide, fangs dripping with hunger for Dean's flesh. The hunter clamps his eyes shut as its gaping mouth leans in for the bite.

" RAAAGGGHHH!!!" The creature yelps, then suddenly disappears, and Dean falls to the dirt with a thud.

" What the hell?" He questioned confusingly.

" Are you okay, Dean?" That voice. The hunter quickly looks over to his right. It was Castiel, and he had the bag in his hand, and the box inside it.

" Cas?..." Dean gets up with a wince. " How'd you find me?"

" I was leaving the bus station when I saw you drive by... I noticed you were heading here so I followed... good thing I did, huh?" He answered. Cas ties the bag shut and drops it into the hole.

After Dean buries the item, he looked over to his lover. He walks up to him and laced his finger into Cas's hair and then softly kissed his forehead. " I'm so happy to see you again." Dean said.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. " Me too."

Dean smiles dies down into a frown. " You've no idea how much I was worried about you." He whispered in the ex-Angel's ear. He bent down and kissed him on the lips this time. " I was beginning to think I had lost you."

" I know, Dean... I know." Cas replied.

Dean rests his palm onto Cas's cheek, and leans his forehead against his. Dean shuts his eyes and savor this moment. After weeks of prolonged separation, Dean finally had his Angel back in his arms again. The hunter never realized just how much he missed the feeling of Castiel's warmth against him. A mixture of emotions began swarming his head, and it was difficult for Dean to hold them back.

" I love you." Is what blurts passed Dean's lips as he wraps his arms tightly around Castiel.

Castiel suddenly felt a pang in his chest. This is the very first time he's ever heard Dean say those words. And the emotions it created in him was a bit overwhelming. And for some reason, he started to cry. Castiel couldn't understand why. But quickly realized that it was because he was so happy to hear Dean say it. Castiel then wraps his own arms around him.

" I love you too, Dean."

Afterwards...

Dean can only hear the heavy breaths escaping Castiel's lips with every gentle touch he laid upon him. Gliding trails of soft kisses across his lover's chest, moving higher to claim those swollen lips. So passionate and slow, it was unlike how they'd usually kiss. Their sharing of lips were usually rough and wild, like crazed animals in heat. The same went for how they had sex... But this was different.

" Dean." Castiel sighs as Dean slowly rocked his hips against his own, feeling Dean's strong arms wrap around him.

Their closeness began to fire up their bond, something they both believed would've dissipated now that Castiel was human. But they were wrong. In fact, their bond had become much stronger than ever before. And they relished in it, feeling that link which had been separated for weeks, entangle desperately for that long lost connection.

Castiel shivered deep down, rocking his hips forward by instinct. " Mmh..." He groaned. His hand rests in Dean's hair, lightly tugging him up for another kiss, which Dean obliges to.

Dean shifts a little on the mattress, lightly massaging Castiel's cock through the layers of clothing, and Cas moans in response. Dean pulls away to gaze into his lover's beautiful blue eyes, which had become clouded with pleasure. Castiel slides his leg between Dean's, his thigh brushing against Dean's growing erection.

" Nh..." Dean grunted. It felt like forever since they've had this kind of physical contact, and it nearly drove them both over the edge. The hunter had to fight the urge to rip off Cas's clothing and take him right then and there.

Dean begins undoing the other man's belt, slipping it out with ease and drops it to the floor. Next he went for the button that loosened with no problem, then unhurriedly drew down his zipper. Castiel releases a prolonged groan of relief to his now un-prisoned member. Then suddenly arches his back with a hiss as Dean slides a hand into his boxers and grabs his cock.

" Mh... uh-huh... Mmh." Castiel grips tightly at the sheets once Dean's hand began to move up and down in a steady pace. Castiel's eyes remained on Dean's. " Ah!" He gasped as his lover's hold on his member grew slightly tighter, and Castiel thrusts forcefully into Dean's hand.

Cas undoes Dean's trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. Dean groaned as the cool air brushed on his throbbing member. His head falls back once Cas's delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft, and began stroking at an equal pace.

" Castiel..." He whispered, trying his best to stay balanced on his side as Castiel continued.

Their breaths were getting heavier, it was beginning to become unbearable, and they both needed release. Dean quickly adjusts himself over his lover, pealing away the last of their clothing.

Finally laying on top of Castiel, feeling skin on skin, Dean let out a shaky sigh as heat pulsed throughout his entire being. Feeling that static charge fire up into his brain. Their lips came together, a little heated at first, but soon drew down with passion, tongues massaging at a leisurely pace. Dean spreads Castiel's legs and positions himself, pausing to stare into those blue pools. And as he slowly pushed his cock inside him, Dean observed closely at Castiel's expressions. First seeing hints of pain, but once fully inside, that pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

' So beautiful.' Dean thought. He then begins to move his hips. Dean did not dare look away, being so captivated by the emotions showing on Castiel's face.

" Uhh... Ha Haa... Dean." Castiel moaned quietly, his fingers pressing down at Dean's shoulders with each thrust.

Unable to restrain himself, Dean drives a bit harder into his lover. He hasn't touched Castiel in so long, his soul had been deprived from connecting with the former Angel that it was impossible for Dean to hold back. And hearing Castiel's urgent cries told him that he felt the same.

Dean listened to those sweet moans emanate past Castiel's lips, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his own. Dean puts a little more momentum into his thrusts, and suddenly, Castiel's legs locked around his waist, sheathing him deeper inside.

" Mmh... Fuck, Cas." Dean grunts deeply. He doesn't know how much longer he can refrain himself from going wild on this man beneath him. Dean knows the same went for Cas, it was clearly apparent on his face.

Castiel couldn't take it any longer. He was unsatisfied. He needed more. He needed to be enveloped more by Dean's soul. And finally, he breaks under pressure.

" More, Dean... give me more." Castiel writhers his body, putting emphasis in his words, showing Dean just how desperately he needed him. And Dean gives in to his wishes, he gave what Castiel asked for as he starts diving brutally inside him. " Aah! Uhh!" Cas digs his nails into the pillow, wincing as every thrust hits deep inside.

Dean was giving him everything he's got. He almost grinned as he sees Castiel bite down the back of his own hand, trying to suppress his loud moans, and failing. Dean quickly shifts them about on the bed, gripping at his lover's hips as he fucks him with all the strength his body could muster.

Castiel's eyes shot open wide. " Mmh! Nnh!" He mewled into his arm to muffle his cries of pleasure.

Dean was getting close to climax, and Cas was close too, he could see it. He then takes Castiel's cock in hand and matches his hand movements with his thrusts. Dean contemplates on his lover's expressions once again, watching Castiel bite down on his lower lip before his mouth gaped with moans. His hands searching for anything to hold onto, eyes half lidded and staring back at him.

" Ah! Dean. I'm- Hah! I'm gonna-" Castiel could barely mutter out a word.

" Haa. Me too, baby. Nh." Dean can feel the tightening of Castiel's muscles around his cock. Dean gasps, ready to explode, thrusting faster to catch up... until.

" Aah!" Cas arches his back, barely able to hold back the shout of his orgasm, releasing all over their stomachs. At the height of his climax the pings of his orgasm shutters every muscle inside him.

Simultaneously, Dean comes deep inside Cas, riding out his climax until he finally collapses on top of his lover.

The couple remained as they were for a while longer before Dean pulls out and lays beside Cas. He then pulled Castiel into his strong embrace. The former Angel slumped into Dean's arms, completely spent. Through his drooping eyes, Castiel glanced at his lover. Dean was placing light kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, until he reached his jawline.

" Your phone is ringing." Castiel mentions. Dean was so preoccupied caressing the former Angel that he hadn't noticed his phone ringing.

Along with the bed springs creaking, Dean could hear his cell phone ringing from his jacket on the floor. Apparently, it wasn't going to stop. He sighed, and tried to stand up so Dean could answer it.

" Let me get it." Dean scrambles for the phone and answers, " Hey Sammy, what's the update?"

" We got it... Pestilence is at the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. " Sam replies. There was something in Sam's voice that worried Dean... Sam sounded a bit upset about something. " By the way, you wouldn't believe who the Demon was."

" Tell me everything once you get back..."

" Okay then... Zuriel and I will need to clear out some demons before we come back."

" Alright. You be careful, okay?" Dean hangs up, then beams up at his lover. " We got the location.." He says, stretching across the bed.

Castiel smiles. " We're one step closer to stopping the apocalypse."

Later...

Castiel took a shower and dried himself off. He put on a bathrobe and padded into the bedroom, where he found Dean relaxing in bed, beaming at him. Dean sat up and patted the space on the bed next to him, " Come here."

Castiel tiredly plunked himself down next to Dean. He moved and snuggled closer to his lover. Dean held Cas's head against his chest. The former Angel could hear his lover's heart beat, which he greatly enjoyed hearing, it always made him feel safe.

The silence, full of things they didn't say, was peaceful. As lovers, true and passionate lovers, they didn't need words to tend each other's wounds. All that was easily done through their embrace. So Castiel just held Dean tighter, silently gesturing his words of love to this man.

They slept quietly, wrapped up in each other's arms beneath the sheets. They were at peace, cut off from the rest of the world.

Early The Next Morning...

Castiel left Dean still asleep. He dressed and went down to the lobby to take in the sights for a bit. Later he ordered room service. Now entirely mortal, hunger hit him a lot. Plus he wanted a good breakfast to share with Dean. As he made his way back to their room he overhears a conversation going on between Dean and Sam.

" Who the hell is Brady?" Dean asked.

" He was a friend of mine from the university... he was the one who killed Jessica that night... If Zuriel hadn't stopped me, I would've killed him before we got the information..." Sam answered.

" The good thing is that you didn't." Dean half smiled, he was proud that Sam didn't act out on his rage.

" Yeah... but, I did kill him after." Sam sighed, he felt years of grief and anger finally slip off his shoulders. Castiel finally walks into the room. Sam peers to him. The younger hunter rose and gave the former Angel a tight hug, " Hey Cas... we missed you."

" I missed you too... but you're hurting me." Cas replied.

Sam backed away, " Oh, sorry... I forgot, you're human now."

" Well... you three are getting closer to victory... all you need is Death's ring." Zuriel says.

" Yeah... and then it's off to fight Lucifer..." Dean adds. One way he was happy this was almost over, though the other, he feared what would happen when the time came.

Will Sam have to say yes to the devil? or will they somehow come up with a better plan?

To Be Continued...


	19. The Destroyer

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not updating last week, been busy helping my sister with my niece and nephew while she was in the hospital. So I'll be adding two chapters to make up for last week. Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 18: The Destroyer

Sam, Dean and Castiel are currently settled in an abandoned house between the border of Colorado and Nebraska. They decided to stay there and lay low for a bit. It's been one hell of a week for them all. Earlier before, they've went through the most excruciating experience they've ever endured. The brothers thought it'd be somewhat easy to snatch Pestilence's ring, like it was with Famine and War.

But they were wrong.

The brothers were nearly killed at the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. They never knew getting closer to the horseman would inflict an instant illness upon them. Sam and Dean experienced a sickness like no other, and Pestilence showed no mercy towards them whatsoever. As they were laying at his feet, growing weaker by the minute, they were mocked by the Horseman.

They would've been dead for sure if Castiel hadn't intervened. And though the ex-Angel too had been affected by Pestilence's power, he did manage to slice the Horseman's finger off, retrieving the ring.

And where was Zuriel during this whole ordeal? Well, he was occupied searching for the final Horseman: Death.

So everything leads to now. The three were still recovering from the aftershocks of Pestilence's sickness inducing power.

Sam immediately called it a night as soon as they arrived at the house. He was already upstairs, laying in a rotten mattress, to which he gave no care, coping with the affects of the lingering aches he felt in his stomach. Poor young man felt like vomiting with every breath he took. Sam laid there in fetal position, gripping the torn sheets every so often when a sharp pain shot in his gut, and would quietly groan. It was as if someone had placed a brick in his stomach. Though each wave would ease up more and more, the aches slowly ceasing, and Sam eventually falls asleep.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Dean had long since forgotten his own soreness. He was more concerned for Castiel. His lover was seated atop the counter with a nauseating migraine, eyes squinting from the lantern that lit annoyingly bright beside him, while Dean wiped the dry blood from his chin with a warm cloth.

" I told you to stay in the car... Sam and I were handling it..." Is all Dean says, his hand pausing at Castiel's cheek.

The former Angel holds Dean's hand there, leaning into it. " I felt that something was wrong and I rushed in without thinking, I'm sorry." He replies.

" It's okay now... At least we got the ring. just promise me you won't do it again, I can't lose you, Cas..."

Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's, his hands cupping each side of his face, and smiles softly. " I promise."

" I cannot get a lock on Death..." Zuriel's voice suddenly announces as he pops up a few feet from them.

Dean narrows his brows, " Any reason why?"

Zuriel shook his head, " I don't know. This problem was the same with Pestilence." The Angel paced in the kitchen, deep in thought. " Perhaps Lucifer found a way to shield Death's whereabouts?... A spell of some sort, maybe?"

" You should think before going to conclusions." All three turn with a start. Zuriel swiftly armed himself with his sword, and Dean with the demon knife, both facing towards the intruder. " What?... is this the way you treat a guest?"

" Crowley? Why am I not surprised?" Dean says.

The king of the crossroads chuckles, " Nice to see you too, Squirrel... Where's the Moose?" Crowley then peers to Castiel. " You seem different... you get a new hair cut?" He taunts.

Castiel clenched his jaw, he couldn't stand the sight of the demon. Suddenly, Castiel grabs the Colt from the hem of Dean's jeans, and fires at Crowley. Though he completely misses him by two feet, Crowley still jolted in surprise.

" Bloody freaking hell!... are you out of your rocker, you shot at me!"

" Yeah, and I hope the next one hits between your eyes." Castiel growls as he takes aim again.

Crowley raises his hands in defense. " Will you call off your dog?!"

Dean stops his lover. " Cas, it's alright." He takes the gun back. He then, on purpose, shoots by Crowley's feet, and the demon jumps back.

" What in the hell is wrong with you lot?! you all have lost it!"

" Call Cas a dog again and I'll put a bullet in that melon of yours." Dean growled.

Crowley raised a brow, " Oh that's right, you're together, playing house. Which one of you is the wife?"

The hunter's brows narrow with annoyance as he glared at the Demon. As much as Dean wanted to put a bullet in Crowley's skull, he wanted an answer to this unannounced visit. " How did you find us, we have hex bags and-"

Crowley swiftly pulls out a small gold coin from his pocket. " This... I had it slipped into your car during our first encounter. I can find you where ever you are, and listen in on everything. And believe me... the things I've heard."

" Alright we get it. Now what do you want?" Dean barks with annoyance.

" I hear you're looking for Death... And I know how to find him.."

" Lies. just like you told Dean the Colt would kill Lucifer." Castiel cuts in.

" Sorry Crowley, but Cas has got a point there." Dean nods.

" I never said it would kill him, I just wanted you to shoot the bastard... now do you want Death's location or not?!" Crowley is beginning to get impatient, and very tempered.

Castiel looks over to Dean while the hunter's attention remained on Crowley. Of course they wanted the horseman's location, but Dean remembers from their previous meeting with the king of the crossroads. Crowley always wanted something in return. It is in a crossroads demon's nature to make deals. Dean then folded his arms across his chest, and sighs heavily.

" Knowing you, Crowley, you don't just hand out information on a whim... What do you want?"

Crowley smirked. " Only a temporary offer... something I hold on to, until you put Lucifer into his cage... and it is the only way to make the spell work.."

" Get on with it!" Dean shouts.

" Don't get your panties in a twist... I need a soul."

" I had a feeling you'd say that... Well then, I guess we're done here." Dean points the Colt at the demon again.

Crowley kept his composure, " Fine, another proposition then?"

" And what's that?..." Dean didn't know why, but he became curious, and he lowers the gun.

" I know the Angel who's involved with hiding Death from feather brain over here." He peers to Zuriel, who glared back with intensity.

" Who is it?" The Angel stepped forward.

Crowley kept his eyes on Zuriel as he answered, " Apollyon..." And he couldn't help but smirk at the Angel's reaction to that name. Zuriel backed away from Crowley, his stoic expression shifts, and his eyes drop to the floor.

" Who the heck is that?"

Castiel then adds, " Apollyon, an Archangel, also known as the destroyer."

Dean looks to his lover with confusion. " I thought there were only four Archangels."

" Originally, there were seven." Zuriel added, " Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Barachiel, Selaphiel and Apollyon... Apollyon disappeared after the great war in Heaven. Everyone thought he was dead."

" Fan-freaking-tastic, every obstacle we run down, another one just seems to jump out at us again!" Dean turns to Zuriel and shrugs, " no offense, chuckles, but your family is really messed up." He says to Zuriel, who refused to make eye contact. Dean shook his head. " Okay, Crowley... how do we find this Apollyon guy?"

" Oh, that's easy... just follow the destruction." Crowley answers.

Meanwhile, In Tulsa Oklahoma...

There was a tang in the air, a crescent moon, and a sprinkling of stars and clouds across an ebony sky. There is a crowd in an open field, everyone is in a good mood. It was a town festival. The cheers of children riding bumper cars filled the air. The roaring of roller coasters and other rides boomed. Chatters of laughter and dinging of arcade games. Such an amazing night.

But nothing this good ever lasts.

The clouds thickened quickly across the night sky, but no one gave notice. And light drops of rain fell to the earth. Glittering raindrops grew slightly harder as time passed. Yet it wasn't enough to stave off the people from enjoying the town fair. And as the townsfolk strolled, laughed and played, having the time of their lives, one particular person stood by a food stand watching their festivities.

He was tall, around six foot three. His bright blonde hair was slicked back, and his eyes shined a pale grayish blue. He wore a white button down shirt, tucked under a pair of black slacks, all blanketed beneath a black leather overcoat.

He stood in silence as he resumed observing the people. He looked to each and every happy, smiling face of men, women and children as they enjoyed themselves. The blonde man's gaze falls to the ground, feeling a pang in his chest, for he knew their festivities weren't going to last. And so he leaves the festival behind, sauntering his way up a hilltop not too far away. He halts, and turns back towards the fair.

He gazes to the skies with a sympathetic expression. First came the roar of thunder. It was ear-splitting, echoing through the dark sky. Then came the wind. At first like a light breeze, then suddenly it turned harsh and violent. The man watched as the people scurried to get to their cars.

Suddenly, from behind, he hears the humming of an old nursery rhyme. The man reluctantly turned his gaze towards the newcomer. And out of the shadows comes Lucifer, with a cup of cider in one hand, and a donut in the other. The devil stands beside the taller man, but his gaze is entirely focused on the crowd below.

" What do you want?" The blonde asked, his voice filled with distaste for the man beside him.

" Oh, just dropping by, wondering..." Lucifer pauses for a moment to look down into his cup, and resumes, " What is taking so long for you to do what you were ordered to."

The taller man clenched his jaw, returning his eyes toward the people. " Lucifer... I beg of you... don't make me do this."

Lucifer pouts his lips, and looks to nowhere in particular, pretending to think. Then replies, " Yeah, no. I made up my mind. Now, get to it."

Apollyon snaps his gaze at Lucifer. " There are innocent people down there... families."

Lucifer huffs out an annoyed sigh, and rolled his eyes. " Does it look like I care?"

" I won't do it." Apollyon argued.

Lucifer laughs almost humorlessly, and as he gazed to the taller Angel, his eyes flashed red. " Fine by me." He growled.

Apollyon suddenly feels a force taking over him, and began to raise his hand. Apollyon tries with all his might to stop it, but his limbs were under the control of Lucifer's will. Unable to fight his brother's power over him, Apollyon shuts his eyes as he clicked his fingers.

Not a moment later and hail the size of tennis balls begin to rain down, and there is a flurry of exclamations. Then there was screaming and pointing. The crowd begins to scatter about to get away. And out of the darkness of the fields, like a silent killer, a tornado swirled into shape. And it was heading right for them.

Powerful downdrafts causes a ferris wheel to sway out of control. The metal creaks and moans, bolts and wires begin to snap, giving way to the powerful gale. The civilians stuck upon the ferris wheel scream out in terror. Others on the ground panic and run for their lives as it comes tumbling down. Lightening strikes the Drop Tower multiple times, electrocuting the passengers who were trapped.

The twister brushes by about fifty yards away. The poor souls were either crushed by tumbling rides, shocked by lightening, or struck by flying debris. Their screams are unheard under the howl of the furious winds.

Unaffected by the wrath of the tornado, Lucifer watched with a smirk. Apollyon, however, could no longer listen to their cries. He wanted to leave this place behind, but he is forced to remain and watch the extent of his destructive power. All he could do was shut his eyes from the world, and wait for the howls of their terror to cease.

Minutes seem like hours, and at last, the tornado passes. But Apollyon does not dare look up, not wanting to see what Lucifer has forced him to do. He didn't wish to look upon the victims of his power. Apollyon's hands balled into fists as he glanced angrily at his brother.

" That was quite the show." Lucifer applauded with a chuckle. Without removing his gaze from the destroyed field below, he says, " By the way, I have a new task for you." He then finally peers to Apollyon, and smirks. " Several, in fact."

Later...

" Sammy... Sam, wake up." Dean shakes at his brother desperately.

Sam wakes slowly with an irritated groan, " What?" He peeks over his shoulder to see his very panicky brother hovering over him, with the laptop in hand. Sam sits up. " What's going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

" You need to see this." Dean open the computer and sets it on Sam's lap, then plays the video.

" Earlier this evening, what was supposed to be a night of joy, has turned into a nightmare here in Tulsa Oklahoma... at around 9:45, a tornado touched down in Chandler Park during a summer festival... Rating as an F5 on the Fujita scale, with wind speeds exceeding over 200Mph. The tornado traveled a distance of 12 miles South-east of our current location before finally dissipating. Reports are rolling in that over ninety bodies were found, hundreds are injured and in critical condition, and many others missing. Meteorologists are stunned-"

Dean shuts it off, he couldn't bear to listen to anymore of it.

Sam stares at Dean, he looked scared and pissed. " So... why'd you show me that?"

Dean scratches his head and sighs, " Crowley showed up earlier telling us that there is an Angel that has been blocking the location of Death... and apparently, it's Apollyon, Angel of destruction..."

" And... I'm guessing we're going to hunt him down... right?" Sam exhales deeply. It always comes down to hunting an Angel or demon to solve a problem that's currently in their way.

" We have no choice... we should pack up now and head out."

" Alright." Sam nods.

To Be Continued...


	20. Clash of The Angels

CHAPTER 19: Clash of The Angels

For a week and a half the Winchesters zig-zagged across states. A week and a half of following Apollyon's destructive path. From the tornado that struck Oklahoma, or a freak tsunami that nearly wiped out southern Florida, to a 7.5 earthquake that hit San Francisco. Every place they headed the death toll grew by the thousands. They needed to stop Apollyon. But how can they find him when Zuriel is being blocked from sensing his whereabouts?

Right now they are on the road again, heading to Wyoming. Sam had a hunch that Apollyon was striking very vulnerable spots in the country. So Sam believed Apollyon will head to their current destination next. And he sure as hell knew what the fallen Archangel was going to do. So they sped on. They would only stop if they were passing places that Apollyon had attacked, and aid those who survived his wrath, then move along as quickly as they were able.

" What makes you think this guy will be in Wyoming?" Dean asked, peering to his brother.

" Yellowstone Park, that's what..." Sam replied.

Castiel leaned forward from the back seat. " You think he's going to erupt it."

Dean's eyes widened, " What do you mean erupt it?" He asked.

" Beneath Yellowstone lies one of the worlds largest super volcanoes... If Apollyon erupts it, it means trouble not only for the country, but the whole world... Millions could die." Castiel explains.

" Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Dean says with disbelief. He then pushed down on the accelerator and the Impala's engine responds with a roar, speeding down the empty back roads.

Meanwhile...

Zuriel strolled around the streets at a town closest to Yellowstone. Sam had told him earlier to meet them at the National Park. So as he waited, he spent the time searching for Apollyon. It was very difficult to know which human he was currently possessing. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. Zuriel was very cautious, he knew how Apollyon was: Smart, strong, as well as excellent with a sword and hand-to-hand combat. So Zuriel needed to be very vigilant.

He watched every person that passed by him, concentrating hard to sense him out. Nothing. He then saunters around some more. Occasionally he would brush pass someone, the contact gave him the advantage of seeing inside their minds, to see if they were human or not. But still, nothing. Although, Zuriel keeps an eye out, continuing for another three hours.

Zuriel surely had great patience, any other Angel would be pulling their hair out by now. The Angel had to stall his search when he suddenly sensed that he was being called upon. It was the Winchesters.

' Uh... Cereal, who art in heaven... or on earth, bring your feathery ass down here... um... ten four?... over?... just get over here quick! ' That was definitely Dean calling. Zuriel shook his head. The garrison was right about this man, Dean had a lot of guts to mock an Angel without fear.

Zuriel quickly steps into an alley before flying off to the brothers location in the motel at the edge of town. When he pops up, papers that Sam had set up on the bed gets blown all over the room. Dean jumps to defense mode and turns towards the Angel. Dean sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

" Son of a-!... Dude, you're worse than Cas with that popping up in a rush thing, scaring the bejesus out of me!" He yells.

" You did say to come quickly..." Zuriel replies with a serious tone.

Dean stares at him for a long moment, then shook his head. " Did you find him?"

" No."

" He's going to Yellowstone... we gotta stop him before that." Sam says as he picks up the remaining papers from the floor.

" I figured that when you asked me to meet you here... It wouldn't be the first time he has." Zuriel moves towards the kitchen, folding his arms as he leans against the counter.

" You mean he has erupted Yellowstone before?" Sam joined in.

Zuriel replied with a nod, " Three times to be exact."

Concurrently...

At the upper side of town, Apollyon slowly strolled down the block, making way to his next destination. He held an emotionless gaze, any who pass by him suddenly feel uneasy at his presence, and would step away in order to avoid him. Apollyon kept his eyes ahead, avoiding the faces of his soon to be victims. The Archangel's mind is already imprinted with the faces of his previous victims, he didn't want anymore to remember, fearing that he'll lose his sanity.

Apollyon gazes towards a gas station across the street, watching as an innocent family waited for their car to fill up. He then peers to a man beside him who was smoking a cigarette. When the man flicked away the butt. Apollyon suddenly senses Lucifer's will take over him, making Apollyon manipulate the wind to carry that butt to the station, landing it right next to the van.

" No..." He groans, struggling to regain control. " Don't..." But Apollyon fails to stop it.

With the flick of his wrist, the nozzle slips out from the van's tank, and began to spew gasoline across the floor. The moment the fuel comes into contact with the lit butt, it ignites. Flames suddenly coated the ground, engulfing the van. Everyone inside the car screamed in terror, trying desperately to escape. But they were trapped.

The last thing Apollyon sees are the faces of the frightened children inside before the car explodes. The discharge cause a violent chain reaction as the flames engulf the station, and it too combusts. The explosion reaches outward, coming in contact with all civilians who were close by. The excruciating heat of the blast itself can be felt as far as a block away.

Everyone scatters to get to safety, while Apollyon just stood there, completely unfazed. His once blank expression is replaced with the look of utter shock. One of those kids looked no older than four, and his terrified face is etched into the Archangel's memory. Tightness fills Apollyon's chest, and he falls to his knees.

There was no time to mourn over their souls, for Lucifer's power is once again edging Apollyon to move forward with his mission. And although he knows he's not strong enough to stave off his brother, Apollyon fights him. When another, more powerful wave of energy envelops him, so much of it that it hurt. The Archangel screams in agony, gripping at his head, hearing Lucifer's voice echo in his thoughts.

Apollyon snaps his head up toward the Heavens, and yells, " No!... I won't do it!" After that, another wave hits him. Apollyon collapses, doing everything in his power to deny the devil's control on him. " AAH!!" He toss and turns, fighting it. Alas, Lucifer was too powerful against him, and eventually wins over Apollyon's mind.

The Archangel rises to his feet, his bright hazel eyes suddenly flashing red, then silently continues his way toward Yellowstone.

Back At The Motel...

The shock of the explosion was felt all the way from the motel. Castiel, the Winchesters and Zuriel rushed outside to see what the ruckus was. Black smoke ascended over a hundred feet in the sky, and echoes of fire-trucks can be heard racing towards the fire.

" He's here." Dean says, he then turned to Zuriel. " You need to get us to that park right now."

" Grab hold of me." They wasted no time as Sam, Dean and Castiel lay their hands onto the Angel. And he transfers them to an open field in the Park. " He's not far from here." Zuriel points to the direction south of them.

" Alright... remember what we planned." Dean adds. He then turns to Castiel, handing him an Angel blade. " Be careful, alright?" Dean pats his shoulder. Cas nods, then they dash off together to catch up with Apollyon.

The Archangel walks down a pathway, passing through the treeline and out into the open field. He then stops in his tracks. Apollyon looks over his shoulder and spots the hunters, Castiel and Zuriel running off the path after him.

" You shouldn't have come here." He says, then glances back to Zuriel. " Run while you still can..." Apollyon quickly spots the blade slipping free from Zuriel's sleeve. The Archangel takes a step forward. " Please, I'm trying to save you. Leave this place."

Zuriel began to get edgy. He fingered his blade. " We can't leave. We've come to stop you from erupting Yellowstone." Zuriel demanded, trying to sound and look unfazed in his presence.

The atmosphere around them changed indelibly. All eyes were fixed on the Archangel. Apollyon's face was inscrutable by his blank expression, but the tilt of his head projected a confident calm.

Finally, he spoke, " Lucifer did not send me here to destroy Yellowstone... He sent me to kill you, Dean and Castiel, then deliver Sam over to him, alive."

" So you're saying that all those places you destroyed? All those people you killed? Was nothing but a game so you could get us here?!" Dean spat angrily.

Apollyon looked to Dean and replies, " Lucifer wanted you to look for me. To draw Sam closer to him." His gaze then falls to the floor as he continued, " I don't want to hurt any of you... that's why you must leave, before it's too late."

Dean then cuts in. " Yeah, that ain't happening, pal..."

The Angel's, and hunters nerves were now on edge. The Archangel's eyes flash red as he spoke, " Then you've signed your death warrent." Apollyon paused to let the words sink in before swiftly unsheathing his own blade from his sleeve.

Apollyon's whole demeanor suddenly changes, and the atmosphere somehow grew more chillier. Sam and Dean shudder under the Archangel's malevolent gaze. The valley was still.

Zuriel shifted his weight again, uncomfortable with the tension. He could feel sweat beading on his brow, and hoped Apollyon didn't notice. He was nervous. Yes, nervous. He's never went up against Apollyon before. Lower class Angels, yes. Though this situation is different. Compared to Apollyon, Zuriel would be considered a flea. But there was no time for cowering away. Zuriel had to be strong.

Zuriel's grip on his own sword tightened, moving with relaxed grace. Both of them knew that a single step forward would bring them within striking distance. But Apollyon masterfully commanded the empty space with his sword, putting Zuriel at a disadvantage. The valley itself seemed to swell with pressure. Castiel and the brothers stood at bay, watching as the Angels went head-to-head. And then Apollyon struck. He darted ahead with incredible speed, closing the gap between the two warriors in an instant.

Dean and Sam blinked with astonishment. Never have they seen an Angel move so fast. They had a hard time keeping track of their movements.

Apollyon breezily knocked aside the tip of the oncoming sword. He slashed his sword toward the sky, connecting with Zuriel's blade and sending it flying backward. He then brushed his sword up against Zuriel's cheek, confident of his victory.

Zuriel quickly arced backward. A wiry leg shot out toward Apollyon's wrist, sending his sword to the floor with a clatter. Zuriel stood there in Apollyon's face. " Just remember, Apollyon, you were the one who mentored me."

Apollyon suddenly exploded into a frenzy of kicks and punches, each delivered with a precision Zuriel had never before encountered. Zuriel defends himself. It was all he could do to ward off the blows. Each glancing impact contained enough raw fury to warn that a direct hit would shatter bones.

Apollyon drove Zuriel backward across the valley, step by step. Finally, he landed a clean hit. After two decoy punches to the head, he planted a toe in Zuriel's lower gut. Zuriel reflexively tightened his abdominal muscles and crossed his arms to guard himself, but it was too late.

" Argh!" Zuriel flew back and tumbled clumsily along the floor, crashing into a nearby tree. The impact crushed the bark.

Zuriel stood up, his blazer covered with rind. The two combatants squared off at a respectable distance. That's when Sam and Dean suddenly realized that neither Angel had been fighting at full force. Their exchanges had been more for show than anything else, avoiding vital areas. Sam instinctively recognized that things would be different now, and made his way to Dean and Cas.

Zuriel narrowed his eyes to take in Apollyon, whose lean arms rippled with muscles. He was definitely capable of doing serious damage. The other three kept as much distance between themselves and the warriors as possible.

Suddenly, Zuriel and Apollyon threw themselves at each other. Zuriel dodged an incoming fist and countered with a swift uppercut, dancing like a boxer in zero gravity. Apollyon easily sidestepped the blow and jumped over a low sweep kick with a sneer. But it was a decoy. Zuriel pummeled his opponent's face with a devastating series of punches that should have felled a mule.

Apollyon took the hits straight on and buried a short hook in Zuriel's stomach. The two broke off, catching their breath. Suddenly, each lunged for their weapons scattered on the floor.

" You're too slow, Zuriel." Apollyon mocked.

" Dammit!" Zuriel shouts, grabbing the blade and barely turning to counter the incoming attack.

The two blades collided between them, sending off a shower of sparks. They were equally matched. Their weapons clinked and clanged ferociously, but neither warrior could gain ground. The deadlock only hiked the tension in the valley. Zuriel feigned a low kick and both men backed apart, breathing heavily. The duel had been shorter than the brawl, but it had consumed each fighter's strength.

Only a few short meters separated the two. Each Angel was intensely focused, wary. They circled around each other, keeping a cautious eye on the other's movement.

Zuriel and Apollyon hurled themselves at each other once again. Zuriel swung his sword toward Apollyon, who countered with his own. The clash scattered sparks. Each blade danced and connected with super speed, never letting up or allowing the other to approach its wielder. Apollyon had the advantage with more experience. He maneuvered so deftly it became little more than a silver blur. But Zuriel easily dodged each thrust, spinning his own blade.

Zuriel spotted an opening and swung his sword around so quickly it nearly parted the molecules of the air itself. But Apollyon danced out of reach at the last moment, evading the lethal blow.

" You're swinging too wide." Apollyon said.

Although Zuriel was able to counter his old mentor's speed and power, Apollyon had a command of techniques that stretched far beyond his opponent's ability. Apollyon could detect patterns behind Zuriel's attacks in an instant, enabling him to narrowly avoid every move.

Both warriors clattered their blades together. They were so perfectly matched that the skirmish looked more like an expertly choreographed performance than a battle to the death.

Dean watched with complete astonishment, his mouth agape the entire time. " Jeez, it's like the sword fights you'd see in those kung fu movies." He commented.

" Apollyon developed his own skills through eons of practice. Before the war, he trained many Angels... myself included." Castiel says. The brothers look to the former Angel with raised brows, surprised.

" You're saying you can fight like them?" Dean gestured a finger to a battling Angels.

" No. Apollyon only tested those with the potential to exceed. Zuriel, myself and a few others were chosen for that test, but I failed it." Castiel replies.

Dean gives a slight nod, then returned his attention to the Angels.

Something would have to tip the balance to one side eventually. Anything to break the deadlock. Zuriel needed to think. He needs to trick him somehow.

" Keep your attention on the fight!" Apollyon barked in anger. Spotting out Zuriel's mistake that left him open. He lunged for Zuriel. The pair locked swords. It was now a contest of strength. Whoever gave first would almost certainly feel the other's blade. " Showing the slightest hint of distraction is a weakness, Zuriel... You're a good fighter, but you lack strategy."

" Are you fighting me?! Or teaching me?!" Zuriel kicked his right leg in the air. It was the same low feint he had used at the beginning of their battle.

" Don't think I can't read you." Apollyon moved his leg to block.

But Zuriel had something else in mind. He twisted his knee, shooting his foot toward a fresh target. He landed two quick blows to Apollyon's side. Zuriel's foot lashed out with knifelike sharpness, jabbing Apollyon in the chin and solar plexus. The fallen Angel shuffled backward to fend off the blows. The distance freed up Zuriel to use his sword. He spun the blade with dizzying speed, slicing across Apollyon's chest.

"Agh!" Apollyon stumbles up against a tree, his grace glowing through his wound. Zuriel lunges forth, thrusting his blade out.

There was a violent thump beside the fallen Angel. He glanced to Zuriel's sword that had penetrated the wood as if it were butter. Zuriel's elbow was pressed to Apollyon's throat to keep him still. " Enough!" Zuriel roared. " You've lost."

Apollyon huffs out a humorless chuckle. " You've really improved... I've taught you well." His chortles ceased. " He cocked his head to the side, his smile dissolving into a blank expression. " I wish things hadn't turned out like this, Zuriel."

" You can't change your actions..." Zuriel says. He then frees his sword from the tree, and brings it towards Apollyon's chest. The moment he looked into those hazel eyes, his hands began to tremble. " I need to know..."

" Why did you side with Lucifer?..."

Apollyon looked away for a moment. " I... had no choice..."

Zuriel furrowed his brows in anger. " That's it?!... you abandoned me all those years ago! and all you can say is that you had no choice?!..."

Apollyon sighed. " I know it's not the answer you're looking for... I'm sorry."

Zuriel's nostrils flared with anger. He pushes the blade deeper into his chest. Apollyon hisses as it penetrates his skin. A fire like sensation pulses through his body. But Apollyon keeps his composure.

" All of these years I hated you..." Zuriel thrusts the sword further into the fallen Angel. The blade was only an inch away from piercing his heart. Apollyon winced in agony, yet he did nothing to stop him. This was not the teacher Zuriel remembered, Apollyon would never go down without a fight. And Zuriel thought to himself, what the Hell happened to him? Why isn't he stopping this?

" Zuriel... finish it..."

" Don't kill him yet! We need Death's location." Dean shouts, pulling Zuriel's attention away from his opponent.

Apollyon narrows his brows, eyes glowing furiously red. He swiftly jabs his blade into Zuriel's thigh.

" AHH!" Zuriel tumbles back with both hands gripping the wound. His own sword still attached to Apollyon, who groaned as he ripped it from his chest.

" You should've killed him when you had the chance." He said. Something was different about the Archangel. His voice, it sounded like there was a second one, and it sounded just like Lucifer.

Sam's eyes widen with shock as realization struck him. " Lucifer is controlling Apollyon!" He warns. The others look to the young hunter in confusion.

" It can't be, it's impossible to manipulate an Angel, let alone an Archangel." Castiel added.

" Well, there's always time for a first, because Lucifer's doing it!" Dean points out.

Apollyon straightened himself. Zuriel's eyes widened involuntarily, clutching onto his leg, trying to support his weight. His breathing and heart rate rising. He knew he couldn't take on Apollyon now. Not without his weapon.

Apollyon raised his arm, pointing the tip of his blade into the air. He glared at Zuriel, but he didn't move an inch. Apollyon suddenly flung himself towards Zuriel, slashing through the air with the swords. And all Zuriel could do was avoid from getting hit. He easily evaded Apollyon's thrusts, throwing punches each time he dodged an incoming attack.

Apollyon's rapid attack technique had drained Zuriel of energy, and Zuriel found his timing was completely off. Apollyon swung his blade, the tip violently gashing across Zuriel's cheek. Zuriel fell on his knee, he gazed up to Apollyon who was already going for the fatal blow with a downward thrust.

" Zuriel!!" Called out Castiel, throwing his sword to him. Zuriel rolled to the side at the right moment and catches the sword.

Zuriel rose to his feet. Apollyon wouldn't let up his assault. He was upon Zuriel with no warning, flicking his wrist with the colorful style and skill of a true swordsman. Downward strokes, upward slashes, amazing thrusts. His blades sang through the air with incredible speed. Zuriel danced around the assault, eyes reading Apollyon's movement. His blazer slapped a martial rhythm with each dodge. Apollyon was unable to hit Zuriel, but his strokes were making quick work of his shirt.

Zuriel slowly closed the range between himself and Apollyon. He pulled his blade across Apollyon's path. The three swords crashed together, resounding violently. They were in a deadlock once more.

Apollyon gave a snarl. " Ooh, you're good." There it was again, they can hear Lucifer's voice sound in unison with Apollyon's. It is as if the devil himself were inside him. " So, you're Apollyon's star pupil?"

The warriors broke off and swung again, yet again locking swords with a violent clang. Apollyon shoves Zuriel's arm to the side harshly. The move exposed Zuriel's spine. Apollyon struck with ferocity, ripping a deep scarlet trench across Zuriel's back. Then swung the other blade swiftly, stabbing Zuriel between his hip and ribs.

Zuriel crashed into the ground in front of Apollyon and burbled helplessly. The pain was beyond anything he had ever endured. It stabbed through his mind like a hot poker, preventing all coherent thought. Blood bubbled up from Zuriel's mouth.

Apollyon stood over his prey. " Huh... I was actually expecting a better fight."

Apollyon rose his left leg high, then slammed down to Zuriel's stomach. Zuriel howled. His ribs shattered and drove into his lungs, which quickly filled with blood. Zuriel was unable to make a sound beyond the agonizing popping of crimson bubbles in his mouth. His face and shirt was stained by his own blood. Apollyon raised his foot again, Zuriel was unable to move at this point. Two more stomps crushed his breastbone.

Unable to watch any longer, Castiel flings himself toward Apollyon. The Archangel snaps his glare at him. " Not so fast, baby brother." He waved his hand, and Castiel is knocked off his feet.

" Cas!" Dean shouts, running to the former Angel.

" Dean, don't!" Sam warns, but it's too late, Apollyon throws Dean to the ground as well.

Apollyon returns his focus to Zuriel, sloping his head. " I guess this is fair well, little brother."

Zuriel knew he was as good as dead. His whole upper torso was destroyed. He couldn't flee, let alone move his body an inch. The pain wracking every nerve was so intense he could scarcely string together a coherent thought. Zuriel discovered his eyes were no longer mobile.

He summoned the last of his strength to utter gasping syllables. " Please... Apollyon... D-don't. Do. This..."

Apollyon kicks him once more, right at the stab wound. Once the screaming subsided, he leaned in again. " I've been watching your fight. Quite the show, I must admit. But now, the show's over."

Zuriel gasped for breath. Apollyon grips tightly at his sword and centered it above Zuriel's heart.

" Please... don't do it..." Zuriel kept his attention as he tried fingering his blade into his grip.

Apollyon raises the blade in the air, pausing as he stared into those green pools that stared up at him. Apollyon then thrusts the blade downward, and Zuriel clamps his eyes shut. But when nothing happened, he opens them again. Apollyon was hovering over him, staring into his eyes. Zuriel then peers to where the blade had landed. A few inches from his face, buried in the soil.

Zuriel snapped his gaze back toward the other Angel with confusion written on his face.

" No... I... You can't make me kill him." The Archangel says himself as he rises to his feet. He peers towards the others for a brief moment, and then, he vanishes.

With Apollyon gone, Sam and Castiel rush to Zuriel's aid. The poor battered Angel had fallen unconscious.

Afterwards...

The door to the motel room swings open, and Castiel rushes in, immediately heading to the bathroom to get towels as Sam and Dean carry Zuriel inside. They lay him on the mattress. The Angel hadn't woken since the valley.

Dean took in Zuriel's battered vessel. Bloodied, bruised, cut. The Angel's shirt was torn to shreds, and the deep gashes on his chest was oozing fresh blood. Soon after, Cas comes back with a wet cloth and a cup of water. He sits beside his injured brother, then went on to clean his wounds. Dean moves toward the kitchen, where Sam was going through his duffle for his laptop.

" Apollyon has been under Lucifer's control this whole time..." Sam says.

Dean sighed. Scratching the back of his head. " Yeah... I gotta say, Sammy, that was some pretty freaky stuff back there." Dean replies. His eyes turn towards Castiel, for a few moments he watched him take care of Zuriel. " We'll need another way to find Death."

Sam nods, saying, " Yup, I'm already on that."

Meanwhile, Castiel soaks the cloth with warm water, lightly rubbing it at Zuriel's side. The cloth began to stain in crimson, dried blood smearing away one cut at a time. Once all the blood was cleaned, Cas moved onto the kitchen chair.

" I'm concerned about Zuriel's injuries... We may need to stay here until he heals." Castiel informed the brothers.

" Well, it's not like we have any other choice... We still don't know where to find Death."

The three of them sat there in silence, contemplating on the events that had taken place. They thought about how they were going to carry on, with Apollyon still on the loose, and left with no answers to Death's whereabouts, they've hit yet another dead end. For now, they will have to figure this out later, once Zuriel has healed up, they'll head over to Bobby's and plan out their next move.

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the two chapter update. Again, I apologize for missing last week's post. See you next week.


	21. Appointment With Death

CHAPTER 20: Appointment With Death

After their encounter with Apollyon in Wyoming, the brothers, Castiel and Zuriel were stuck at the town's motel, waiting for Zuriel to recover. The very next day, they received a call from Bobby with new information on Death. At last, some luck is on their side.

Afterwards they all left Wyoming and made their way to Bobby's.

Once they arrived, they met the elder hunter in his study to discuss their next move. While Sam and Bobby spoke, Dean was seated in a chair by the corner, playing around with Pestilence's ring, sighing with stress. Dean thought the ideas the two were coming up with was useless. With each Horseman they came across, the worse the encounters have become. And this is Death their talking about, the boss of all the Reapers. Who knows what he would do when the Winchesters finally catch up with him.

They haven't the slightest clue what they'll be walking into. And frankly, thinking about it gave Dean chills. Dean looks over to Castiel, his lover was busy tending to Zuriel's wounds. The hunter narrowed his eyes as he observes Castiel scribbles Enochian symbols on Zuriel's chest with blood.

Curious, Dean saunters up and asks, " What are you doing?"

" Using a spell to accelerate Zuriel's healing." Castiel replied.

Once Castiel finished, the spell shone brightly. Zuriel groans as it immediately went to work on his vessel, and the wounds began to vanish. The blood sigil then seeps into his vessel, and the light fades as quickly as it appeared.

Zuriel gave a relieved sigh, " Thank you, Castiel." He then rises, fixing his shirt and blazer.

Dean gives an impressed nod. " All better now?"

" Very much, yes." Zuriel replies with a soft smile.

" I don't mean to interrupt your small talk, but can we get back to business... on Death, please." Bobby announces. The three settle back into the study and listen in. " Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" He huffs, " So, Death is in Chicago."

" He is? Where did you get this information?" Zuriel asked, furrowing his brows in the confusion.

" It wasn't easy. I had to pull a lot of strings." Bobby answered.

" Why the heck would Death be in Chicago?" Dean cuts in.

" Death's gonna wipe Chicago off the map... a storm of the millennium, and three million people are gonna die..." The elder hunter explains. Sam is taken aback, Dean drops his head to his hands with a groan. Could this get any worse?

" It's good to know we'll be walking in on an apocalyptic disaster." Dean says with a humorless chuckle, " So... what's the plan?"

Bobby sighs, " Looks like we're gonna have to take... well, everything we've got."

Dean stands, " Shoot... if we die... at least we go down with a fight."

Later...

Dean pops open the trunk of his baby, then pulls up the hidden compartment of weapons. As he checks to make sure the guns were loaded, Sam passes by. The younger hunter sits on the hood. Dean stares at his brother, the silence alone meant a conversation was gonna start, and Dean sighs. He shuts the trunk then walks beside Sam.

" I'm guessing you wanna talk..."

Sam looks over to Dean, he is a little hesitant as he speaks, " Look, Dean.. um... for the record, I agree with you... about me." Dean looks away for a moment, listening as Sam continued. " You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer?... Well, so do I." Dean had to stop himself from interrupting, shifting on his feet, keeping quiet. Sam sighs, " Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am... You, Bobby, Cas... I'm the least of any of you."

" Sam..." Dean turns away.

" It's true. it is... But, I'm also all we got... If there was another way- but I don't think there is... There's just me. So I don't know what else to do... except just try to do what's gotta be done."

" And..." The brothers look over their shoulders to see Crowley, and Dean rolled his eyes. " Scene." The king of the crossroads steps over, " Something you need to see." He hands a newspaper to Sam. The hunter questioningly takes it, then looks at an add Crowley points to.

Sam reads, " Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of its new swine flu vaccine... to quote, stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak... uh... shipments leave wednesday.."

" Niveus Pharmaceuticals." Crowley cuts in, " Remember?..." The demon peers to them both. He shook his head, seeing that they didn't have a clue what he was talking about, " Do you recall your old pal Brady?... VP of distribution, Niveus." Sam then looks to Dean with wide eyes. " Ah good, now we're all caught up?"

" So that's why Pestilence was spreading swine flu..." Sam and Dean start piecing it together.

" But not just for giggles, that was step one, step two is the vaccine.." Dean adds, " So you're saying that-"

" That's right..." Crowley cuts him off, " That vaccine is chock-full of grade-A, farm-fresh, Croatoan virus."

Sam huffs humorlessly. " Simultaneous countrywide distribution, it's quite a plan."

Crowley shrugs. " That's the perk of being a horseman... I suggest stocking up on everything you can carry, because this time next thursday, we'll all be in zombie land."

Afterwards...

That night, the hunters were outside getting everything ready. Bobby packs at least a dozen C-4s into a duffel while Sam loaded the van. Beside them, Castiel leans against the car, staring at the double barreled shot gun Dean had given him. The ex-Angel sighed heavily.

The elder hunter gazes at Cas. " What's wrong?"

Castiel gestures his eyes to the weapon, " I, uh..." Bobby cleared his throat and steps up to Cas. He pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

" Just point and shoot." He then hands Cas the duffle. " Now help Sam load the truck."

Dean shuts the trunk of the Impala, then turns to Sam. The younger hunter looks to him. " All right, well... good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean says.

" Yeah... good luck with Death." Sam replies. " Zuriel said he'll meet you at Chicago and that by the time you get there, he'd probably would've already found Death." Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out the demon knife, " Here, you might need it."

" Keep it." Crowley walks up, " Dean's covered." He waves a small old scythe in his hand. Dean takes it. " Death's own. Kills Demons and Angels and Reapers, oh, and as rumor has it, the very thing itself."

" How did you get that?" Castiel asks.

" Hello... king of the crossroads... So, shall we?" Crowley climbs into the passenger seat of the Impala, and shuts the door.

Dean's eyes remained on the scythe a little bit longer before slowly looking up to Sam. " Don't go dying on me, okay?" Dean then peers to his lover and smiles softly. He steps closer, then takes Cas's hand into his own. " You stay safe too, okay?"

Castiel says nothing at first, then pulls Dean into a hug. " I will."

He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean pulls away just a little to look into his lover's eyes. Castiel suddenly plants his lips onto Dean's, and his lover quickly responds by returning the kiss with the same amount of passion.

Finally parting lips, Castiel whispers, " You be careful too, you here me?" A knot forms in Dean's throat.

" Tick-tock, Dean. Tick-tock." Crowley shouts out from the car window.

Dean let's go of Castiel and gets into the car. He gives one last glance to the others before driving off. Minutes after Dean left, Sam, Bobby and Castiel were making their way to Niveus Pharmaceuticals. During that time, Sam spent it sharing his plan on Lucifer to Castiel.

The ex-Angel remained silent to think closer on the situation. " Say yes to Lucifer, then jump in the hole?" Cas questioned. Sam sighed at Cas's response, thinking that he too disagreed with his plan as well. But instead he hears, " It's an interesting plan.."

" That's a word for it." Bobby added.

" So, go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam says.

" Of course, I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear, but it's not what I think."

" Really?"

" You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. From that, I learned to believe in you both. Dean resisted Michael, maybe you could resist Lucifer." Cas replies. Sam was actually surprised of the answer he got, he thought Cas would lecture him like Bobby and Dean have, but the ex-Angel seemed to understand his choices. " But there are things that you would need to know."

" Like?"

" Michael has found another vessel."

Sam looks to Castiel, shocked. " What?"

" It's your brother Adam." Castiel answered. " You must have considered it."

" Yeah, but... we were trying not to."

Cas's gaze shifted to the floor, he felt sorry for having to deliver the bad news to Sam. But there were worse things to tell the young hunter. " Sam... If you say yes to Lucifer, and then fail... this fight will happen, and the collateral... it'll be immense." Castiel wasn't even up to the worse part of it. Castiel huffs a heavy sigh, he had to tell him. " There's also the Demon Blood..."

" What about it?" Sam immediately asked, the words alone made him shiver with disgust.

" To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk..."

" But why?"

" It strengthens the vessel, keeps it from exploding."

" But the guy he's in now-"

" Is drinking gallons."

" And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby says.

The elder hunter had seen what Demon blood had done to Sam before, he's had to overhear the agony Sam went through to get it out of his system... Twice. Bobby didn't know if he'd be able to handle a third.

Later That Morning...

By morning, they arrived at the Niveus Pharmaceuticals' loading docks. They observe everything from within the van at a nearby parking lot, keeping a safe distance while they watched workers stack boxes of the virus into a truck.

" Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks... Okay, the first truck don't leave for an hour.. We get in, plant the C-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm-"

" Uh, that truck is leaving." Cas says as he points out the window. The hunters look to see one of the trucks preparing to exit the dock.

" Balls!. Okay, new plan."

The driver pulls up to the front gate. As he reaches out his window to swipe his card, he is smacked on the head by the butt of Cas's shotgun, knocking him out cold. Castiel then bashes the gun into the machine to keep the gate from opening. One of the guards at the docks hears the ruckus, and his eyes flash black. He knew who it was. He begins shutting the doors.

" It's the Winchesters.." The demon warns.

" Then let's bake them up a little treat." A second demon replies.

Meanwhile...

At Chicago, Dean and Crowley are on the lookout for Death. Dean had a bad feeling about this, ever since they arrived Dean hadn't been able to get in contact with Zuriel. It wasn't normal for the Angel to not answer when he called. Something was wrong.

" Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley suddenly breaks the silence.

" Are you kidding?" Dean replied. Who would talk about pizza at a time like this?

" Just heard it was good, that's all." They continued strolling down the block. Crowley then halts, " Up ahead. Big, ugly building, ground zero."

" How do you know?"

" Have you met me? Because I know. Also the block is squirming with reapers." The king of the crossroads steps forward, " I'll be right back." He then vanishes. Not a few seconds later and... " Death's not in there." That was fast.

" Cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is."

" Sorry, I don't know." Crowley turns, and begins walking the other way.

Dean follows. " What do you mean you don't know?!" The hunter's patients was growing thin.

" I'm just as shocked as you... We'll catch him in the next doomed city."

" Millions, Crowley, millions of people are about to die any minute!"

" True, so I strongly suggest we get out of here."

Dean sighed heavily. ' Zuriel, you feathery bastard, where are you?! ' Dean thought.

Dean and Crowley head back to the Impala. The storm was getting worse by each passing minute, and Dean could do nothing to stop it. He gets into the drivers seat, then sends a dirty look to Crowley, who rolled his eyes in response.

" What now? call in a thousand bomb threats?... How am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in ten minutes?" He peers back to the crossroads demon, but he was no longer there. " Oh, come on!" Dean then spots Crowley outside by the pizza shop across the street. The hunter narrowed his eyes, it seemed like Crowley was mouthing something to him. " I can't hear you!"

" I said, I found him. He's in there." He says as he pops up next to Dean.

Dean slips the scythe into his jacket, then gets out the car, he was hesitant at first, but he takes in a deep breath. He leans into the window. " Are you coming or..." Crowley was gone again, that was no surprise. " Not?"

Dean figured it'd be best to go in through the back entrance. He takes a peek inside before entering the building, and the first thing he sees is a waitress laying dead behind the counter. Dean ganders around, glimpses of more bodies laid around the shop. He gets the scythe in hand, from his left he can see Death sitting at a table, eating pizza. As he got closer to the horseman, his heart raced.

" You won't be needing that, Dean." Death says.

The sound of fluttering wings makes the hunter turn on his heels, and the scythe is snatched from his grip. Dean's eyes widened with disbelief. It was Apollyon. In a blink of an eye the fallen Archangel was at Death's side.

" Sit." Apollyon ordered as he pulled out a chair. Dean's heart pounded against his chest, he nervously steps forth and takes a seat opposite of Death. He stares at Apollyon.

" You're not going to kill me?"

" No." The Archangel replied.

" Where's Zuriel?"

" He's alive if that's what you're wondering." He then gestures his eyes to the corner. Dean followed his gaze. There was Zuriel, just standing there, staring at the wall like a brain-dead zombie, " I have him in a trance... I'll release him after you've spoken with Death."

Dean's eyes did not leave Apollyon's. Clearing his throat, Dean asked, " So tell me, Apollyon, is Lucifer seeing this right now?"

Death suddenly cuts in to the conversation, " Not at the current moment." Dean slightly jolted when Death spoke, immediately turning his attention to the Horseman. " I've been wanting to talk to you."

Dean cleared his throat, " I gotta say, mixed feelings about that. So, is this the part where you kill me?"

The horseman looks up from his plate. " You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well-" He takes a sip from his soda, " Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started getting snarky." Death then places a slice on a plate for Dean. " Eat."

Dean stared at the slice, and to be honest he was a little frightened. Hell, who wouldn't be if they were in the presence of Death himself. Dean nervously grabs the fork and knife, cuts a piece and eats it.

" Good, isn't it?" The horseman then resumed feasting.

" Exactly how... old are you?"

" As old as God, maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him too."

Dean raised a brow, " God?... You'll reap God?"

" Oh, yes, God will die too, Dean."

Dean was almost speechless by that. " Well, this is way above my pay grade.."

" Just a little."

Dean gulped, feeling hesitant to speak, " So then, why am I still breathing... sitting here with you?. What do you want?"

" The leash around my neck off... Lucifer has me bound to him, some unseemly little spell... He has me where he wants, when he wants... That's why I couldn't go to you."

Dean glanced to the fallen Archangel. " And what about him?"

" Apollyon too is bound to Lucifer... To keep you from finding me. Lucifer has made us his weapons. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead... I'm more powerful than you can process, and Apollyon has been under Lucifer's control for millennia. We are enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum."

" And you think I can unbind you?"

" There's your ridiculous bravado again, of course you can't. But you can help us take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun." Death then shows the hunter his ring, " I understand you want this."

" Y-yeah..."

" I'm inclined to give it to you."

" To me?... Really?"

" Yes."

" What about Chicago?"

" I suppose it can stay, I like the pizza." Death removes the ring. " There are conditions."

" Okay, like?"

" You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell. Whatever it takes."

" That's the plan-"

" No, no plan, not yet... Your brother, he's the one that can stop Lucifer... The only one."

" You think-"

" I know. So I need a promise, you're gonna let your brother jump right into that fiery pit." The horseman then holds out his ring. " Well, do I have your word?"

Dean stares at the ring for a long moment. " Okay, yeah... yes." He holds out his hand.

" That had better be 'yes,' Dean. You know you can't cheat Death." He drops it into Dean's hand. " Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asks. Dean was confused but he nodded in response. The horseman began to explain how the rings worked, along with the spell to open the cage.

The Next Day...

Everyone had returned to Bobby's house. Sam, Cas and Bobby were successful at destroying the virus, and now they had all four horseman rings. Dean was out by the shed with the rings, following the instructions Death gave him, and placing them together.

" Dean?" The hunter gazed up to see Castiel coming over. The ex-Angel was dressed in a Metallica T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and boots.

Dean smiled and says, " I like your new look."

Castiel looked down on himself and chuckled, " My clothes were stained with blood, Sam gave me these. They're actually yours, I hope you don't mind, since my other clothes were lost back at North Carolina."

" No, no it's okay..."

" Drink?" Cas offers him a beer. Dean takes it.

" Check this out." The hunter separates the rings, and Castiel observes as Dean pushes them back together. The rings gave a low hum as they magnetized together.

" Death told you how to operate them?"

" Yeah, it's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now."

" Really?" Cas takes a seat, looking at his lover, indicating that he wished to hear about it.

Dean sighed. " What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

" I'm sure it's nothing pleasant... What did you say?"

" That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan. Do you think Death said that because he's working for Lucifer?"

" Against his will, Dean."

" Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt, I mean he is Death."

" Exactly. But he's right about Sam."

Dean shot a glance at Castiel, his brows narrowed. " Seriously? I thought you'd be against the whole Sam saying yes thing, Cas."

" Believe me Dean, I am entirely against it. But we will never know what happens if we don't believe in Sam. Bobby and I watched as your brother saved one civilian after another. Sam is pure of heart, of course he has his flaws, but he is still a good person."

" I know."

" Then you understand that Sam will beat Lucifer, or die trying. I choose to believe that he will. So, I must ask you, Dean... What are you afraid of? losing? or losing Sam?"

To Be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is the second time for a week delay, but I've been going through a very stressful time these past few weeks. My sister is expecting her third child soon and has been having problems with the pregnancy. I've been helping her out with my nephew and niece, so I apologize for these delays.

Anyways, see you on the next update. ( That's if I have the energy left to remember... these kids are quite a handful.)


End file.
